Welcome
by TheLifeFlower
Summary: There has been a tale of a group of smashers defeating the Lord of Subspace, but after they defeated him, or so they thought, a new evil has come to destory the universe and it's up to the heroes to destory it once and for all. Ch. 54 is up!
1. Prologue

**Welcome ****–**** Prologue**

Night. Night is the time where there was nothing but darkness, except when the moon and the stars begin to illuminate everywhere for people who have lost their way. And speaking of people, there stood two under a tree next to a lake, reflecting the moon's reflection.

"_Have the heroes woken up from their dreams yet?" _a figure wearing a black cloak, with his face being hooded, came by and stood next to a woman with white hair.

"_Sadly, no. They're still fighting to escape the nightmare they're in." _the woman said sadly.

Just then, the figure wearing the black cloak put down his hood, revealing that he has a pair of brown eyes and brown hair. _"__You think they will ever defeat the Lord of Subspace?" _he asked.

"_Tabuu?" _the woman questioned. _"__Well, they have defeated him before so I guess they will do it again. Along with our new chosen fighters."_

"_Not unless one of them dies…."_

"_Oh? That won't happen as long as the girl protects them and help them find where the others are."_

"_That's true." _The man said as he glanced over at the lake as the screen slowly turns black.

"_They're our only hope."_


	2. The Dream

**Welcome - Ch.1 The Dream**

"H-Hello? Is anybody here?" a girl asked as she wandered through the darkness, hoping if she could find any living thing.

The girl had long brown hair that reach to her waist, a pair of brown eyes, and some bangs that are in different angles that cover her eyes. She wore a leaf-green vest, a white collar tied around her neck with a golden oval shaped locket, a few white ribbons tied around the front sides of her hair, some white bandages tied around both of her arms and legs and her waist, a pair of forest-green jeans that reach to her knees, and a pair of green desert boots.

"Can anyone please tell me where I am?" she asked once more until a flock of doves flew past her. She watched the doves flying away in awe when suddenly a white platform appeared right under where the girl stand.

The platform then began to show an image of a white Siberian tiger and a white ghostly tiger-shaped spirit came out of it and looked at the girl with its' blue crystal-like eyes. The girl was frightened mixed with confusion and fear wondering if the tiger was friendly or not.

"Don't be afraid, I'm a friend." the tiger said to the girl. The tiger's voice sounded like female's voice and it was in a calm tone which made the girl trust her a bit. The two of them walked towards each other and the tiger began talking.

"You may wonder who am I,right?" she asked to the girl who nodded. "Well, I can't tell you, but I'm here for a reason."

"A reason? Like what?" the girl asked to the tiger.

Before the tiger spirit can answer, she jumped inside the girl's body and her vision began to get blurry.

"Wha...? What are you...?" the girl asked in a quiet raspy voice as though she was gasping for air and she put her knees to the platform.

"I'm giving you my spirit. They'll help you during your travels." the tiger explained to her.

"T-Travels? What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out, soon. Not only that, we'll be able to talk to each other through our hearts. Good luck, _Tiger Lily._"

"Wait. How did you know my...?" then the girl slowly collapsed to the ground and began to close her eyes before she had the chance to finish her sentence.

_"Good luck, Tiger Lily."_ the tiger's words repeated as they echoed in her mind.

"Lily? Hey Lily! Wake up!" shouted a voice.

Lily began to open her eyes slowly when she heard someone calling her name and saw a 23-year-old boy who had black hair, and a pair of blue eyes. He wore a folded red bandanna tied around his head, a brown vest with ripped sleeves with a white shirt underneath, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a tan colored waist pouch filled with tools as a belt, a pair of dark red pants, and a pair of yellowish-brownish sneakers.

"R-Richard?" Lily shouted when she saw her cousin named Richard."D-Did I just fell asleep again? Oh no! I did!"

"Of course you did, but this time you were out cold. You're lucky that your pet hawk found you and brought me here." Richard told her.

"O-Out cold? For how long?" Lily panicked.

"Pretty much about a hour, but you seriously need to calm down." Richard explained to her.

"Wait. Where's, Autumn? You said that she found me when I was out cold,right?" she asked him about her pet hawk named Autumn.

When the two cousins turned their heads to look for Autumn, they saw a hawk with white and brown feathers eating a piece of ham from Richard's lunchbox with gaping expressions on their faces.

"What the-? Lily control that bird of yours!" Richard yelled at Lily.

"Autumn, no! That's Richard's lunch! Can you stop, please?" Lily told her pet hawk.

Autumn blinked her eyes and dropped the rest of the ham back in Richard's lunchbox and Lily sighed.

"Autumn if you're hungry, all you have to do is tell me that you're hungry." she reminded her.

_(Sorry.)_ Autumn chirped.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to." said Lily as she petted Autumn's head.

"Okay? That animal ate my lunch!" Richard shouted and Autumn screeched at him.

"No fighting! Please, don't fight!" Lily shouted at Richard and Autumn so the two of them won't fight until they all heard two kids shouting,"DOG PILE!", then a pair of 7-year-old twin boys glomped on Richard. Both of the twins had messy black hair that reach their shoulders, and a pair of blue eyes. The two of them even wore a gray T-shirt, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of brown desert boots.

"YOU GUYS...! GET OFF OF ME!" Richard yelled at the twins as he tried to free himself from their grasp. If hawks can laugh, Autumn would start rolling on the ground laughing at Richard and Lily also began to giggle.

"Okay you two, I think Richard is going to kill you if you don't get off of him." she told to the twins. When the twins turned their heads at Lily they smiled.

"Hiya, Tiger Lily!" one of the twins exclaimed as he waved his arm to the air.

"Alex, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me _Lily_ for short." said Lily as she picked up the twin named Alex away from Richard.

"What's wrong with it? I like your name." said the other twin.

"Alexis, you can get off of me...NOW!" Richard shouted at the other twin named Alexis.

"Fine. There. I got off of you." said Alexis as he jumped off of Richard.

"Thank you! Now, will you excuse me, I have to make my lunch, again!" Richard yelled at his little brothers.(Alexis and Alex are Richard's little brothers and Lily's little cousins.)

"We're sorry." The twins sniffled. Richard sighed.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again, okay?" he asked them and they both nodded.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Mom said she wants you two back inside." said Alexis.

"For what?" Richard asked his little brother.

"I don't know. She just saids so." said Alex. Both Richard and Lily shrugged and took Alexis' reminder and began walking home with the twins and their pet hawk Autumn.


	3. The Letter

**Welcome - Ch.2 The Letter**

While Lily and her cousins walked and Autumn flew towards home, she heard a voice saying, _"Good luck, Tiger Lily."_

She stopped walking and turned around to see if someone was behind her, but no one was there. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked.

"Lily? Who are you talking to?" Richard asked her when he heard her questions. Lily turned to her cousin.

"N-Nobody. It must've been my imagination." she told him and resume walking to their home.

When the children and their pet hawk returned to their home, Richard began opening the door. Once they came inside, Autumn landed on a shelf while a woman was sweeping the floor of her house with her red colored broom.

The woman had black wavy hair tied into a ponytail, and pair of blue eyes like Richard's, Alexis', and Alex's. She wore a light brown coat, a white skirt that reaches to her ankles, and a pair of black slippers. When she saw the children she smiled and said, "Welcome home."

"Hi mommy!" the twins exclaimed as they hugged their mother.

"Hi, mom." said Richard as he hugged his mother as well.

"Hi, aunt Maria." said Lily as she hugged her aunt. Ever since Lily's parents died when she was young, her aunt and her uncle (who's at work) took good care of her alot like her parents.

"Mother, Alexis told us that you have something to tell me and Lily about." said Richard after the children let go.

After hearing that sentence, Maria took Lily and Richard to the living room and put two letters on a table.

"Letters?" both Lily and Richard asked with confusion. "They're not just _ordinary_ letters." Maria started talking.

"Then, what are they?" Lily asked.

"They're _invitations_... for the both of you to join the Super Smash Bros." Maria finished her sentence.

Both Lily and Richard's eyes widened. _Is she serious? Are they really invitations from the Super Smash Bros.? For both Lily and Richard?_

"SUPER SMASH BROS.? YOU MEAN _THE _SUPER SMASH BROS.?" Alexis yelled with a voice mixture of excitement and curiousity.

"YOU MEAN THAT NINTENDO THING?" Alex also yelled.

"Alexis? Alex? Were you two listening to our conversation?" Richard shouted at them, but the twins didn't listen and ran to Maria.

"Mom! Are those letters for big brother and Lily?" Alexis shouted.

"If they are, that would be _SO_ cool!" Alex shouted.

"Alexis, Alex, mommy's having a private conversation with your brother and your cousin. Will you two let us talk in peace?" Maria told her her sons.

"Okay, mom." the twins sighed and left the living room.

"Aunt Maria, is this true?" Lily asked her aunt and she nodded for response and gave Lily and Richard the letters.

When the two of them looked at their letter they saw a sticker of the smash ball sealed on the middle of the letter and they both began to open it and it said:

_"Dear Tiger Lily/Richard,_

_Yes, we know who you are. My name is Master Hand and this letter that you're reading is an invitation for you to join the __**Super Smash Bros.**__! It is up to you whether you come or not however, I will say that I also sent these invitations to several new fighters and the fighters from the Super Smash Bros. Melee. In the morning, a creature called a 'Mew' will come to visit you. If you say yes, he'll teleport you to the mansion. I hope you decide to attend!" _

"I don't understand. Why do they need me? I'm not a fighter or good at fighting." Lily explained.

"That confuses me also, but those letters are for the both of you." said Maria.

"Well...Should we apply?" Richard asked.

"I'm not so sure. I'll talk to your father as soon as he comes home." Maria answered him. "Now, go wash up for supper."

With that, Lily and Richard left the living with their letter in their hands while Maria went to the kitchen to make dinner.


	4. The Voice

**Welcome - Ch.3 The Voice**

When the night came, Lily was sitting on top of the roof of her house looking at the stars as usual. Right now she wore a white tank top with navy blue arm warmers, a pair of blue pants, a pair of white sneakers, and tied her hair into a ponytail.

Ever since her uncle came home after she finished her dinner, her aunt started talking to him about the invitations. Now she is just sitting on the roof star gazing waiting for their conversation to be over.

Every night, Lily always looks at the stars because:

helps her to memorize the location of the constellations.

kepts on thinking of her dead parents and wondering of what heaven looks like.

She unlocked the locket from her collar and shows a picture of a man with short messy brown hair covering a quarter of his face and a pair of brown eyes and he wore a red suit with a shade of yellow on the edges. And a woman with long white hair that reaches to the middle of her back, a pair of sapphire eyes and she wore a light blue gown and a blue ribbon tied around her neck and in her arms, there was a baby girl with brown hair and brown eyes and she wore a yellow shirt, a pair of white shorts, and a pair of white shoes.

Lily began to cry and trying to control her tears.

_"You missed us don't you?"_ said a voice in her head which surprises Lily.

"Huh? Wh-Who's there?" she asked to find the person who said the voice.

_"You mean you don't remember this voice? Sweetie, it's me...your mother." _said the voice.

"M-Mother? Is it really you?" Lily asked in her thoughts trying not to cry again. "But...how can you be still here? You're...dead."

_"Sweetheart, don't you remember that dream? I told you that we'll be able to talk to each other through our hearts." _her mother explained in her mind.

"That...that was you? You were that tiger? In my dream?" Lily thought back.

_"Yes, dear. That was me. I'm just so happy that I can talk to you again." _her mother said.

Lily wiped her tears of happiness with her arm warmers. _Was this a dream? Is Lily really talking to her own mother?_

"Where's my father, mom? Can I talk to him?"

There was no answer.

"Mother?"

_"Tiger Lily...only I can talk to you. Only one of us can talk to you and your father decided that I should do it."_

"Oh...I see. And mother?"

_"Yes, dear?" _

"Don't call me 'Tiger Lily' anymore. Just call me 'Lily' from now on."

_"Alright 'Lily'. I have to go now. I can only talk to you for a little while, but I'll come back, to talk to you some more."_

"Okay, mom. Bye, I love you."

_"Love you too, sweetie."_ After that last sentence in Lily's mind, she smiled and looked at the stars once more until, Richard, who now wore different clothes, climbed himself to the roof from a ladder that Lily used earlier.

"Hey, cousin." he greeted.

"Oh. Hey, Richard. What are you doing here? You don't usually look at the stars like I do." Lily told him.

He chuckled. "I know, but my parents want you back in the house. It's about the invitations." he explained to her.

"Oh. Yeah. That's right." she said and got up and climbed down the ladder with Richard and went back inside the house.


	5. The Decision

**Welcome - Ch.4 The Decision**

As Lily and Richard went back inside the house, the two of them watched Autumn chasing the twins.

"Autumn! Stop! Please, stop!" Lily shouted at Autumn while Richard was trying to hold the hawk back away from his little brothers.

_(Let me go, human! Those two little brats pulled one of my tail feathers! On purpose!) _Autumn screeched.

"What did she say, Lily?" Richard asked Lily for translation. (A/N:You see, Lily has an ability to talk to all sorts of creatures.)

"She's saying that the twins pulled one of her tail feathers, on purpose." Lily explained.

"On purpose?" Richard shouted, "Alexis! Alex! What were you two thinking? Are you trying to get yourselves killed-?"

"He dared me to do it! It's Alexis fault!" Alex cutted him off.

"_My_ fault? You were the one who pulled her tail feather!" Alexis shouted at his twin.

"You made me do it!"

"You could've said no!"

"I did! But you called me chicken so I have to do it!"

"Enough!" a man stopped the twins' yelling. The man had black hair, a pair of blue eyes, and wore a uniform from his work. "What's going on here?" he shouted.

The twins hid behind Lily while Richard let go of Autumn.

_(Humans these days.) _she chirped and flew to a shelf.

"Oh. Hi dad." Richard greeted to his father.

"Hi, Uncle Mathew." said Lily.

"What's going on here, dear?" Maria asked her husband.

"Sorry about the noise, mom. Alexis and Alex just pulled out one of Autumn's tail feathers." Richard explained and shot an evil glance at the twins which made them sweatdrop. "By the way, aren't you two going to tell me and Lily about the invitations?" he asked his parents.

"Go ahead, dear. Tell them." Maria whispered to Mathew.

"Well, son. After talking to your mother, we've decided that you and Lily should go." Mathew announced.

Lily and Richard's eyes widened.

"Wait! You mean it? Lily and I can go?" Richard asked his father. He nodded.

"Only if you make sure to take care of your cousin. Most of the brawlers at the Super Smash Bros. fight very rough and can get easily hurt. Are you sure you can take good care of Lily?" Maria asked Richard.

"You can count on me, mom!" Richard exclaimed.

"Don't worry aunt Maria, I'll make sure not get myself hurt too much." said Lily.

"You two are _SO_ lucky! I wish I could go!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Hey! What are you two standing there? You have to pack up your stuff for tommorow!" Alex reminded Richard and Lily.

"Eh? We have to pack up aready?" Lily shouted.

"Well, the invitation _did_ say we have to decide until tommorow- Wait a minute! Have you two read our invitations?" Richard shouted at the twins.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Alex shouted at his twin.

"Forget about that! RUN!" Alexis yelled as he and his twin ran away as Richard chased them. Lily, Maria, and Mathew sweatdropped while Autumn was rolling on the floor laughing. __


	6. The Spirited Dove and The Big Day

**Welcome - Ch.5 The Spirited Dove and The Big Day**

After the whole 'Richard chasing the twins' thing, Mathew and Maria helped Richard and Lily to pack their things for tommorow morning, said their good nights, and they all went to bed except Lily.

In Lily's room,she was dressed in a white night gown with long sleeves and a pair of white pajama pants. She looked at the stars through her window once more and smiled and slowly closed her eyes before going to sleep.

In her dreams, she was sitting in the meadows holding a bouquet of white flowers. The color white was her favorite color. It may be just a plain color, but it remind her many things such as the flowers she's holding, the clouds, and the color of wings of a bird. When she picked up one more flower for her bouquet, a white dove landed right front of her. She then noticed the dove's eyes are blue. Usually, a dove's eyes are black, but this one has blue colored eyes.

"Hello, little bird." she greeted to the dove. The dove tilted it's head on the right side then Lily just smiled at it and tilted her head on the right side as well. She then began to laugh because of the way she and the dove tilted their heads, pretty much like a mirror's reflection, but she could've sworn that the dove just blushed. _Do birds blush? _

_(H...Hello.) _the dove finally greeted in a young boy's voice.

Lily smiled again and said, "It's about time you said hello back to me."

_(Wait. You can understand me?) _the dove asked her surprisingly.

She nodded. "Uh-huh. I can talk to all sorts of creatures." she said.

_(You mean just 'animals', right?)_

Lily shook her head. "Nope. More than just animals; animal-like creatures, aliens, etc."

_(Oh. Now I get it. Were you born with that gift?)_

"I don't know. I think so. But it doesn't matter, it's very nice to meet you uh...What's your name by the way?"

_(Oh. my name is-.) _The dove didn't finished his sentence. Instead, he started to glow all white all over his body and began to grow to the same height as Lily, maybe a little taller than her about two inches.

Lily's eyes began to widened and was suprised, yet worried, about the dove, but to her surprise, she saw the dove forming into the shape of a boy! She also saw a pair of white wings growing from his back and watched as the white glow began fading...

...and fading...

...and fading...

...until...

*Beep! Beep! Beep!* Lily's alarm clock woke her up from her dream. She sat up on her bed and pressed the 'off ' button on her alarm clock and stretched her arms and yawned. Suddenly, her eyes began to widened.

"Kyaa! Today's the day the creature's coming to visit me and Richard!" she screamed.

"You're such a worry-some." said a voice.

Lily turned her head at the voice and saw Richard, wearing the same clothes he wore from yesterday (the ones he wore in the beginning of the story), standing by her bedroom door.

"Hurry up and get ready. We're going to be late if you don't." he reminded her and left her room.

Lily blinked a couple of times with confusion, but she shook her head and started putting on the clothes she wore yesterday (the ones she wore in the beginning of the story also). As soon as she finished wrapping the bandages on her arms, she walked down the stairs and began eating her cereal while Richard was talking to his mother.

"If you have regular problems, call me. What's my number?" Maria asked him.

"274-8676." Richard answered.

"Extra bad problems, call your father."

"369-6754."

"Emergency, call the police."

"911."

"Be sure both of you lay out your morning clothing."

"We will."

"Don't talk to any strangers except the brawlers."

"We won't."

"No television past nine."

"We know."

"But you can read late."

"We're going to be the ones who are late." Richard chuckled and Maria smiled. Just then, Autumn landed right in front of Lily.

_(Good morning, Lily.) _she greeted.

"Morning, Autumn." Lily said back.

_(I'm going to miss when you leave.)_ Autumn chirped sadly. Lily petted her head.

"Don't worry, I'll come back soon." she told the hawk trying to comfort her. If Autumn's beak wasn't in the way, she would smile at Lily, but then there was a knock on the door.

"I think that's him." said Maria as she rushed to the door. When she opened it, there was a mouse-like creature floating in midair at the door.

_(Hello. My name is Mew.) _it greeted. _(I have come to pick up Richard and Lily.) _

After hearing the Mew's sentence, Lily's eyes began to widened. When Richard glanced at Lily he can tell by her expression that was the Mew from what the invitation said. He sighed.

"I'm gonna get our stuff." he said and got up from his seat. As he headed to the stairs to get their things, his father was there holding two suitcases, one for Richard and the other for Lily. "Dad?" he questioned.

"Be sure to take good care of your cousin." his father reminded him. Richard smiled and hugged his father and took the suitcases.

"See ya, dad." he said. Before he left, the twins hugged Richard's leg trying not to cry.

"We're going to miss you!" they both shouted. Richard chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't be gone long." he said as he crouched down and petted their heads.

"But...we haven't said good-bye to Lily yet." said Alexis. "Then I'll take you two to her." said Richard as he took the twins to the front door and went outside to see Maria, Lily, and the Mew waiting outside for them.

_(It's time for you two go to the mansion.) _the Mew announced.

"We're going to miss you." said Maria as she wiped a tear.

"We'll miss you too, Lily!" the twins cried as they hugged Lily.

"I'll miss you too. And all of you." she said as she hugged them back trying not to cry.

(_Lily! Wait!) _Autumn screeched and place one of her feathers on her hand. _(Take this to remember me.) _

"Thanks, Autumn. I won't lose it." said Lily as a tear fell through her cheek.

_(Do you two accept?) _the Mew asked Richard and Lily.

"Yes." they answered. The Mew smiled widely and teleported the three of them away.


	7. The Fall

**Welcome - Ch.6 The Fall**

When the light around them died off, Richard and Lily still saw Mew floating in front of them, but their home had changed into the outskirts of an urban town...the town of Smashville.

This town wasn't like any of the towns Richard and Lily visited in their world...Smashville was populated mainly by humanoids, but there were several other, anthropomorphic creatures mixed in. Furthermore, all of the 'humans' were about four, four-and-a-half feet tall, and the same applied to the anthros which came in several varieties of animals from a planet called 'Earth'.

Originally the mansion existed on Master Hand's (and his brother Crazy Hand's) home planet, but after the Subspace incident left their planet in ruins, Master and Crazy Hand had to move their home to another planet. Master chose this place for his mansion because (almost) all of the locals were very friendly and there was no home field advantage to the combatants, no-one on this planet was real SSB material and the crowds were impartial...unlike they would be in the Mushroom Kingdom for example.

"Wow! I can't believe we're here!" Lily exclaimed as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

_(Actually, this is the town, not the mansion.) _the Mew explained to her.

"I know, but this place looks amazing!" Lily exclaimed one more time.

As for Richard, he's pretty much dumbfounded over Lily's and Mew's conversation. _How come she can understand the creature but not him since they're both relatives? _He shrugged and asked the Mew, "So, where do we go now?"

_(Just follow me.)_ the Mew answered, but Richard didn't get any of that.

"Uh...Lily? What did he say?" he asked his cousin for translation yet again.

"He said we should follow him." Lily answered.

As Richard and Lily followed the Mew to the mansion, they came upon a meadow filled with white flowers. When Lily saw this her eyes began widened and she nearly trip.

"Lily? Is everything alright?" her cousin asked her.

"I...I had a dream like this from last night." she answered as she glanced at the white flowers. The Mew stopped floating and turned to the girl while Richard stood there with a surprised look on his face.

_(A dream? Like this place?) _the Mew asked her and she nodded in response.

"Yeah. Alot like this place but..." she trailed off until she saw something that caught her eye and she started running towards it.

"Lily! Stop! Wait!" Richard shouted and started to run after her.

_(Miss Lily! Stop!) _ the Mew also shouted and floated after her with Richard.

Lily kept on running, but she snapped back to reality after hearing her cousin's and Mew's voice. She stopped and came upon a cliff and she looked down on the cliff and saw how high she was.

"Lily! Be careful!" her cousin shouted out to her from a distance.

"Richard?" she questioned from the voice. She began to turn around and saw her cousin and Mew calling her name and still running after her...

...but then...

...a piece of the edge of the cliff began to crumble and started to fall along with the girl. Lily's eyes began to widened mixed with shocked and fear and she closed them tightly as she fell through the air as she screamed.

"Lily! NO!" Richared yelled as he reached out his arm to grab his cousin's hand when he and Mew arrived at the cliff, but it was too late.

_(Miss Lily!) _Mew also yelled as he and Richard watched the girl falling...

...until...

...an angel caught her.

"What the...?" Richard said to himself surprisingly.

The angel had brown messy-looking hair, a pair of ocean blue eyes, and a pair of white wings, and he wore a crown made of golden leaves, a black vest and shorts underneath his white toga, he had cuffs and bracelets on his arms and legs, and a pair of Greek gladiator sandals that cover his hind legs.

_(It's Kid Icarus!) _Mew shouted.

Lily's eyes began to open slowly and saw the angel wrapping his arms around her, rolling below her as to absorb the impact of the fall himself. _"An angel?" _she thought to her surprise.

_(Oh no! The wind!) _Mew shouted panickly.

"What?" Richard shouted this time. Even though he can't understand the Mew he can tell by his expression that something terrible is going to his cousin and the angel. Suddenly, he and Mew heard a sharp, sickening crack as the iron hand of the wind grabbed hold of one of the angel's wings and crushed it.

"NO!" both Richard and Mew screamed as they watched the young girl and the angel dropping like a rock.

Lily began to close her eyes tightly again, but she was worried about the angel. So instead, she placed one of her hands under his head for cushion. Then the next thing happen that she heard one of his arms snap as they hit the ground hard. Her vision began turning blurry slowly as she collasped on the ground away from the mysterious angel who saved her.

_"Lily! Lily! Please! Don't close your eyes!" _shouted a voice.

"M...Mother...?" she questioned to the voice. No. It wasn't her mother's voice. It wasn't Richard's voice either. It was a different voice. She began to close her eyes as her head began to fill with unconsciousness.


	8. Who Are You?

**Welcome - Ch.7 Who are you?**

"Lily! Where are you?" Richard yelled as he and Mew were now on the ground underneath the cliff. "Any sign of them, Mew?" he asked him.

Mew shook his head in response since Lily can't translate him since she's not with them now.

"This is bad. _Very, very _bad. My parents are going to kill me if we can't find her. ARRGH! Where is she?" Richard let out a loud yell.

"Is he over here? I just saw him crash to the ground somewhere right here." said a male voice.

"There he is! Oh my goodness! His arm is broken!" screamed a female voice.

...?...

"Who's there?" Richard shouted at the voices.

_(Wait a minute! I know those voices!) _Mew shouted with glee and floated away from Richard.

"Mew? Where are you going?" Richard shouted at him and ran after him and he saw a young woman with blond hair that's been tied into a ponytail, a pair of blue eyes, and wearing some sort of sky-blue colored suit. Along with her there was a man with blue hair, a green ribbon tied around his forehead, and he wore some sort of red commander suit with a huge sword gripped in his right hand. Another man, but he had red hair and wore some sort of blue and yellow warrior suit with a sword in its satchel. And lastly, another woman had blond hair and she wore a pink dress that reach her ankles and a crown on her head as if she was a princess.

"Who are you?" the woman with the sky-blue suit asked Richard until Mew got in her way.

_(Miss Samus! We have to help Kid Icarus and Miss Lily! They're both hurt very badly!) _he told her.

"Miss Lily? Wait, you mean the girl?" she asked him as she pointed to Lily who was unconscious and he nodded in response.

"You...You can understand him?" Richard asked her.

"Of course. I had a friend who's also a pokemon like Mew." she explained.

"Anyways...Lily is also my cousin and we need to help her!" Richard shouted.

"The mansion's not that far. We'll help her." said the blued hair man.

_(Don't forget about Kid Icarus too!) _Mew reminded him.

Richard began to carry Lily while the blued hair carried the angel and they rushed to the mansion along with the red haired man, the two women, and Mew. When they arrived to the mansion Richard's eyes widened when he saw the a pair of big, twelve foot high front doors. He face began to fill with awe as he admires the large, ornate, red-marble doors for a second until the red haired man quickly slam the doors open.

"Let's go!" he commanded and the others ran through the hallways to the infirmary room. As soon as they arrived inside the room they saw a short man with blue eyes, a bushy moustache, and he wore a doctor's suit with a clipboard in his hands.

"! We need your help!" the woman in the pink dress exclaimed.

_"Dr. Mario? Now where have I heard that name before?" _Richard thought to himself remembering the name.

"Ah, Princess Peach. What seems to be the problem?" the doctor called asked the princess named Peach.

Richard began to shook his head and showed Lily, who was still unconscious, to in his arms. "My cousin's unconscious and also the angel who saved her from falling off a cliff got his arm broken!" he explained.

"Can you check if they're alright?" asked the blue haired man.

"Just placed them on the beds." said as he gestured both Richard and the blue haired man to a couple of beds and placed Lily and the angel on them.

Richard looked at his cousin and smiled that she was alright then he looked at the angel who saved her from earlier. To his surprise, the angel's broken arm magicly healed itself right in front of his eyes._ "Well he is an angel." _Richard thought and shrugged. He then glanced at Mew with Dr. Mario having a conversation although he can't understood what are they saying.

"Hey, are you and your cousin newcomers?" the blue haired commander asked him.

"Yeah. Both of us got invitations from Master Hand." he explained. "By the way, my name is Richard and my cousin's name is Tiger Lily."

"Well, nice to meet you Richard. My name is Ike." the blue-haired commander said and shook his hand.

"Ike? Hey, aren't you one of the brawlers?" Richard asked him.

"Yes, he is. My name is Princess Peach but you can just call me Peach." said the woman in the pink dress.

"My name is Zero-Suit-Samus but its just Samus. I don't get it why people call me that." said the woman in the sky blue metroid suit.

"It's very nice to meet you all." said Richard and turned his head at the red-haired man. "Who are you by the way?" The red-haired man's jaw dropped. "What? You know them but you don't know me?" he shouted.

"Just calm down Roy. It's not your fault that you and Dr. Mario weren't able to join the Super Smash Bros. Brawl from before." Peach tried to calm him down.

"Roy? Oh, now I remember. You were that warrior who joined in the Super Smash Bros. Melee." Richard realized.

"You think?" the warrior named Roy shouted at him.

"And the angel, who saved your cousin, his name is Pit." said Ike.

"By the way Richard, have you signed up?" Peach asked him. "You have to sign up so you could join the tournament."

"I have to sign up? Where can I sign up?" he questioned.

"You have to meet Master Hand in his office to sign in." Dr. Mario explained.

"Wait. I have to leave my cousin behind? While she's still unconscious?" Richard asked.

"Well, yes. But don't worry we'll lookout for her while your gone. I promise." said Peach.

He sighed. "I promise my parents I should lookout for her while we're here but the sooner I sign up, the sooner I can get back to lookout for her. I'll trust you." he said and went through the door.

"Mew, why don't you go with him in case if he gets lost." Samus said to the pokemon. Mew nodded and went through the door as well.


	9. An Angel's Task

**Welcome - Ch.8 An Angel's Task**

_"Palutena...Are you sure I can handle this?" Pit asked the light goddess, Palutena. "I mean, I don't even know who this girl looks like." _

_"Don't worry, Pit." she answered. "You'll figure it out once you see her. But don't forget her name. I'm counting on you." _

"Yes, Lady Palutena." the young angel said aloud after remembering the words the light goddess had said to him once he arrived at the Super Smash Bros. mansion, sitting by his favorite tree. _"Got to remember the girl's name. Got to remember the girl's name!" _he thought to himself and sighed. He placed the back of his head by the tree and closed his eyes as he felt the nice gentle breeze relaxing his wings and felt a leaf, which fell from the tree, tickling his nose which made him open his eyes and laughed a bit.

"Lily! Be careful!" he heard someone yelling.

He began to look up and saw a girl standing at the edge of the cliff. His eyes began to widen mixed with horror and shock since everyone in the mansion knows that cliff was unsafe for anyone, _especially_ someone who could fly. Because if you had wings, and you simply jumped off that cliff without a care in the world, you would get man-handled by the wind. Pit, unfortunately, had learned that lesson the hard way he had tumbled through the air with his wings closed for what seemed like an eternity before he ended up crashing to the ground. Lucky for him, his friends were able to help him.

What shocked him even more, the edge of the cliff began to crumble and start to fall along with the girl as she fell through the air, screaming.

The young angel quickly got up and began running and flapping his wings hoping to save the falling girl. Fear flashed in his mind when he caught the girl, worrying about the strong wind blowing beneath the cliff, but suddenly he heard a sharp, sickening crack as the iron hand of the wind grabbed hold of his left wing and crushed it and they ended up falling together. If he doesn't do something fast he could die, but he was thinking only of the girl. He wrapped his arms around the girl tighter, rolling below her as to absorb the impact of the fall himself. When he saw the ground coming towards them in a second he shut his eyes tight...

...until...

Pit's eyes shot wide open and he sat up on the infirmary bed and everyone in the infirmary were surprised yet relieved that the young angel was awaken.

"Pit! You're awake! How are feeling?" Peach exclaimed.

"I'm fine, but my head hurts a little." he answered until he realized something and said, "Wait! What happened to the girl? Is she alright?"

"Don't worry, Pit. She's alright." said Dr. Mario as he pointed to Lily who was sleeping peacefully on one of the infirmary beds.

When Pit saw Lily sleeping with no scratches, bruises, or injuries he smiled and sighed of relief.

_"I'm glad that she's alright." _he thought to himself.

"You and Lily really took a nasty fall from that cliff." Samus mentioned.

"Lily?" Pit questioned.

"Lily is the girl's name that you rescued from the cliff." Peach explained.

"Oh. Wait. Isn't Lily a newcomer?" he asked the others.

"Yes, she is. But I'm not sure how long she'll wake up." said Dr. Mario.

"At least she's fine." Samus mentioned. "I wonder how long her cousin will be back from signing up."

"What was his name again? It was Richard, isn't it?" Roy asked her.

"She has a cousin, who's also a newcomer?" Pit aked the two of them.

"Yeah. The two of them are newcomers." said Samus.

With all of the questions Pit asked to the brawlers he just shook his head and got up from the infirmary bed.

"Well, thanks guys for the help. I'm going to the training room." he said as he headed through the until Ike stopped him.

"You don't want to stay here with us to watch over Lily before her cousin comes back? I thought _all _angels are supposed to know what to do to make good decisions." he said to the young angel.

"I would, but Master Hand said I should start training up because he selected me to be one of the players to demonstrate the newcomers of how to fight during a match." he explained.

"Fine. You can go." said Ike as he let Pit exit the infirmary. "So...the girl's name is Lily?" he asked.

"Of course. Her cousin told us what her name is." said Samus.

"Lily? That's a flowers name!" Roy snickered until Peach shot an evil glare at him.

"_My _name happens to be a name of a fruit! Do you thinks it's funny when a person's name is named after something?" she yelled at him with rage while holding her frying pan. Roy and everyone else sweatdropped.

"W-W-WAIT!" Roy panicked. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO-!" Then Peach suddenly hit the warrior's head which gave him unconsciousness.

Peach gasped and also began to sweatdrop. "I think I over did it _too_ much, didn't I?" she asked nervously while everyone else put their hands on their faces.

"Princess Peach, you need to control that temper of yours." said Dr. Mario.

"I know. Sorry." said Peach as she put away her frying pan and chuckled nervously.


	10. A Flashback Or A Dream?

**Welcome - Ch.9 A Flashback Or A Dream?**

_"I wonder if Lily's awake right now." _Richard thought to himself as he exited Master Hand's office, after he sign up, along with Mew. "Hey, Mew. Do you think Lily's awake yet?" he asked the pokemon. Mew shrugged. Richard sighed and glanced around at the hallways.

The hallways had very high ceilings, at least 20 ft high at the peak of the arch the straight walls gently sloped into after roughly 10 feet. The walls were all colored red-orange that are simply been polished, a gentle orange color with slight light yellow hues spread through it. And the floor was a checkerboard design of white and black tiles, all of which were smooth and chilled.

Apart from the hallways, the only other pieces of furniture were a couple real-wood end tables on both side of the open doorway to the living room and a small lamp sitting on top of them. At the far end of the fifteen-or-so foot long room, growing out from the back wall was the master staircase, which was wide enough for three Donkey Kongs to walk up side-by-side and not be squished together, led up to the second floor landing. To the left of the staircase was the doorway to the basement, to the right was the doorway leading into the trophy wing. On the right wall opened up the doorways to the dining room and study and on the left wall was the doorway to the living room.

Richard was in awe of the foyer's beauty until he heard someone yelling, "You little brats! You'll pay for this!"

Then, both Richard and Mew saw Wario, who has smudged marker ink on his face, chasing both Kirby and Jigglypuff.

_(Why did you draw his face with your marker?) _Kirby shouted at Jigglypuff.

_(He was interupting my singing! He deserved it!) _Jigglypuff shouted back while the two of them ran to the stairs and around another corner while Wario was still chasing them.

(_Just like old times...) _Mew giggled.

"Guess that was Wario, Kirby, and Jigglypuff, huh?" Richard asked Mew and laughed a little. "Anyways, lets go back to the infirmary to see if my cousin's awake." And they both headed to the infirmary.

_"What is this place? What am I doing here?" _Lily thought to herself as she had another dream, but in a different place.

She was in a hallway that has gray painted brick walls that have crumbled to the ground while some of them are still standing strong. The floor was hardwood, but a few pieces has somehow been broke off to the soil and have been smothered with black ashes. And all of the windows and furniture have been burned, ripped, broked, and smashed into pieces all over the damaged floor.

Seeing the damage at the hallway made her feel shocked and frightened wondering what has happened here until she saw a group of people ran past her, three women, two little toddlers holding onto one of the women, and two little babies carried by two of the women, and stopped and hid behind a broken wall as if they were trying to get away from someone or something.

The first woman had short brown hair and a pair of hazel-brown eyes. She wore a brown and white dress that reach her ankles and wore a pair of light brown short-heeled shoes. The second woman had black wavy hair tied into a ponytail and a pair of blue eyes. She wore a white dress with long gray sleeves and a pair of black short-heeled shoes. The third woman had white long hair that reaches to the middle of her back and a pair of sapphire eyes. She wore a light blue gown, a blue ribbon tied around her neck, and a pair of sky-blue short-heeled shoes.

The two of the three women each carried a three-year-old baby boy, wrapped in a blanket, that had messy black hair and a pair of blue eyes, just like the second woman. They also looked like twins.

The two toddlers, who were holding the woman with the white hair's hands, were a boy and a girl. The boy had brown hair and a pair of brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, a pair of navy blue shorts, and a pair of brown shoes. The girl had short brown hair and a pair of brown eyes just like the boy's. She wore a light yellow dress that reach her ankles and a pair of white slippers. The boy and the girl look alot like siblings.

Before Lily called out to the group there was a loud explosive sound coming from the other side which made the brick walls crumble and a few pebbles from the ceiling fell to the floor.

The woman with the brown hair motioned to the group to follow her and they all ran through the damaged hallways avoiding the broken glass.

_(H-Hey! Wait!) _Lily called out to them but there was no sound coming from her mouth. She gasped, if she still had her voice, and covered her mouth with her hands when she saw a shadow behind the group who was holding a bullet gun, aiming at the woman with white hair. _(LOOK OUT! NO! STOP!)_

Lily's eyes shot wide open and sat up on the infirmary bed.

"Look! She's finally awake!" Peach exclaimed when everyone saw the young girl wide awake.

"Lily? How are you feeling?" Dr. Mario asked her.

"I...I'm okay. But...But how do you know my name?" she asked him.

"Your cousin told us while you were unconscious." Samus answered her.

"My cousin? You mean R-?"

"Lily! You're awake!" Richard exclaimed and hugged his cousin when he and Mew came back.

"Of course I'm awake. Why wouldn't I?" Lily said and hugged him back. When they let go, Richard noticed Roy sleeping unconsciously on the other infirmary bed.

"What happened to him?" he asked the others who were sweatdropping, especially Peach.

"Kind of a long story." Dr. Mario answered him.

_(Anyways sir Richard, you should go ask miss Lily to sign up for the tournament also.)_ Mew told Richard, who still didn't get that.

"Uh...I actually don't understand _OR _speak to creatures like my cousin." he admitted and there was silence in the room.

_(ARE YOU KIDDING ME?) _Mew hollered at him while holding up the collar of his shirt. _(ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SHE'S NOT YOUR SISTER? AND LIKE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN UNDERSTAND ME?)_

"Uh...Mew..." Samus tried to get the pokemon's attention.

_(WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME EARLIER? NO WONDER YOU ALWAYS GET CONFUSE WHENEVER I...!)_

"Mew...you can stop,now."

_(AFTER THE WHOLE CONVERSATION, YOU-!)_

"**MEW!**"

_(WHAT IS IT MISS SAMUS? CAN'T YOU SEE ME TRYING TO GET THIS MAN TO UNDERSTAND ME?) _Mew began to sweatdrop and there was silence in the room again and he let go of Richard's collar shirt. _(Sorry.) _he muttered.

"Anyway you guys, thanks for watching Lily while I was gone." said Richard. "C'mon, Lily, you have to sign up in order to join the tournament."

"Coming, Richard." Lily said and thanked the others also on their way to Master Hand's office except only one person, the angel.

**Me:Finally! I'm finished! *Falls on bed***

**Richard:Hey, you didn't even post up your story.**

**Me:I'll do it the morning. Besides, it's already the weekends and Spring Break is starting at Monday so I still have time to make my stories. *Begans to sleep***

**?:Alright! Spring Break!**

**Me:*Suddenly wakes up* Ack! You're not supposed to be here until the next chapter!**

**Pit:Please review! ;D**


	11. Meeting The Trainer

**Welcome - Ch.10 Meeting The Trainer**

As Richard was taking Lily to Master Hand's office for her sign up, he watched her looking at the scenery of the hallways. Of course the mansion has an unique sceney in all places, even he was in awestruck earlier, but not only that, the mansion has all sorts of rooms.

The Smash Mansion was divided up into several floors; ground floor was all of the main rooms (like living room, dining room, kitchen, study, etc.), as well as home to the game lounge, ballroom, other entertainment rooms, and the library. Second floor was the fighter's suites, offices, brawl room, gym, running track, and training simulators(Multi-Man fights for example), and the third floor was the spa level/clinic. In the basement were various rooms that led to the mansion's computer systems, electrical systems, water systems, and heating ducts, and the roof could be accessed via the third floor that's what Master Hand told him.

"Well, here we are." said Richard as the two of them reached to Master Hand's office.

"So, I just have to sign in and that's all?" Lily asked him.

"Well, Master Hand also wants to know your speed, attacks, defense, etc. And he has to give you your room key number like this." he explained and showed her a piece of paper that said '3-C' written on it and a room key clipped on it. "He also says if all the newcomers have signed in, a few of the brawlers are going to demonstrate us what to do in a match."

"But...I don't know to fight."

"It's okay. Master Hand told me that a few newcomers don't know how to fight either. Just go inside and sign in, okay? I'll wait for you out here as soon as you're done."

"Okay. Fine." said Lily as she opened the door and went inside Master Hand's office.

As Lily went inside, Richard leaned against a wall and began whistling a tune as he waited for her to exit the office.

_"I...I had a dream like this from last night." _he remembered the words that Lily said before she fell from the cliff.

Ever since when the two of them and Mew arrived at the meadow with white flowers, she said those words which surprised him and Mew.

"_Was it a vision she meant to say? Of course not, she said it was a dream. Was it?" _he thought to himself. He put one of his fingers to his lips and started remebering hard, until Lily exited the office.

"I'm back." she said.

"Already? It took me at least 10 whole minutes to get out of there. And you just barely got out for like...2 minutes?" Richard asked her in surprise.

"Probably because you were with Mew by the time when you were signing up." she pointed out.

After hearing that, Richard remembered that both Mew and Master Hand were taking forever to finish their conversation for him to go back to the infirmary to see if Lily was awake from earlier. "Anyways, did Master Hand gave you your room key?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yup! I got it." she said and showed him a piece of paper that said '4-E' written on it and a key clipped on it.

"'4-E' huh?" said Richard and gave her suitcase back after she woke up from her unconscious. "I guess we should unpack our stuff since we're staying here for a while. Well, I'll meet ya again as soon as I finish unpacking."

"Okay, I'll see you again soon." said Lily as the two of them walked away in opposite directions as they headed to their rooms.

_"Okay. So my room is 4-E." _Lily thought to herself as she arrived at the fourth floor of the fighter's wing side. As she strolled down the floor and looked at the numbers printed on the doors, she heard the sounf of crying. _"What's that noise?" _she wondered and placed her suitcase on the floor and went towards to the sound.

When she reached to the sound at the end of the floor, it turns out, the sound was a little Squirtle crying as he has a small pile of dirt on his head and some dirt on the floor surrounding him.

"Oh, you poor little thing. What happened to you?" Lily asked him as she held him in her arms.

The Squirtle didn't answer. He just kept on crying and keeps on rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry. Just tell me what happened, and I'll help you." she whispered to him trying to soothe him with her words.

_(While I was looking for my trainer, I accidently bumped into a flower pot and got some dirt in my eyes! And it really stings!) _the Squirtle explained trying to get his words sound clearly.

It took a short moment for Lily to figure out how to help Squirtle, then she had an idea.

"Squirtle, can you use your watergun attack on yourself to clean your eyes?" she asked him.

When he heard that, he nodded and sprayed his watergun attack in the air and landed on his face. Once the water got on his face, he started rubbing his eyes and blinked a few times, suddenly, the dirt got out of his eyes.

_(Hey, my eyes don't hurt anymore! Thank you! Thank so much!)_ he exclaimed and hugged Lily.

"Your welcome." she laughed and hugged him back.

When they let go, the two of them heard someone saying, "There you are, Squirtle!"

Then, the two of them saw a boy who looked about 14-years-old and he has brown hair and eyes. He was also wearing a black shirt under a red vest, a pair of sky-blue pants, a pair of red, white, and black shoes, a red and white cap, a pair of black wristsbands, and a yellow backpack.

_(Master!) _Squirtle exclaimed and jumped into the boy's arms.

"Oh. So that Squirtle belongs to you." Lily realized.

"Yeah. He's my little pal." said the boy. "Where have you been, Squirtle? I was looking all over for ya."

"Well, he was right here looking for you too, but he then he accidently bumped into a flower pot and got some of the dirt in his eyes. That's what he told me." Lily explained.

The boy's eyes began to widen. "You can understand him?" he asked her in surprise.

She nodded. "Yeah. I can talk to all animals and animal-like creatures. And from the looks of your pokemon, he looks just like a turtle." she said. "I also helped him to clean his eyes from his watergun attack."

The boy looked at his Squirtle and laughed a bit. "I guess you're right. He does look like a turtle." he said.

"An _adorable _turtle I should say." she mentioned which gave Squirtle a blush from the compliment. "By the way, my name is Tiger Lily, but you can just call me Lily. What's your name?" she asked the boy.

"..."

"Is something the matter?" she asked the boy again.

"Actually, whenever I come to this place, my name is 'Pokemon Trainer'." he answered.

"I know. I've heard of you, but…I was just wondering if that was your real name." she explained.

"…" The trainer didn't know if he was being mocked or not, but he didn't say anything.

Lily took a closer look at the trainer as her eyes scanned at him.

"Can I just call you 'Red?'" she said to him.

"Red?" he questioned. "Sure, if you like. But why Red?"

"Because you're wearing red clothes."

He snorted. "I have alternate colors too you know."

"Yeah, but your clothes are mostly red and the name really suits you, if you don't mind me calling you that. Besides, it's cute."

The young trainer began to blush. "You...You think I'm cute?"

Lily also began to blush. "Eh? N-No! I meant the name! I-I'm sorry! I put it in the wrong way! I'm sorry!" she panicked.

The trainer stiffled a laugh. "Red is not any more of a name than Pokemon Trainer." he said.

Lily's blush faded away. "Well, it's a little easier to pronounce it than calling you Pokemon Trainer." she mentioned.

He smiled at her. "Hey, Lily."

"Yeah Re- I mean Pokemon Trainer?"

"It's okay. I really like the name Red. And thanks."

"No problem, Red."

"I think you meant to say was, 'That's what friends do for each other.'"

"Friends? We're friends now?"

"Of course. For finding Squirtle and our conversation, I say we're friends."

Lily smiled at the trainer. "Then I'm gald we're friends." she said and waved good-bye to him and Squirtle and headed to her room.


	12. The Girl In The Mirror

**Welcome - Ch.11 The Girl In The Mirror**

After Lily waved good-bye to the trainer, now called Red, and Squirtle, she found a door that said '4-E' printed on it, unlocked the door, and entered.

Her room (like every room) was incredibly luxurious. The queen-sized bed had enough room to fit four of her comfortably and the sheets were so soft it was like wrapping yourself in clouds. The mattress and sheets sat inside of a nice frame that was polished wood painted a comfortable ebon-black. The head board went about a foot above the bed's top, behind it on the wall was a semi-circle of white and black checkered tile and around that was a soft-white wall. Next to the bed on both sides stood a small black end-table, on both rested a lamp, but only one had a digital clock.

The floor of the room was covered in a soft, black carpet that was nice and gentle which reflect the sun's light brightening the room a bit. At the far end of the room stood a desk that held up a lamp and a computer. In the corner of the room stood a chair, covered in a soft-to-the-touch black fabric and across from the bed stood a wardrobe. All of this was contained in a large 17x17 foot room.

Lily admired her for a little bit, and placed her suitcase on the bed and went to the bathroom to wash her hands, since she got some of the dirt from Squirtle.

The bathroom floors were glistening white tile, the counter-top around the sink was a smooth, cool, black marble, and the faucet and dials were shiny stainless steel. The mirror above it was flawless, and on the opposite wall hung a towelrack with three fresh, soft towels draped over it. At the end of the bathroom was a white-marble bathtub/shower combo, and there was, of course, a toilet...a very clean one at that.

She turned on the cold water and let it run over her hands as she began to scrub them with the soap. Leaning down, she splashed the water to her face again and again. It felt really good to her. Maybe she could stand under an icy shower, that's what she thought.

When she dried her hands and her face with one of the towels, she looked at the mirror and almost screamed.

She whirled around to see if someone was behind her and whipped back to stare in the mirror again, and it was still there: a girl, besides herself.

The girl looked about the same age as her and she had long white hair and a pair of light-blue eyes. She also wore a white silky dress.

Lily blinked rapidly. The girl in the mirror blinked rapidly too.

_"Is that girl me?" _Lily thought to herself.

She opened her mouth and to her surprise, the girl in the mirror opened her mouth as well and showed long, sharp canines. But when Lily touched her teeth with one of her fingers, they felt small, smooth, normal. She began touch her her face next then saw the girl's fingers turned into claws touching her face.

Lily's eyes shot wide open with shock and confusion. She glanced around to make sure no one could see her like this. She didn't even know what to do if someone found out about this. She _felt _normal, but she _looked _like some kind of freak.

Then, there was a knock on her door from the hallways which made her flinch.

"Lily? You in there?" she heard Richard's voice.

She touched her teeth one last time to make sure if they were still human teeth, and she rushed to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Richard." she said to him.

"Hey, Lil- Uh...Lily? Are you okay? You're sweating a little." Richard said to her.

"I am? I guess it must've missed a spot when I was drying my face." said Lily. She was actually lying. She was sweating because she was nervous about what would happened if she told Richard about the girl in the mirror.

"Anyways, Richard. Did you found your room?" she asked him, even though _that_ was a stupid question.

"Hmm? Yeah, I did. The bedrooms in this place are really awesome!" Richard exclaimed.

Lily looked at the floor. She started to get more nervous. "Uh...Richard?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"While I was in the bathroom, looking at the mirror, I saw-"

_"Attention to all newcomers, please report to the Battle Stadium. Thank you." _the two of them heard Master Hand's voice over the speakers.

"I guess it's time for our demonstration." Richard mentioned. "Now what was it you were going to tell me?"

"N-Never mind. It's not that important." Lily replied.

"Okay. Well, c'mon. We don't want to be late for the demonstration!" Richard exclaimed.

Before the two of them started walking, Lily saw something in the pile of dirt, the same dirt Squirtle got some in his eyes from earlier. She reached out her hand and picked up the object. It was a pokeball.

_"A pokeball? I wonder who it belongs to." _she thought and put in her pocket and began walking with Richard to the Battle Stadium.


	13. How To Play

**Welcome - Ch.12 How To Play**

As both Lily and Richard made it to the Battle Stadium, they saw all the newcomers, but a there were also the fighters from the Brawl and Melee.

The Battle Stadium (like the Pokemon Stadium 1 and 2) is filled with crowds of people in the audience and/or in the bleachers to cheer the players who are fighting. It's also a place where the fighters fight in their matches and is built to have a select or random mode for them to chose the stage they want to fight like the Battlefield, New Pork City, Final Destination, etc. Before they can start their match, they have to choose whether they want to fight seperate or in teams during the timer mode, stock, coin, or special.

"So this is what the Battle Stadium looks like." said Richard.

"I wonder where are the fighters that are going to demonstrate us how to fight." both Richard and Lily heard someone from the crowd of the newcomers.

"Why are the fighters from the Brawl and Melee doing here? I thought they already know how to fight." said another voice.

"Didn't Master Hand told all the newcomers to meet over here?" said a third voice.

As the murmuring of confusion spread through the newcomers, there was a confident loud voice for everyone to hear that said, "Welcome, eveyone."

Everyone in the stadium turned their heads to the voice and saw both Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Welcome, everyone." Master Hand repeated. "To the fourth tournament of the Super Smash Bros.!" Everyone started cheering.

"Before we all introduced the newcomers that will be staying for the tournamet, we will liked to demonstrate all of you of how to fight during your matches on stage. Please welcome the fighters: Mario, Pit, Pikachu, and Ness." The fighters have been called went up next to Master Hand and he snapped his fingers which teleported them to the Battlefield stage.

Everyone else were now in the audience watching the players getting ready to fight as a male computerized voice yells,

_3...!_

_2...!_

_1...!_

_GO!_

Suddenly, the players started to began using their attacks and power against each other as Master Hand started explaining the rules.

_"If you fly offscreen, you'll lose a life! So be careful not to get yourself launched off!" _

Mario began to use one of his smash attacks which send Ness flying offscreen and made a yellow blast once he was at the end.

_"If you're sent off flying away from the stage, don't give up! There are many techniques that'll help you get back on stage."_

Then Pikachu used one of his electric attacks which sent Mario flying off stage, but Mario used his cape attack to stop the flying in midair and used his super jump punch attack which helped him headed to the edge of the stage.

_"When your opponent is in midair, you can also stop him/her using one of your attacks and intercept!"_

Before Mario grabbed the edge, Pit flew over Pikachu and hit Mario straight down with his dual blades and send the plumber to the bottom of the stage which made a blue blast.

_"You can also use your shield to defend yourself from your opponent's attacks or you can use it to dodge!"_

Pit began to use his shield against Pikachu's electric attacks and did a dodge behind the pokemon and attacked.

_"If you see a Smash Ball appear, get it and really do some damage. If you attack the Smash Ball and break open, you can release your ultimate move, known as the Final Smash."_

When the Smash Ball appeared between Pit and Pikachu, they both started hitting it and each other, until Pikachu got it and started to unleash his Final Smash, Volt Tackle. A blue ball of electricity started to form around the pokemon and he started to attack Pit which send him flying offscreen and made a red blast from above marked that Pikachu has won the match.

_GAME!_

Everyone in the audience started cheering loudly for Pikachu's victorious and once Master Hand snapped his fingers one more time, everyone in the Battle Stadium were now teleported to the auditorium to introduce the newcomers. 


	14. Getting To Know People

**Welcome - Ch.13 Getting To Know People**

The auditorium was a massive room, on par with the foyer. There was a large chandelier hanging from the high ceilings, at the end opposite the only door in was the stage, and most of the remainder of the floor was occupied by rows of soft cushioned chairs.

Unlike a normal auditorium, where the chair's seat cushion flipped up, these chairs kept their seat cushions down permanently. Also, despite their comfort, each chair was flame-proof (for the fire-breathers), tear-resistant, and everything else needed to keep them intact during the meetings that were held here.

Once everyone who were at the Battle Stadium teleported here, Master Hand told all of them to find a seat to start introducing the newcomers.

While both Lily and Richard were trying to find a seat for themselves, Red came by to them.

"Hey, Lily." he said.

"Oh. Hey, Red." Lily said back. "It's good to see you again." She then began to notice Squirtle was in the trainer's arms.

"Red?" Richard questioned. "Is it some kind of nickname you gave him?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Better than calling him Pokemon Trainer." she said to him. "Red, this my cousin, Richard. Richard, this is my new friend, Red."

"Nice to meet you." said Richard as he extended his hand to the trainer.

"Nice to meet you too." Red said back while shaking the offered hand. "Do you guys want to sit together?" he asked them.

"Sure!" they both replied and the three of them, plus Squirtle, sat in the exact center of all the chairs and waited for everyone else to sit in their seats.

In the meantime, Lily was curious of why Squirtle was still outside of his pokeball instead of the other two of Red's pokemons.

"Hey, Red?" she whispered to him.

"Hmm? Yeah, Lily?" he whispered back.

"How come Squirtle's not back in his pokeball?"

Red sighed. "It's because I can't find his pokeball. Squirtle was holding it while I was looking for him, but it's not with him now." he explained.

Then it hit Lily. "Wait, Red. I have-"

"Hello all!" Master Hand booms into the mic. Everyone in the auditorium turned their attention to Master Hand along with Crazy Hand. "I am deeply honored to welcome back all of the amazing fighters from my Brawl tournament. And to begin with, let's give a warm welcome to some very special fighters, those who were unable to attend Brawl for various reasons. Welcome back...Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, Roy, Pichu, and Young Link!"

At their names, five fighters came out from behind the curtain. Mewtwo was a large, purple toned Pokemon with a long, curving tail and only three fingers on each hand.

Even though Dr. Mario and the real Mario are two diferent fighters, there are just one person like Zelda and Shiek, and Samus and Zero-Suit-Samus.

Roy was also a member of Fire Emblem just like Marth and Ike and the three of them get along very well.

Pichu was a little mouse pokemon just like Pikachu and got a bunch of "Awws" and squeals from his cute appearance, especially the girls.

Young Link looked like a hybrid of the other two Links. He was slightly taller than Toon, but looked more like normal Link than Toon.

The five returning fighters accept their applause with a bow, then disperse into the seated crowd. Pichu wanders over to Pikachu, Mewtwo finds the most isolated area for himself, Young Link wanders over to the other Hylians, Dr. Mario sat down with the other Mushroom Kingdom people, and Roy sat next to Marth and Ike.

"Now for the real newcomers. Before that, I would first like to say that I have only managed to find a few newcomers for this tournament, but I believe that they will be enough to keep things interesting! First off, they are both fraternal twins, one that is a boy and can talk to snakes and knows staff fighting, while the other is a tomboy girl who knows martail arts and also knows staff fighting...please welcome...Michael and Rebecca!"

At their name and applause, a teenage boy and girl stand up from their seats and waved to the crowd. The two of them had long straight blond hair that reach to the middle of their backs and both have blue eyes. The boy (the older twin) wore a black shirt, and pants underneath a dark blue cloak that reach his knees, a pair of black shoe-laced leather boots, goggles with darkened lens covering his bangs, and he was holding his staff. The girl (the younger twin) looked like a tough girl who wore a white shirt with long sleeves, a pair of blue pants, a pair of white tennis shoes, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and she was holding a long metal pole. Then the twins sat back down on their seats.

"Our next fighter is a 13-year-old girl who can control both water and wind...Ruby!"

A girl began to stand up from her seat when she heard her name called. The girl had short blue-mixed-with-gray hair and a pair of red ruby eyes that made a few people think she's evil and she wore a black sleeveless shirt that reach to her waist, a pair of black arm warmers, a pair of dark blue shorts, a pair of black sneakers, and a white scarf. There was no reaction from the crowd for her and she just shrugged and sat back down.

"Okay...well, please give a warm welcome to another female fighter...Tiger Lily!"

Lily began to blush shyly and stand up from her seat and bows politely to the applauding crowd, especially Richard's, Red's, and Squirtle's, and sat back down.

"Next, I would like to introduce Tiger Lily's cousin...Richard!"

Richard began to smirk and stand up from his seat and waved to the crowd and sat back down.

"The next two fighters are a pokemon duo and sisters...Mismagius and Misdreavus!"

Two ghost like creatures started to appear out of nowhere in the crowd which spooked almost everyone. Misdreavus was a blue-green ghost pokemon that has shades of light purple on the tips of her quills and a necklace made of red pearls as her only accessory. Her older sister, Mismagius was also a pokemon who looked liked a witch because of her hat-like head and she was all purple with shades of pink, but she had long red oval-shaped orbs around her neck like a necklace and the two pokemon floated over the other pokemon and sat back down on their seats.

"Our next fighter is one of the sons of the Koopa King...Bowser Jr.!"

Then, a dragon/turtle boy who looked a lot like Bowser, but smaller got up from his seat and he put a bandana that has a picture of a ferocious mouth with long sharp canine teeth over his face let out a loud growl and sat back down on his seat.

"The next fighter is a little ape girl from DK and Diddy Kong's world...Dixie Kong!"

After hearing her name, an ape with blond hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a pink beret and sleeveless shirt playfully jump from her seat and started making happy monkey sounds along with DK and Diddy Kong and sat back down on her seat.

"Next is another fighter from Mobius...the last of his kind...Knuckles the Echidna!"

A red echidna began to stand up from his seat with a confident grin on his face. This fighter was about Sonic's height, had bright-red fur, some kind of white mark on his chest, and his hair was down in something that resembled dreadlocks ans he sat back down after hearing his applause.

"The next fighter is also from Mobius...and a princess no less...Blaze the Cat!"

This new fighter was a girl and she appeared to be a cat of some kind from Sonic's planet, had fur in the shade of a gentle lavender, a purple gown on, white pants and gloves, red high-heels, and a golden necklace and bowed down to the crowd politely like Lily and sat back down.

"And our final fighter and last Mobian...who is also great a mechanic and good at technology...Miles 'Tails' Prower!"

A fox who looks like a kid stand up from his seat and he was all yellow with white tips at the end of his two tails, a pair of big white gloves, and red shoes and sat back down as he gave a high five to Sonic.

"Good, now that the introduction for the newcomers is out of the way, we can get on to the main event...the opening match!" Master yells, a little too excitedly. "Like I have done since Melee, one unofficial match we be held between a newcomer and a veteran to show the newcomers just what Super Smash is all about. Don't worry, this match won't be broadcast to anyone except the other smashers, and there are absolutely no special things attached. Now let us pick the newcomer!"

Master points upward at a large, descending TV screen that had to be at least fifteen feet diagonally. The screen was blank, but suddenly it burst forth into color as pictures of all the newcomers went hurtling by, each time with a small 'ding' noise.

All the newcomers were excited yet nervous about the opponent they're going against to, especially Lily. She gripped her hands tight shut as the pictures began to slow down.


	15. Let The Training Begin

**Welcome - Ch.14 Let The Training Begin**

As the photos began to slow down, it's starts showing Ruby, then changes to Dixie Kong, then becomes Blaze, before finally stopping on...

"Our newcomers will be Mismagius and Misdreavus!" Master Hand announces. "And our veteran shall be?"

As the pictures began to slow down for the ghost pokemon's opponent(s), Lily began to felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Ack!" she shrieked and put both of her hands on the sides of her head.

_"What's going on with my head?"_ she thought to herself.

"Lily? Lily are you okay?" Red asked her.

"It's...nothing." she answered, still holding onto her head. "It's just a bad headache."

"Are you sure, Lily?" said Richard. "We can't be too sure if you're having that-" He stopped. He then began to look around and saw everyone looking at him, Red, Squirtle, and Lily as a few people murmured through the crowd.

"What's going on here? Lily, are you alright?" Master Hand floated to them and asked.

"D-Don't worry about me, Master Hand. I'm fine." said Lily.

"Are you sure? You look really pale. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick. I'm really fine. It's just a really bad headache."

"Why don't you go to your room to rest until your headache wears off."

"Fine." Lily said her last sentence and got up from her seat and headed to her room. Before Richard and Red got up and want to come with Lily, she mouthed the words, _"Don't worry. I'm fine."_ and left the auditorium.

_"What's wrong with my head?" _Lily thought to herself as she walked through the hallways and began walking up the stairs to her room.

_"Please, make it go away!" _she thought to herself one more time as she opened the door to her room and entered.

_Why? Because you can't deal with it?_

Lily's eyes began to widen. She looked around in her room and saw nobody who was saying that voice.

"Who's there?" she yelled and waited for a response.

_Nobody. I'm just the same voice I talked to you back at your cousin's house at night._

"M-Mother?" Lily asked.

_What? You mean you don't remember your own mother? You stupid girl!_

Lily's eyes began to narrow. "You're _**not **_my mother. A mother wouldn't called her own daughter stupid." she said.

There was silent for a moment until the voice said, _Very smart of you to figure it out 'Tiger Lily'._

"Don't call me that!"

_Why? Anyways, you're right. __**I'm**__ not your mother, but I'm going to stick with you for a while._

"You're going to wish you hadn't!"

_Maybe...Maybe not! Not until your training!_

"Training? What training?"

_A training for you to get stronger, faster, better than everyone else in the mansion! Probably killing them too._

"K-Killing them? No! I won't do it!

_Don't worry. You won't kill them...FOR NOW! _

Suddenly, a loud whistling sound echoed in Lily's ears. She quickly covered her ears with her hands and started screaming from the pain, until she collapsed on her bed with unconsciousness.

As Lily slowly began to open her eyes, she wasn't in her room anymore, nothing but black darkness surrounding her just like before she met that ghostly tiger.

_If we want you to start your training, you'll need a weapon, like this._

Then, a large sword started to appear right in front of Lily. The sword was long and thin and was made out of stainless metal. The handle was white and very thick for a warrior to control it easily and it has chains clipped at the bottom.

_Once you hold the sword, you'll be a different person than you are now._

"No! I told you I won't do it!" Lily yelled, until something or someone was controlling her right arm reaching to the sword.

_Touch the sword! Touch the sword, to become the greatest fighter in the universe!_

Lily kept on struggling and trying to pull her possessed arm away from touching the sword, but it was too late.

Once her right hand gripped tightly around the sword, her whole body started to glow all purplish-white. Her hair suddenly turned into blond with brown streaks, but her eyes still have the same brown color. She now wore a a white shirt underneath a white hooded cloak that reach her ankles with sleeves, a pair of blue pants, a pair of white sneakers, and still wore the white collar with the gold locket.

Lily's eyes began to widen and looked at her new self while still holding onto the sword gripped in her right hand.

_In this world, your name is not 'Tiger Lily' anymore. Your new name will be 'Earla'. _(A/N: It's pronounce _Er-lah_ if you're confuse.)

"Earla?" the new Lily questioned.

_There will be times you have to fight. Let the training begin._

Suddenly, a swarm of black shapes with yellow shades on the edges were surrounding Earla and they all started to turn into wolf-like creatures.

_"You won't escape"_

_"You will never defeat us."_

_"What a pathetic little girl." _the wolf-like creatures chanted one at a time as they started to get closer to Earla as they started to growl and show their triangular-shaped canines as her eyes began to fill with fear.

_"What should I do? I don't know how to fight!" _she thought to herself until she looked at the sword she's still holding on.

_With the sword, you will defeat your enemies._

Earla began to narrow her eyes, gripped the sword with both hands, and charged at the wolf-like creatures then they all charged back to her.

Earla swang her sword and sliced a few of the wolves into pieces. As the others jumped into the air and ready to use their claws at her, she also jumped into the air and threw her sword at them which sliced them and the sword came back onto one of her hands like a boomerang.

As she landed gracefully on the ground, the the last of the wolves started disappearing into the shapes that have been created on the ground.

_The stronger you get to reach to your answers, your enemies will get stronger to stop you._

"Answers? What answers?" Earla questioned until she didn't realize there were five large shadows behind her. When she turned around and saw the shadows, she stepped back until she heard another voice, not the same voice she heard from her room, but a different voice who was talking sweetly and calm saying, _Don't be afraid._

Then, Earla's sword disappeared, and she started running away from the shadows until she came upon a cliff. She turned back at the shadows one last time and her whole body started to glow all puprlish-white again.

_And don't forget..._

Before the shadows got their hands on Earla, she slowly began to disappear into sparkles.

_**You**__ are the one who will save the world._

Then everything went black.


	16. Friend vs Friend

**Me: Oh my gosh! I got my first review!**

**Red, Lily, Pit, and Richard: Really? From who?**

**Me: From SneakSlash! Thank you so much!**

**Richard: That's awesome!**

**Lily: Thank you so much SneakSlash for the review and on with the chapter!**

**Welcome - Ch.15 Friend vs Friend**

_"Lily?" _said the same voice sweet that saved Lily/Earla from the shadows. _"Time to wake up, sweetie. The shadows are gone. Time for you to get up and meet back your friends and Richard at the auditorium."_

Lily slowly began to open her eyes and sat up on her bed. She looked at her hands, clothes, and her hair and she was back into her normal self. She then glanced around at her surroundings. She was back to her room.

_"Was it all...a dream?" _she thought to herself and exited her room and started running back to the auditorium.

On her way, she came upon Pit who was about to come up the stairs.

"Your name happens to be Pit, right?" she asked the angel.

"Yeah, that's right. And you're the newcomer, Tiger Lily." he answered.

"Hey, you were that angel who saved me from falling off that cliff from earlier."

"Yeah. That was me."

"Thanks for saving me. Anyways, you can just call me Lily for short. I don't get it why I gave that name to myself."

"You gave that name to yourself? Don't you have parents to name you?"

Lily didn't say anything. She sighed and said, "Actually...my aunt and uncle told me they didn't know what's my real name before my parents died when I was still a toddler. I couldn't remember it either. I don't know how I didn't remember, I just did. So, my aunt told me I should give my name myself, and that's when I decided to be called 'Tiger Lily'. But I don't know why, it just came to me."

"Oh. I'm sorry." said Pit.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to. By the way, Pit, what are you doing here?" Lily asked him.

"Master Hand told me I should check up on you to see if you're okay." he answered.

"Well, I'm okay now. Hey, lets race to the auditorium!" Lily exclaimed.

"Okay." Pit agreed and the two of them got into position. "On your marks...get set...GO!" Then they both raced to the auditorium.

_GAME! _

_THE WINNER IS...MICHAEL!_

"That was a good match. You're not that bad." said Michael as he extended his hand to Marth.

"Thanks. You're not that bad either." said Marth as he shook the given hand.

Master Hand snapped himself and the two fighters re-appeared on stage in front of everyone. All of the other Smashers were cheering and whistling and yelling their congrats to the two fighters and then both Pit and Lily opened the doors.

"Ah. Tiger Lily and Pit, welcome back. You're both just in time for the next match." said Master Hand and the both of the fighters rushed to their seats and sat down as the photos of the newcomers slow down.

It starts showing Richard, then changes to Rebecca, before finally stopping ...

"Our next fighter is, Tiger Lily!" Master Hand announced. "And her opponent..."

Again, as the photos began to slown down, it stopped at...

"Pokemon Trainer!"

Both Lily and Red's eyes widen and they looked at each other and they both got up and walked towards Master Hand up on the stage.

"Now listen you two," Master Hand said to them "this is going to be the simplest of all fights. You will be fighting on Bridge of Eldin, with the only functioning item being the Smash Ball, and it will be a three-stock match. That is, once one of you is knocked out of bounds twice, that fighter loses. Understood?" They both nodded. "Excellent!" Then Master Hand snapped himself which made two portals appear in front of the fighters.

"Wait, Red!" Lily called to the trainer and took out the pokeball from her pocket and passed it to him.

Red caught the pokeball and began looking at it.

"Hey, you found Squirtle's pokeball!" he exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Lily said and stepped in the portal while Red put Squirtle back in his pokeball and stepped in the portal as well.

With a bright flash of light, Lily and Red were teleported to the Bridge of Eldin stage.

"Go, Charizard!" Red called out and threw a pokeball on the stage which a large fire-lizard pokemon came out of it from the right of the platform. A purplish-white glow started to appear at the left side of the platform and Lily can be seen standing within it as the glow faded out. All of the other smashers are watching the fight on the large TV screen, which is also showing each of the fighter's current status on the bottom of the screen (A small picture of them, their damage percent, and current stock count).

"Fight at your max Lily. Remember, we can't get hurt on these stages." Red says to her from across the stage.

"Don't worry Red. I will." Lily said back.

_3...! _A male computerized voice yells.

_2...!_

_1...!_

_GO!_

As soon as the word, 'fight' was yelled Charizard leapt toward Lily with a his fist out for a punch. Lily easily dodged by ducking down through the platform.

Suddenly, a bright purplish-white glow started glowing on both of her hands and then, a sword started to appear right before her eyes. The sword she was holding looked like the same sword from her 'dream', but the design was different. The sword was long and thin and was made out of stainless metal like the sword from before, but the handle was shaped into a rhombus with a light-blue color with shades of white on the edges, a pair of chains clipped on the handle and there was a symbol at the end of one of the chains that has a black octagon in the middle surrounded by long skinny white rhombuses.

_"Another sword?" _Lily thought to herself.

_A sword that will always be there to help you on your travels._

Just then, Charizard started charging at her until she gripped the handle of the sword with both hands and hit the pokemon which send him across the stage.

To everyone surprise in the auditorium, Charizard's percentage was 0% to now 40% with just one hit from Lily's sword.

Lily then began to started running towards to the pokemon and punched and slashed him which got his pecentage to now 75%.

"Get back!" Red called out to Charizard and got inside of his pokeball to switch with Squirtle. "Go, Squirtle!"

While Squirtle was getting out of his pokeball, Lily started to feel something from her hands then suddenly, a few chains came out.

"Dodge it!" Red commanded to his pokemon, but it was too late. The chains had wrapped Squirtle tight in his place.

_"Now I have chains coming out of my hands?" _Lily thought to herself again.

_A power to trap your enemies in one place for your travels._

While Squirtle was stuck with the chains tying around him, Lily gripped the chains and threw him to the air and she jumped into the air and threw the sword at the pokemon which send him flying offscreen. She gracefully landed on the stage and her sword came back to her right hand like a boomerang.

"Get back!" Red called out to his defeated Squirtle and switched him with Ivysaur. "Go for it, Ivysaur!"

"Hey, Red! You and your pokemon aren't that bad on our match!" Lily called out to him.

"Hey thanks. But...a fight is a fight! Even if we are friends, doesn't mean we're gonna go easy on you! Ivysaur! Use..."

Red stops when he, Ivysaur, and Lily saw the lighting of the stage suddenly flashes, then darkens as an orb appears in the air and begins floating around, glowing in a rainbow of colors...a Smash Ball.

Lily then began running to the Smash Ball and hitting it with her sword, but it didn't break. She kept on hitting until she turned around and saw Ivysaur used vine whip and tied Lily around it and dragged her down to the ground away from the Smash Ball.

"Great job, Ivysaur!" Red called out. Then, Ivysaur quickly let go and ran to the Smash ball and used his vine whip again and broke the Smash Ball, surrounding his body with a rainbow aura and making his eyes glow gold.

"Alright, everyone!" Red shouted and released his other two pokemon and pointed to Lily. "Triple Finish!" Then the three pokemon used their strongest attacks which made a big straight effective combo across the stage.

After their Final Smash, Red returned both Charizard and Squirtle back to their pokeballs and glanced around the stage and there was no sign of Lily.

"Did we get her?" he asked Ivysaur and the pokemon shrugged.

Suddenly, Lily hit Ivysaur right behind his back with her sword which send him flying offscreen.

"Nope. You didn't." she said.

Before Red could respond, the lighting flashes again and another Smash ball appears.

"Get back!" he commanded and returned his defeated Ivysaur and switched with Charizard. "Go for it Charizard!"

When either of them were about to do something to get the Smash Ball, they all saw a troll, a very big one was wildly swaying a club he held on his hand while riding on a hog that was just as big as the troll, were heading their way.

"Get ready to dodge, Charizard!" Red commanded his pokemon for the right moment to avoid the troll.

As the troll headed to the Red, Charizard, and Lily, Lily did a backflip over the troll and started running to the Smash Ball.

"Okay, Charizard, hold your ground. And when I say go, fly up!" the trainer commanded and the pokemon did as it was told. Red was so focused on the troll that he failed to realize that a smash ball flew by. Now he was confused where to drive his attention to. On the troll? Or on the Smash Ball?

Once Lily reached to the Smash Ball, she began hitting it again until she finally broke it, which made her eyes turned to gold and bathing her body in its rainbow aura.

_Now, unleash your Final Smash to finish the match._

As obeyed, Lily started to glow all purplish-white but she still had the rainbow aura around her and suddenly, two other girls started to appear right next to her. One girl was the same girl from her 'dream', Earla next to her right. And the second girl was the same girl from the mirror from earlier next to her left. The two girls gripped their hands to the sword's handle together and the two of them started to glow all purplish-white along with Lily. They then began to chant some words, but Lily didn't understand what are the words they are chanting until her sword started to grow long and bigger as it had a white and light-blue aura around it.

Lily began to run towards Charizard at full speed (like Sonic's speed) and threw the sword at him as it began to change into a blade, the same symbol hanging from the chain, and send Charizard flying offscreen with 355% of damage from the blade.

_GAME!_

_THE WINNER IS...TIGER LILY!_

When the blade returned back into a sword in Lily's hands, her rainbow and purplish-white aura began to disappear and the two girls beside her disappear also.

"Don't feel bad Charizard. You did well." said Red as he support the fire pokemon and returned him to his pokeball. He turned to Lily and extended his hand to her. "That was a great match, Lily. You're not that bad."

"Thanks. You and your pokemon did awesome back there." Lily replied which made the trainer blush from the compliment.

While in the auditorium, Master Hand snapped himself and the two fighters re-appeared on stage in front of everyone. All of the other Smashers were cheering and whistling and yelling the most loudly to their congrats to the two fighters.

"Congratulations Tiger Lily! You have won your first match in the tournament!" Master Hand yells.

Lily began to smile. "Thanks. I had really fun." she said until her head began to ache again. "OW! Not again!" she yelled as she put her hands by her head again.

_Congratulations, Earla. You have won your first match, but there will be more fights other than just plain old matches._

"Get _**OUT **_of my head!" Lily screamed.

"Lily? Does your head hurt again?" Richard asked her.

"Don't worry. It'll go away soon, just like last time." she replied.

_Good luck._


	17. Tomboy vs Mercenary

**Welcome - Ch**.**16 Tomboy vs Mercenary **

After both Lily and Red sat back down in their seats, the photos of the newcomers appear in the screen again for the next match. As the photos began to slow down, it stopped at the photo of...

"Rebecca!" Master Hand shouted and the young female fighter got up from her seat as she cracked her knuckles with a smirk on her face.

"And our veteran shall be?"

To make a long story short(er), the veteran chosen was...

"Ike!" Master Hand booms.

The two chosen fighters walk up on-stage and face Master Hand. Master Hand then began to tell them it will be a two stock match at the Castle Siege stage, Ike's, Marth's, and Roy's home-turf, with the Smash Ball as the only item.

When the two portals began to appear after Master Hand's snap, the fighters stepped in and with a bright flash of light, Ike and Rebecca were teleported to the Castle Siege stage. Ike appeared by his warp magic on the left side of the stage while Rebecca got her metal pole in her left hand and put her right hand by her hip.

"Let's see what you got, Ike." She said with a grin on her face. "Unless you're too chicken to fight me."

"We'll see about that." Ike said back.

_3…!_

_2…!_

_1…!_

_Go…!_

Suddenly, both of the fighters charged at each other. Ike began to swung his sword at Rebecca, but she dodged it and hit one of his pressure points on one of his legs with her metal pole. Then, Ike's leg began to stop moving.

"Wha…? What did you do to my leg?" he asked Rebecca.

"It's paralyzed, for now. And don't you remember? I know how to fight with a staff like my brother, but I feel much comfortable with a metal pole that can also change to a grapple hook and spear." she mentioned as she twisted the half of the pole which changed it into a spear.

Ike quickly blocked her spear attacks with his sword and got up to his feet even though his leg is still paralyzed. He then stabbed his sword to the ground which unleashed a burst of fire that cause Rebecca some damage.

While Ike's leg is still paralyzed, Rebecca changed her spear back into a pole again and ran towards him and ready to hit another of his pressure points until Ike blocked her pole away from him with his sword again. The two of them keep on using their force to see which one of them will let go and attack until the floor shattered and they both fell into the castle.

Ike landed on one of the platforms while Rebecca landed on one the hanged banners with a symbol on it that she never seen before.

Ike quickly ran towards Rebecca and did one of his attacks, Aether, but she dodged it just in time and made him hit the banner and ripped it a little. Then, Rebecca swung her metal pole at him which cause him critical damage.

Even though his leg is still paralyzed, Ike didn't give up. He swung his sword at the tomboy girl which unleashed a burst of fire again and send her across the stage.

Lucky for her, Rebecca changed her pole to a grapple hook and threw it at a end of the little platforms which stopped her from flying offscreen. She began to reload her grapple hook and aimed directly at Ike.

When he saw this, Ike quickly got off of the grapple hook's aim, but suddenly, he got hit. Rebecca was only to trick him to get her the perfect aim for her weapon. Once Ike got hit, he was send offscreen which he left a red blast that he lost one of his stocks.

Rebecca quickly reloaded her grapple hook to its place again and changed it to a spear.

In the auditorium, the fighters were filled with suspense and excitement to see who's going to win in this match.

"Alright, sis!" Michael cheered for his twin sister. "Show that mercenary who's the better fighter!"

When Lily heard the staff fighter's cheering, she turned to look at him and noticed the designs on his staff.

It was dark blue and looked like two blue snakes had wrapped around it. On the top, two snake heads stood still with their mouths open. They were fake but looked menacing, especially because their eyes were red. It actually looked like the snake heads were looking at you. The fact that they could come to life if anyone and also they could come to life and wrap around your body, things like that. Lily shuddered and turned her attention back to Rebecca's and Ike's match.

As Ike jumps off of the revival panel, a Smash Ball appeared between the two fighters. Rebecca began running towards it and hit it with her pole, but it didn't break and send it to the mercenary who hit it with his sword, but it didn't break this.

The two fighters kept on hitting it until Rebecca swung her weapon at Ike away from the Smash Ball and hit his pressure points on his chest and arms with her index fingers.

Ike dropped his sword suddenly and lost control of his arms and then Rebecca broke the Smash Ball into pieces which give her a rainbow aura and made her eyes glow in gold color.

"It's time to end this!" she shouted and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ike's eyes began to widen after her disappearance and quickly glanced around the stage.

Suddenly, Rebecca reappeared in front of Ike and hit him with her metal pole. Since Ike's body parts are still paralyzed, he didn't do anything and was sent offscreen again.

_GAME! _

_THE WINNER IS…REBECCA!_

As the match was over, Ike was able to move his body again and extended his hand to Rebecca.

"That was a great match. You were pretty good out there." He said and then Rebecca suddenly blushed once he took a good look at him.

"Th-Thanks. You were not bad yourself out there." She said back as she shook his hand.

Master Hand snapped himself, yet again, and the two fighters reappear on stage in front of everyone. All of the other Smashers were cheering and whistling and yelling their congrats to the two fighters, especially Michael.

As Master Hand congratulated Rebecca, Lily started to feel sick all of a sudden.

_Don't you think it's time for you to get some rest and get back to your training instead of watching these dumb matches?_

"_Listen voice. I'm tired of you saying things inside my head. It's really annoying and I won't do anymore of your so-called training!" _Lily thought back until she placed her hand on her stomach. She got up and walked up towards Master Hand. "Uh…Master Hand? I don't feel so good." she said to the glove.

"Lily? Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Is everything okay, Lily?" Richard asked her when he got up from his seat and went to his cousin along with Red.

"I don't know. I feel so dizzy all of a sudden." she explained.

"Is it from our match?" Red asked her.

"I don't know…It's just…" Lily abruptly ends while clasping a hand to her mouth and hurrying back behind the red curtain. A second passes and some rather unpleasant sounds are heard from behind the curtain, causing some of the smashers to cringe.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Richard began to shout worriedly.

"I'll send for Dr. Mario to check up on her...once the mess is cleaned up." said Master Hand. "Can you two take her to her room? Do you know what room she lives?" the glove asked Red and Richard.

"4-E." Richard answered.

"I'm…sorry…" Lily said weakly as she walked away from the curtains and both Red and Richard helped her keep her walking steady and headed to her room while the other smashers slowly filter out of the auditorium and Master Hand slips backstage to deal with the...mess.


	18. What's My Real Name?

**Welcome – Ch.17 What's My Real Name?**

As Richard and Red made it to Lily's room, she weakly pulls the room key out of her pocket and hands it to Richard and unlocks and opens the door, then stands aside to let Red in first.

The trainer gently sets Lily down on the bed and Richard draws a blanket over her. "Lily?" he asks softly. "You okay?"

Lily groans a little and replies, "Not really...my body aches and my stomach doesn't feel so good."

"That's a relief. I thought you got sick again with that 'disease'." Richard replied.

"What do you mean 'disease'?" Red asked.

"He means the sickness I got almost every month and year." Lily answered.

"You see, it's not actually a disease. I get a nasty cough and blood comes out of my mouth and I get a high fever after that. Many of the doctors don't know what kind of sickness I have or how it happens to me. It just does."

"That's terrible." said Red.

"At least one of those doctors found a medicine that'll stop her sickness, but not for very long." said Richard.

"But still, how did I get sick like this?" Lily mentioned.

"Maybe because of your sword." Red pointed out. "It did absorb your power and energy during our match, especially when you unleashed you Final Smash."

"Probably." she said weakly.

"Don't be embarrassed, Lily. Many of the smashers end up feeling sick like that in the mansion, including me." The trainer said to her. "You'll be back on your feet in no time. We wouldn't want you to miss the start-of-season feast."

Lily smiled at him while Richard licked his lips at that last sentence, "Mmm, the feast...I completely forgot about it."

"Of course there will be a feast. Are you saying Master Hand doesn't want us to celebrate the start of the new tournament?" Red teased him.

"I didn't say that!" Richard said back. "But you gotta admit, my cousin was awesome during her and your match."

"I didn't even knew she dodged my Triple Finish attack. And her Final Smash was powerful!"

"And the sword of hers appeared out of nowhere when the match began."

"Yeah, I know. And it was almost powerful than the other fighters that have swords!"

"She might even be more powerful than the other smashers, even the biggest, strongest ones."

"Like, Bowser? He was strong, but not fast enough against my Charizard."

"Uh…guys? I'm still here." Lily interrupted Richard's and Red's conversation.

"Oh, sorry, Lily." said Richard.

"It's okay. Can the two of you leave? I need to rest." she said to them.

"Sure." they both replied and they both exited the door after a friendly goodbye. The last thing Lily heard through the door was…

"He really gave Bowser a concussion."

She chuckles a bit and slowly close her eyes.

In her dreams, she was eight-years-old back in her aunt's and uncle's home at the garden. Her aunt was next to her while her uncle was with the twins, who were three-years-old, and seventeen-year-old Richard. The boys were playing a game while she and her aunt were watching, smiling.

"Aunt Maria?" she asked her aunt.

"Yes, dear?" her aunt said.

"Do you know what's my name?"

Her aunt didn't say anything for a short moment and finally said, "I don't know, sweetie."

"Oh. I see. I was just tired of being called 'sweetie', 'dear', and 'honey' all the time. I was wondering if you can call me by my name, my real name."

"Why don't you give a name to yourself?" her aunt suggested.

"I can do that?" Lily questioned.

"Of course you can."

"_A name for myself, but what should I name for myself?" _Lily wondered and then she noticed a little white Tiger Lily bloomed beautifully right in front of her. She really admired the color of it and how it has tiny black freckles on it and how the petals shine under the sunlight.

"Aunt Maria, what's that flower called?" she asked her aunt as she pointed to the flower.

"That's a Tiger Lily." she answered.

"Tiger Lily? Then I have decided. My name will be Tiger Lily."

"That's a beautiful name."

_Memory restoration at 27%_

Lily began to slowly open her eyes and sat up on her bed.

"_What was that dream all about?" _she thought to herself and then Dr. Mario entered her room.

"Good afternoon, Tiger Lily. I see you barely woke up." he greeted.

"Yeah. I was." Lily replied.

As Dr. Mario gave her a pill and swallowed it, her stomach ache stopped hurting. She got up from her bed and thanked him and left her room.

As she walked through the hallways, she stopped to see a big glass window right next to her. When she it she was wondering about the girl in the mirror who appeared during her Final Smash and so was Earla.

"Who was that girl?" she said to herself until she looked up at the window and to her surprise, another girl was there besides the girl from earlier.

This time, there was a girl about her who had dark menacing purple eyes that have pupils like a cat's and she had long messy black hair. The only clothes she wore was nothing but a black dress with frills that match her hair and grey gloves.

"Who…Who are you?" Lily asked her trying not to shout so nobody can hear her.

The girl didn't say anything as she glared her purple eyes at her.

"_How is this happening?" _Lily thought to herself.

"But we're not so different." the girl finally said as if she heard her thoughts. "_I'm_ part of you. _You're_ part of me."

The girl's last sentence made Lily's eyes widened.

"Everything is connected." the girl continued. "We can help each other."

"You're…You're not a part of me." Lily's voice trembled. "I could _never _be like you."

The girl smirked. "Earla, Earla. You already are."

"My name's not Earla!" Lily screamed and ran away as tears flow down her cheeks making her eyes blurry to see where she's going.

_Know your friends well; know your enemies better. Your greatest strength is your greatest weakness, Earla. Your hatred of your enemies gives you the power to fight to the death. But that hatred also blinds you to the big picture._

_The big picture of them… _

…_of you…_

…_of everything in your life._

"Shut up! Why are you doing this to me?" Lily began to yell until she bumped into someone which made her fall to the floor. It was Red.

"Lily? Are you okay?" he asked her.

"R-Red?" she questioned the voice she heard as her whole body began to shake with fear in her eyes.

"Lily, were you crying? What's going on?" the trainer asked her as he sat next to her.

"I…I don't know. Something's wrong with me, but…I don't know what." Lily explained as she hugged her knees and trembled.

"You'll be okay." said Red as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How do _you _know?" she asked him.

"Look. Whatever this is, we'll deal with it. That's what friends do for each other." the trainer explained to her.

Those kind, gentle words made Lily feel safe when Red is with her. "Red," she began to talk, trying not to sound scared. "if I'm changing, if I'm turning into something…something bad…will you deal with it?"

For a short moment for Red to answer, he nodded and said, "Yes."

"I'll do what it has to be." he said.

Thank you, Red." said Lily and then, Red kissed her forehead.

"You'll be okay. I promise." he said to her and got up and walked away. "I'll meet you during the feast."

Once Red left, Lily's face began to turn all red and touched the place where Red kissed her.


	19. Her Dreams

**Welcome – Ch.18 Her Dreams**

As Lily got up she didn't know why Red kissed her forehead. Was it for comfort? Or…? Her whole face began to get more redder.

"_Gah! Why am I even thinking of this?" _she thought to herself and began stomping through the hallways.

_BANG!_

"_MOTHER!"_

Lily's eyes began to widen as she heard a loud gunshot and two young children screaming echoing in her head. _"What's wrong with my head? Why are these noises keep echoing in my head?" _She put her hands by her head trying to ignore the children screaming in her head and kept walking through the hallways, until she came upon a room she has never been to.

This room has white painted walls glowing under the sunlight which made it , a polished hardwood floor with no damage or hasn't been touched and easy to be cleaned, and nothing was in it except a black classic piano.

When she saw the piano, she always remember of someone playing a piano, but she can't remember who. Once she placed one of her fingers by the keys and made a sound, a bunch of voices rushed through her head.

"_What a beautiful baby girl." _said a sweet woman's voice.

"_What do you think we should name her?" _asked a man's voice.

"_Something that means she will take care of her family and her big brother." _the woman mentioned. _"A name that represents herself."_

"_Well, she is beautiful, like you."_

"_Yes, she is, but something else other than beautiful."_

"_I know her brother will be always there to protect her, since his name means protector. Why not a name that means protector for her also?"_

"_Too original. How about a name that means a guardian? Like the people who will always protect us no matter what."_

"_Then it's decided her name will be-"_

Before that man's voice could finish his sentence, Lily she could've sworn she heard a piano playing in the background.

A type of song that sounds like a lullaby…

…and heard a woman's voice humming along with the song.

Then, she saw the same group of women and children hiding from the same dream she had earlier when she was unconscious and that's when the shadow, aiming at the woman with white hair, fired his gun.

_BANG! _

"_MOTHER!"_ the two children with brown hair screamed when they both saw the woman with white hair, who was their mother, been shot from the bullet gun.

"_They found us! Run!"_ the woman with wavy black hair shouted.

"_Come on, Asima! We have to run!"_ the boy with brown hair shouted and dragged her sister.

"_No! I can't leave my mom! Not the same with dad!"_ his sister shouted back.

Another shadow came by next to the shadow with the bullet gun and zapped some sort of magic at them.

"_Asima! Fremont! NO!"_ the woman with brown hair yelled as she put down the toddler in her arms and shielded the two siblings. Suddenly, the woman turned into a hawk with brown and white feathers.

"_Autumn!"_ the girl named Asima screamed until her brother grabbed her hand and ran away from the shadows.

"_Wait! What about our cousins? And our aunt?"_ she shouted at her brother.

"_Forget about them! Mom said we have to survive and find a way to escape!"_ her brother named Fremont shouted back until he saw the shadow with the bullet gun following them and aiming at his sister.

"_Asima! Look out!"_

_Memory restoration 44%_

Lily's eyes shot wide open and she suddenly fell back from the piano and began to put her hands on her head as she tried to ignore the dream that happened.

"_Why can't this ever stop? Why are these things keep happening to me?"_ she thought to herself as tears began to flow down her cheeks suddenly, she saw a large shaped wolf coming towards her showing its large sharp canines at her.

When she saw the wolf, she was too scared to do anything as the wolf gets closer…

…and closer…

…until…

"Hey, are you okay?"

Lily started to blink her eyes hard and saw that the shaped wolf was gone and saw Pit sitting right in front of her and the angel noticed she was still crying.

"Lily? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" he asked her worriedly.

She didn't say anything. She turned her head away from him as her tears are still flowing down on her cheeks but then, Pit wiped them as his fingers brushed gently against her cheeks. She began to blush.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked him furiously.

"I'm just trying to help you stop crying." Pit answered. "Now, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"You won't believe me." Lily told him. "You might think I'm crazy or something."

"Lily, just tell me what's wrong. I don't want to see you cry like this."

The last sentence made Lily feel trust in him. She sighed and said, "Well, I've been having these weird dreams lately."

"What kinds of dreams?"

"I'm not sure. None of these dreams make sense. But what's even weirder, these dreams appear whether I'm asleep or wide awake."

"Can you remember any of those dreams?"

"I only remember one. There were three women and four children, two of them were toddlers and the other two were babies. They look like they were hiding from something or someone, but there was a shadow holding a gun aiming at them and…" Lily trailed off as the gunshot and the two children screaming echoed in her head. "And…that's it." she lied.

"At least you said it was a dream." said Pit.

"Yeah, but I think they mean something. Like, are any of these dreams real or not? I want to remember those dreams and line the pieces up so they'll make sense."

"_Attention smashers, please report to the dining room for the start-of-season feast." _Master Hand announced through the speakers.

"I guess its time." said Pit as he got up and held his hand out to Lily. "Come on, Lily. We don't want to miss the feast." he said to her.

She smiled and said, "Okay!" and held his given hand and they both went to the dining room.

As the two of them made it to the dining room, Lily was amazed by the view.

The dining room was a pretty nice room, hardwood floors for easier cleaning, gentle tube lights clasped to the walls lit the room, a couple plants sat on some tables off in the corner, and on the wall leading to the kitchen was a large window that acted like a buffet during normal meals. Normally there would've been several smaller tables scattered across the large room, but for special events, like tonight, a single long table stretched across the entire room's length and on sat nearly all of the most gourmet of foods from every participating world...and several less-gourmet foods that happened to be a favorite food of a smasher.

"Wow! This room is amazing!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily! Over here!" shouted a voice to her.

Lily turned her attention at the voice and saw Red waving to her, who was sitting already at a table with Samus, who was wearing her zero suit, and Lucas and Ness.

"Hey, guys!" Lily called back to them and she and Pit walked to their table.

"Hey, Lily." said Samus. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you. Did you have your match with a newcomer yet?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I did. And it was your cousin, Richard." she answered.

"But you gotta admit, she was good during our match and it was exhausting too." said Richard as he came by holding two water bottles and he handed one to Samus. "Here, Samus, I brought you a water bottle."

"Thanks, Richard." Samus thanked him and held the given water bottle.

"Hey, Lily." Red said to her. "I would like you to meet my friend, Lucas, and his friend, Ness."

"It's nice to meet you." the two psychic kids said together.

"It's nice to meet you too." Lily said back.

"Um…excuse me? Is it okay we can sit here with you guys?" asked Rebecca as she and his twin brother, Michael, were right next to them.

"Sure! It's okay!" Lily said to them.

When everyone sat down on their seats and while the boys went to get their food, Rebecca turned her head at Ike, who was talking with Marth and Roy, and blushed when she saw him smiling at her.

"Uh…Rebecca?" Lily asked the tomboy girl. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked her back.

"Your face is red." Samus answered and pointed at her red colored face.

Rebecca's face turned even redder. "Of course my face is red. It's just from all the training I had. You know when you train, your face begins to turn red suddenly." she lied.

"Rebecca…do you _like_ someone?" Samus teased her and Rebecca's eyes began to widen as her face started to get even redder.

"Come on, Rebecca, tell us. Is he cute? Have you two met already? Who is he? Who?" Lily asked her with excitement trying to sound so loud for everyone else to hear.

"So what if I did like someone? You guys wouldn't understand. I don't think he might even like me." Rebecca said to them.

"Just tell us who he is. We won't tell anyone. Cross our hearts." said Samus.

Rebecca sighed and pointed to Ike. "There. Happy?"

"You like, Ike?" Lily asked her. "He's definitely your type, Rebecca."

"Rebecca, how old are you?" Samus asked her.

"16. Why?" Rebecca questioned.

"Ike's 17 years old. You guys are perfect for each other." she said.

"Will you two stop?" said Rebecca. "It doesn't matter anyways, I think he hates me."

"Hates you?" Samus and Lily questioned.

"Usually, boys hate when they lose, especially beaten up by a girl. I wonder if he hates me."

"What? That would never happen!" Lily shouted at her, trying not to make it so loud.

"You don't even know that." Rebecca told her.

"No, I don't _**not **_know! That would _**never **_happen!"

"How can you say for sure…? Don't be stupid."

"Then I'll just go ask him to prove it to you! I'll ask Ike right n-OW!"

"Don't you _**dare**_, you idiot!" Rebecca now shouted after she slaps Lily's forehead while Samus has a surprise look on her face.

"We're back!" Richard called out to them while he and the other boys sat back down on their table with everyone's food.

"Ow…Why did you hit me so hard?" Lily whispered to Rebecca as she rubbed her forehead.

"Let that be a lesson for you if you _**dare**_ try that again." Rebecca whispered back.

"You know, the food here taste really good." said Pit as he took a bite of his food.

"You wouldn't try my sister's food. Her cooking is terrible." Rebecca heard Michael's voice which got her mad.

"Oh, thank you! Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook, but don't forget, I know how to fight and I can still kick your butt!" she shouted at Michael.

"W-Wait! I didn't say that!" Michael panicked as he waved his hands in front of her.

There was silence at the table and Richard's snickering broke the silence.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" he laughed out loud.

"That was _you_?" Rebecca shouted at him as she held her metal pole right in front of him.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you, Richard can mimic everyone's voices." Lily explained.

"He can? That's so cool!" Lucas exclaimed.

"It may be cool, but it's not funny when you trick people by using it!" Rebecca shouted as she glared at Richard.

"W-Wait! It's not my fault that I was born with it!" Richard shouted. "Okay! I'm sorry! I thought it would be funny!"

"You better be! Next time, I won't go so easy on you!" Rebecca warned him and put away her metal pole.

"You sound pretty good mimicking my voice." Michael mentioned. "Can you try doing another one?"

"Sure. Let's see…" said Richard and he cleared his throat and said, "My name is Ike. And I'm the commander of the Greil mercenaries."

Everyone was shocked that Richard sounded exactly like Ike.

"Wow…you sound a lot like Ike!" Ness shouted.

"Did someone called my name?" asked Ike when he heard his name being called.

"I-Ike! You scared me!" Rebecca shrieked as her face turned red again.

"Sorry, Rebecca. I didn't mean to." he said to her.

"Ike, you got to hear my Richard mimic everyone's voices! " Lily exclaimed. "He mimic your voice just now

"He did? Try doing another one Richard. Can you also mimic a woman's voice?" he asked him.

"Sure. But is it okay I can mimic your voice, Samus?" he asked Samus.

"Okay. Sure." she answered.

Richard began to clear his throat again and said, "My name is Samus Aran. I'm a bounty hunter and I work alone."

When they all heard Richard sounded exactly like Samus this time, they all burst out laughing, including Samus.

"That was awesome! You sounded just a lot like me." she said to him.

"Thanks!" Richard said back as he winked at her.

Samus began to blush and smiled at him.

"Attention, smashers!" Master Hand announced through the microphone and all the fighters turn their attention at Master Hand. "Thank you all for coming to the start-of-the season feast and the start of the Super Smash Bros. next tournament!"

Everyone in the dining room started cheering and whistling at Master Hand's announcement.

"Not only that, the last two newcomers, who came late, will be joining us for the season! Please welcome…Akemi and Aquamarine!"

As their names being called, a girl who looks 15 years old and another girl who's about 14 stand up from their seats.

The 15-year-old girl had long purple hair, that's been braided into a ponytail, and a pair of yellow eyes with shades of green around the edges. She wore a red shirt with longs sleeves, a red skirt with black shorts underneath, white leg warmers, and black slippers. The girl, who's Akemi, took out a pair of two identical swords with a lightning symbol on them and showed them to everybody and sheath them back to their satchel, which is behind her back.

The other girl, Aquamarine, had long silver hair that reach to the middle of her back and a pair of crystal blue eyes. She wore a light blue tank top and silky sleeves, which is separated from the tank top, a pair of shorts with one color of turquoise on one half and blue on the other half, and a pair of light blue boots.

Once Akemi and Aquamarine sat back down on their seats, Michael began to blush when he saw Akemi's beauty. He turned his head away so nobody won't see his face.

"I guess that's it for today. So, tomorrow morning, Akemi and Aquamarine will both have their match against two of our smashers that been here in the mansion. Have a pleasant evening everyone!"

With that, everyone started to cheer again and they all went back eating.

**Me: It looks like love's in the air! X3**

**Lily: Huh? What do you mean?**

**Me: I'm talking about Rebecca and Ike, Samus and Richard, and Michael and Akemi!**

**Rebecca: *Blushes madly* What? I do not! **

**Samus: Same here!**

**Michael: Where did you even get this idea from?**

**Ike, Richard, Akemi: ?**

**Me: Oh! I almost forgot! Red also-**

**Red: *Covers my mouth and he blushes madly* Please review! **


	20. The 7 Heroes

**Welcome – Ch.19 The 7 Heroes**

That night, while everyone in the mansion were sleeping in their rooms one by one, there was a sudden voice calling out to Lily.

_Time for your next training, Earla._

Lily's eyes shot wide open and sat up on her bed. "Why won't you ever leave me alone?" she hissed.

_Relax, Earla, in this training you don't have to fight alone._

"What do you mean?"

_You'll find out soon enough._

After the voice's last sentence, Lily began to notice she's starting to glow all purplish-white all over her body. She quickly got up and ran to the door to get some help, but before she could reach the door, she vanished.

Little did she know, while she disappeared, 6 purplish-white orbs appeared in the mansion and went into different directions, each heading to a fighter's room.

_The seven heroes… _the voice began to talk.

_The plumber…_

The first orb came into Mario's room and once it touched him, he began to glow all purplish-white and disappeared.

…_the angel…_

The second orb went into Pit's room and touched him which made him glow all purplish-white and disappeared.

…_the prince…_

The third orb went into Marth's room and touched him which made him glow all purplish-white and disappeared.

…_the warrior…_

The fourth orb came into Link's room and touched him which made him glow all purplish-white and disappeared.

…_the trainer…_

The fifth orb went into Red's room and touched him which made him glow all purplish-white and disappeared.

…_the star warrior…_

The last, sixth orb came into Kirby's room and touched him which made him glow all purplish-white and disappeared.

…_and the last heir… to begin their training, so that we'll kill them all and the rest of the universe!_

As the voice shouted his or her last sentence, Mario, Pit, Marth, Link, Red, and Kirby began to wake up. As the six of them glanced around their surroundings, they weren't at their rooms or the mansion, all they saw is darkness, but themselves.

"Mario? Pit? Link? Marth? Kirby? What are you guys doing here?" Red asked the others.

"I was just going to ask the same thing." said Marth.

"Where are we anyways? This isn't the mansion." said Pit.

"And how do we even get here?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure, but we have to find our way back." Mario suggested.

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed.

_Go back? You'll never go back to the mansion, unless you defeat my 'pets'. _the voice cackled and suddenly the shaped wolves appeared right in front of the fighters.

"_You'll never escape!" _

"_You'll never defeat us!"_

"_You're defenseless without the last heir!" _the shaped wolves chanted as they all snarled at them, showing their long, sharp canines at them.

"What are they?" Red questioned. "Wolves?"

"No, they're something else. They look like wolves, but they're made out of shapes." Mario explained.

"Do you think they're working for Tabuu?" Pit asked them.

"If they were working for Tabuu, they should have the shadow bugs, but they have shapes so it's got to be someone else they're working for." Link suggested.

"Doesn't matter. We have to defeat these guys!" Mario commanded and the others nodded and charged at the wolves.

"Charizard, use flamethrower!" Red commanded as he throws a pokeball at the wolves and Charizard began to pop out and used his flamethrower attack at them. Both Link and Marth used their swords and cut the wolves into pieces while Pit was in the air firing his arrows one by one at the beasts. Kirby was using his mallet which sends many of the wolves flying and Mario used his smash attacks at them which broke them into several pieces.

As the wolves were defeated, the last of them disappeared into the ground which left a few shapes behind, leaving the fighters exhausted.

"It looks like they gave up." said Marth.

"Nice work, Charizard. Now, return." said Red as he returned his pokemon back to its pokeball.

"_What were those things?" _Mario thought to himself but then, a large circular glow appeared under all of them.

Once the glow began to fade away, all was left was a glass stained window with a picture of three girls sitting back-to-back with their eyes closed as if they were sleeping peacefully.

As the fighters began to look at the glass stained window, the first girl on the left side has long blond hair with brown streaks that reach to her waist. She wore a white shirt underneath a white hooded cloak that reach her ankles with sleeves, a pair of blue pants, a pair of white sneakers, and a white collar with the gold locket.

The second girl in the middle had long brown hair that reach to her waist and some bangs that are in different angles that cover her eyes. She wore a leaf-green vest, a white collar tied around her neck with a golden oval shaped locket, a few white ribbons tied around the front sides of her hair, some white bandages tied around both of her arms and legs and her waist, a pair of forest-green jeans that reach to her knees, and a pair of green desert boots.

The third girl on the right side had long white hair that reach to her waist and all she wore was a silky dress that reaches to her knees and a pair of light-blue sandals.

"Who are those girls?" asked Link.

As Pit took a closer look at the second girl, she noticed the appearance she had which he thought they look familiar from someone he met.

"Lily?" he shouted. "That's Lily in there!"

The others were surprised to hear this, but before they can have the chance to see the second girl in the glass stained window, a row of the shaped wolves appeared again, but this time, there were more of them, wanting their revenge on them since they killed the rest of their pack.

"There are more of them now!" shouted Marth as he and everyone else got ready for their next battle between them and the wolves.

But before the fighters began to fight, someone yelled, "Leave them alone!" and throw a sword at the wolves which cut them in half and went back to his or her hand like a boomerang with one hit.

As the defeated wolves vanished, the fighters saw a girl with long blond hair with brown streaks that reach to her waist. She wore a white shirt underneath a white hooded cloak that reach her ankles with sleeves, a pair of blue pants, a pair of white sneakers, and a white collar with the gold locket. It was Earla.

"Who are you?" Mario asked her.

"Me? I'm the person who killed those wolves." she said to him. "You all have to get out here. Their master will send more of those monsters if we don't hurry."

"Wait! You must be the girl who's in the picture!" Pit called out to her.

"Picture? What picture?" she questioned.

"At the glass stained window. Another fighter like us, named Tiger Lily, is in there with you. Do you know her?" Mario said to her as he pointed the picture of Lily on the glass stained window.

Once Earla looked at the picture, her eyes widened. "Never seen her." she said and began walking away from them.

"Can't you at least tell us your name?" Marth asked her.

She stopped and turned her body at the fighters and said, "It's Earla."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the glass stained window broke into pieces and the fighters were separated from Earla. Her eyes began to widen again as the ground pulled the fighters away from her and she ran towards them and reached out her hand to grab Pit's hand, since he was the closest to her, but it was too late.

_Let's see how strong you are, when you're all alone to fight this._

When the ground stopped shaking, a large shaped wolf appeared right in front of her. This wolf wasn't like the others, it looked like one, but it had chains growing from its back.

"Earla!" the fighters yelled.

The fighters began to run, but their feet had been stucked to the ground. Pit then fire his arrows at the beast, but to the all of the fighter's surprise, there was an invisible force field surrounding both the beast and Earla.

Fear strucked into Earla's eyes and she was too scared to do anything until the beast threw one of its chains at her which got her all tied up.

"_You pathetic little girl, you're nothing when your all alone!" _the large wolf chuckled at her.

Earla's eyes began to widen and narrow as anger rushed into her. "Pathetic?" she growled at the beast. "I'll show who's _**pathetic!**_" Earla used her sword and cut the chains into pieces and summoned her own chains at the beast and tied its claws to the ground and threw her sword at the beast's face which stabbed one of its eyes.

The beast began to roar and threw its chains at her, but she dodged them in time and ran towards the beast's face and pulled her sword back which caused his eye to break into pieces.

"You think I'm pathetic now?" Earla yelled at the wolf but then, the wolf got one his claws free from her chains. When she saw this she tried to dodge the claws attacking her, one of the claws scratched her right cheek to her eyebrow.

"EARLA!" the fighters yelled with horror, wondering if the female fighter is alright.

Earla looked on her hand and began to see blood on it. She gasped, but lucky for her, the scratch wasn't deep and the claw didn't cut her eye, but the cut was bleeding. "You're going to pay for this!" she hissed and summoned more of her chains at the beast and tied his whole body to the ground. When she had her chance, she ran to the beast and stabbed its other eye and roared at her as it struggles to break free to kill her.

"_You won't defeat me! It'll be impossible for a weak girl like you to defeat me!" _the large wolf snarled at her.

"Maybe not, but I'll find a way to destroy you! I won't give up! I won't stop until you're gone once and for all!" Earla shouted at the beast with confidence, but suddenly, her sword began to glow all purplish-white and began to grow bigger as the same sweet female voice told her, _Chant these words, Lily:_

_I won't give up. I won't let the people I loved down._

_They're my power, my friends, family, everyone._

_Give me power, strength, hope, love…_

…_to bring me and everyone light… _

…_to defeat the darkness…_

As obeyed, Earla began to chant the words and her eyes began to glow all white and her sword shoot out a light beam at the large wolf. The beast began to howl with pain as it began to turn into pieces and disappeared for good.

"_I did it. I can't believe I did it!" _Earla thought to herself.

_I'm so proud of you, Lily._

"_Who are you? You're not the same mean voice I always heard in my head." _Earla thought to the sweet, kind voice that helped her defeat the beast.

_It's a little early for you to know. I'm sorry, but I'll come back to help you again_._ In the meantime, I think something terrible is going to happen to your friends._

"What?" Earla shouted and turned around and saw the fighters shouting her name and running to her when all of a sudden, they all began to fall backwards into the darkness.

"NO!" she screamed and ran to the falling fighters as she also began to fall reaching her hand, hoping to grab one of the fighters and that's when she grabbed Pit's hand and they both started to glow all purplish-white along with the other fighters.

When Pit saw Earla's eyes filling with tears, she remembered those brown eyes she had.

"Lily…" he whispered and everyone disappeared leaving sparkles behind.


	21. Emergency!

**Welcome – Ch.20 Emergency!**

As the sunlight began to shine through Lily's window, she opened her eyes slowly but shot wide open and sat up on her bed.

"Again? I can't believe it happened again!" she shouted, but then she realized something.

She quickly got off from her bed and ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror to see if the scratch that the beast left her is still there. She sighed of relief. The scratch wasn't there anymore or left her a scar.

"_Wait, was it all a dream then?" _she thought to herself until she started to cough.

"Ugh…I hope I'm not sick." she said to herself. "What time is it anyways?" On Lily's clock, it was 7:35 in the morning. "7:35 huh? I wonder if this mansion serves breakfast at this time."

She quickly changed into her normal regular clothes, silently leaves her room, locks the door, and heads downstairs. As she walks into the dining room, the room lay empty, but the chefs, who are Peach and Zelda, could be seen finishing up breakfast in the kitchen. There were already biscuits and rolls sitting in the buffet, but the remainder was still in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Tiger Lily!" Peach chirped.

"Morning, Peach." Lily said back. "You can just call me Lily for short instead of calling me Tiger Lily all the time. By the way, do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"No thank you. I managed to get a couple of the R.O.B. staff to help out. If you want breakfast, it'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay." Lily shrugged and sits down at a nearby table. She let her mind wander about the 'dream' she had last night and Mario, Marth, Kirby, Link, Pit, and Red were in it too. Not only that, when Mario showed her the glass stained window with a picture of herself, Earla, and the girl in the mirror she was surprised. How can someone else know about her, Earla, and the girl in the mirror?

Lilywas so deep in thought that she didn't notice when someone entered the room...at least not until that someone said, "Hey, Lily!" She whipped around to see Rebecca next to her. "Oh, hey, Rebecca!" she said back. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Ike warned me that Kirby sometimes gets into kitchen...I wanted to make sure that I got breakfast on my first day." she answered.

"Ike? Really? Did he do anything else besides that warning? Like kissing you?" Lily teased her.

Rebecca began to blush madly. "What?" she shouted at her.

"Just kidding!" Lily laughed.

"You better be." Rebecca growled and sat down next to her. "So what's up with you last night?"

"What do you mean?" Lily questioned.

"I mean you've been quiet lately last night. You didn't even say a word since after your cousin started mimicking Samus' voice."

"I have?"

"Yeah, you were. And speaking of your cousin, he's coming this way." said Rebecca as she pointed to Richard who's walking towards them.

"Hey, Lily. Hey, Rebecca." he greeted.

"Hey, Richard." the two girls said back together.

"So how's everything going?" he asked them.

"Not so much, we just woke up." said Rebecca.

"Breakfast is ready! Get it while it's hot!" Peach shouted through the window.

Lily, Richard, and Rebecca stand and help themselves to the fresh breakfast. Pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, it was all there and sitting at the end of the buffet line were several large pitchers that held various juices, milk, or water.

Once the three of them sat down, the other smashers begin filing in, either one at a time or in a small group. First to enter was Toon Link, half an eye open to see where he was going and Young Link was with him. Roy and Ike wandered in next, and while Roy was selecting his food, Ike turned around and waved at Rebecca, who blushed, but she smiled and waved back.

"_I wonder why Link and Marth aren't here with their friends." _Lily thought to herself and took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

As soon as Rebecca finished her breakfast, Michael, Bowser Jr., Red, and Pit came by to get their food and it wasn't until Bowser Jr. tried to trip Toon Link, but lucky for him, Michael summoned one of his snakes at the dinosaur/lizard boy which got him freaked out and spilled his own food all over himself. While Bowser Jr. went to go clean up himself, Michael sat down next to his sister and Pit sat down next to him while Red sat next to Richard, and the two of them and Lily didn't say anything to each other until more of the smashers came to the dining room and got their breakfast. Lucky for everyone, Kirby came in the dining room last and swallowed what was left in the breakfast bar.

When Richard saw that Lily hardly touched her food, he was getting worried. "Lily? Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. *cough, cough*" she replied.

After hearing her coughing, Richard's eyes began to widen. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just got something in my throat." Lily replied and picked up her dishes and began heading to the kitchen when she suddenly dropped them and collapsed on the floor, but she didn't stand up; she just stayed crouching over and breathing heavily.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Richard shouted as he walked over to her.

"Oh my goodness! Is she alright?" Peach shouted.

"Lily, are you alright?" Pit shouted as he came over to her.

As a few of the fighters came over to see if Lily was alright, Lily turned her head at them and they could all see blood coming out of her mouth. Everyone was in horror and a few of the little smashers began to scream. When Lily fainted on the floor, Richard shouted, "Take her to the infirmary! And don't let Dr. Mario give her any medicine!"

As obeyed, Pit carried Lily in his arms and he, Red, Rebecca, Michael, and Ike ran with him to the infirmary while Richard ran to his room and took out a capsule filled with pills and ran to the infirmary. _"Not again! I can't believe it happened again!" _he thought to himself. When he arrived at the infirmary, Lily was on one of the beds still coughing.

"Richard? What's that in your hand?" Dr. Mario asked him as he pointed to the capsule filled with pills.

"This is the medicine that'll help stop her coughing." Richard explained. "Once I give her a pill, her blood vessels will heal and stop the bleeding and coughing, but she'll get a high fever after that."

Richard wiped off the blood from Lily's mouth and then picked up a pill from the capsule. He then said to Dr. Mario, "Dr. Mario, can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure." he replied and a few minutes later, he gave Richard the glass of water.

Richard placed the pill in Lily's mouth and then put the water up to her mouth and she swallowed. She coughed a little, but stopped.

"At least she stopped coughing now." said Rebecca.

"I know, but sooner or later, she's going to get a high fever." Richard warned.

"Don't worry, Richard. If the fever happens, I'll give you cousin medicine to stop it." Dr. Mario told him.

"No! You can't give her a different medicine besides the pill I gave her! Her doctor said she'll get worse if someone gives her a different medicine!" Richard shouted. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"It's alright. I understand you want to protect your cousin."

"Is everything alright here?" Master came by and asked.

"Everything's alright, Master Hand. Tiger Lily just got sick." Dr. Mario explained.

"That's right. She told me she had some kind of disease that makes her cough out blood and get a high fever." the glove replied.

"But I'm alright now. Can someone close the window? I'm getting cold." said Lily.

"I'll do it." said Ike as he headed to the window. Before he even closed the window, a bunch of dark clouds were heading their way. "Looks like a storm's coming."

"Really? Then I must warn the fighters about it." Master Hand declared and floated away.

"Lily. I think its best for you to stay here until your fever arrives." Dr. Mario told the female fighter.

"Okay. I don't want to get any of my friends or my cousin to get worry about me." she said.

"And we don't want you to get worse." Richard said to her. "But I know you'll feel much better soon afterwards, just like the last times."

She nodded and as the others say their friendly goodbyes to her and left, little did they know the clouds outside began to turn darker with shades of purple on them and shapes began to fall from them.

_Its time for our attack._


	22. Attack!

**Welcome – Ch.21 Attack!**

"_What? Lily got sick again with that disease? Is she alright?" _Richard's mother shouted through the phone.

"Mom, calm down." Richard said back. "Don't worry, she's alright. I gave her the pill to help her stop her coughing."

"_Did she have her fever yet? Did you remember to tell the doctor not give her any different medicine besides the pill?"_

"No, she didn't have her fever yet, and yes, I did tell the doctor not to give her a different medicine. How are dad and Alexis and Alex?"

"_They're doing fine. Alexis and Alex are just now playing tag while your father's at work. Oh, Alexis tripped and fell down just now, and Alex is helping him get up. Aww, how sweet."_

Before Richard can say anything else to his mother, he glanced at the window and saw the dark clouds coming closer to the mansion. _"The storm's getting closer." _he thought.

"_Richard? Richard, are you still there?" _his mother asked.

"Huh? Yeah, mom. I'm still here." he answered.

"_Be sure to take care of your cousin, okay dear?"_

"Sure mo-" Richard stopped when he heard an explosion in the mansion which made a few pieces of the walls crumbled.

"_Richard? Richard, are you alright?" _his mother shouted through the phone. _"Richard, please tell me you're okay!"_

"Sorry, mother! I gotta go! Something's wrong here!"

"_Richard-!"_ Richard hanged up the phone and ran through the hallways. "What's going on here?" he shouted, until shapes began to grow on the floor in front of him and they all started to turn into wolves.

"_Where is she?"_

"_Where's the girl?"_

"_Where's the last heir?" _they growled at him as they showed their large, sharp canines.

"I don't know what girl you wolves are talking about, but I think its time for me to give you freaks a lesson." Richard said at them as he charged at the wolves and so did they. Richard punched, kicked, and hit the wolves in several places but they have no effect on them.

"_You fool! You're defenseless without the last heir!" _one of the wolves snarled at him when suddenly, a charged laser shot through the wolf pack. It was Samus, who was in her bounty hunter suit.

"You okay, Richard?" she asked him, followed by Michael and Rebecca.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Samus." he replied until Rebecca gave him her metal pole.

"Here. You might need a weapon to defeat those things instead of using your fists." she explained to him.

"What? No, I can't accept this. What about you? How are you going to defend yourself?" Richard asked her.

"Don't worry, I always bring a spare, in a situation like this." she said to him as she showed him another metal pole of hers.

"What were those things?" Michael asked the others about the wolves.

"Who knows, but we have to find the other smashers and both Master and Crazy Hand to see if they're all alright." said Samus and she and the others began running through the hallways.

"There's too many of them!" Akemi shouted as she slashed a few of the wolves into pieces using her swords. "And where did they all even come from?"

"How should I know? We have to defeat these things!" Ruby shouted at her as she summoned her water ability at the wolves, trying to drown them.

"Where's Master and Crazy Hand? Aren't they suppose to make these things disappeared?" Aquamarine asked them as she kicked one of the wolves.

Before both Ruby and Akemi could answer, yet shout, at her question, an arrow shot through the wolves in one hit.

"Need some help, girls?" Link came by and asked them, followed by Pit and Red.

"Thanks for the help, Link." said Akemi as she sheath back her swords. "Have any of you guys know what are those things?" The three male fighters didn't say anything.

"_Their master will send more of those monsters if we don't hurry." _Pit remembered Earla's words. "No, we don't know, but we have to find Master Hand or else those 'wolves' will come back for more." he told the girls.

Before they begin running, Akemi didn't notice that a shaped wolf was running towards her, ready to kill her with its claws, until Michael hit it just in time with his staff.

"That was a close one. You okay, Akemi?" he asked the purpled-hair girl, trying not to let her see him blushing.

"I'm fine. Thanks…Michael is it?" she asked him and he nodded at her.

"Link! Pit! Red! I see you guys are alright." said Samus as she came by next to Michael, with Rebecca and Richard. "Were all of you are going to find Master Hand?"

"Yes, we were." Link told her. "We have to find him and tell him-"

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

"!"

"That's Lily!" Richard shouted.

"She's in trouble! We have to save her!" Red shouted and everyone started running up the stairs to the infirmary. Once they made it there, the door was stuck, so Red summoned Charizard and used Rock Smash which broke the door into pieces and everyone ran inside.

"Lily!" Richard called out to his cousin. "Are you al-" he stopped. All he and everyone else saw the infirmary in a disaster. The supplies, cabinets, beds, everything in the infirmary were destroyed, smashed, burned, and into pieces scattering on the floors, hanging on the damaged ceilings or rubbish, and next to the broken windows.

"Oh my goodness." said Akemi.

"Everything's destroyed." said Pit.

"Lily! Where are you?" Richard shouted until he and the others heard a certain groan behind all the destroyed rubbish. It was Dr. Mario, all wounded up with several bruises and cuts all over his body and white coat.

"Dr. Mario!" they all shouted and both Link and Michael helped him to stand up.

"Dr. Mario, what happened here? And where's Lily?" Pit asked him.

"They…took her away…" Dr. Mario said weakly.

"They? They who? The wolves?" Red asked him.

"No…not the wolves…they were too strong for me…they attacked me…and took Lily…" Dr. Mario explained. "But when she had her fever…she was too weak to defeat them…but I'm not sure how long she'll live with that fever of hers…"

"You mean…she's going to die?" Rebecca shouted.

"What did they look like? Where did they took Lily?" Pit shouted.

"Why don't you ask us for yourself?" said a voice.

Everyone's eyes widened and they all turned around to see a teenage boy who had black messy hair and wore a black hat on his head that covered his eyes, a dark brown shirt with ripped, dirty sleeves and pants, a pair of black leather shoes, and a black belt with two gun holders. One gun was a normal bullet gun while the other one was a lot bigger than the other and had a symbol of a big dark purple circle surrounded by black skinny rhombuses in different sizes.

"But it'll cost us to kill all of you." said a girl who's next to him.

The girl had a black magician hat on her long, dark blue hair and a pair of purple menacing eyes and all she wore was a magician's suit and she held a magic wand in her hand with the same symbol on the gun.

"You all wanna listen to my twin sister, or else she'll turn you all into your worst nightmare." said another girl.

The other girl had short dark blue hair and menacing purple eyes and all she wore was a dark purple clown hat, suit, and shoes with blood splattered all over them and she showed an evil grin at the fighters.

"Who are you guys?" Richard asked them.

"Us? Well, we are the siblings who are going to kill you of course. And your universe." the teenage boy told him with a grin on his face.

"And you all shouldn't try to attack, or else." said another teenage boy voice who was behind the fighters.

The other teenage boy was not that much to explain. He had all sorts of bandages wrapped around all of his body and his face, except his mouth and they all have blood splattered on them and he held several swords and knives a few inches away from stabbing the fighters.

"And don't even bother trying to move a muscle either. You're going to wish you haven't." he sneered.

"And face it, you won't be able to see this world again once we're done with you." the boy with the black hat laughed and took out his bullet gun and aimed at the fighters. "Any last words, before you die?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Before he pulled the trigger, someone shouted, "PK Thunder!" which shot the bullet gun out of his hand and Ike rushed in and knocked out the swords and knives, from the boy with bandages all over his body, away from the fighters.

"RUN!" Ike yelled at the other fighters and they all ran out from the door while both Lucas and Ness used their PK abilities at mysterious kids to keep them distracted.

"They're getting away! Minions! Attack these pesky kids!" the clown girl commanded and a swarm of shaped wolves appeared right in front of the physic boys. Before the wolves could get their claws at them, Ruby jumped in front of them and summoned her wind power which blew the wolves away through the broken windows.

"Come on you two! We have to get out of here!" she shouted at them and they all ran together, following the others.

"Master Hand! I got the last of them!" Ike shouted as he and the other fighters arrived at the teleportation room.

The teleportation is a room used for the fighters whenever its time for them to say goodbye to theirs fellow companions at the end of every season or used for situations like this. So far, the rest of the fighters were in their teleport pods, waiting for either Master or Crazy Hand to press the button to teleport them all somewhere safe from the monsters.

"Thank you, Ike. Now, quickly get inside in the pods! Hurry!" Master Hand commanded as the last of the fighters got inside their pods while he started to look for a location that's safe for them, until he saw only one pod that's empty. "Wait a minute! Where's Tiger Lily?" he shouted.

"The monsters took her away!" Red shouted.

"She also got her fever already and we're not sure how long she's going to make it since they got her!" Pit shouted as well.

"I guess you all have to go on without her." Master Hand said disappointedly.

"_WHAT?" _nearly all of the fighters yelled at the same time.

"You can't do that, Master Hand!"

"We can't leave her behind with them!"

"Have you gone mad, Master Hand?" a few of the fighters yelled.

"I'm sorry." said Master Hand sadly. "There's no other way to save-"

"You guys are going _**NOWHERE**_!" shouted the boy with bandages as he stabbed both Master and Crazy Hand behind their backs.

"_MASTER/CRAZY HAND!"_ all the fighters yelled.

"Go on without us!" Master Hand shouted at the fighters. "Find Lily and save the universe!" Then he pressed the button which activated the pods to teleport.

"I don't think so!" the other boy shouted as he used his bullet gun and shot all the computers in the room which made a few of the pods didn't teleport.

"Come on out, or else the gloves get it!" the clown girl shouted at the remaining pods.

Once the pods began to open, R.O.B., Wario, Ganondorf, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and King DDD walked out of them.

"Looks like you guys have to work for us for a 'little' while." the magician girl sneered.

"Or else our brother will have to kill the gloves." the clown girl laughed.

Soon, all the four evil teenagers began to laugh evilly as they watched the fighters filled with fear once they saw Master and Crazy Hand bleeding to death.


	23. Her Last Goodbye

**Welcome – Ch.22 Her Last Goodbye**

"_You found the girl. Are you sure she's the one?" said a shadow figure._

"_She has the birthmarks, so she's the one. And I also gave her the medicine that'll stop the fever and coughing, and restore her wounds." _said another shadow figure, that's a little taller than the first one, as he/she placed Lily, who was unconscious, on a white bed with covers, a pillow, and everything on it was white as well. _"Don't forget to tell our message to her."_

"_I won't. Thank you for saving her from those evil siblings."_

"_Your welcome. It's what I do…_

…_to protect my little sister."_

While Lily is unconscious, inside her dreams she had a flashback of what happened when she was still in the infirmary during the attack.

"_Wh-Who are you?" _Lily asked the boy with the bullet with fear in her voice.

The boy smirked at her and said, _"Looks like you can't remember the murderer who killed your mother and brother when the both of us were little." _he sneered at her.

"_B-Brother? I don't have a brother." _she said back. _"And what do you mean 'murderer'?"_

"_**I'm **__the one who killed your mother and brother long ago while your kingdom was under attack by us. And once you and your family were trying to escape, I shot your mother while she wasn't looking and your brother who was shielding you from my bullet shot." _

Then it hit Lily. Once she heard those words escape from the boy's mouth, it stabbed her heart as the same 'dreams' rushed to her head. The group of women and children escaping from someone or something. The two little siblings screaming the word 'mother' as the woman with white hair was shot by a bullet gun. The shadows that fired the gun and the other that turned the woman with brown hair into a hawk with brown and white feathers. And lastly, the older sibling that shielded his sister and was shot by the shadow. That little girl was her.

"_You…You…! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AND MY BROTHER!" _she screamed as her sword appeared in her right hand and charged at the boy with rage as tears flow down on her cheeks.

The boy did nothing and stand still with a grin on his face and that's when several knives and swords slashed parts of Lily's skin leaving her cuts and wounds all over.

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" _she screamed through the top of her lungs as she collapsed on the floor, bleeding to death and she looked up to see Dr. Mario trying to get up and collapsed on the floor as well, unconscious.

"_Looks like you forgot about us too." _the boy, with bandages all over his body, laughed, along with the girl wearing the magician suit and the clown girl.

_Please…someone…help me."_ Lily thought to herself as she tried to get herself up, when suddenly, a huge light glow was in front of her.

"_Come with me. You'll be safe with me." a familiar voice called out to her._

"_Oh no! It's him! Minions! Don't let her get inside!" _the boy, with the bullet gun, commanded the wolves which started to charge at the weak girl, but then, an invisible force field was blocking them from their attacks.

"_Come with me. I promise you, you will be alright away from them." _the voice called out to her again.

The young girl doesn't know what to do. She can't stay here because of those evil teenagers and she doesn't want her cousin and friends worry about her, but she had no choice. She weakly got up and walked towards the light as it disappeared behind her.

"_Lily, wake up. You can open your eyes now." _said a voice.

As obeyed, Lily slowly began to open her eyes and glanced around at her surroundings. She wasn't at her room or the mansion; she was in a white room with white tables, white chairs, white vases with white flowers on top of them, everything white. When she looked down where was she sleeping on, she was sleeping on a white bed with covers, a pillow, and everything on it was white as well.

She quickly got up and wandered in the strange room she's in, until she noticed a picture was hanged on the wall in front of her. The picture that was hanged up was drawn from color pencils, and it has a drawing of an angel with brown messy-looking hair, a pair of ocean blue eyes, and a pair of white wings, and he wore a crown made of golden leaves, a black vest and shorts underneath his white toga, he had cuffs and bracelets on his arms and legs, and a pair of Greek gladiator sandals that cover his hind legs.

He was also with a boy who had brown hair and eyes and he was also wearing a black shirt under a red vest, a pair of sky-blue pants, a pair of red, white, and black shoes, a red and white cap, a pair of black wristbands, and a yellow backpack.

And a girl that had long brown hair that reach to her waist and some bangs that are in different angles that cover her eyes and she wore a leaf-green vest, a white collar tied around her neck with a golden oval shaped locket, a few white ribbons tied around the front sides of her hair, some white bandages tied around both of her arms and legs and her waist, a pair of forest-green jeans that reach to her knees, and a pair of green desert boots. She looked like she was crying tears of joy as she saw the angel and the trainer.

"_Is that me? And Pit and Red?" _Lily thought to herself.

"The three of you were very good friends." said a voice that made her jump.

Lily turned around to see who said that voice and to her surprise, it was the girl from the mirror and she was sitting down on one of the white chairs and she was holding a sketchpad and a brown colored pencil in her right hand. "It's been a while since we've seen each other." she said with a smile. "Hello, my name is, Ciana." (**A/N: **It's pronounced _see-AHN-ah _if you're confuse.)

"It's you!" Lily shouted. "What am I doing here? And where's my cousin and my friends?"

"Don't worry, Lily. There all safe and sound away from those villains who attacked you and Dr. Mario. And so are the rest of the fighters." Ciana explained.

"But why am I here?"

"You're here because I've got a message for you: _You're_ the one who will save the universe."

Lily's eyes began to widen. Is she kidding? But why her? Why now while her cousin and friends are probably worried about her now? "You're joking, aren't you?" she asked Ciana.

"Nope." she said in a serious voice. "But I can't tell you much more than that right now. I had to let you know the size of what we're dealing with. The enormity. The importance. You're more than special. You have a destiny you can't imagine. Everything you've done…everything you are…everything you can be is tied into your destiny. Your life is worth the lives of thousands. The fact that you are alive is the most important thing anyone has ever accomplished."

Lily didn't say anything. She still kept on staring at the girl, without blinking with a concern look on her face.

Ciana sighed. "It's okay. I can barely imagine what you must be feeling or thinking. I just want to tell you this message from the person who saved you. But for now, don't say what I told you to your family, your friends, and the rest of the fighters. It's our secret. Soon the universe will know. But not just yet."

"Not just yet?" Lily questioned as she narrowed her eyes. "Well, why not?" she shouted. "Why me? How am _**I **_the person who will save the universe? And also, how come I didn't know I have a _**brother**_? The picture in my locket shows a family photo of me, and my parents! How can I have a brother if he's not in this photo?"

Ciana didn't say anything and finally said, "I'm sorry, but I can't. You'll have to find out the truth about yourself during you travels."

"Travels? What do you mean travels? I don't want to go to some kind of travel! I want some answers!" Lily shouted.

"You will.

"But how?"

The girl in the mirror didn't say anything as she went through the pages of her sketchpad and stopped at the drawing of Lily inside of some kind of white flower space pod.

Suddenly, large white petals started to grow under Lily forming into a shape of a space pod. She quickly ran to get away from it, but to her surprise, an invisible force field surrounded her, keeping her inside the pod. "What are you doing to me?" she shouted at Ciana through the force field, but then, she slowly closed her eyes as the pod was fully complete and covered her whole body.

Ciana looked at her sketchpad and colored in the drawing of Lily's hair with her brown pencil. Before she closed it, she looked at the complete picture of Lily and the rest of the fighters of the Super Smash Bros., posing for a photo picture and said to herself,

"_And her adventure begins, along with the fighters._

_Good luck…Asima"_


	24. Our New Adventure Begins

**Welcome – Ch.23 Our New Adventure Begins**

"_Who am I? Why am I doing here?" _I asked the shadow figure in front of me.

"_You're the one who will fight with the fighters of the Super Smash Bros. until the last heir is awaken from her deep sleep." _he answered me.

_Last heir? Who's the last heir for what? _I wondered. Since he said it was a 'her', that last heir must be a girl, but who? _"And where are the fighters I have to fight with?" _I asked him again.

"_You'll find out soon, but for now, you're on your own with the Siberia sword to fight with."_

Suddenly, there was a purplish-white glow on both of my hands and sword appeared right on top of them. The sword was long and thin and was made out of stainless metal, a handle was shaped into a rhombus with a light-blue color with shades of white on the edges, and pair of chains clipped on the handle and there was a symbol at the end of one of the chains that has a black octagon in the middle surrounded by long skinny white rhombuses.

"_Now go on to your brand new adventure." _the shadow figure said his last sentence before I was teleported by a purplish-white glow around me and send me to some place to begin my adventure with the fighters he told me.

"_Now go on to your brand new adventure… _

…_everyone."_

Richards's eyes slowly began to open as he sat up on the ground and rubbed his head. _"Ow…Why does my head hurt so much?" _he thought to himself and glanced at his surroundings and didn't see the rest of the fighters with him. "Where is everyone? I thought Master Hand teleported all of us to the same place." he said to himself until he remembered before he and the rest of the fighters were teleported back at the mansion, he saw the boy shot his gun at all the computers which might have caused a malfunction for the teleportation pods to teleport all the fighters in different places instead of one.

"He's going to pay for this." he growled, until he saw a lightning strike shot up from above the ground a few miles away from him in the forest. _"Lightning?"_ he wondered and got up and ran to the lightning with Rebecca's metal pole in his right hand.

Once he made it to the mysterious lightning, he saw that the lightning was coming from Pikachu with Pichu, who was getting weak from sending his lightning attacks at the shaped wolves and the boy with the bullet guns.

"Have the both of you pipsqueaks had enough to fight us?" the boy smirked as he commanded more of the wolves to attack the two lightning Pokémons.

"PIKACHU!" the big lightning mouse Pokémon shouted as he summoned one of his lightning attacks at the wolves, but then, one of them made a direct hit at him which made him sent off flying through the forest.

"PICHU!" Pichu cried as he watched the other mouse Pokémon collapsed on the ground.

Richard gasped at this sight and charged at the boy with the metal pole ready to hit him, until the boy caught him and commanded the rest of the wolves at him.

Richard quickly dodged one of the wolves' attacks and hit each of them with the pole when suddenly; Pichu's lightning attacks destroyed them all.

"Thanks, Pichu." he said to the little Pokémon, who smiled at him, until the evil boy said, "Don't get so lucky boys. Aren't you two forgetting you little buddy here?" To Richard's and Pichu's shock, the boy held his bullet gun aiming at the weak Pikachu's head.

"Pichu!" Pichu called out to Pikachu and he weakly lift up his head and there was nothing left for him to save himself using his lightning attacks.

"Let him go!" Richard shouted to the boy.

"What is this I see? Are you going to give your life to save this 'thing'?" the boy smirked as he held the gun closer to Pikachu's head.

The word 'thing' got Pikachu mad. He isn't a 'thing'! He has feelings also just like everyone in the mansion have, but that word had hurt him. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was just a thing.

"But don't worry. I'll take good care of him. Besides, with this much lightning power in him, he might even be a good power generator until he dies. _**Completely**_."

Generator? Like the time when he was in that pod which sucked up his lightning attacks for power for the possessed R.O.B.'s Pikachu wondered. No, not again. The Pokémon began to struggle to free himself. If he wasn't so weak right now, he would've used his lightning attacks at the evil teenager boy.

Both Richard and Pichu were in serious trouble now. Once the wolves have surrounded the two of them and when they both heard a sudden _'Click'_ from the gun's trigger, fear struck to them and Pikachu, when suddenly, Samus fired one of her charged shots at knocked the gun out of the boys hand and that's when both Richard and Pichu attacked the wolves around them.

"Pikachu!" Samus called out to her little Pokémon friend. When Pikachu heard and saw her, he struggled to get up and ran towards her, suddenly there was a loud _'BANG' _and an arrow made out of purple shapes shot through the young Pokémon.

"PIKACHU!" the three fighters shouted together when they saw the mouse Pokémon turned into a trophy which hit the ground.

The evil boy blew off the smoke from the gun with the symbol, which had been fired, and snapped his fingers. Then, a large bird with black and orange feathers with a beak shaped into a horn carried the trophy in its' brown big feet. "Take the thing back where the others are." the boy commanded.

"Let him go!" Samus shouted as she charged at the bird.

"Stop her with your screech!" the boy commanded again and as obeyed, the bird let out a loud horrible screech at the bounty hunter.

"_ARRRGGHH!"_ she screamed as she covered her left ear with her left hand.

"Samus! No!" Richard yelled and changed the metal pole into a grapple and fired at the bird.

The bird made have stopped screeching, but it dodged the hook and began to fly away.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried out to the other mouse Pokémon, but since he wasn't paying attention, the boy shot his gun again, at him.

"Pichu! NO!" both Richard and Samus yelled as they also watched the other Pokémon turned into a trophy as well.

"You…monster!" Richard hollered at the boy as he charged at him quickly changed the grapple hook into a spear.

"Big mistake, fool!" the boy laughed evilly as he shot Richard. This time, with a _real_ bullet gun.

"_RICHARD!" _Samus screamed as Richard began coughing out blood from his mouth.

"Take the other Pokémon too." the boy commanded to another one of his birds and carried the trophy in its' feet and flew away as well.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TO HURT HIM! AND TOOK AWAY MY FRIEND!" Samus yelled and charged at the evil boy, attacking the wolves one by one. Before she even got the chance to punch him in the face, he stopped her by grabbing her neck, crushing the suit around it and choking her.

"Samus!" Richard yelled, struggling to get up. "Don't…*cough*…you dare…*cough*…hurt her!"

"Don't play the hero, boy. We all know you're not the one who will save the universe." the boy grinned at him. "That's why we have to kill her."

"You mean Lily?" Richard asked.

"Can't believe it took you that long to figure it out. Of course she's the one, who will save universe, but she's dead now and you'll never see her again." the evil boy laughed.

"L…Liar!" Samus managed to talk clearly and shouted at the boy as tears begin to flow down her cheeks.

The boy glared at her and held his bullet gun at her with an evil grin on his face. "Don't believe me? Looks like you'll have to found out yourself once you join her and your dead parents…_**in the afterlife.**_"

"_NO! SAMUS!" _Richard yelled as he threw the spear at the boy which stabbed on the upper left corner of his body.

The evil boy let out a horrible scream from the pain and let go of the gun and Samus and she quickly ran to Richard.

"You _**DARE **_hurt me?" the boy yelled at the two fighters as he took out the spear from his body and his eyes began to show under his hat. His eyes were both red and menacing as if he was about to kill the both of them, until the three of them heard someone chanting words, and a large blue snake wrapped around his body. "What the…? What is this thing?" he yelled when suddenly a large _'Poof' _of smoke appeared out of nowhere and once it faded out, Samus, Richard, and the mysterious snake disappeared.

"They're all gone! FAILURE! I _**HATE **_FAILURE!" the evil boy yelled as he ripped a tree from the ground with frustration.

Somewhere in another place, a large puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere again and both Samus and Richard were surprised to see the smoke was one of Sheik's ability's along with Michael next to her.

"Long time no see you guys!" Michael exclaimed.

"Michael! Sheik! It's you!" Samus exclaimed.

Sheik quickly transform back into Zelda. Once she turned back into the Hyrulian princess, she saw blood staining through Richard's shirt and gasped. "Richard! You're hurt!" she shouted.

"He is? What happened, Richard?" Michael shouted.

"That evil teenager shot me with his gun." he explained.

"Wait. I think I have some kind of medicine that'll stop the bleeding." said Michael as he searched through his pockets and held out a pill right in front of the wounded boy. "Here."

Richard weakly picked up the pill and swallowed it. To his surprise, the bleeding stopped. "Thanks." he said to him.

"Don't mention it. What happened to you guys anyways?" Michael asked.

"Both Pikachu and Pichu were under attack by those wolves. And the teenager who shot me with his gun." Richard explained. "But they took them away."

"Don't worry; we'll help you to get them back." Zelda offered.

"Yeah. And find the rest of the fighters too!" Michael exclaimed.

"Thanks you guys." said Samus and the four fighters began rushed through the woods, hoping to find more of the fighters along the way.

_Richard joined the team._

_Samus joined the team._

_Michael joined the team._

_Zelda/Sheik joined the team._


	25. A Psychic's New Friend

**Welcome – Ch.24 A Psychic's New Friend**

I watched the wolves searching for the rest of the fighters, along with a girl that had a black magician hat on her long, dark blue hair and a pair of purple menacing eyes and all she wore was a magician's suit and she held a magic wand in her hand. She looked very familiar. _Have the two of us met before? _I wondered. I shook my head and walked away as I gripped the sword in my right hand tighter. I'm wasting my own time. I have to find the fighters. _But who?_

Somewhere in a deserted place where the skies go dull, the plants on the dry ground were dying, with all was left was old, rusty, broken objects all over the place. Some were hanging on the dead trees, old houses, or lying on the ground with no life in them. Not even a living thing was there except, Ruby was there, kicking some of the dirt off the ground.

"_Where am I?" _she thought to herself as she resumed walking on the dead ground. _"I hope none of those wolves come and try to sneak attack me. If they do, I should use my wind powers to fight back instead of water, since I don't think there is water in this air."_

Ruby was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard someone shouting, _"Please! Don't hurt me!" _The young female fighter followed to the voice and to her surprise, it was Lucas, surrounded by a bunch of the wolves and the boy with the bandages all over his body in front of him. She quickly hid behind a dead tree and watched what would happen next.

"What's wrong, pipsqueak? Afraid of big bad wolves?" the boy sneered at Lucas.

Fear and horror began to strike inside of Ruby. She's not sure what's the evil teenager boy going to do to Lucas since she remembered the time she was nearly killed by his swords and knives back at the mansion. _"I've got to help him." _she thought to herself.

The evil boy took out a big long knife behind his back and held it in front of Lucas. "You're such a pathetic coward. No wonder everyone abandoned you." the boy sneered at the psychic boy again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU FREAK!" Ruby yelled as she attacked a few of the wolves in front of her and charged at the evil boy, until he saw her and threw his big knife at her.

Ruby's eyes began to widen and she quickly used her wind powers as a shield and blocked it away.

"Not bad, little girl. I love it how you play hard to get." the boy smirked at her.

"Thanks. But I'm not going to let you hurt him." she said back as she pointed to Lucas.

"Too bad." the evil boy replied and then, a bunch of swords and knives begin to grow out of his back and his teeth began to grow long and sharp. He roved the bandages from his eyes and they both started to glow all blood-red and his pupils became all slanted like a cat's pupils. "ATTACK!" he commanded the wolves and pointed to both Ruby and Lucas.

Ruby gasped and used her wind powers at the ground which helped her jumped over the wolves and gracefully landed next to Lucas. She then made her wind shield again to protect both her and Lucas away from the wolves.

Even though the shield blocked the wolves' attacks the boy suddenly unleashed all of his swords and knives at them. Ruby eyes began to widen with horror when they all broke her shield. She covered her arms over her heads and closes her eyes tight shut waiting for the weapons to stab her already, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and to her surprise, Lucas used PSI Magnet which absorbed all the swords and knives.

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" the evil boy hollered and more knives and swords began to grow out of his back again and ready to launch them again.

The two fighters were in shock and don't know what to do now, until Ruby had an idea and used her wind powers and blew at the dirt on the ground which created a sandstorm and the boy and the wolves covered their eyes, trying not to get some of the dirt in them.

"Quick! Now!" Ruby shouted at Lucas and the two of them ran away from them.

Once the sandstorm began to fade, the evil boy's eyes were shocked to see the fighters have escaped. "YOU IDIOTS!" he shouted at the wolves. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOPPED THEM?" He was so angry at the wolves; he unleashed his swords and knives at them as punishment. "JUST GREAT! NOW HOW ARE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO OUR MASTER?"

"Did we lose them?" Lucas asked Ruby as the two of them are still running.

"I think so." she answered.

Since the two fighters were still running, Ruby wasn't looking where she was going until she tripped on a rock and fell on the ground which also made Lucas trip over her and fell on top of her. The two of them looked at each other eyes and both of their faces turned all red.

"G-Get off kid!" Ruby shouted at him and pushed him off of her as her face is still red.

"Kid? I happen to be thirteen years old!" Lucas shouted at her.

Her eyes widened. "Really?" she exclaimed and looked at Lucas' height. "Aren't you a little…_short _to be a 13-year-old?"

He blushed furiously. "I'm all the way up to your shoulders!" he shouted at her.

Ruby glared her ruby colored eyes at his light blue colored eyes. (**A/N: **Both Lucas and Ness are in their anime forms in this story.)

The young psychic boy sweat dropped until the young female fighter ruffled his blond hair as she laughed. "Try not to cause too much trouble okay kid?" she said to him.

"H-Huh?" he exclaimed. Was she just trying to scare him?

Ruby began to get up and extended her hand to him. "Come on. If we don't move, who knows when those guys will find us here." she said to him.

Lucas nodded and accepted the offered hand and got up as well. "My name is happen to be Lucas." he mentioned.

"Well, nice to meet you, Lucas." Ruby replied. "My name is Ruby"

"I already know your name." Lucas replied.

"Doesn't matter. Let's get out of here." Ruby said her last sentence and began walking with the psychic boy, Lucas.

"_I think I just made a new friend." _Lucas thought joyfully. _"But why is my heart beating so fast?"_

_Ruby joined the team._

_Lucas joined the team._


	26. A Bomb?

**Welcome – Ch.25 A Bomb?**

As I stopped to see the clown girl walking by searching the fighters along with the wolves, she stopped and stabbed something to the ground. It looked like some kind of flower, a mechanical one that is, and it started to bloom and a purple orb formed inside it. Once she had left, I walked carefully to it, trying not to get caught. To my surprise, it's a bomb! I can tell because of the timer next to it is counting down. It says I have 5 minutes before it explodes. I quickly ran away from it and hope I could make it out of this forest before the timer goes to 0.

* * *

Somewhere in the blue skies, Pit was flying through the clouds searching for any of the fighters. He then landed on the ground to rest his wings and saw the clown girl stabbing the ground with a mechanical flower and the timer began to count down.

"_Is that…a bomb?"_ Pit thought and then he fired two of his arrows at both the girl and the bomb.

The girl looked at the arrow that stabbed her arm and watched blood coming out of it. "You idiot! You know boys aren't supposed to hurt girls!" she shouted at him and threw a couple of bowling pins at the angel.

To his surprise, the bowling pins exploded right in front of him and send him flying, but he stopped and landed gracefully on the ground.

"ATTACK!" the girl commanded to the wolves and they all charged at the angel.

Pit began to split Palutena's bow into his dual blades and cut most of the wolves into pieces and headed to the clown girl, until the bird with the horn send its' screech at him.

"_AARRRGH!" _the angel yelled as he dropped his weapons and covered his ears.

The girl took out several knives, which most circus people used for juggling, and threw them at the angel. Four of the knives pinned Pit's toga to the ground and the rest stabbed his lower abdomen and arms. The young angel let out a yell from the pain and looked up to see the girl holding another knife aiming at his.

"You're finished." she said, but before she even has the chance to throw the last knife at him, she heard her twin sister's voice calling her from her speaker and shouted, "Sis! What are you doing? You only have _**ONE **_more minute before the bomb explodes the forest with _**you **_on it!"

Both the girl and Pit's eyes widen. She turned at the timer and her sister was right. She does have one more minute until the bomb explodes! "We'll finish this later, unless you'll die here anyways until the bomb explodes." she sneered at the angel and the bird carried her away from the forest.

"What? Oh no! I had to get out of here!" Pit shouted as he struggled to free himself from the knives, but it was no use, the knives that stabbed his lower abdomen and arms are making him weak and making him bleed to death. He stopped and just gave up. _"I'm sorry, Lady Palutena_ . _I've failed you and couldn't pass your task to save her." _he thought to the heavens.

* * *

I don't know why I've stopped running. I know I heard the magician girl shouting through the speaker to her sister that there is one more minute until the bomb explodes, but I just stopped, as if someone I know…

…needs my help.

* * *

Pit looked at the timer and he has 45 seconds left until the bomb explodes. He bowed his head down as tears began to flow down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Lily." he whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you."

* * *

I ran back through the forest, hoping if I could find the person that needs my help. Then, I saw an angel that has his toga stabbed on the ground as he was bleeding to death.

* * *

When Pit heard someone in front of him, he looked up to see a teenager wearing a white hooded cloak covering the person's white shirt and blue pants. It was very hard to tell if that person was a boy or a girl since he/she covered his/her face with the hood and his/her yellow bangs covered his/her eyes.

* * *

"Who…Who are you?" the angel asked me. I didn't have time to answer his question since the timer is still ticking and I started to pull the knives from his toga, but not his arms and body because if I do, they might gush out more of his blood. "No time! We have to get out of here!" I reminded him.

Since he lost some blood, it might impossible for him to run in this situation so instead, I told him I have to give him a piggy back ride. It looks like he didn't have no other choice when he noticed the timer is still ticking. He got up on my back and I picked up his legs as he wrapped his arms around my neck and shoulders and I started to run. Well, at least he's not that heavy to carry, but I have be careful not to put too much force on the knives that are still in his wounds.

Pit looked at the person who was carrying him. _"Why does this person looked so familiar?"_ he wondered.

_5…! _My eyes shot wide open and started to run faster.

_4…! _I'm beginning to sweat all over and my heart feels like it's going to burst!

_3…!_ I felt the angel's arms holding me tighter.

_2…! _"We're not going to make it!" I shouted.

_1…! _Suddenly, I felt someone carrying me and the angel at a high speed away from the forest.

_0…!_

Somewhere away from the other side of the forest, Richard, Samus, Zelda, and Michael watched the explosion of the bomb creating some kind of black hole which is sucking up everything near it.

"I'm glad we've all made it in time." said Richard.

"Yeah, but we can't stop now, we have to find the rest of the fighters." Michael told him.

The others agreed and continue on their journey.

* * *

At the place where Ruby and Lucas are at, they both heard a loud explosion and turned their heads to see the forest creating some kind of black hole which is sucking up everything near it.

"Was that an explosion?" Lucas asked Ruby.

"I think so. I'm glad we're not in the forest by that time." she said and continue her journey with the psychic boy.

* * *

At first, I thought the angel and I are going to die, but somebody saved us. I quickly got up from the ground and glanced at the angel; he isn't moving or even blinking. My eyes began to shot wide open. _Is he dead? No, he can't be! _I thought to myself. It's probably because he lost so much blood from his wounds. I felt guilty and horrified that I…wait a minute. Am I crying? I touched one of my cheeks and looked at the tears dripping on my fingers. _Why am I crying for someone I don't know?_

"He's not dead." I heard a voice.

I turned at the voice and I saw a person wearing a hooded cloak like mines, but it was black. It was the same person I met after I woke up.

"He's not dead. Time just stopped." he explain to me.

_Time just stopped? How's that even possible? _I thought.

The person in the cloak went to the angel and pulled the knives out of his wounds.

"No! Wait-!" I shouted at him, but he cutted me off as his hands began to glow all white and placed them over the angel's wounds began to heal. He got up and said to me, "Take care." and he vanished into the air.

The next thing I knew, time began to unfreeze and the angel sat up on the ground and rubbed his head. "Ow…my head." he said and looked at me. "Were you crying?" he asked me.

"N-No! I wasn't." I lied to him and quickly rubbed the last of my tears with my sleeves. _Why on earth would I cry for him if I don't even know him?_

"Yes you were. Don't lie to me." he said to me back.

"Okay! I was crying because I twisted my ankle when I have to carry you here!" I lied to him again, hopefully he will buy it. "It's your fault that you still had knives stabbing into you!"

"_My _fault? You told me to get on your back to carry me because I can't run in while those knives are still killing me! And for information, I can fly you know! I'm an angel!"

"The knives also stabbed your arms too! Even if you can fly, how on earth will you able to carry me in that condition?"

"Just forget about that! At least we're safe now!"

"Whatever, Fremont!" I started to gasp. _Did I just call him Fremont? Who is that person's name anyways?_

"What did you call me?" the angel asked me, in a calm voice now.

"N-Nothing." I lied to him.

"No, you didn't. You just called me Fremont. Is that person someone you know?" he said to me.

I didn't say anything to him. _Why did I called him Fremont? Is that a person someone I know, or did I just made up that name? And why was I crying for this angel? I don't even know him, do I?_

"Who are you anyways?" he asked me as he got up and walked towards me.

I didn't know what to do. _Should I run or…? _My thoughts were cutted off as he pulled down my hood. I gasped from his motion and his eyes started to widen.

"Earla?" he shouted at me surprised.

My eyes started to widen as well. _How does he know my name? And why do I have the feeling that I met him before? What's wrong with me?_

* * *

Somewhere very far away from the forest, there was a shadow figure watching the explosion in the forest and saw the both Pit and Earla.

"Looks like they both made it out alive." he said to himself. "But not for long, as my master will finish them off, along with the rest of the fighters."

He began to turn around and walked away from the scene, but the only appearance appeared on the shadow figure is that he had a pair of black wings.


	27. Her Dark Self

**Welcome – Ch.26 Her Dark Self**

Both Pit and Earla didn't say anything for a short while until the young female fighter said, "How do you know my name?"

"Huh? You don't remember?" the angel asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember anything at all? Not even me?"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Earla yelled at him as tears flow down her cheeks again. "Who are you and how do you even know my name?"

The angel said nothing as he watched the female fighter crying. _"Looks like she doesn't remember me." _he thought to himself and came closer to her. Earla flinched as the angel placed her head at his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "There, there. It's alright. You don't need to cry." he whispered to her.

Earla wasn't sure why was the angel comforting her if she doesn't even know him. She wanted to punch him in the face right now, but she just returned the hug and buried her face on his chest as she tried to control her tears. _"Who is this boy?" _she thought to herself, until something flashed inside her head, showing her all sorts of images and voices that looked and sound familiar.

"_Mario? Pit? Link? Marth? Kirby? What are you guys doing here?" Red asked the others._

_As the wolves were defeated, the last of them disappeared into the ground which left a few shapes behind, leaving the fighters exhausted._

"_It looks like they gave up." said Marth._

_As Pit took a closer look at the second girl, she noticed the appearance she had which he thought they look familiar from someone he met._

"_Lily?" he shouted. "That's Lily in there!"_

_As the defeated wolves vanished, the fighters saw a girl with long blond hair with brown streaks that reach to her waist. She wore a white shirt underneath a white hooded cloak that reach her ankles with sleeves, a pair of blue pants, a pair of white sneakers, and a white collar with the gold locket._

"_Can't you at least tell us your name?" Marth asked her._

_She stopped and turned her body at the fighters and said, "It's Earla."_

Earla's eyes shot wide open and backed away as they let go.

"What's wrong?" the angel asked her.

The young female fighter didn't say anything as she tried to wonder why those images and voices appeared in her head, but then, an arrow made out of shapes is heading for them.

"Look out!" Pit shouted at her and pushed her out of the way.

Lucky for them, the arrow missed them. As the two fighters looked at the person who shot that arrow, it was Bowser.

"Bowser? What are you doing?" Pit shouted at him, until he saw his eyes were cloudy and dark as he reloaded his weapon. His weapon looked like the Dark Cannon from the Subspace Emissary, but this one was all greyish-blackish and had a big purple circle surrounded by black skinny rhombuses in different sizes.

"He's been hypnotize!" Earla said to the angel.

Bowser launched another arrow at them, but the two fighters dodged it and Earla threw her sword at the gun which cut the cannon in half. The Koopa King let out a loud roar and charged at them, until Pit hit him with his dual blades.

As Earla's sword returned to her hand, she charged at the villain and hit him directly at his chest which gave him an uttered choke escaped through his lips. She looked at him straight at his eyes and then noticed his pupils are slanted and red. _"His eyes…" _she thought to herself and that's when Bowser grabbed her neck which made her dropped her sword and choking her.

"Earla!" Pit called out to her and began firing his arrows at the Koopa King, but there it didn't have any effect on him.

"_How?" _Bowser said to Earla through his thoughts. _"How can you still be alive when we destroyed your home?" _

"What are you talking about?" Earla shouted at him. "And you're not even the real Bowser from the Smash Mansion! Who are you?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he threw the female fighter across the ground, leaving her little scratches on her face.

"Earla!" Pit shouted as he ran to the female fighter.

She glared at Bowser as her eyes are filled with rage and revenge as the scar on her right cheek to her eyebrow, that the giant wolf gave her, started to glow all red.

"_Earla?"_ the angel wondered as he saw the female fighter's scar glowing.

Earla's sword appeared in her hands, but it started to glow black all around it and then, it transformed into another design. The new sword was long and thin and was made out of medium-sized blades with blood splattered on them, the handle was shaped into a rhombus and it was red with spikes at the edges, a pair of chains clipped to the handle, and the end of one of those chains was a symbol of a big dark purple circle surrounded by black skinny rhombuses in different sizes.

"You've made a _**big **_mistake." she said as she showed an evil grin on her face as her teeth began to grow longer and sharper as her eyes began to glow all purple with pupils that are slanted like a cat's. "_**YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!**_" she hollered as she ran past Pit and cut Bowser in half which made the Koopa King disappear into a pile of purple shapes with shades of yellow lying on the ground, and they also disappear too.

"Earla? Are you okay?" Pit asked her, until she held her sword close to his face.

"_One more movement and you'll end up like that freak!" _she shouted at him in a low scary voice. The angel was shocked by her motions and her voice and the evil look on her face made his spine shiver.

"Earla, you can stop now. Calm down." he said to her trying to calm her down with his words.

The female fighter didn't say anything as she still glared at him and said, _"The 7 heroes…"_

"Huh?" Pit questioned as he wondered if he heard those words before.

"_The plumber…the angel…"_

"_Angel? Is that me?" _Pit thought to himself.

"…_the prince…the warrior…the trainer…"_

"What are you talking about, Earla?"

"…_the star warrior…"_

The young angel gritted his teeth and snatched the sword away from him and the female fighter. Even if he took away her sword, Earla kept talking and said again, _"…and the last heir… to begin their journey, so that we'll kill them all, along with the rest of the fighters and the rest of the universe!"_

That last part made Pit's eyes shot wide open and then he grabbed her shoulders. "Snap out of it, Earla! What's wrong with you?" he shouted at her.

"_You are all going to die soon. You and the other fighters too, along the people you all knew and the whole universe." _she kept talking to him, until her eyes, teeth, and sword were back to normal and the glow on her scar faded. She shook her head and saw Pit right in front of her. "What are you doing?" she coldly asked him.

"Me?" Pit coldly said back to her. "I should be asking you the same thing! What was wrong with you earlier?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

The angel's jaw dropped. "You mean you don't remember anything what happened?" he asked her.

Earla tilted her head to her left and said, "Actually, I only remember when Bowser attacked us." Speaking of Bowser, she glanced around and saw that the Koopa King was gone. "Did you just kill him and hid his body or did he just run away like a coward?" she asked him.

The young angel sighed. "Just forget it about, okay?" he said to her.

"Sure. Fine." she replied. "Can you let go of my shoulders now?"

Pit looked at his hands and they were still holding on to her shoulders and let go. "Sorry." he said.

"What's your name by the way?" the female fighter asked him.

"Oh. My name is Pit." he answered.

"As in a 'pit'fall?" she mocked. "Or an arm…?"

"Would you cut it out?" the angel cutted her off as he blushed embarrassedly.

"I'm just kidding!" she laughed as she and the angel both started walking to continue their journey. "By the way, how do you know my name? Are you some kind of stalker?"

"Just keep walking!" he answered her furiously.

_Pit joins the team._

_Earla joins the team._


	28. Battling And Working With Each Other

**Welcome – Ch.27 Battling and Working With Each Other**

Somewhere in the skies, Red was flying on his fire Pokémon, Charizard, as they both searched for the rest of the fighters from above. "Any sign of them, Charizard?" the trainer asked his fire Pokémon and he shook his head for the response 'no'.

"Don't worry. We'll find them soon." Red replied. _"But I hope Lily's alright."_ he thought.

_Squawk! Squawk! _

_Caw! Caw!_

"!"

"What the…!" Red shouted as he turned around, and a swarm of the birds with horns as beaks are flying towards him and Charizard. And to their surprise, the teenage boy with the bullet guns was flying on one of them.

"Long time no see!" he sneered at them as he showed them his evil grin. "Erasers! ATTACK!" he commanded and as obeyed the birds, called Erasers, screeched and flew towards the trainer and his Pokémon with their claws ready to kill them.

"Charizard, use flamethrower!" Red commanded and the fire lizard Pokémon used his flamethrower attack at the birds. Most of the birds' feathers were burned by the attack and fell to the ground while the rest of the flock charged at the fighters.

"Go, Charizard! We have to lose them!" the trainer said to Charizard and he started to fly downward away from the birds and the evil boy. Then, the fire Pokémon flew towards to a meadow filled with a bunch of trees and carefully flew through the branches. The birds did the same thing and flew after the fighters, but the rest of them got stuck flying through the branches and hit by the branches which made them hit the ground as well.

"Nice work, Charizard!" Red acknowledged his Pokémon. "Do you think we lost them for sure?" The Pokémon just shrugged when suddenly, an arrow made out of purple shapes missed the two fighters. The two of them turned their heads at the person who shot that arrow, and it was the evil boy who fired the gun with the symbol on it.

The boy got off from the bird he was flying on and aimed at the trainer. "You'll _**never **_destroy us once you're reunited with rest of the 7 heroes!" he shouted at him and fired another arrow.

The trainer's and Pokémon's eyes shot wide open and then, Charizard got in front of Red and the arrow shot through him which turned him into a trophy.

"CHARIZARD!" Red called out as he saw the fire lizard Pokémon turned into a trophy.

"How pathetic. Doesn't matter, you're next." the evil boy said as he pulled the trigger from his gun at the trainer. "Time for you to join the others."

_**BANG!**_

* * *

"_**WATER…FREEZE!**__"_ Aquamarine shouted as she turned her water attacks into ice which froze the wolves that were attacking her. Once they were frozen, she ran towards them and kicked them into pieces and watched as the remaining of the wolves disappear into purple shapes with shades of yellow on them.

She started panting and wiped off the beads of sweat from her forehead. "Man, I hate those things!" she said to herself. "And where are they even coming from?" Suddenly, she heard someone saying, "Vine whip!" and a couple of vines were wrapped around her body and held her off the ground. To her surprise, it was an Ivysaur; Red's Ivysaur.

"What are you doing, Ivysaur? It's me, Aquamarine! I'm one of the fighters back at the mansion!" she called out to the seed Pokemon, until she saw Red walking beside his Pokemon. She then noticed the two of their eyes are both purple with red pupils that are slanted like a cat's.

"Pokemon Trainer…what happened to you…?" she asked as her voice was a little shaken.

"Nothing much happened to him." she heard a voice. "He's just hypnotized like his Pokémons." Then, the voice turns out to be the boy with the bullet guns and started to walk towards the female fighter. "You know, you're very pretty when you're scared." he told her as he playfully moved a few of her hair.

"Don't touch me!" Aquamarine hissed at him. "What have you've done to Pokemon Trainer?"

"It's like I told you. He's just been hypnotized by my 'friends'." the evil boy sneered at her. Then, he took out his gun with the symbol on it and aimed at her. "But don't worry; you'll soon be joining him."

Aquamarine's eyes shot wide open and narrowed them as she kicked the gun away from her and kicked him right on the face.

"Ow! You little…!" the boy yelled at her and then, the female fighter broke free from the vines with one of her water attacks.

"You don't want to mess with me when I'm mad!" Aquamarine yelled at him and charged at Ivysaur. Since the seed Pokemon is a grass type, it'll be hard for a person who controls water to defeat him.

"Use vine whip!" the hypnotized trainer commanded at his Pokémon and as obeyed, Ivysaur used his vine whip at the female fighter. Before the Pokémon even has a chance to trap her, Aquamarine dodged and grabbed the vine whips and pulled Ivysaur off the ground and threw him at the trainer.

"I have enough of this!" the evil boy yelled and pulled out his real bullet gun and began shooting at the girl. Lucky for her, Aquamarine shielded herself by using her water attacks and blocked the bullets. She then ran towards the boy, with her shield, and sucker punch him in the face. The boy was shocked, but he began to grin and spit out the blood from his mouth and said, "That didn't even hurt."

"_What? He can't even felt that hit?" _the female fighter thought to herself and quickly step back from him.

"Get back!" the trainer commanded and switched his Ivysaur for his fire Pokémon. "Go, Charizard! Kill her!"

As obeyed, the hypnotized Pokemon charged at the girl as he claws got longer and sharper and ready to kill her. The female fighter quickly got out of the way and as soon as Charizard missed her, she quickly jumped on the lizard Pokemon.

"Get her off of you!" Red called out and the fire Pokemon flew up to the sky at a high speed and moved in spirals, corkscrews, and upside down to shake off the girl. No matter how much he tried, Aquamarine still held on to the Pokemon, until she heard a _'BANG'_ and a bullet missed her.

"_**I'M GOING TO KNOCK YOU OUT, DEAD!**_" she heard the evil boy's voice and he kept shooting more bullets from his gun.

Aquamarine kept dodging the bullets, but then, one of them hit Charizard's leg and he let out a big, loud roar and lost balance of his flight and fell towards to the ground with the female fighter still on him. Fear and shock struck to Aquamarine and then, she grabbed onto the Pokémon's ears and steered him like a car and headed to the evil boy and the hypnotized trainer.

Before anything else happens next, Aquamarine jumped off from Charizard and gracefully landed on the ground as she watched the fire Pokemon crashed to the boys and caused a dust cloud. Once the dust cloud started to fade out, all she saw now was that the Pokemon and the trainer turned into trophies and purple shapes with yellow shades on them started to crawl out from them and to the evil boy who was covered in scratches and dust as his eyes began to glow all red.

"_**THIS ISN'T EVEN OVER YET! YOU WIN THIS ROUND, BUT I'LL COME BACK!**_" he hollered at her as he disappeared into purple shapes, with shades of yellow on them, into the ground.

"What a freak." Aquamarine scoffed and touched the bases of the two trophies which they both started to glow and turned the fighters into their normal selves.

"Ow…my head." Red groaned as he rubbed the back of his head and saw Aquamarine who was covered in dust on her clothes and covered in scratches.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I guess so. That teenager was really strong." he answered.

"Not against me. I beat him, but he's coming back for revenge soon."

"Wait a minute! Where's Charizard!"

"Your Pokemon?" the female fighter questioned and the two of them saw the fire Pokemon struggling to get up.

"Charizard!" Red called out and ran to the lizard Pokemon. "Are you alright?" Then, he saw a bullet stuck to his leg which is making the Pokemon having trouble to get up.

Aquamarine gasped at this sight. "It must've been from that shot that the teenager did." she said. "He kept shooting from his gun to kill me and one of them hit his leg."

"It's my fault that he's hurt." Red said and took out a Potion and a white cloth from his backpack and started to spray the Potion on the wound and wrapped the cloth around his leg.

"Don't say that! It's my fault that he got hurt!" Aquamarine shouted at him. "He got hurt because of me!" her voice began to break as she said that last sentence and tears began to flow down on her cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, don't cry." Red said to her trying to make her stop crying with his words. "It's not yours or my fault. Don't worry; he's going to be alright. Don't cry anymore, okay?"

Aquamarine wiped away her tears with her sleeves and said, "Okay." She then smiled at him and said, "My name is Aquamarine, in case if you didn't know."

"People call me Pokemon Trainer at the mansion, but you can just call me Red." the trainer said to her.

"Red, huh. That's a nice name." she mentioned. "Hey, do you want come with me to find the rest of the fighters?"

"Sure. I bet that's what everyone's thinking." Red replied and returned Charizard back to his pokeball and started his journey with the female fighter, Aquamarine.

_Pokemon Trainer joins the team._

_Aquamarine joins the team._


	29. Twins Reunited

**Welcome – Ch.28 Twins Reunited**

Michael couldn't take it anymore. His whole body began to ache from all the cuts and bruises on him and he has to held his hand over his wounded shoulder which is still gushing out blood. _"I'm going to die soon." _he thought to himself and his head began throbbing just by thinking of what happen earlier when he and the other fighters with have been attacked.

_Flashback_

_**BOOM! BOOM! **_the Bullet Bills exploded just as they hit the ground by the fighters and sent them all flying on the ground and dirt. As Michael struggled to get up from the ground, a knife just hit his shoulder and let out a cry of pain as the knife went inside of the skin of the shoulder and watched as the blood started gushing out of it and glanced at the others who were also covered in scratches and bruises as well as him.

"_Michael!"_ he can hear Zelda's voice calling out to him.

Just as he lifted his head, he saw the evil boy, with bandages all over his body, giving him an evil grin as a few Goombas, Hammer Bros., and Koopas came next to him. _"Give up?"_ he sneered at the staff fighter.

"_N…Never…" _Michael coldly said to the boy as he gave him a glare.

"_Pathetic." _the evil boy said back to him and snapped his fingers. After the hearing of his snapping, one of the Hammer Bros. brought a cannon, with the symbol of a big purple circle surrounded by black skinny rhombuses in different sizes, and gave it to the boy. _"Oh well, this fight is getting boring anyways." _he said as the cannon began to glow all dark purple.

Michael's eyes began to widen as he saw the cannon glowing the dark color and as soon as the cannon stopped glowing, the evil boy pulled the trigger of it which sent out an arrow made out of purple shapes. Lucky for him, he dodged in time and watched the arrow hit the ground. Even though the arrow missed him, the evil boy kept firing more of the arrows at him, but Michael quickly got up and dodged them also. Once the boy stopped firing arrow at the staff fighter, he gritted his teeth and instead, he aimed the cannon at Samus.

"_Say goodbye, pretty girl!" _the boy cackled and fired another arrow at hit directly at the female bounty hunter.

"_SAMUS!" _Richard yelled as he, Michael, and Zelda watched as Samus turned into a trophy and hit the ground.

Zelda gasped at this sight and covered her mouth with her hands as tears began to flow down on her cheeks while Michael was still shocked in horror and turned his head at the evil boy, who had a smirk on his face.

"_You…MONSTER!" _Richard hollered at him as he picked up the metal pole and charged at the evil boy with rage in his eyes. Once the boy caught Richard's eyes, he charged at him also at stabbed him through his stomach with a long sharp sword. Blood began dripping from the sword all the way to the ground as Richard began coughing out some of it from his mouth. _"Big mistake!" _he heard the evil boy laughing.

"_RICHARD!" _Both Michael and Zelda yelled as they watched the horror at the male fighter.

"_No…it's okay…I deserved it for being stupid…" _Richard said weakly to them as his blood began dripping out of his mouth and he let go of the metal pole as the evil boy took out the sword out of his body.

"_Who's next?" _the boy smirked at the two frightened fighters.

"_Zelda…run!" _Michael shouted at the Hyrulian princess.

"_What?" _she questioned.

"_RUN!" _Michael repeated as he and Zelda started running away from the boy and Bowsers minions.

"_Fire the Bullet Bills!" _the evil boy commanded at the minions and few of the Goombas launched more of the Bullet Bills from their cannons at the fighters.

Even though it's terrible to leave both Samus and Richard behind, but it's too late for Michael and Zelda to turn back now as the two of them still ran and heard the whistling of the Bullet Bills coming at them. _"Shield!" _Michael shouted and a bunch of blue snakes came out of his staff and shielded him and Zelda from the Bullet Bills' explosion.

"_You can run, but you can't hide!" _they both heard the evil boy's laugh and suddenly, an arrow made out purple shapes missed the two of the fighters.

Once the arrow missed them, Zelda wasn't looking where was she going and fell on the ground if it wasn't her long dress in the way of her running.

"_Zelda!" _Michael shouted and ran back to the Hyrulian princess.

"_No, Michael!" _Zelda shouted at him._ "Go on without me! You have to find the other fighters and Lily! Please! Do this for all of us-!" _But then, another arrow hit directly at her and turned her into a trophy.

"_Zelda, no!" _the staff fighter shouted and quickly went back to running after he saw the evil boy and Bowser's minions next to the Zelda trophy.

"_No, let him go this time." _he said to them just before they were going to follow the staff fighter. _"We have enough of the fighters to work for us." _And that was the last sentence Michael heard from him.

_End of flashback_

"I'm going to die from blood loss." Michael said to himself as he gripped his shoulder wound tighter.

As more of his blood still gushed out from his shoulder, his vision began to get faint and his head started throbbing with pain. The more he kept walking, the blurrier his vision gets, until he collapsed on the ground, bleeding to death.

"_I'm sorry, Master and Crazy Hand." _he thought to himself. _"I won't be able to make it to find the other fighters. And Akemi…"_ he started to blush just by thinking of the purpled-haired girl. _"I love you." _Then, he looked up to see a person in front of him and the last thing he saw at the person that he/she has a pair of blue eyes, and everything went black.

It seemed like hours for Michael to begin to opening his eyes. Then, he saw that his shoulder wound was fully healed and the scratches and bruises were gone. And to his surprise, he was given by a piggy-back ride by someone and that someone was his twin sister, Rebecca.

"Rebecca?" he shouted as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I see that you finally woke up, bro." she answered with a smile on her face. "You're lucky that I still have some of those pills that'll heal your body, but your left ankle is twisted so you won't be able to walk for a while."

Michael was confused, but he smiled and felt like crying that his sister helped him. "Thanks, sis." he said to her as he wrapped his arms around her sharing his brotherly love with her.

"No problem, Michael. Now, just sit back and relax and we'll find the other fighters and your girlfriend, Akemi!" Rebecca laughed and that made Michael's face into a shade of red.

"Oh really? And what about your boyfriend, Ike?" Michael asked her with a grin on his face and that made Rebecca's face into much redder that Michael's face.

"Shut up, bro! Or else I'll leave you here until you die!" Rebecca warned him.

"Whatever." Michael said and gave a noogie to his sister. "But still, thanks."

_Rebecca joins the team._


	30. Bang!

**Welcome – Ch.29 Bang!**

"_So…the young girl has awakened for the last heir." _said a low raspy voice as it echoed through nothing but darkness surrounding the person. This person was a woman who had long dark blue hair that reach to her feet and a pair of dark cloudy purple eyes that you can't see her pupils, she wore a long black dress with long sleeves and has frills at the ends that reach to her feet also, a pair of long-heeled shoes, black eye shadow above her eyes, and black lipstick.

The mysterious, yet creepy woman listened the growls and howls from the shaped wolves and one of them answered, _"Yes, she is awakened." _She began to narrow her eyes, but she stopped and began to grin as her long sharp teeth began to sparkle through the darkness. _"Send me one of my sons, Kevin." _she commanded to the wolves.

As obeyed, the wolves ran away from the woman and in a few minutes later, they came back with the boy with the bullet guns. _"What do you want, mother?" _he asked her and the woman walked towards to him with her hand clasped together to her chest.

"_Would you mind to find this 'girl' who was awakened for the last heir and kill her?" _she asked him with a grin on her face.

"_But do you even know where she is?" _he said back to her, seeming to be interested to kill this 'girl.

"_Let me see." _the woman replied as she snapped her fingers and a large glowing orb started to appear at both of her hands. _"There she is." _she said as she pointed to Earla who was walking with Pit on a pathway. _"That girl next to the angel."_

"_She seems like a tough opponent to battle. Can I also kill other people who get in my way while I try to kill?" _the evil boy named Kevin said to his mother with a grin on his face.

"_Sure you will, but don't forget your mission." _the woman reminded her.

"_Yes, mother." _Kevin said his last sentence and disappeared into purple shapes with shade of yellow and everything went black.

* * *

_Memory Restoration 73%_

Somewhere at some kind of place, a little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, and she wore a light yellow dress that reach ankles, and a pair of white slippers. Her eyes began to fill with horror and sadness as tears began to flow down on her cheeks as she watched a castle caught on fire and burning to the ground along with the houses and people inside them around the castle, including the animals and plants. _"…mother…father…brother…why?" _she said to herself as she wiped her tears with the sleeves of dress. _"Why do you have to die and leave me all alone?" _Her throat began to choke by her tears and kept sniffling and hiccupping as more of her tears started falling to the ground. _"Why does this have to happen? Especially my brothers-" _She stopped. She could've sworn someone was coming to her and looked up and saw a woman with black wavy hair tied into a ponytail and a pair of blue eyes and she wore a white dress with long gray sleeves, and a pair of black short-heeled shoes, and in her arms, was a baby wrapped in a blanket with black messy hair and a pair of blue eyes just like the woman. It was her aunt and baby cousin.

"_Aunt Maria?" _the girl questioned. _"Where's my uncle and –"_

"_I'm sorry, young princess. Your mother and father told me to do this!" _the woman cutted her off as she took out a small spell book from the baby's blanket and shouted, _"AMNESIA!" _Then, the book began to glow all white and a white ghostly spirit went inside the girl's mouth and made her to start choking and her brown eyes began to close as she heard the woman's last word, _"Forgive me." _

And everything went black.

Earla's eyes shot wide open and put both of her hands on her head as it began throbbing from the images and voices that suddenly appeared from a couple of minutes ago. "Ow! Not again!" she shouted, wincing at the pain.

"Earla? Are you okay?" Pit asked her as he walked to the female fighter.

"Don't worry. It'll go away soon, just like last time." she answered to him and hearing those words made Pit's eyes shot wide open when he remembered Lily saying those exact same words back at the mansion.

"Are you sure?" he asked her again.

"Pit, I'm fine. See. The pain got away already." the female fighter replied as she let go of her hands from her head and smiled. Suddenly, both Earla and Pit heard a loud rumbling noise which sounds like a plane is flying past by them; it was the Halberd flying through the skies which made the two fighters both surprised.

"It's the Halberd! Meta Knight's ship!" the angel exclaimed the two of them started running towards it, actually under it.

"Do you think Meta Knight is inside it? It is his ship after all, is it?" Earla asked him.

"I don't know if he's inside it or not, but it's worth a try!" the angel replied to her, until they both came upon a cliff.

"Great! Just great! Now what do we do?" Earla shouted and clenched her teeth as she and Pit watch the Halberd flying pass them.

"Let me carry you then." the angel said to her. "I'll be able to carry you up to the Halberd.

The female fighter began to raise an eyebrow. How can an angel like him be able to fly and carry her at the same time since the Halberd is like 50 feet above them? Before she can even say an annoyed word to him, a bullet hit Pit's arm. The angel let out a yell of pain while the female fighter was filled with horror as she saw his arm bleeding.

"Step away from the girl so I can kill her, or else!" the boy with the bullet gun warned the angel.

"Kevin…?" Earla questioned at the boy and that made him and Pit eye's widen.

"You know him?" the angel asked her surprisingly.

"How do you know my name? I've never even seen you!" Kevin shouted at her.

The female fighter didn't answer as the scar on her face began to glow all red and her brown eyes began to turn all purple with her pupils slanted like a cat's. _"The first son…" _she said in a low voice.

"_SHUT YOUR MOUTH, OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!" _Kevin hollered at her and shot another bullet from his gun at her, but Pit blocked it with his dual blades. He then began to charge at the evil boy and kept swinging his dual blades at him.

"…_the boy who loves playing cowboy ever since he was a little…" _Earla kept talking.

"Earla! Snap out of it and help me!" Pit called out to her.

"…_the second son…"_

"_You're dead meat, girl!" _Kevin shouted at her as he kept shooting more bullets from his gun, but the angel kept blocking them.

"…_the boy who loves playing around with his siblings, dressing as a mummy…"_

"Earla!" the angel called out to her again.

"…_and the twins…"_

"_That's it! I've had enough of you!" _Kevin yelled at the angel as he kicked him in his stomach which made him gagged a bit.

"…_one girl that loves magic while the other girl loves making people laugh."_

Kevin then threw the angel away from him and aimed at the female fighter and yelled, _"__**TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!**__"_

_**BANG!**_

"_EARLA!" _Pit yelled as the bullet hit between the female fighter's chest and neck and watched as Earla's eyes began slowly close and began to fall backwards…

…off the cliff.


	31. A Long Lost Story

**Welcome – Ch.30 A Long Lost Story**

_Ba-bump…_

"_EARLA!" _Pit shouted again as he got up stabbed his dual blades inside Kevin's stomach.

_Ba-bump…_

Kevin then began coughing out blood from his mouth as he watched the angel running away from him.

_Ba-bump…_

"No! No! NO!" the angel yelled as he reached his hand to grab Earla's arm, but it was too late as the female fighter began falling straight down from the cliff.

_Ba-bump…_

"_NO! EARLA!_" the angel yelled again as he dived down from the cliff, flying towards to the falling girl.

_Ba-bump… _

Earla began opening her eyes as she saw Pit flying towards her. _"I'm sorry, Pit." _she whispered as she closed her eyes again and a tear fell out from one of them.

* * *

"_No! Please! I'm not ready to die yet!"_ the female fighter yelled and then, she blinked a few times and saw that she wasn't falling by the cliff or anywhere; she was in some kind of white room. She glanced around the white room she's in and began walking around, searching for a door to get out.

"_Read the book in front of you." _she heard someone and looked around to see if she's not alone in the room, but suddenly, a book started to appear in front of her, floating in midair like a ghost. Once Earla picked up the book, she saw it was old and red and the pages were old and torn at a couple of places and a shade of ashes at the corners, as if it survived at a fire or something.

"_Read the book…to learn about the past." _the voice repeated to her again and the female fighter started off at the first page and read:

"_Long ago in a kingdom filled with peace to the land called Faerie, the king and queen gave birth to their first son. To celebrate the prince's birth, they both gave him a pet baby white Siberian tiger to honor the animals they had in their kingdom. As the prince and the white Siberia tiger grow in each year, their love started to grow much stronger and happier than ever since they're together, but it wasn't until the prince's seventeenth birthday, where he had to let his beloved pet out to the wild. It was a sad moment for the prince to let go of someone he loved, but it's tradition that he needs to get ready for his crowning to be king of Faerie instead of wasting his time with an 'animal'._

_Once the prince turned twenty, he and the people of the castle came upon a woman with long white hair and a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes. Love then began to bloom between the prince and the woman, but the people of the kingdom wouldn't let the prince to marry some kind of 'outsider'. As the king and queen banished the woman from the kingdom, the prince was furious and ran away from the castle to find the woman he loved. Once he had found her, she showed him a blue ribbon and to his surprise, the woman turned out to be his pet, the white Siberian tiger in her human form. He knows that because he remembered giving that same blue ribbon to her before he let her go into the wild._

_As two of them went back to the castle, the king and queen were relieved that their son was okay but they're still not happy to see the woman again. The prince then began to tell them that the woman turned out to be his beloved Siberian tiger. After hearing his explanation, the king and queen thought he was crazy, but the prince wants to marry the woman, not anybody else. He loved her and she loved him back and they both want to be together forever. Once the king and queen talked things over, they both decided to let the prince marry the woman._

_Many years later as the prince and the woman became the new king and queen of Faerie; they give birth to their first son, their first child, and a daughter, their second child. As the king and queen watched their children growing up and become very skillful went it comes to fighting with swords, the love between the family become much stronger and happier, until the meeting about which child get's to be the successor to the throne. The daughter then nominated his brother to be the next successor since he's the oldest. Once the people of the kingdom agreed, the son of the king and queen is the next successor to the throne, but that's went disaster struck._

_The kingdom began to catch into flames along with the villagers, animals, and plants near it. Many of the survivors don't know how it happened or who started the disaster in the kingdom of Faerie, but what they all knew that the king, the queen, and their son died in the fire, but no one knows what happened to the daughter of the king and queen. Many of them say she must've run away from the burning kingdom to survive, or that she must've been unconscious once the disaster stopped, or she must've died in the fire also. No matter how much of the survivors thought, they know the daughter of the king and queen is still alive and hoped she will restore peace to the kingdom of Faerie."_

Earla began to close the book after she read the last page and wondered what's the meaning of reading an old book. She sighed and that's when a door started to appear in front of her. She put the book on the floor and walked towards the door as it closed after she left the white room.

* * *

"_Earla! Earla, please wake up!" _she heard someone calling out to her and felt a couple of cold drops on her right cheek. She slowly began to open her eyes and saw Pit holding her close to him as tears flow down his cheeks.

"Earla! You're alright!" the angel laughed with joy as he gave her a hug. "Thank the heavens that you're alright!"

Earla began to blush all red from the angel's hug, but she returned the hug and said, "I'm glad that I'm alright too." That's when her golden locket came off from her neck, with the bullet on it! Once the two fighters noticed, they let go and Pit took out the bullet from the locket.

"Hey, the bullet shot at your locket! You were alive this whole time!" he realized.

"Wow. So I guess I was unconscious when that bullet hit my lock- Wait a minute! Give that back to me!" Earla shouted at him and snatched her locket back.

"Whatever." the angel sighed and got up. "Come on. We have a Halberd to find."

The female fighter nodded as she put her locket around her neck and the two fighters went back to their running to find the Halberd.


	32. Revenge Of Mecha Bowser

**Welcome – Ch.31 Revenge Of Mecha Bowser**

Somewhere in another place, Mario was walking as he glanced of how the skies were dull and grey and the place was an old abandoned carnival as the rides at there were old and rusty. _"Brings back memories." _the plumber thought to himself as he remembered the time he and F.L.U.D.D. used to ride the roller coaster to stop Bowser Jr.'s creation, the Mecha Bowser. Just thinking about those times, he didn't even realize someone was sneaking up to him for an attack.

Suddenly, the bird with a horn as a beak began letting out its horrible screech at the plumber. He began covering his ears, wincing at the pain the bird's giving him and then, he jumped into the air and punched the bird which made it to stop screeching. Next, he grabbed the bird's wings and threw the monster away from him and once it stopped flying, he finished the bird off as he stomped both of his shoes on it's stomach and now the bird began to disappear into the ground leaving shadow bugs behind. The plumber's eyes began to shot wide open once he saw the shadow bugs that were left behind by the bird.

"_Shadow bugs? No. They can't be from…" _he trailed off from his thoughts as he heard another bird screeching towards to the sky, as if it was calling to something. Then suddenly, there was a loud creaking metal sound coming towards to the plumber and to his surprise, it was Bowser Jr., who was also hypnotized, inside the Mecha Bowser, coming for revenge. The plumber didn't know what to do. If the carnival he's at wasn't so old and abandoned, he would've already got inside a roller coaster and use F.L.U.D.D. to defeat him like last time.

Instead he started to run to find something he can use to defeat the machine until he noticed a few arrows hit the Mecha Bowser which made the possessed dragon/lizard boy turned his head at the person who fired the arrows and it was Link.

"Link! It's good to see you again!" Mario called out to the Hyrulian warrior.

"Same here, Mario. Need a hand to defeat this thing?" he asked the plumber.

"Sure! Let's see what we can do!"

Then, while Link kept firing his arrows at the machine, Mario spotted a generator and it was still in good condition, even enough power to start the whole carnival. He quickly ran towards it, but then, the Mecha Bowser started firing Bullet Bills at both the plumber and the Hyrulian warrior. Link quickly took out his own bombs and threw them at the Bullet Bills which caused a small explosion in the midair and a few more at the machine while Mario took out his old partner, F.L.U.D.D., and began spraying water at the Bullet Bills which made them explode as well.

Once the plumber finished up with the Bullet Bills, he quickly pressed the 'go' button on the generator and started to hear it making creaking metal noises at first but started working properly now and all the old lights and rides of the carnival started to light the areas near it and ready to take someone for a ride. "Link!" he called out to the warrior. "Keep Bowser Jr. distracted!" As obeyed, Link threw more of his bombs at the Mecha Bowser and avoiding the Bullet Bills the machine launched at him while the plumber ran to a big roller coaster, high enough to reach the machine length. "Ready, F.L.U.D.D.? Just like old times?" he asked to his old partner. "I am ready, Mario." the water machine answered.

As the plumber grabbed several fireworks, that were inside an old crate he found lying on the ground, he started to press the start button which made the engine of the roller coaster to start working and he quickly got in the front cart as a spark of fire appeared on his index finger and started to light the fuse of one of the fireworks. Once he and F.L.U.D.D. reached to the top, the plumber then aimed directly at the machine's head and let go of the firework. The two of them watched as the launched firework made an explosion to the machine, but that's when Bowser Jr. noticed what the plumber is up to and he summoned a large burst of fire through the machine's mouth at the plumber. Rapidly, Mario began to spray water from the water machine and doused out the fire.

Even though the ride may be rough, Mario started to light another firework, trying to keep his balance while Link kept trying his best to distract the Mecha Bowser from doing more attacks at the plumber. At just the right angle, Mario let go another firework and hit the machine again. This time, the possessed Bowser Jr. had enough as he launched more of the Bullet Bills at the plumber. "Mario!" F.L.U.D.D. called out to the plumber and he quickly sprayed more water at the launched Bullet Bills and caused them to explode in midair. _"Just one more launch!" _Mario thought to himself as he lighted the fuse of his last firework. Once it started to light up, he carefully aimed at the machine and let it go.

Then, there was the loudest explosion heard from the Mecha Bowser just after it was hit by the last firework Mario had launched and it started to stop as the machine puffed out smoke through the engines. "Nice work, Mario!" Link called out to the plumber. Just as soon as the ride stopped, Mario and F.L.U.D.D. got off and ran towards to the defeated machine and them and Link waited what might happen once the lizard/dragon boy comes out from the machine. Once the head of the machine began to open, the fighters were shocked to see Bowser Jr. was surrounded by a dark purple aura and both of his eyes were gold, yet menacing.

None of them said anything for a short moment, but the silence was broken when the possessed Bowser Jr. held out his painting brush, which he was given by Professor E. Gadd, but instead of it's red, orange, and yellow colors on the tip of the paintbrush like it usually does, it was mixed with black, purple, and dark red and then he let out a crazy screech and jumped forward to the fighters. Both the plumber and the Hyrulian warrior dodged in time and Link began firing his arrows at the possessed lizard/dragon boy. It may cause a little to Bowser Jr., but then he started to draw something on the ground with the paintbrush and a swarm of Shadow Bugs started to grow and form into Primids. Both of the fighters' eyes began to shot wide open, but they shook it off as they both attacked the creatures. While Link kept fighting the Primids, Mario charged at Bowser Jr. and kicked him on his stomach which made the lizard/dragon boy let out an uttered choke and dropped his paintbrush to the ground.

Then the plumber quickly finished him off as he used one of his smash attacks and send the lizard/dragon boy flying and he crashed into an old wall which made the broken pieces of wood crumble on top of him and disappeared into the ground leaving Shadow Bugs behind. Once that was over, Mario picked up the paintbrush and broke it in half, but then, he noticed something sparkled next to the old crate filled with fireworks that caught his eyes. When he went towards to the sparkle and picked it up, it turns out to be some kind of white diamond as it shines in his hands.

"Nice job there, plumber." he heard Link's voice as he came next to him.

"Thanks. You too." the plumber said back to him after he put away the diamond in one of his overall pockets.

"Mario, was I good assistance?" F.L.U.D.D. asked the plumber.

"You did well, F.L.U.D.D.." he answered.

"Hey, Link, do you think _he _came back somehow?" the plumber asked Link.

"By the looks of the Shadow Bugs, probably, but how can _he_ be still alive?" the hyrulian warrior questioned.

Mario just shrugged and the two fighters went back to continue their journey to find the rest of the fighters.

_Mario joins the team._

_Link joins the team._

* * *

"_**I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE SHE IS!**__" _a person wearing a black hooded cloak, that you can't see his face or hair, hollered at the top of his lungs as he panted and wipe off the beads of sweat from his forehead.

Then suddenly, he heard the sound of snapping fingers and a golden chain plunged through the person's body. His brown eyes began to widen with fear as he started to cough out a lot of blood from his mouth and blood from his wounded body started to seep through his clothes and gushing out like a fountain. He knew he was going to die at any second now as he watched more of his blood dripping to the ground rapidly.

"_**WHERE IS SHE?**__" _he heard the person, who summoned the golden chain, yelling at him.

He didn't say anything as he tried to go with the pain, begging to make it stop. At each second, he started to lose more of his blood until his vision began to turn black and his body began to get weaker and weaker. Then, he collapsed to the ground as he said his last words, _"Somebody…protect my sister…" _and his eyes began to show no more spark of life in them.

The person that killed the black hooded boy showed a furious frown when he didn't answer his question. _"Take him away." _he said and a few of the Primids carried the lifeless body away from him as the rest started making gurgling noises to each other, as if they were talking. _"Failure. I __**hate**__ failure." _the mysterious person mumbled to himself as put away his golden chain away, which is still covered in blood. _"But it doesn't matter what might happen to my kingdom once __**she**__ and the rest of the 7 heroes are completely killed by the person the smasher they nearly killed." _Then a smirk began to appear to the person's face after he said that sentence. And that person was no other than the smashers' worst nemesis; Tabuu.


	33. Chasing The Halberd

**Welcome – Ch.32 Chasing The Halberd**

"_**YOU IDIOT!**__" _the mysterious hollered at Kevin and scratched his face with her sharp nails. _"__**YOU'RE A FAILURE! A FAILURE! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SHE'S STILL ALIVE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR STUPID AIMING!**__"_

Blood began flow down the evil boy's cheek from the scratch that his mother gave him. _"I know." _he said to her, with failure. _"It's all my fault."_

"_**IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DON'T GET THINGS RIGHT, I'LL ASK SOMEONE ELSE TO KILL HER! SOMEONE WHO IS NOT PATHETIC LIKE YOU! UNDERSTAND?**__"_

He nodded for response and walked away from the woman as he wiped the blood from his scratched cheek with one of his sleeves.

"_Brother! Are you alright?" _the clown girl asked him as she came next to him, along with the magician girl and the boy covered in bandages.

"_I'm fine, Susana." _he answered.

"_Fine? She scratched you!" _the magician girl shouted at him.

"_And your cheek is bleeding!" _the boy covered in bandages noted.

"_I know. It's my punishment that girl is still alive." _Kevin replied.

"_Doesn't matter, Kevin. We still can't give up to those fighters." _the clown girl, named Susana, said to him.

"_Also to __**her, **__ever__since what __**she**__ did to our father." _the magician girl mentioned.

"_Susan and Susana are right, brother. We'll stop and kill all of those fighters and take over the universe so that blue man will bring father back to life." _the boy covered in bandages told Kevin.

"_Thanks, David. Thanks, Susan and Susana. You're right; we can't give up to those freaks! We have to do this to bring our father back!" _Kevin exclaimed.

While the other siblings agreed, David, who is the boy covered in bandages, said, _"But what about that kid, mother, found in the underworld?" _

"_Who cares about him? All he does is just standing around and doing nothing while the rest of us do all the work! He's useless!" _Susan, who is the magician girl retorted.

Little did the siblings know the mysterious kid they were making fun of was hiding behind a dead tree listening to their conversation. _"Useless, huh? I'll show them." _he scoffed furiously and flew away through the dark sky with his raven-like wings.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Earla's Point Of View_

I'm a girl of extremes. When I love something, I'm like a puppy dog (without all the licking). When I'm cranky, I'm a wasp (like, a whole hive of 'em). And when I'm angry, I'm a mother bear with a predator after her cubs: dangerous.

I say this because lately my life seemed to be all about extreme. Like right now, for instance. I was with a stubborn, but cool angel named Pit. That name makes me laugh when I thought about it compare it a part of the name 'armpit', ha-ha. Even though the two of us don't get very along, we're still good friends, I think. Anyways, the two of us were now running and finding the Halberd that we lost ever since that evil kid named Kevin (which I don't know why I know that name) nearly killed me either the bullet shot, or falling from like a 100 foot cliff!

I glanced at Pit, who was actually flying through the air next to me with his white dove wings while I was still running. He's lucky that he has a pair of beautiful wings. It isn't that he can't run quickly like me or showing off his looks, it's just whenever you dream of flying into the blue sky, high enough to touch the puffy white clouds, you feel like you want to keep on doing it like there's no tomorrow. It's strange though, meeting an angel who many people thought they don't exist in this world, but this one is here, right next to me.

What's even stranger, ever since I woke up to this world, I have the ability to read minds. Not only read them, but controlling them too. Also, I have the ability to communicate to animals and other creatures like them (not like many people do sing languages to monkeys or chimps to make them understand). I realized that because once I was up against those shaped wolf creatures, they were chanting words like, _"Where's the last heir?" _or _"You can never defeat us!" _Last heir, huh? I wonder who this 'last heir' is. Man, thinking about these things are giving me a headache.

"Hey, Earla. Are you okay?" I heard Pit's voice asking me.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking too much." I laughed, but then, the two of us heard a loud roaring engine way above our heads. And to our surprise, it was Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd! But, once we took a good look at the flying ship, a swarm of black spots with shades of purple and a swarm of purple shapes with shades of yellow were coming out of the ship and into the nearest grounds around it.

"Shadow bugs!" I heard the angel's voice shouting. Shadow bugs? What is he talking about? My thoughts were interrupted once the two of us saw the black spots and purple shapes hit the ground and started to grow into something. I saw Pit began to split his weapon into two as if those things are dangerous. And that's when I saw the black spots formed into some sort of creatures with a pairs of red eyes and most of them were each carrying a gun shooter, a glowing sword, or nothing in their hands while the purple shapes began to form into those shaped wolves.

Then, I saw the angel charging to the creatures with red eyes, but before he charged at them, I heard him say the words, _"Primids." _Are they what they're called? I didn't have time to think about what just happened. Once my sword appeared in my right hand, I charged at the shaped wolves, swinging it and cutting them into pieces. Focus. I remembered the word. Focus. I then began to throw my sword at the creatures with red eyes like a boomerang and watched as the sword sliced most of them in half and they all turned back to those black spots into the ground.

I glanced at Pit who was cutting the shaped wolves into pieces, swiftly with perfect balance as he swung his blades at them. Once my sword returned to my hand, I glanced at the creatures that were surrounding the two of us. There were two many of them. Then, I felt something wants to come out both of my hands, but then, a swarm of chains, yes chains, came out of them and wrapped around the creatures to the ground. I didn't know what just happened. I got chains from my hands? What's next? I shook out of my thoughts when Pit and I finished the last of those creatures. Lucky for us, the Halberd isn't that far way from us.

"Nice job there, Earla." I heard acknowledging me.

"Thanks. You too." I said to him.

I watched him putting his weapon and asked me, "Mind if I carry you to the Halberd?" Here we go with the same stupid question, again. Since the Halberd is getting farther and farther away from us by every second, I have no choice and I let him to carry me.

There's also one thing I forgot to tell you guys about myself: I'm afraid of heights. I clutched my hands to a piece of Pit's toga tighter once the two of us were like twenty thousand feet in the air! My heart was beating ten times faster than usual when I looked down at the ground. I felt a lump in my throat as my vision began to get blurry, but I shook it off as I watched the Halberd getting closer and closer every time Pit flew towards it. Once the two of us landed on the ship, I carefully got off from him, but my legs were still shaking from the ride.

"Are you alright, Earla?" He asked me.

"N-Never better." I gulped and I heard him chuckle. Note to self: Find another way to get somewhere other than flying. When I began to glance around the ship, there were a bunch of cannons row by row. I wonder why they didn't launch when Pit and I came here. Isn't this ship is supposed to be built in with a security system to keep intruders away? Unless, a fighter recognized us and wanted us to arrive the ship, but who?

My thoughts were cutted off as an arrow, an arrow made out of pure darkness, ripped through my left sleeve and cut my arm deeply. I let a loud scream and covered my wounded arm with my other hand. "Earla!" I heard Pit calling out to me and that's when a swarm of those same creatures with red eyes, which Pit called them Primids, were surrounding me making gurgling noises at me.

"_You can't stop us!"_

"_You're weak with that wounded arm!"_

"_You don't belong to this world!" _I understand the words they were telling me. Even though my left arm is wounded, I'm still best at fighting with my right. Once my sword appeared in my right hand, I lunged forward and slashed a few of them into pieces while I was using my left hand to summon my chains and trapped the rest. One by one, I finished those creatures called Primids and watched them disappearing into those black spots called Shadow Bugs into the ground. When I'm finished with the last one, I looked around at my surroundings, wondering where Pit is.

"_One of you is a spy, a spy from the dark side who will kill everyone from the good." _My eyes began to shot wide open as I heard a voice, a voice inside my head.

"_One of you is a spy, a spy from the dark side who will kill everyone from the good." _the voice in my head repeated.

"Wh-Who are you?" I shouted. I couldn't tell if it was a male or a female, or is it human or robot.

"_I'm sorry, but I can't tell you who I am. We are somehow connected to each other so I'll help you for your journey." _the voice told me.

"_Yeah, right. And what are you talking about a spy from the dark side? Can't you be more specific of what you're saying?" _I thought back. The voice didn't say anything for a short moment and finally said, _"Good luck, Earla." _I was furious now. What was with the voice in my head? Again, my thoughts were cutted off when I heard a sound of swords fighting. When I turned my head at the sound, my eyes shot wide open when I saw two Pits? No wait, they don't look exactly alike.

One of them was sort of look like Pit, but that person was wearing everything black, even his wings were black too, and he had a pair of red menacing eyes while the other was just the regular Pit. The two of them were fighting each other with their dual blades, which are also the same, as they're filled with hatred to each other. I quickly throw my sword at the Pit who was dressed in black and watched what might happen next. But then, the evil Pit blocked it with his dual blades and flew to me at a high speed filled with anger and he grabbed my neck. I placed my hands over his as I tried to pry myself free from letting him choking me.

"_LEAVE HER ALONE, KURO!" _the real Pit yelled at him and charged at the evil one, but he stopped as he saw the black angel named Kuro holding his blade towards my face.

"Don't even try to play hero, Pit." he sneered at him. "Or the girl gets it!"

My heart was racing with fear as I felt the blade already cutting my right cheek a little. I didn't know what to do. Without my sword, I'm defenseless. Wait a minute! My chains! "Yeah, right. As if you can hurt a girl like me." I mocked at the black angel, trying not to make my voice sound scared.

"What?" he snapped at me.

"Just face the facts, bird-kid. Everyone knows you can't hurt girls."

"What did you call me?"

I glanced at Pit who was mouthing the words, _"What are you doing?" _I gave him a wink and as soon as this Kuro kid got mad, I quickly let go of my right hand and punched him right in his face. I would've laughed right now from Pit's gaping expression if the black angel's hands hadn't let me go properly and that's when I summoned my chains and tied the black angel to the ground.

My eyes shot wide open when I saw him grinning. Why is he grinning? Then suddenly, he began to disappear, leaving Shadow Bugs on the ground.

"It's a fake!" Pit shouted as he and I glanced at our surroundings, searching for the black angel.

The next that happened, I began screaming in horror after I saw a sword, my sword, stabbed the back of Pit from the _real_ black angel. My throat began to have a lump and my stomach was like it was tied into a knot as tears began to fall from my eyes. It was too much of me watching him coughing out blood from his mouth as he had some of it on his toga.

"You're next, Asima!" the black angel named Kuro cackled as he let go of my sword and took out his dual blades.

Asima? Why did he just call me, Asima? Does he know me or something? The black angel showed a smirk on his face and that's when he charged at me, holding his blades in place to kill me, but I dodged him and kick his back hard until I heard a loud sickening _'CRACK' _and that's when I realized, I broke one of his wings. The angel's smirk turned into a frown as his eyebrows narrowed and his red eyes began to fill with rage and anger.

He then began to let out a furious growl and flew to me at a high speed and stabbed the same arm that was already wounded. I began to let out another scream of pain and at just the right moment as one of his arms was still holding the blades at my wounded arm, I twisted his arm with my other hand and again, I heard a loud _'CRACK' _and he started to let a yell from the pain. That's what it feels like when he hurts my arm.

"Why did you call me, Asima? My name is Earla!"" I shouted at him as he watched his broken arm bleeding all the way to his fingers.

I heard him chuckling which makes me sick of him. "Do you really want to know why?" he smirked. "It's because you're a half of _her_. You are _not _meant to exist to this world. You're only here to help herto remember her long lost memories ever since her aunt put an amnesia spell on her when she was a little _princess_."

What? I'm not meant to exist here? And what is he talking about a princess. My head began throbbing again and I started to let out a cry from the pain. There were images, voices, people I've never seen them before. And out of nowhere, I opened my mouth and said the words, "Tiger Lily." Why did I just say that? I glanced at Pit who had his eyes shot wide open once I said those words.

"Looks like you can't still figure it out, can you?" the black angel told. I shook my head for response. "Pathetic. Don't you see?"

"See what?" I snapped.

"The girl named, Tiger Lily, _is_ Asima. And, the last heir and the next successor to the throne of the kingdom called 'Faerie'."

* * *

**Me: Finally! I'm finished! So tired... *goes to sleep***

**Pit: I can't believe this! Kuro is back? And Lily's a _princess_? Why didn't people told me about this?**

**Me: It's part of the story and, Pit, can you please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here.**

**Pit: Oh, yeah. Sorry. *whispers* Please review.**


	34. Return Of Team Sonic

**Eep! *dodges red tomato* Okay! I'm sorry it took me five days? Six days? Doesn't matter! I'm sorry I didn't finish this chapter sooner, because I'm still at school and I have to do homework! But look on the bright side, it's Friday! So that means I have plenty of time to do like I usually do! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs! On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Welcome – Ch.33 Return Of Team Sonic**

He doesn't know what to do now. He knew he was going to die any minute now. _Why does it have to end like this?_ he thought as he struggled to free himself from the shaped wolves' grasp. He was drowning. His lungs were still burning for air and he desperately wants to get out of the water quickly. He always hates water because he couldn't swim. The more the blue hedgehog tries to get to the surface, the more he can't hold his breath any longer.

He just didn't know it would happen like this. Before it happened, he was running, like he usually does, either enjoying the scenery every time he stops or searching for someone he knows from the mansion since he was teleported on the mountains, alone. But suddenly, a shaped wolf jumped right in front of him and made the blue hedgehog tripped and hit the ground which made him stopped running.

As Sonic tried to get up and pummeled the wolf to the ground, a swarm of them attacked him. One by one, he kept punching, kicking, hitting them with his sonic speed, but there were too many of them. Even one of them scratched his left cheek with it's claws and another one charged at him and pushed him into a lake. His eyes began to shot wide open and a few bubbles of air escaped his mouth, but he quickly closed it as the wolf pushed him deeper and deeper in the water.

And that's how he ended up here, but it wasn't until he can't hold his breath any longer and released big bubbles of air from his mouth. He quickly started moving his arms to swim through the water, gasping and hoping if he can reach the surface in time. He started choking and gagging from drinking the lake water and he felt some of it filling up his lungs as his vision began to get blurry. _No! No! I can't die yet! Please! Don't let me die now! _he prayed, and that's when he saw two blurs through the water, one red and one yellow, and he watched them attacking the shaped wolves. Then, the two blurs came close to him and they each grabbed both of his hands and they all swam to the surface.

Sonic began gasping and coughing out the water that he was choking from as he got off from the lake. He was panting and relieved that he was still alive. As he glanced at the people who saved him, he was shocked to see his two best friends, Knuckles the Echidna and Tails "Miles" Prower.

"Guys…" he said as he couldn't believe it.

"Sonic! You're okay!" Tails exclaimed with joy as he hugged his brother-like friend which gave the blue hedgehog a small chuckle as he gave the yellow fox a noogie.

"It's good to see you too, Tails. And I see Knuckles is here too." said Sonic.

"Don't push your luck, Sonic, but it's good to see that you're alright." said Knuckles as he shook the blue hedgehog's hand after Tails let go.

"Thanks for the help, guys. I would've been a goner." Sonic chuckled, but suddenly a swarm of Shadow Bugs surrounded the three fighters and they all began to form into Primids.

"Looks like they haven't given up." Sonic replied.

"Yeah, but I think it's time for them to learn a lesson." said Knuckles.

Then, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails charged at the Primids after they charged at them first. Even though he may be a little weak from the last fight between him and the shaped wolves, Sonic used his sonic speed and knocked out most of the Primids in his way, Knuckles punched and hit some of them with his big gloved hands and send them to the air, and that's when Tails finished them as he flew to the air and kicked straight down at the ground which made the defeated Primids back into Shadow Bugs.

"You know guys. This reminds me a lot when the three of us worked together as a team to destroy one of Eggman's inventions." Sonic mentioned.

"Yeah, it was an awesome adventure when we defeated that Metal Sonic robot." said Knuckles as he punched another Primid.

"We have great times by then. All of our friends being there for us when we were in trouble." said Tails.

"Still, we can be a team again, like today." Sonic chuckled which gave both Knuckles and Tails a smile on their faces.

As the remaining Primids kept on attacking the three fighters, one by one, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails watched out for each other and make sure to protect each other, just like old times as the three of them are the team members of Team Sonic. Once they finished defeating the last of the Primids, the three of them looked around at their surroundings to make sure if there a few enemies left.

"Guess that's the rest of them." said Knuckles.

"That's a shame. It was starting to get fun fighting them." Sonic snickered, until he let out a sneeze. "Man! I hate it when water gets me sick!" he shouted which made both Knuckles and Tails start laughing.

"Yeah, just like old times, Sonic." said Tails.

With that, the three of them continued their journey, working as the team they used to be.

_Sonic joins the team._

_Knuckles joins the team._

_Tails joins the team._

* * *

"_YOU LIAR!" _Earla began to yell at Kuro as she charged at the black angel and punched his chest which made him to let out an uttered choke escaped his lips.

"A liar am I?" he smirked and grabbed the female fighter's wounded arm which made her winced from the pain. "Listen, you stubborn girl. You're not meant to exist in this world."

Earla glared at the black angel. "Then why am I here?" she growled at him.

As Kuro's face came closer to hers, a few inches from each other, he said under his breath, "If it wasn't for Asima's sleeping to remember her forgotten memories, you would've been a nobody." Her eyes began to widen. He's lying. There's no way he's telling the truth of her not meant to exist, is he? Earla's body became stiff and can't even move as these questions rushed to her head.

"Doesn't matter. You'll have a great time spending the world, before you disappear forever, starting with me." the black angel whispered in lustful voice as he held her chin up and slowly let his lips touch hers.

That's when the female fighter snapped back to reality and quickly pulled away smacked his right cheek. "You sick piece of…!" she yelled at him, but suddenly, she stopped as she saw a shaped wolf charged at her and put its' sharp claws deeply to the skin of her shoulders and pushed her off from the Halberd.

"_No…not again." _she thought to herself as she fell through the air, dropping like a rock. If her wounded arm wasn't wounded, she would've been used her chain power to grab something to stop her fall. As she watched the Halberd getting farther and farther away from her, her eyes shot wide open as she saw Pit had transformed into a trophy.

* * *

***sighs* I'm glad I finished already. So, I hope you like it and please give me a review.**

**Also, I got the Team Sonic inspiration when one of my little brothers was playing Sonic Heroes. XD**

**And no, it doesn't mean both Kuro and Earla are gonna be a couple later on in the story! They hate each other!**

**Earla: *spits at the ground* Yuck! That stinkin', lustful, stupid, piece of-! Ugh! Why did you even add **_**that**_** in the story?**

**Me: *sweat drops* I thought it would be interesting?**

**Earla: **_**INTERESTING? **_**I can't believe that **_**freak**_** kissed me!**

**Kuro: But it was a nice one. Care for another?**

**Earla: YOU SON OF A-!**

**Me: Please review! ^^; **


	35. The Truth

**Welcome – Ch.34 The Truth**

"Richard? Richard, are you alright?" Samus asked the male fighter, who was still wounded from the last fight between him and the evil teenager, David.

She, Richard, and Zelda were each trapped inside a hanging cage, the same cages they used to lock up both Peach and Zelda during the Subspace Emissary, but they were hanged up and below their grounds there was nothing but darkness surrounding them.

"No…the wounds…they still hurt…" Richard answered weakly as he wiped off more of the blood coming from his mouth.

"I'm sorry I got you hurt." the female bounty hunter replied as she took out her helmet off from her head and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Don't be sorry. What's more important is that you're alright." Richard whispered to her as he reached out his hand to her. Samus began to blush and held the accepted hand which helped her to feel a little better.

Zelda glanced at both Richard and Samus as they still held their hands. From the look on their faces, the two of them looked like they're both in love with each other. She once had that same feeling, with someone who always there to save her. And that someone was the Hero of Time, Link.

Suddenly, there was a big cold breeze wafted through the darkness, sending chills down the spines of the captured fighters and a dark portal appeared a few yards away from them. The three of them watched the portal as a figure began walking from it. He was a pale blue man and in his right hand he carried a single chain, so powerful it radiated a golden dazzling light and seemed to throb with its immense power as the man's footsteps echoed eerily as he entered the room and this man was no other than the ruler of Subspace, Tabuu.

"Tabuu…" Richard hissed at him. "What are _you _doing here?"

"_I was about to ask the same question to you." _he answered._ "I see the three of you have been captured by my 'helpers'." _After he said that last sentence, a Primid came by next to him. _"Where is the body?" _he asked and the Primid answered by making gurgling noises to him as if he was talking to him and a smirk appeared on the ruler of Subspace's face. _"Brilliant…" _he said and watched the Primid run off to fetch something.

"Brilliant of what?" Samus sneered at Tabuu.

"_You'll see." _he answered with an evil grin appeared on his face.

For a short moment, the Primid returned, with a few more of them, as they carried a trophy together and placed it at the dark ground. As the captured fighters saw the trophy the Primids brought, all of their eyes shot wide open to see the trophy is Pit. Before one of them had the chance to yell at the ruler of Subspace of what is he going to do with the angel, one of the Primids touched the base of the trophy and started to glow all over and turned Pit into his normal self, but he still had the wounds from the fight between him and Kuro back at the Halberd.

"Pit!" the other fighters called out to the angel with horror as they saw the wounds.

Once the young angel saw the ruler of Subspace right in front of him, he glared at him as his teeth clenched. "Where's Kuro? What did he do to Earla?" he shouted at him as he took out his dual blades, ready to kill him.

Tabuu didn't answer. Instead, with a sudden wave of his arm, he directed his golden chain and plunged deeply in the lower skin of the winged-boy. As he did this, the angel let out a blood murdered scream as it echoed through the darkness as the captured fighters were in horror when they saw his blood, crimson red blood, seeped out from the body of the boy, gushing out like a fountain.

Tears began to fall from the angel's eyes from the pain as more of his blood is gushing out every second. He glanced at the other fighters, screaming his name with agony and tears began to form in the females fighters' eyes. When he saw those tears, he remembered the same kind of tears that were fallen from the eyes of a young girl back at the mansion which he found her suffering alone in a white room, and nothing was in it except a black classical piano and that girl was Tiger Lily.

Quick as lighting, the Tabuu snapped his fingers and a number of Shadow Bugs appeared, coming from the darkest shadows of the room. Another snap directed these horrible bugs to the boy's opened wound, which they soon attacked fiercely. Faster and faster they attacked the wound until they decided enough was enough and began to enter the wound itself.

A horrible sight met the eyes of the captured fighters as the Shadow Bugs dug deeper and deeper into the body of the winged lad, filling his blood vessels and clouding his mind. It was too much for them to see one of the fighters they knew getting killed and tortured right in front of their eyes. When Richard saw the scared and frighten look on the female bounty hunter's face, he gripped her hand tighter to make her feel better that he's here with her.

The angel's body began to vibrate, shaking horribly as the Shadows Bugs filled him. Faster and faster he shook until he could shake no more. Closing his eyes, he let out a small whisper that nobody can hear or understand and he let out a scream at the top of his lungs higher than a banshee's wail and as horrid as the howl of a great wolf. Louder and louder he screamed until his eyes flew open once more, shining a horrible deep yellow.

Almost at once, the screaming stopped. A dark aura surrounded the boy as his yellow eyes darted about, contemplating his surroundings. With another great cry, he kicked away the Primids that held him and flew up into the air, coming down in a lightening fast dive upon a Primid hidden deep within a corner. There were sounds of fighting, as well as the horrified screams of the Primid and then the boy emerged again, victorious. Suddenly, the tall blue man's great voice sounded through the room, creating a strange echo in the din.

"Pit! That's enough from you…" he said to the possessed angel.

The boy immediately lowered his blades, standing at attention. The Primids timidly stepped forward and surrounded him, ready to strike. Pit paid no attention to them as he continued to gaze at the man before him and a smile played at the man's lips.

"You are an excellent warrior, young angel. And you are the perfect addition to my army, the final thing that stands in the way of my domination of the Smash World. Know that I, Tabuu, am your new master. You are to obey all my orders without question and help me lead my armies to victory! Is that understood?" the ruler of Subspace said again to him.

The angel nodded. Getting down on his knees, he threw his bow at Tabuu's feet, swearing allegiance to the Lord of Subspace in his own silent way. Tabuu smiled, knowing that his victory was near.

The captured fighters were shocked and once they saw the new evil Pit their spines began to shiver with fear.

"_You_ _three are next."_ they heard Tabuu's voice and he let out an evil laugh as it echoed through the darkness.

And everything went black.

* * *

_Am I already dead? No. My heart is still beating inside my chest. But how can I still be alive when that evil monster, Tabuu, killed me?_

I didn't know how it happened. A few minutes ago, I saw Tabuu killing me with his golden chain, and now I'm here. When I looked down at my body, my eyes began to shot wide open. I'm a spirit now. _So, does that mean I'm some kind of ghost?_ I glanced around at my surroundings and I saw I wasn't in the darkness anymore; I'm inside some kind of jar, in a white room. _Where am I?_

"_(Pit? You too?)" _I heard a voice and I turned my head at the voice, and it was R.O.B., who was also a spirit trapped inside another jar.

"_R.O.B.?" _I nearly shouted as I couldn't believe my eyes. _"What happened to you?" _

R.O.B. didn't say anything for a short moment as he moved his head downward with disappointment and finally said, _"Tabuu did this to me. He ripped off my soul away from my body. By now, Tabuu probably has those Shadow Bugs crawling around in it. He also did the same thing with you and the others."_

"_Others?" _I questioned.

"_That's us you bird brain!" _I heard someone yelling at me_._

Again, I turned around to find the voice, and it was Bowser, along with Wario, Ganondorf, King DDD, and his son, Bowser Jr. _"Bird brain?" _I growled._ "Look who's talking about the same person who gets his butt whooped by the same plumber every day!"_

"_What did you just say?" _he yelled at me again as he and I are giving each a death glare.

"That's enough you two." I heard another voice, but this voice was a lot different compare to the fighters I know back at the mansion. It was calm and peaceful and it also sounded female.

"Fighting won't solve anything in a situation like this." the voice came closer and a girl appeared right in front of me. She had long white hair that reach to the middle of her back, a pair of light-blue eyes, and all she wore was a white, lace dress that reaches to her knees and a pair of light blue sandals, and in her hands, she held a sketchpad. Now where have I've seen her before?

"_Who are you?" _I asked her.

"My name is, Ciana." she answered with a smile on her face. "And it's very nice to meet you, Pit."

"_How do you know my name?" _

"I just know because you and the other fighters are from the Smash Mansion. Everyone knows about the fighters who lived there."

After she said that last sentence, her face began to no expression for a short moment, but then she sighed with a sad look on her face. "Three more fighters had their souls ripped off from their bodies right now." she said as she walked away from me and three more jars appeared right in front of her.

"_What just happened? Are we dead?" _I saw Zelda asking to the girl named Ciana as she, Samus, and Richard became spirits, appearing in the jars.

"No, Zelda. You're not dead, but you're now a spirit. You and the others won't get back to your bodies until, Asima is awake."

_Asima? _That name always made me feel worry about Tiger Lily ever since she's been kidnapped by those evil siblings. What's strange about, ever sine I've met Earla, she reminds me of her besides her stubbornness, she also had the same sword Lily had used for a weapon. Their speed, strength, skills are also the same, as if they're both similar to each other. Wait a minute! What happened to Earla? I hope she's alright. The last time I've seen her, after that shaped wolf came out of nowhere and attacked she fell off from the Hal- Kuro! You're going to pay this as soon I got my body back!

"_How do you know, Asima?" _I asked Ciana.

She looked at me with surprise and said, "I see you've finally known the truth about her." She picked up the jar I was inside and lifted me up to her face that the two of us made eye contact.

"_And I can't believe, Lily, is a princess." _I said to her.

"_Lily's a princess?" _I heard all the fighters shouted at the same time.

"Yes, Lily is a princess." said Ciana. "Her real name is, Asima, and she's the next successor to the throne of a kingdom called 'Faerie'. Even Richard grew up there ."

"_Me? No, that can't be. My mother told me I was just a normal young adult who lived in a normal life and she told me Lily's parents died when she was young and let her to live with us." _said Richard.

"No, your mother lied to you. When you were seventeen years old, your little twin brothers three, and your cousin eight, there was a big fire in the kingdom. Both of you families survived, but Asima's father didn't make it. Once the fire was putted out, your mother put an amnesia spell on you, your brothers, and your cousin so the four of you could not remember what happened from your past so you'll be safe from the same people who caused the fire." Ciana explained.

"_What? You're lying! My mother wouldn't do a thing like that!"_

"I'm not lying. It's the truth."

"_Yeah, right! You said both of our families survived the fire except Lily's father, but I've never seen her mother when all of us survived!"_

"She was murdered, and also her brother."

"_A brother? Lily has a __**brother**__? She never told me anything that she had a brother! Even the family photo with her and her parents, she doesn't had a brother in __**that**__ picture!"_

"It was a secret from Asima's mother to not let her daughter find out that she had a brother."

"_That's crazy talk! A mother doesn't want her __**own**__ daughter that she had a sibling she doesn't even know!"_

"It's the only way to protect her."

"_From who? Who? And where are you even getting this stuff from? How can you be so sure you're telling the truth?"_

"Because…"

_"Because what?"_

"Because…I'm a part of her."

* * *

**Me: *sighs* Another chapter done.**

**Pit: What's wrong, Ashley? Don't you like writing your story?**

**Me: I am. I'm just bored right now. Sitting here doing nothing except typing.**

**Pit: Well yeah, but your story is getting interesting every time you summit the next chapters.**

**Me: Thanks, Pit. I really appreciate that.**

**Pit: No mention it. Also, it's funny when you type in when I yelled Bowser about getting his butt kicked by Mario everyday. *laughs***

**Bowser: At least I don't hate _EGGPLANTS_!**

**Pit: What did you say, _DRAGON BREATH_?**

**Bowser: I was just about the same thing, _CHICKEN_!**

**Me: Oh dear...**

**Ciana: *holds up drawing that says 'Please review'* **


	36. Our Precious Memories

**Welcome – Ch.35 Our Precious Memories**

"_You're kidding me, right?" _Richard asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. I'm really a _part_ of, Asima." Ciana explained. "I'm the third part of her body who holds and protect her memories."

"_So…that must explain why you know so much about her 'past'."_

"That's right."

"_YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" _Richard yelled at her. _"How's that even possible that __**you**__ are a part of my cousin?"_

"I-I…uh…I guess it happens by…magic? A curse? Maybe by destiny?"

"_Doesn't matter. Just forget what I said, but…since you're a 'part' of her, do you even know where she is right now?"_

"Asima? She's sleeping right now."

"You mean…Lily is still alive?" Pit asked Ciana.

"Yup." she chirped. "She's sleeping so she can remember all of her memories from the past. I'll show you."

With the snap of her fingers, the floor below the spirited fighters started to glow and a large white pod slowly appeared right in front of them. As the glowing began to fade close enough to make them find out what's inside, they saw part of Lily's face appearing in the dim light of the pod.

"_Lily!"_ Pit called out to the sleeping girl inside the pod.

"_Wake up, Lily! Wake up!"_ Richard called out also.

"_It's us, Lily! The fighters from the mansion!"_ Samus shouted.

"She can't hear you. The pod's sound proof so nothing can wake her up while she's busy remembering her memories." Ciana explained.

"_But…if she doesn't wake up, we won't be able to get our bodies back."_ R.O.B. mentioned.

"_Great! Just great! Now we have to be stuck inside these jars until 'Sleeping Beauty' wakes up!"_ Bowser Jr. retorted.

"_Don't you dare think it's all Lily's fault!" _Pit hissed at him and turned to back to Ciana. _"Ciana, is there a way for her to wake her up sooner?"_ he asked.

"Now that you mentioned that, I think there is a way for, Asima, to get remember her memories faster to wake her up sooner." she answered as she flipped through the pages of her sketch book and a smile appeared on her face as she showed the angel a drawing. The drawing had a sketch of the white pod and right next to the pod, there was a girl who had long blond hair with brown streaks that reach to her waist and a pair of brown eyes, and all she wore a white shirt underneath a white hooded cloak that reach her ankles with sleeves, a pair of blue pants, a pair of white sneakers, and a white collar with the gold locket. Pit also noticed there was a yellow key drawn next to the girl as if it meant something between the pod, the girl, and the key. When he took a closer look at the girl, his eyes began to shot wide open. _"Earla?" he shouted. "It can't be!"_

"Oh, I see you've met this girl also." Ciana replied. "Wait a minute, are you one of the 7 heroes?"

"_Huh? 7 heroes? Who are they?" _Wario questioned.

"The 7 heroes, they are the warriors who will save the universe, but only one of them is the chosen one who will defeat the ruler of Darkness and Subspace." Ciana explained.

"_Tabuu?" _few of the fighters questioned.

"Yes, but he's got more powerful than ever and he had joined allegiances with the ruler of Darkness. Together, their minions and themselves will captured and kill all the fighters from Super Smash Bros. until the last of the 7 heroes are perished."

"_But wait, how come I'm not dead? I am one of the 7 heroes, right?" _Pit asked her.

"You are one of them, but I saved you and the others from letting your souls disappear forever and that's why all of you are here as spirits. The only way for all of you to have your bodies back is to wait until the last heir, which is also one of the 7 heroes, to wake her up." Ciana replied.

"_But how long will it take until that person wakes her up?" _Zelda asked.

"Actually…" Ciana trailed off. "…I have no idea."

* * *

_Memory Restoration 90%_

"_Fremont!" _a little girl with short brown hair and a pair of brown eyes called out to her big brother, who also had brown hair and eyes as he was looking at his reflection on the water.

"_Huh? Oh, hey, Asima." _he said to the little girl.

"_Brother, guess what! Mom, dad, and everyone in the castle decided you should be the next successor to the throne! Isn't that great?" _she said excitedly.

"_R-Really?" _the boy questioned.

"_Uh-huh! It means you're going to be king when you grow up, just like daddy!" _the girl named Asima chirped.

"_Unless I die." _the boy named Fremont said sadly.

"_What? Don't say those kinds of things, brother! That would never happen!" _

"_How would you know? We may never know what's going to happen in the future."_

"_Then…Then…" _Asima sputtered through her words. _"I don't know! You just have to show the future that you can make it to be king! You just have to prove it to them!"_

Fremont began to chuckle from those word his sister said to him. _"Alright, Asima. I'll show them that I can make it to be king when I grow up." _he said. _"And also…"_

"_Of what, Fremont?"_

"_Even if I do die, will you promise me to take over my place to be the next successor to the throne?" _he said to Asima as he held his pinky to her. _"Pinky promise?"_

"_Pinky promise!" _Asima laughed a she gripped the given pinky with hers.

"_No matter what happens, we'll always be there for each other to fight to the finish!"_

As Earla's eyes began to slowly open from that strange dream she had, she glanced at her surroundings and saw she was inside a cave as a campfire was glowing through the darkness, giving its' warmth everywhere.

As she got up, she noticed she wasn't wearing her white hooded cloak and a couple of white cloths were wrapped around her wounded arm and shoulders. _"Where am I?" _she thought to herself as she wandered in the cave. The last time she remembered, she was back at the Halberd, fighting against the black angel, named Kuro. And after that, he told her she's not meant to exist this world and he ki- Her face began to blush all red just by thinking about it. _"That sick creep." _

"I see you're awake." she heard a voice which made her jump.

"Who's there?" she shouted as she glanced around to find the person who said that voice, until a Squirtle came towards her.

"A…turtle…?" she questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"His name, Squirtle. He's a Pokémon." the same voice explained as it sounded a bit louder when it came closer to her, and it was Red. "My name is, Pokémon Trainer, but you can just call me, Red." he said to her.

"Red?" Earla questioned as if she heard of that name before and when she took a closer look at both the trainer and Pokémon, her head began throbbing again as she let out a cry of pain and placed one of her hands on her aching forehead, but it wasn't until a bunch of voices, images, and people appeared in her head, making it hard what are the people are saying.

_"Can I just call you 'Red'?" _

_"Red? Sure, if you like. But why Red?"_

_"Because you're wearing red clothes."_

_"I have alternate colors too you know."_

_"Hey, Lily."_

_"Yeah Re- I mean Pokémon Trainer?"_

_"It's okay. I really like the name Red. And thanks."_

_"No problem, Red."_

_"Then I'm glad we're friends." _

"_Ow…my head. What was that?" _Earla thought to herself as her head is still throbbing.

"_The day you've met this boy, back at the Smash mansion." _the mysterious voice inside her head said.

"_What are you talking about? I've never seen him in my life!" _she thought back.

"_Not you, but the __**other**__ half of you."_

"_What? Listen, Voice. Who ever you are, you're not making any sense! You always keep stuff like that which gives me a headache!" _the female fighter thought out loud.

"_You'll find out soon enough, Earla." _the voice said its' last sentence and Earla's head stopped throbbing.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Aquamarine came inside the cave, with a bunch of firewood in her hands, and asked. "Oh, I see the girl's awake!"

"Who are you?" Earla asked her.

"Me? My name is, Aquamarine." she answered.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is, Earla. But how on earth did I get here?"

"Well, while Aquamarine were riding on Charizard to find the rest of the fighters, we saw you falling through the air and Charizard caught you just in time." Red explained to her. "You were out cold for a long time and it was also getting late, so we stopped here to rest for the night."

"Oh. Well, thank you." Earla said to the both of them.

"Also, I brought us dinner!" Aquamarine chirped as she held up a bunch of fish in her right hand. "It's a good thing there was a lake near by."

"Alright! Now, we won't starve to death during the night!" Red exclaimed and took out two pokeballs from his pockets. "Come on out, Ivysaur and Charizard!" After his command, the two other Pokémon came out from their pokeballs and stretched as they felt free from them.

When Charizard glanced at Earla, he walked towards her as he said to her, _"(I'm glad you're alright.)"_

"Are you…Charizard?" she asked and the fire lizard Pokémon nodded. "Well, thank you."

As the fighters sat next to the fire, feeling its' warmth by blowing away the cold air inside the cave, they watched as their fish getting cooked under it, inhaling the delicious scent as they time the night inside the cave.

* * *

Somewhere back in the darkness, the black angel was slashing, cutting, killing the Primids around him in the training grounds. He started panting as beads of sweat formed dripped from his forehead as he watched the Shadow Bugs bleeding out from the defeated Primids.

As he finished the last one, he sat down and dropped his dual blades as he was still panting and he wiped off the sweat. _"I'll show them." _he growled as his eyes were filled with rage after what happened earlier when the evil siblings were talking about him being called useless. _"I'll show them I'm not useless!" _

As his body was filled with anger and rage, he picked up his weapons and kept on stabbing and cutting the dead bodies of the Primids as more of the Shadow Bugs splattered on his face and clothes. As he kept on remembering those awful words he was more furious than ever as his eyes began to glow red, but when he remembered what happened at the Halberd, he suddenly stopped once he remembered _her._

The beautiful gracefulness and speed she had when he watched her attacking the shaped wolves and Primids which made him think she was a like a ballerina. The inner beauty of herself every time the sun sparkled on her sweat which glow like diamonds. And when his lips touch hers, they felt soft and sweet. The black angel touched his lips with his fingers as they felt all tingling. And when he touched his cheeks, they felt hot. _"Why am I going soft now?" _he muttered to himself. Which shocks him the most, when he placed his hand on his chest, his heart was beating faster than usually, in a rhythmic way.

"_What is this strange feeling?" _he wondered. _"Is this feeling is what many people call it…_

…_love?"_

* * *

**Me: Thank you rainbowkitteh for your opinion that I should make both Earla and Kuro a couple in the later chapters. **

**Earla: It was _HER_ stupid idea! *points at me***

**Pit: Kuro? Are you blushing?**

**Kuro: Huh? No, I'm not! *blushes more***

**Me: He's right! Your whole face is red! *giggles* You do _like _Earla.**

**Kuro: Would you just shut up? I'm not blushing!**

**Me and Pit: *singing* Kuro and Earla sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.-**

**Earla: _WOULD THE TWO OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF?_**

**Red: Please review!**


	37. Disaster At Night

**Welcome – Ch.36 Disaster At Night**

"_Princess, Asima! Don't run off too far!" _A man with red hair and a pair of amber eyes who wore a green hooded cloak and a pair of black leather shoes called out little Asima.

"_I already know that, William. You always told that the village is a dangerous place and blah, blah, blah it gets really annoying!" _the young princess said to him with a tone of annoyance.

William sighed and said, _"I'm sorry, Asima, it's just that your parents told me I have to make sure you'll be safe when we come here."_

"_I know, I know." _Asima pouted. _"I'm just visiting, Misses Gabriella, Mister Jonathan, Kevin, David, Sophie, and Sophia just for a bit."_

As the two of them came upon an old house, a young woman, with long blond hair and green eyes, was standing on the front porch as she watched her children playing outside.

"_Ahhh! Run! It's the mummy!" _one of her daughters with blond hair and a pair of green eyes, like the mother, screamed as she and her siblings were running away from her brother, who was dressed as a mummy.

"_Don't let him kill us!" _another daughter screamed, who looked a lot like her sister.

"_Quick! Get somewhere safe! I'll stop him, with my gun!" _another son, with black messy hair and a pair of silver eyes, shouted at his sisters and held up a fake bullet gun at the pretend mummy.

"_You'll never escape from me!" _the brother, who was dressed as the mummy, growled as he walked towards his brother.

The woman with blond hair giggled from watching her children having fun, until he saw both Asima and William. Her eyes began to narrow and called out to her children, _"Kevin! David! Sophie and Sophia! Time to get inside!"_

"_What?" _the four children questioned.

"_Get inside! Now!"_

The four siblings whined and sighed as the four of them got inside the house as their mother glared at Asima and William. _"What are __**you**__ doing here?" _she asked them.

"_Misses Gabriella, it's good to see you again!" _Asima exclaimed as she smiled at her.

"_Stay at you are!" _Misses Gabriella yelled at her.

The young princess' eyes began to widen after the woman yelled at her. She never seen Misses Gabriella this mad before. _"Huh? Misses Gabriella, what's wrong?" _she asked her.

"_It's __**you**__ who's the problem! And so are your family, your kingdom, everything!"_

"_I beg your pardon, Misses Gabriella! What on earth gives you the reason to yell at the princess?" _William asked the woman.

"_Reason? Reason? I'll tell you what the reason is! My husband hadn't returned home ever since you locked him to jail!" _Misses Gabriella yelled.

"_B-But…I've sent him free, to return to you...and your family." _Asima told her.

"_You did…but that wasn't until one of your people killed him, ON HIS WAY HOME!"_

"_I swear! I told all of my people not to kill him! I swear!"_

"_You are lying! You're never coming here! EVER! Unless you want to die in this very spot!"_

"_Misses Gabriella!" _William yelled at her. _"One more rude comment to the princess and you'll be sent to prison and killed!"_

"_Go on ahead! If I've been killed, my spirit will go and be reunited with my husband!" _the young woman laughed crazily.

"_No, William! Don't let them kill her!" _Asima shouted to William. _"Let's just go back to the castle and forget this ever happened."_

"_You better listen to her! I'm __**sick **__of seeing her face and __**you**__ who are from that kingdom, Faerie!" _Misses Gabriella yelled at the man.

With that, both Asima and William walked away, leaving the woman laughing like a maniac and started crying after she remembered her husband's death. _"Why? Why does this have to happen to him? I love him very much! I don't want him to leave me and my family!" _she sobbed.

_Then, why don't you try to kill the princess and her family instead? _An evil voice inside her head asked.

"_Wh-Who are you?" _she questioned.

_My name is Tabuu, and I'm the person who will bring back your husband you loved so much. _the voice answered as the woman's green eyes began to turn into a pair of cloudy purple eyes.

_Memory restoration 100%_

Earla's eyes began to shot wide open as she sat up and started panting and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She glanced at her surroundings and saw Aquamarine, Red, and his Pokémon sleeping peacefully as the campfire in the cave was still giving its' warmth in the cold night air.

Everytime she tried to go back to sleep, the same images and voices kept appearing in her head, which is giving her a big headache. Instead, she got up and grabbed her white hooded cloak and put it on as she walked outside from the cave and went to find the lake Aquamarine mentioned earlier.

But as she wandered through the dark forest, she placed her fingers over her lips and felt her cheeks turning hot after she was thinking about what happened earlier at the Halberd. There's _no _way the black angel had feelings for her, and that kiss didn't mean anything to her.

It can't be she thought, but it wasn't until she felt her own heart beating rapidly than usual. She then suddenly began to feel all soft and warm all over her body, ever since she started to think about, Kuro.

"_No. Please don't tell me this feeling is what I think it is." _she thought to herself. _"I can't be having feelings for him! I __**hate**__ him!"_

She hated everything about him. His appearance.

"_I hate you."_

His evil looks.

"_I hate you!"_

His annoying, sneering voice.

"_I…hate…you!"_

His beautiful ruby-colored eyes.

Earla began to blush and shook her head. _"You idiot! Stop thinking about him!"_

His soft plump lips.

Her face began to turn all red and just let out a frustrated groan and continued walking through the forest, searching the lake. _"Why does he have to be so… cute?"_

* * *

Night. Is their favorite part of the day. Nothing but pure darkness, unless the full moon shines brightly tonight. Every time when the sun sets and the moon rose in the night sky, it's like Halloween all over again. The two of them love scaring people and always love playing pranks on them just for fun.

As the two ghost Pokémons, Misdreavus and Mismagius flew through the night sky under the bright moonlight, their faces were filled with happiness and joy as the two of them played tag in meadows, laughing with excitement like there's no tomorrow. While Mismagius was trying to catch her little sister, she stopped in midair with a concern look on her sister's face.

When Misdreavus saw the look on her face, she stopped as well and asked, "What's wrong sis?"

"I could've sworn I just heard something." the older ghost Pokémon answered.

"It must've been the noises the meadows make when the wind blows through them." Misdreavus suggested.

"No. It's something else. Like…beeping?"

"Beeping?" the small ghost Pokémon questioned and listened carefully with her sister. "You're right. It's getting faster now."

"Faster?" Misdreavus asked, fear rising within her. She had only seconds to react. Staggering, she grabbed her little sister as she quickly floated away from the beeping sound and stopped behind a big boulder, waiting, until…

_BOOM! _

After the sound of the explosion, the two Pokémon turned their bodies around and saw some kind of black hole, sucking up everything that was near it. Both of their eyes began to widen as the two of them suddenly a swarm of strange white clouds, making the sound of crackling of electricity.

The two ghost Pokémon sisters braced themselves as they waited for the right moment to attack the strange cloud creatures.

* * *

"Lucas! Where are you?" Ruby called out to the psychic boy as she wandered through the dark forest, giving her chills by her spine.

She can't believe what just happened. Before she was by herself, she was with Lucas; until the sun began to set then fear began to appear in her eyes when she remembered those awful memories she had when she was a little girl. She was helping her mother to cook dinner for her family, but it wasn't until _he_ came back home from work.

"_I'm home!" _her father called out as he walked through the front door.

"_W-Welcome home, dear."_ her mother said nervously when she and little Ruby saw a bottle of alcohol in his left hand. _"So, how's work?"_

"_Terrible!" _Ruby's father shouted as his voice began to sound drunk. _"That lousy boss didn't gave me my raise! That fat goof!"_

"_That doesn't mean you should be drinking so much, dear." _his wife said to him.

"_WHAT? Are you with __**his**__ side?" _Ruby's father yelled at her mother as he grabbed one of her shoulders and hitting her.

"_NO! STOP! STOP, DAD!" _Ruby screamed as she tried to pull her father's arm away from hitting her mother. Little did they know, she had a cooking knife in her hand.

"_**SHUT UP!**__" _her father roared, but then, his hand had been accidently stabbed by the cooking knife, which is still in her hand. _"__**RU…BYYYY!**__"_

And that's when she started to run away from Lucas. As she ran through the dark forest, she kept hearing the psychic boy calling her name, but she ignored them as the feeling of being scared appeared right inside her after what she had done to her own father.

When he saw her father grabbed butcher knife in his hand, her mother kept yelling at her to run and that's when she did. She kept running through the dark forest when suddenly, tripped and fell in front of a tree. She tried to walk, but she had unknowingly sprained her left ankle.

"_**RUBY!**__" _an angry voice yelled. She turned her head and saw her father standing in front of her, holding a butcher knife still in his hand.

_"Daddy, please leave me alone. I didn't mean to stab you!"_ the frightened Ruby exclaimed as hung onto the tree, as though hoping it would save her.

"_**TELL THAT TO MY HAND!**__"_ her father yelled and started to run towards her.

"_No…no…" _she whispered. _"__**NOOOOOOOOO!**__" _she yelled at the top of her lungs and that's when her water and wind ability formed inside her saved herself from her drunken father.

"Ruby! Snap out of it!" she heard Lucas' voice which made her snap back to reality.

"L-Lucas?" she questioned. "How did you find me?"

"I heard your screaming and I went to find you, to see if you're okay." he answered, but then, Ruby wrapped her around him as she started crying on his chest.

"I'm glad you're here…" she whispered to him.

The young psychic boy began to blush, but he began to smile as he held her close to him. "Don't cry. You're okay now." he whispered to her softly.

_BOOM!_

The two of them quickly let go and saw some kind black hole somewhere on the other side of the forest. Then, they both got up and ran to see where the black hole is coming from, holding each others hand as they ran through the forest.

* * *

As Earla splashed some of the lake water to her face, she wondered why those images and voices kept appearing in her head whenever she's unconscious or asleep. _"Get a hold of yourself! It was just one stupid kiss!" _she thought to herself angrily, until she looked down at her own reflection on the lake. She saw herself crying.

One by one, her tears drop from her eyes and splashed into the water, creating small riffles.

"_Why did I just call him cute?" _she thought as more tears fell in the water. The more she kept thinking about him, it's as if she doesn't want him to leave her. _"Is this…what love feels like?" _

_BOOM!_

Her eyes began to widen and turned to see a black hole somewhere not far from the cave. She wanted to go see what's going on there, but she doesn't want the others worry about her. She didn't have a choice and pulled her hood over head and ran through the dark forest as the moonlight shines under her.

* * *

_BOOM!_

Everyone inside the cave had their eyes shot wide open from their sleep.

"Was that a bomb?" Aquamarine shouted.

"I'll go check." said Red as he quickly got up and went outside the cave to see some kind of black hole somewhere not far from the cave. His eyes began to widen when he saw it. _"Is that…?"_ he wondered.

"Red! Earla's not here!" he heard the female fighting shouting to him.

"What?" he questioned as he ran back inside the cave and saw she was right. Earla was not here.

"Where do you think she went?" Aquamarine asked him.

It took a while for the trainer to think, but when he remembered the black hole, it hit him. "She must've gone there!" he shouted.

"Gone where?"

"The black hole that just appeared right now!"

"A black hole?"

"Come on, everyone! We have to find her!" the trainer called out as he returned both Squirtle and Ivysaur to their pokeballs, and both Red and Aquamarine got on Charizard and the three of them sored into the night sky.

* * *

"Shadow Ball!" Misdreavus shouted as she summoned one of her attacks at the strange cloud creatures as Mismagius unleashed Ominous Wind.

As more of the cloud creatures used their electric attacks at them, the two of them dodged and summoned more of their ghost abilities at them, until several chains tied around the cloud creatures to the ground. The two ghost Pokémon looked up and saw a mysterious person wearing nothing but a white hooded cloak. It was Earla.

"Need some help?" she asked them.

The two Pokémon sisters nodded and continued fighting the cloud creatures. Out of nowhere an arrow made out of pure darkness missed Earla and when she turned to see the person who fired the arrow, it was the black angel, Kuro.

"Well, I see you're back." she smirked which made the black angel glared at her.

Then, he dived down at the female fighter with his dual blades ready to kill her, but Earla used her chains which tied around his weapons and threw them out of the black angel's grasp. Once the weapons are away from either one of them, she ran towards him and punched his stomach which made Kuro wheezed from the force. He then tired to do a kick on her head, but she blocked just in time.

Little did Earla know, one of the cloud creatures charged straight towards, but then she heard someone said, _"PK Freeze!" _and the cloud creature turned into ice just before it attacked her. When she saw this, she turned to see both Lucas and Ruby ready for battle against the rest of the cloud creatures.

"Earla!" she heard another voice from above and saw Red and Aquamarine flying on top of Charizard.

"Red!" she called out to him waving one of her arms to the air to get his attention, but then, something inside Kuro snapped as if there was some kind of relationship between the trainer and Earla.

The black angel raised up his raven wings and flew to the trainer at a high speed and knocked him out from the fire Pokémon. As he watched the Pokémon trainer falling through the air, he heard Earla's voice screaming the trainer's name which made him even more furious. The next that happened, he flew down as he picked up his dual blades from the ground and carried her in his arms as he flew away from the battle. Before Red hit the ground, Ruby summoned her wind ability that stopped his fall and saw both Kuro and Earla flying away from the others. He tried to catch up to them, but since there was a battle still going on between the smashers and the cloud creatures, which are called Spaaks from the Subspace, he can't.

As Earla struggled to free herself from Kura's grasp while they were both up in the air, she had enough and would rather fall in the ground than being carried by him, and that's when she punched him right up his nose and let go of her. Even if she was falling through the air, again, she summoned one of her chains and grabbed hold of a tree branch which made her land on the ground safely.

"What was that for?" she yelled at him.

"OW! Why did you punch my nose? It's starting to bleed already!" Kuro yelled at her also as he showed her his bloody nose.

"That's what you get for trying to kidnap me!"

"Kidnap you? What on earth would I do that?"

"Uh…hello? You tried to _kill_ me back at the Halberd and started fighting with me a few minutes ago!"

"I was trying to talk to you!"

"Talking to me? As if!"

"That's why I carried you here!"

"Yeah, right! It's not like you're trying to kill me, _again!_"

"Shut up!" the black angel snapped at her as he stabbed one of his dual blades at the tree next to her, which missed her head. "Just…let me talk to you." he whispered to her as he stared straight at Earla's brown eyes with his ruby-colored eyes. Both of their faces began to turn into a shade of red as they felt both of their hearts beating faster like a drum beat.

When Kuro saw how beautiful Earla's eyes glittered under the moonlight, he leaned his towards his face towards hers as he said the words, _"I love you," _and pressed his lips against hers and both of her eyes began to widen.

Should she pull away and slapped his face again like back at the Halberd? No, she doesn't want to. What's even stranger, the feeling of his own lips pressed against hers actually felt…nice.

The kiss he gave back at the Halberd, it didn't mean anything to her, but this one proves that the two of them do have feelings for each other, but it wasn't until Kuro quickly pulled away as his face was redder than hers. The two of them didn't say anything for a short moment then the black angel flew away from her, feeling himself a complete idiot for kissing her.

Once after Earla watched him flying away, she touched her lips with her fingers and couldn't believe what just happened. While she was thinking too much of the kiss, she didn't even notice that the other fighters were calling her name.

"Earla! Are you alright?" Aquamarine called out to her.

"Huh? Y-Yeah I'm alright." Earla answered.

"Did that black angel did anything to you?" Red asked her which made her face even redder when she remembered earlier, lucky for her it's too dark for everyone to see her red face.

"Well, he did tried to kill me, but I fought back and sent him flying away like a coward." she lied.

"At least everyone's alright." Ruby mentioned.

"Yeah. Wait a minute. Where are Charizard, Misdreavus, and Mismagius?" Lucas asked and that's when everyone saw the three Pokémon sleeping next together.

"Ha ha. I guess the three of them were tired after fighting with those Spaaks." Red chuckled and everyone else started laughing with him, except Earla, who was still remembering the kiss Kuro gave her and the words, _"I love you."_

_Misdreavus joins the team._

_Mismagius joins the team._

* * *

**And…I'm done. So thanks for reading this chapter and good night.**

**Also, Kuro was jealous after Earla called out Red's name, and I literally feel myself blushing after the kissing scene. XD**

* * *

**July 14, 2011: This is a rewrite.**


	38. Agony Of The Fire In The Forest

**Welcome – Ch.37 Agony Of The Fire In The Forest**

As the sky was still at nighttime, the fighters left from the forest to avoid the strange black hole that appeared out of nowhere. Little did they know, Akemi watched them leaving and glanced at the mysterious black hole. She wondered why this black hole came here, but whatever it is, it came for some kind of reason. Before she had the chance to catch up to join the other fighters, an arrow missed her out of nowhere.

Once she saw this, she turned her body at the person who fired the arrow and saw Pit, who still had the dark aura around him and golden eyes. She knew something's wrong with the angel and that's when she began to take out her two swords as the possessed angel split his bow into his dual blades and the two of them charged at each other.

The sound of metal slashing metal can be heard as the two of them swung and blocked way their swords at each other. Since the two of them were both very skillful when it comes to sword fighting, it was impossible for either one of them to defeat each other. While Akemi kept trying to find a way to defeat him, she didn't even notice that there was the sound of a loud _'BANG!' _and then, a sharp object scratched her cheek, and that's when she realized, she nearly got hit by a bullet. Then, Pit stopped and put away his dual blades as he moved out of Akemi's way, which is making her confuse that he stopped fighting her. As she looked at the person who fired that bullet, she saw the oldest son of the evil siblings, Kevin, taking a different gun in his hand and aiming it at her.

Then, Kevin pulled the trigger from his new gun and an arrow made out purple shapes was shot from it and headed to the female fighter. Just as Akemi saw the arrow, she quickly dodged it in time and summoned a few of her lightning powers at him, but her eyes began to widen as the lightning didn't have effect on him.

"Hmm…It seems your powers have no effect on me." Kevin smirked. "But very tasty and I think you would be perfect working as a power generator for my master." After that sentence, Akemi felt Pit holding her in place as Kevin reloaded his gun and aimed at her again.

Before anything else happened next, Akemi looked up at the sky and let out a loud agony scream as it echoed through the dark forest as she was now a trophy after the sound of another _'BANG!' _from the gun. Little did the evil teenagers know, the clouds in the night sky started to get darker and making a rumbling noise, louder and louder in every minute.

* * *

The next thing that happened, a loud crash of lightning frightened the smashers in the forest.

"Charizard, return." Red commanded as he returned his fire Pokémon back into his pokeball to make sure if it's not going to rain soon from getting him weakened by water from the raindrops, and switched him with his water type Pokémon, Squirtle.

"A storm already?" Earla questioned as she glanced up the dark sky and pulled her hooded cloak closer to her body for warmth.

"Don't worry. A little storm won't hurt us, since Aquamarine and I can control water." Ruby mentioned, trying to give supportive to everyone.

"Yeah, but lightning can." said Red. "We have to find shelter until the storms stop."

As the rest of the fighters nodded with agreement, they all ran through the dark forest, trying to find the cave that was somewhere near them as they try not to panic from the sounds of lightning. Suddenly, a loud crash of lightning came from the storm clouds and hit a few of the bushes and trees, which started to create a small fire at first then grew into a big one, enough to cause a forest fire.

"Wait. Is that-? Oh my goodness! _FIRE!_" Aquamarine screamed which got everyone's attention and turned to see the fire in the other side of the forest, not far for them to get to.

"Quick! We have to put it out, before more parts of the forest get burned down!" Earla called out as she and the other fighters started running as they headed to the forest fire.

It wasn't long until the fighters made it and they all watched in horror as many of the plants and the little animals living in the burned forest were caught in fire and burned in agony as they slowly burned to the ground, nothing but ashes. That's when everyone started to brace themselves as they all charged in the fire, avoiding getting the flames on their clothing, and started finding ways to put out the fire from causing anymore damage to the forest.

Red started commanding his water Pokémon, Squirtle, to use his water gun attack at the flames while both Aquamarine and Ruby used their water abilities and the three of them doused the flames together. The two ghost Pokémon sisters, Misdreavus and Mismagius, both used their telekinesis powers and lifted a few piles of dirt and piled them over the fire close to them and watched as the dirt putted them out. Lucas used his PK Freeze ability and quickly froze the burned up trees and plants, and even though the fire melted the ice; it then began to turn into water which also put out the flames at the burned plants and the ground as Earla used her chains to pull back the burned trees from falling and getting their flames near the others.

As everyone was doing a great job putting out the fire, something caught Earla's eye and she saw a pair of wings through the flames, but it was really hard to make out who was the mysterious figure that had those wings. She could've sworn it was Kuro again, but no, it wasn't; it was the possessed Pit, who showed an evil grin on his face as his golden eyes were shining menacingly at her.

Her eyes began to shot wide open as the possessed angel flew down and grabbed her as he pushed her through the burned up rubbish which caught the other fighters' attention and watched as the female struggled to free herself from the angel's grasp.

"Pit! What are you doing?" Ruby yelled at the angel.

"That's not Pit! It's one of Tabuu's minions!" Red answered as he and the others ran towards at the possessed angel, but then, a swarm of Fire Primids surrounded them, as Earla finally freed herself leaving her to fight against the-no-longer Pit.

One by one as the Fire Primids started to blew balls of fire from their mouths at the fighters, they all dodged them, but a few of them ended up being burned on their skins from the burned rubbish on the ground just a bit. While the fighters were busy fighting the Fire Primids, Earla kept dodging from being slashed or wounded from Pit's dual blades everytime he swung them at her.

"_If only I still had my sword with me, I would've finish him already." _she thought to herself, when suddenly, the possessed angel stopped fighting her and froze like a statue as every one and thing froze in place and that's when she realized, time just stopped. Before she had the chance to wonder what just happened, both of her hands started to glow all purplish-white and there it was, placed in her hands; the sword came back to her.

A smile formed from her lips as she was filled with joy that her sword came back at just the right moment for her to be back fighting like she used to be. When time began to unfroze, she used her sword and blocked most of the angel's dual blades, who was shocked to see her sword, appeared out of nowhere. Even though he was fast and skillful with his dual blades, she was better when it comes to sword fighting, but she wondered why she was so good at it since she didn't practice the day she was awaken. At just the right moment to dodge one of the dual blades, she quickly grabbed on his arms from doing another attack on her and by using all of her strength, she threw him into the fire.

As she watched the possessed Pit struggled to get away, his whole body was covered in flames, peeling every skin and feather from his body and wings as he screamed from the pain and disappeared into Shadow Bugs. Once he was finished, Earla then threw her sword like a boomerang at the Fire Primids, who are still fighting the rest of the smashers, and watched also as the minions were split in half and disappeared into Shadow Bugs as well.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked the other fighters as she ran towards them after her sword returned to her hand.

"I'm a little burned up, but I'm good." Red answered.

"_(Same here)." _the ghost Pokémon sisters said.

"We're all good here!" Lucas called out.

"That's good to hear, but we can't stop now. There's still a bunch of fire left to put out." Earla replied as she pointed to the remaining fires that are still in the forest.

Before everyone continued putting out the remaining flames, a sound of a loud _'BANG!' _echoed through the forest and out of nowhere, an arrow made out of purple shapes came towards them. Lucky for them, they all dodged it in time, but it wasn't until more of them were launched after the sound of shooting.

"Okay! This is getting _really_ annoying!" Earla shouted and threw her sword at the same direction where the arrows are coming from. For a short moment, all of the fighters heard a loud blood murdered scream at the direction where Earla threw her sword. Then once her sword returned to her hand, their eyes began to widen as they saw Kevin, who now had a large cut on his left arm that is gushing out his blood.

"You…_YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS FOR HURTING ME __**AND **__KILLING MY FATHER!" _he hollered at Earla and shot another arrow from his bullet gun.

As the fighters were screaming Earla's name to tell to get out of the arrow's way, she stood still since the arrow was coming fast at her and braced herself at what's going to happen next, until someone flew down and carried her away from the arrow just in time. As she looked up at the person who saved her, her eyes began to widen to see it was Kuro.

"Don't you **dare** hurt her, Kevin!" he yelled at the evil boy.

"Kuro? What on earth are you doing protecting the enemy?" Kevin retorted. "I thought you're supposed to kill her!"

"I don't **want** to kill her! She means a lot to me!" the black angel shouted back to him which made a shade of red appeared on Earla's cheeks.

Kevin narrow his eyes at him as the fighters were surprised to see that Kuro had feelings for Earla, even though he's one of Tabuu's helpers. Then, Kevin smirked and said, "So I see you're trying to play knight in shining armor to her. Are trying to disobey Tabuu's orders?"

"Tell him I'm done working for him and find someone else to work for his sorry butt! I don't even want to make Earla or anybody else suffer!"

"Even for you not to exist this world anymore?" Kevin grinned as he saw Kuro's shocked look, even Earla and the rest of the fighters were shocked as well.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Kuro hissed at him as his teeth were clenched.

"Oh come on, Kuro. I already knew that my mother brought you back to life so you'll work for her and Tabuu. Also, you _did_ want to get revenge on Pit."

Kuro couldn't take it anymore. He was furious mad now as his eyes are now glowing red with rage, but he stopped when he saw Earla got up and slapped Kevin across his face.

"Enough!" she yelled at the Kevin, who touched his swollen cheek after the slap. "Even though, Kuro won't exist any longer, he still has the right to live life! For the first time of his life, he found what is like to have feelings like everyone else! He found happiness, joy, and love! He loved me and he tried not to hurt me, even by Tabuu's orders!"

Kevin then began to glare at her as Kuro heard those words he always wanted to hear for a long time. She was right. He did found happiness when he was with her and he never knew he would started to have new feelings he never felt before, love.

"Tough luck." he heard Kevin voice sneering at Earla which made him shocked from his thoughts as he and the rest of the smashers saw a swarm of the Subspace minions surrounding them. "I guess you won't be able to watch _this _kind of fight."

As the minions got closer and braced themselves at the fighters, more of the fire started to get in the smashers' way which makes it difficult for them to fight in this situation. Just before the fight against them and the minions, Kuro quickly grabbed Earla in his arms and flew away just before one of the big minions did an attack on her.

While in the air, Kuro flew on the other side of the forest, away from the fight. As he landed, he gently place Earla by a tree.

"Kuro, what are doing? We have to go back to help the others!" Earla shouted at him.

"It's too dangerous!" he said. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't care! I want to help them! Who knows what will happen to them!"

"No! You have to stay here! I'll help them!"

"You idiot! You'll get killed yourself!" the female fighter cried as her eyes began to water with tears, ready to come out of them. She couldn't hold them back and just let them fall as she said the words he never said to him back after the kiss from earlier. "I…I love you!"

The black angel's eyes began to widen after hearing those words. He remembered telling those same words to her from earlier and he thought he was stupid for telling them, but he never knew that the person he loved so much is telling those same words to him. He wiped the tears away from her eyes and slowly pressed his lips against hers, just for the last time if they won't be able to see each other again. Only this time, the kiss lasted for a few minutes as it was more passionate than ever.

As they pulled away, Kuro said, "I love you too, but I don't want you to get killed. If I come back alive, I'll back to you. I promise."

Earla couldn't help but smile at him as more tears fell from eyes. "I know you will." she said and then the black angel flew away from her to go back to the fight as she ran the opposite direction from him, away from the forest.


	39. Ones With Hope

**Welcome – Ch.38 Ones With Hope**

"_**WHERE ARE THEY?**__" _Kevin yelled at the Pokémon trainer, who was covered in scratches, wounds, and bruises all over his body, lying on the ground.

"I'm telling you, I don't know!" the trainer shouted at him and the evil teenager kicked his stomach which made him cough out blood from his mouth.

"You're wasting my time." Kevin scoffed as he watched the rest of the smashers getting wounded by the minions of Subspace while a few of them turned into trophies. "I guess it's time for you to join the others." he smirked as he reloaded his gun and finished the trainer after the sound of a loud _'BANG!' _and he turned into a trophy.

After that, one of the Primids came right next to the evil boy and started to make gurgling noises at him as if it was talking to him.

"I know the rest of them are still out there. As soon as we finish the last of them, including the 7 Heroes, the universe will be under our control and he'll bring my father back to life." the boy answered the Primid's question, but then, the next that happened someone kicked his stomach hard which made him choke a bit.

"You were looking for me, huh?" the person sneered at him and it was the black angel, Kuro.

"I was hoping to." Kevin grinned as he wiped off the blood coming out of his mouth.

With that, the two of them charged at each other with their weapons ready while the flames from the forest fire are separating them and the other fight that is going on between the minions of Subspace and the smashers. As Kevin started shooting at the black angel from his real bullet gun, but Kuro blocked them with his dual blades and swung them at the evil teenager. If it wasn't for his wounded that he got from Earla's sword he would've kill the black angel already. Kevin kept on trying to hit or shoot at anywhere part of Kuro's body for him to get him get killed already, but it wasn't until the black angel used one of his dual blades and stabbed the evil teenager's other arm.

"Heh. Tabuu always said you're one of the best fighters." Kevin grinned at him as he covers his new wounded arm from gushing out his blood.

"I'm not part of his freaking group anymore." Kuro coldly said to him.

"I know, but…tell that to my little brother. _DAVID, NOW!_"

After Kevin's command, David jumped out of nowhere and pulled out one of his swords or knives and stabbed directly at Kuro's back. The black angel began to scream from the pain and collapsed on the ground as blood began to drip from his mouth.

"I don't even get why you see in that girl since she's the enemy." Kevin scoffed at him.

"She made me feel so happy…and I never felt that for a long time."

"Too bad you won't be able to see her again." David sneered at him.

"I have not…come this far…to die now." Kuro growled at the evil brothers as his teeth were clenched together. _"Because I promised her I would see her again." _he thought to himself, but it wasn't until Kevin pointed his gun towards the black angel.

"What a shame." Kevin sneered at him as he began to pull the trigger.

_BANG!_

"What the-?"

"It's like you said, _I'm_ one of the _best _fighters!" the black angel smirked, after he blocked the bullet with one of his dual blades. He was pretending that he was killed, but he really did got hurt from being stabbed one of David's swords and then, he quickly got up and stabbed both Kevin and David right inside their lower parts of their bodies with his dual blades.

"You've made a _**big**_ mistake." Kevin gurgled his words with blood and snapped his fingers, with an evil grin on his face.

Suddenly, the remaining of the Subspace minions each let out a loud roar and ran away from the fighters.

"Where are they going?" Kuro asked, in a bit worried voice.

"Well…let's just say they're after _someone_." Kevin sneered at him. "And that someone is that girl you love so much."

The black angel's eyes began to wide with fear mixed with shock. He narrowed his eyes as he clenched his teeth and charged at the evil teenager with his dual blades ready to kill him, but then, a sharp pain hit him somewhere near his spine and the black angel collapsed on the burned ground. That's when he found out David stabbed another sword at his back again.

"This fight is starting to get boring." said David.

"Yeah. I know. Let's head back to, Tabuu. Let the other minions finish with, Earla." Kevin suggested and the two brothers disappear into the ground, leaving the same purple shapes with shades of yellow, along Red, Aquamarine, and both Misdreavus and Mismagius, who were now transformed into trophies.

For Kuro, more of his blood dripped from his mouth as his back began to ache from being stabbed by David, twice.

"_You're not really, Pit, are you?"_ he heard a voice inside his head.

"Who…? Who said that…?" the black gurgled blood through his words as he glanced his surroundings.

"_Over here on your right." _the voice answered.

Listened, Kuro turned his head to his right and saw Lucas, who was next to Ruby the two of them were both covered in wounds, bruises, and ash smudges all over his body, except Ruby was unconscious and he isn't.

"Heh. You're that psychic boy. Lucas, right?" the black angel asked.

"_Yeah, that's right, but try not to talk too much. You'll loose more blood like that. Just talk to me in my thoughts; I have telepathic powers." _the psychic boy suggested. _"By the way, who are you? And why do you look a lot like, Pit?"_

"_My name is, Kuro. And I'm just the dark self of, Pit." _the black angel answered through their minds. _"The two of us hate each other and we always end up fighting to the death, until I was defeated."_

"_Then, how were you able to be back alive, since Pit killed you?" _Lucas asked.

Kuro didn't say anything for a short moment, but he finally said, _"The Lord of Darkness."_

* * *

Somewhere at the other side of the forest fire, where there are no signs of the minions from Subspace, both Link and Mario were walking around, wondering what happened here, but then the plumber stop.

"What's wrong, Mario?" Link asked him, but the plumber hushed him.

"Do you hear that?" Mario questioned.

"Hear what?" Then, the two fighters stand still as they both listened carefully and, the two of them heard the sound, besides the crackling sparks of the fire, there was a sound of someone yelling and a swarm of the minions of Subspace ran past them.

At first, they were both confused of why the minions didn't go after them since they were enemies, but then the two fighters just realize the minions weren't after them; they were chasing someone through the forest. This person was hard to tell if it was a girl or a boy if it wasn't his/her white hooded cloak he/she was wearing, which made the two of wonder as if they met that person before.

"Quick! We have to help that person!" Mario shouted.

As Link nodded with agreement, the two fighters went after the minions to help the mysterious person.

* * *

As Earla kept on running away from the forest, she could already hear the screaming of the fighters who were still in the forest fire. She tried to ignore them, but the screams were louder as if they were being murdered and heard much more sounds than that, like the sounds of falling trees, metal cutting against something, gunshots, many more she can't even want to hear as tears were flowing down her cheeks. She begged for the noises to stop, but they didn't.

When she began to hear the roaring noises of the Subspace minions coming after her now, she wondered if she could fight against them or not, but it makes it difficult since she's on her own now, but has she no other choice. She quickly stopped running and pulled her sword out in one of her hands. Yes she was scared. Yes she was nuts fighting like hundreds of those monsters by herself. But she had no other choice.

As a swarm of Primids, Spaaks, Greaps, and all the minions of Subspace charged at Earla, she jumped to the air and threw her sword at the which sliced a bunch in half, gushing out Shadow Bugs as they collapsed on the ground. After that, she unleashed several of her chains and tied most of them in place into one big blob. Once her sword returned to one of her hands, she charged at the captured minions and sliced them into pieces as she ran past them.

Suddenly, one of the Greaps broke her chains into several pieces and charged at her. Earla dodged in time, but then, few of the Bombed removed their bomb-like heads from their bodies and threw them near her, which cause a small explosion and sent her flying. Once she hit the ground hard, she struggled to get up and watched as the rest of the minions starting to charge at her. She knew she was going to die now. As she waited for death to come to her at any second now, her eyes began to widen as she saw both Mario and Link, both attacked the minions.

Mario sent out his fire balls from his hands and melted and burned some of them while Link used his sword and slashed the others into pieces and they all watched as they turned back into Shadow Bugs.

"Are you okay?" the Hyrulian warrior asked Earla as he helped her get up.

She nodded for response. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Guess you don't remember us, huh? My name is Link and the red plumber is, Mario. Are there any others that are with you?" the warrior asked.

"Yes! There were others!" Earla answered to Link, but then she gasped when she realized the others, who are probably still in the forest fire. "Oh no! The others! They're still in the fire!"

"What? Link, you stay here with the girl! I'll go find the others!" Mario shouted and started running off back to the forest.

As the plumber disappeared into the forest, tears began to fall from Earla's eyes as she was worry about the black angel, Kuro, who might not be coming back to her once the fight was over. _"Please…let him and the others be alright…" _she begged to herself.

* * *

"_Huh? Wait. Are you trying to say the Lord of Subspace? Tabuu?" _Lucas asked.

The black angel didn't say anything.

"_Kuro?" _the psychic boy questioned, but that's when he realized the black angel was slowly dying. Both his mouth and wounded back were still dripping his blood to the burned ground, making a small puddle underneath him.

"…I'm sorry…Earla…"Kuro gasped through his words.

"Kuro? Kuro, hang in there! Don't die now!" Lucas shouted at him.

"Lucas…I'm dying…it's too late for me…"

"Don't say things like that! Do you want to leave, Earla, all alone?"

The black angel's eyes began to widen after hearing his lover's name. No, he doesn't want to leave her. He loved her so much that he doesn't want to, but he was dying.

His eyes began to feel heavy all of a sudden. He tried to stay awake, but the more he lost his blood, the more force his eyes wanted to be closed. Then, he felt something wet dripped from his tired eyes. They were tears. He never cried before in his life, but these tears showed him that he was beginning to feel sad.

Suddenly, he saw a red plumber running towards him and the other fighters, but it wasn't until his eyes began to fully closed as his mind was filled with nothing but darkness.

_Is this death?_ he wondered. No, it can't be. He already know what death is like before, when he was defeated by Pit. _Then, what is this? _

To his surprise, he wasn't dead; he was still alive. As he began to open his eyes, he wasn't lying on the burned ground anymore; he was at some kind of campfire with the fighters, Mario, Link, Lucas, and Ruby, sleeping peacefully.

He began to look at himself and saw that his wounds were wrapped in white cloth and bandages while there was a bandage on his right cheek. Then, his eyes began to widen as his face turned red when he saw Earla sleeping on his chest.

The black angel began to smile as he moved some of her hair behind her ears to get a better look at her, which made his heart beat faster. Just as he saw her sleeping face shining underneath the moonlight, Kuro lifted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers; trying not to wake her up, but then, the young female fighter kissed him back.

"I thought…you were going to die back there…" she whispered to him after they let go and tears began to fall out from her eyes.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm right here with now, just like I promised I'll be back to see you again." the black angel whispered back to her as he wiped her tears away.

"I know. I'm glad you're okay." Earla replied and kissed the black angel's left cheek and nuzzled her head on his chest. "I love you, Kuro."

"I love you too, Earla." Kuro whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around her and the two of them went to sleep.

* * *

**Ugh…I made this chapter terrible! I think I went things a little fast like Earla and Kuro being a couple, but they hate each other from the earlier chapters and NOW their a couple! I think I did things too fast. **

**Anyways, THIS is the final chapter I'm posting before I leave to New York for a week. In case if you're wondering when will I be back, I'll come back somewhere at July 7-8 in the night. I'm not sure because we're coming back home in the middle of the night.**

**Kirby: Awww! Group hug, everyone!**

**Everyone: *Hugs me***

**Me: Thanks you guys. I'm going to miss you all too. Speaking of Earla, where is she?  
**

**Kevin:**_** AAAHHHHHH! **_**Get this girl away from me! *still running from the mad Earla***

**Earla: Kevin! You're going to pay for hurting, Kuro! **

**Me: Hey, Sonic. Don't the two of them remind you between you and Amy?**

**Sonic: Ugh. Don't get me started.**

**Peach: Isn't anyone going to stop her?**

**Pikachu: (Please review!)**

* * *

**July 14, 2011: This is a rewrite.**


	40. Not So Pathetic After All

**Welcome – Ch.39 Not So Pathetic After All**

He always had been called useless, pathetic, or weak. Not only that, before this whole disaster happened, most of the mean smashers back at the mansion kept mocking, laughing, and spread rumors at him, but what hurts him the most, one of them told him that the people who created him made a _big_ mistake.

They were right. Ever since he was created in that lab by Nintendo, the forsaken, flawed experiment that was, created only to entertain children who simply laugh at his appearance like the freak he is, ever since he can remember.

The thing he hates himself the most, is whenever he walks or talks, he always make that only beep sound which annoys everyone, including himself. That's when he decided to never talk another word from his mouth again, _ever_.

At least it was already morning and alone, just the way Mr. Game & Watch likes it. He tried to walk quietly through the forest as he can, but when there was a clicking sound every step he took, that wasn't too much an option. Click, click, click, click. He was starting to get a headache listening those noises which are getting in his nerves.

He doesn't even had friends. Actually, he did made a couple, but not like very close friends to spend time with. Even though he wasn't busy that much back at the mansion and whenever it was nighttime where the fighters were sleeping, he sneaks through the hallways and goes to the kitchen to teach himself how to cook. He always love cooking all sorts of recipes and dishes that many chefs made all over the world and he has a dream of being one himself.

"_**FIRE!**__" _he heard someone yelling which interrupt his thoughts and heard a few explosions followed after that. As Mr. Game & Watch wondered what's with those noises, both Michael and Rebecca ran past him.

Then, when Michael caught his attention, he stopped running. "Wait, sis!" he called out to his twin sister.

Listened, Rebecca stopped as well. "What is it, brother?"

"It's one of the smashers, Mr. Game & Watch!" the older twin explained.

"Really?" Rebecca questioned and walked towards to the 2-D fighter. "You're right, it is him! Hi, Mr. Game & Watch!"

Mr. Game & Watch didn't say anything back to her since he wasn't sure if was mocked or not.

"Huh? What's wrong? You can't talk?" the female fighter asked him.

He shook his head, followed by a few beeps.

"So you can talk?"

He nodded.

"But you don't want to?"

He nodded.

"Well…why not?"

There was silence for a short moment, but just before he opened his mouth, a huge explosion happened near the fighters, making small crumbles of dirt land on top of them. Suddenly, there was a loud _SCREECH_ and the Koopa minions were driving some kind a cart, heading straight towards them.

"Look out!" Michael called out and he and the other two fighters dodged the cart just in time.

"Ugh! Can't these guys _ever_ give up?" Rebecca shouted and took out her metal pole.

"Not by the Koopa King's orders." one of the Hammer Bros. answered.

"You're to going to wish you've _**never**_ listened to that order!" Michael snarled and he began to summon a large dark blue snake behind him which made a few of the Goombas and Koopas give chills on their spines.

"S-SNAKE!" one of them screamed. "FIRE THE BULLET BILLS!"

As command, one of the Goombas launched three Bullet Bills from the cannons, heading straight to the fighters. Suddenly, the huge snake lunged forward and wrapped its tail around, crushing them before they explode. As they crumbled into pieces, Rebecca changed her metal pole into her grapple hook and aimed carefully at the cannons.

And good thing too, another of the Bullet Bills was launched and the younger twin fired her grapple hook and tied it up and after that, she threw the Bullet Bill, back at the Koopas' cart and let out a huge explosion, sending the Koopa minions off-screen.

"Direct hit! Nice job, sis!" Michael said to his twin sister.

"Thanks, brother." she said back to him and turned back to Mr. Game & Watch. "You still haven't answered my question. Why can't you talk?"

"Just leave him alone, Rebecca. If he doesn't want to answer, just let him." said her brother.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that, Mr. Game & Watch." Rebecca apologized to the 2-D fighter, but it wasn't until a swarm of Shadow Bugs started to surround the three fighters, morphing into the shapes of three Greaps.

Before any of the fighters attacked, Mr. Game & Watch got in front of the twins and pointed the red tops of the minions.

"Huh? Is that their weak points?" Rebecca questioned and he nodded for response.

"Well, at least we know how to defeat them, but we got to watch out for their blades." Michael mentioned and the three of them charged at three huge minions.

While both of the male fighters were keeping the Greaps distracted, Rebecca aimed carefully at one of them and fired her grapple hook, which held back the Greap's blades. As she started heading towards the weak point, one of the other Greaps came charging at her, with its blades ready.

"Sis!" Michael yelled to his sister.

Once she got his attention, Rebecca's eyes were filled with shock and fear when she saw the Greap charging at her. She didn't know what to do since it was coming fast, with its huge blades rising to the air, ready to kill her. She began to crouch down and shielded her arms over her head, waiting for the blades to kill her already.

"_Rebecca!" _she heard her brother yelling her name once more, but that's when she felt someone was carrying her and took her away from the Greap.

When she looked up at the person who carried her, her whole face began to turn red and saw it was the mercenary, Ike.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I…uh….I am now." she answered.

"Hello? Will both of you stop having you lovey-dovey moment? There are _three_ Greaps we need to destroy!" the two of them Michael's voice shouting to them.

As the mercenary let go of younger twin, Ike began to pull out his sword while Rebecca reloaded her grapple hook. As she aimed carefully at another Greap, she fired the hook and watched as it tied back the Greap's blades. Once that happened, Ike charged at the Greap and unleashed his Aether attacks at the weak-point which made the defeated Greap disappear into Shadow Bugs.

Once there were two Greaps left, Michael commanded his huge snake and watched as the large animal wrapped itself around one of the Greaps, holding back its blades and squeezing the minion in place. With that, Mr. Game & Watch charged at the weak-point and took out his mallet and waited for the number on the sign in his other hand to appear. Then, a 9 appeared on the sign and that's when he raised his mallet in the air and hit the weak-point which made a sharp _PING_ sound, making the defeated Greap disappear into Shadow Bugs.

For the last remaining Greap who had its blades tied back by Rebecca's grapple hook, the four fighters charged at the weak-point and attacked it by using their weapons and watched as the last minion disappeared into Shadow Bugs.

"That's the last of them." said Ike.

"Yeah, and thanks for saving me back there, Ike." Rebecca said to him, blushing.

"Your welcome. It's a good thing I saved just in time." the mercenary replied, also blushing.

"Okay. Are the two of you going to make-out or continue our journey to save the universe?" Michael asked them, annoyed.

Then, Rebecca punched the top of his head as she shouted, "Where the heck did you get that idea from?"

"Ow! Hey! It's not my fault you have a crush on h-!" the older twin shouted back, but was interrupted by another punch on his head from his sister. "Would. You. Stop. _DOING THAT?_"

"Are they always like this?" Ike asked Mr. Game & Watch.

The 2-D fighter shrugged, followed by a beep.

_Mr. Game & Watch joins the team._

_Ike joins the team._

* * *

Back in the white room, Ciana was drawing her pictures on her sketchpad, like usual, but this time she had a sad look on her. She looked sad because more of the fighters had their souls ripped off from their bodies, Aquamarine, Red, and both Misdreavus and Mismagius. She was losing hope since now two out of the 7 Heroes were defeated. She was so furious and sad at the same time; the grey color pencil she was using to draw broke in half.

"_I need to relax myself."_ she thought to herself and grabbed another grey color pencil, but then, she heard some kind of lullaby which as if it was sung by some kind of person, echoing through the white room. Then, the white-haired girl began to smile as he continues finishing the drawing she drew. _"Looks like she's singing again."_

* * *

**Okay, okay! I'm VERY sorry I haven't post up for like two weeks already! At least I'm back from my trip and I'll make sure to update more of my chapters when I have time! **

**Also, I made a few rewrites on my chapters. For instance, in Ch.36 - 38, all of you may wonder why Earla is starting to have feelings for Kuro and I haven't describe many details of why the two of them love each other. **

**So, that's all for now and Happy late 4th Of July! :D**


	41. Mommy!

**Welcome – Ch.40 Mommy!**

"Hey, Mario? How long do, Kuro, Lucas, and Ruby have to wait until their wounds are fully recovered?" Earla asked the red plumber as the two of them and the other fighters were walking on a path, continuing their journey to save the universe.

"Well, if any of those minions don't get in our way, it might take a few hours." he answered.

"Really? I thought it'll take a few days until they're fully recovered."

"Not for this optional doctor."

"Besides, everything will be okay as long we stay together." Link mentioned.

Earla nodded with agreement and went off to walk next to Kuro. "How are you feeling so far?" she asked him.

"Well, my back still hurts from being stabbed…twice." the black angel answered.

"At least you're still alright." the female fighter said and wrapped her arms around the black angel's right arm. "I don't know what to do if you were gone."

"Hey, don't think like that. What's more important I'm right here by your side." Kuro said to her as he played the tips of Earla's front hair with his fingers from his other arm which made her to smile at him.

"_All the animals agree_

_You and me should be a team_

_And they walk on parade_

_Say that we were made to be a team_

_And my heart flutters when you're near_

_Oh, longing to hear you call me dear"_

"Did you guys hear that?" Mario asked the other fighters as he glanced his surroundings.

"Huh?" Earla questioned.

"Yeah. I hear it too." said Lucas.

"_And all the rainbows_

_Say that they know_

_We're a perfect pair_

_And the clouds up in the sky_

_Say they can see it from way up high_

_We're a perfect pair_

_And my ways weaken beneath your will_

_And before you I am trembling and still"_

"Hey…doesn't it sound like someone's singing?" Kuro asked.

"_All the birds know it_

_One and one is two_

_All the bees see it_

_Tell me why don't you?"_

As the fighters looked around at their surroundings to find the person who was singing that mysterious song, Earla saw a girl on a tree branch, singing.

"You guys look!" she called out to the others and they all saw the girl as well.

The girl looked like she was 4-years-old and she had short white hair that reach her shoulders and a pair of ocean-blue eyes, and all she wore was a long silky dress that reach her ankles with sleeves and a brown scarf around her neck.

"_And all the light of the sun_

_Doesn't help me out none_

_Cause you still can't see me"_

As the mysterious girl finished singing, she saw the fighters looking at her. "Who…are you…?" she asked as she showed an expressionless face.

"Oh. Sorry if we disturbed you while you were singing." Earla was the first to talk. "We were just wondering where the singing came from, but it's a very beautiful song."

The little girl didn't say for a short moment, but when she saw Earla's sword, her eyes began to widen. "…Mo…" she began to speak.

"Is something wrong?" the female fighter asked her.

"Mommy!" the girl cried happily and jumped off from the tree branch and wrapped her arms around Earla. "It's you! It's really you, mommy!"

"_MOMMY?" _all of the fighters thought to themselves shockingly with gaping expressions on their faces, especially Earla's. _"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" _

* * *

Mommy? Did this little girl I don't even know just called me 'mommy'? I'm _fourteen_ years old! I don't even remember that I have a child! This is _way_ too confusing!

"I missed you, mommy!" the little girl said to me as she hugged me more like a daughter would do to hug her 'mother'.

"Wow…never knew, Earla, had a daughter all this time. I wonder who's the father?" I heard Ruby's voice, probably teasing me, and I just saw Kuro's whole face turned red, including mines.

"Would you knock it off, Ruby?" I shouted at her. "How on earth would I have a daughter? I'm _fourteen_!"

That's when the little girl let go of me and walked towards Kuro and it looked like she was just staring at him for something.

"Daddy!" she cried happily and hugged him also, which made me and the other fighters have gaping expressions, again.

Daddy? Kuro's the daddy? And I'm the mommy? Wait! This is going out of control! Me and Kuro never had… I think I'm going to pass out any second now! This _has_ to be some kind of dream! Yeah, a dream! A dream where I found out that _I'm_ a mother at a young age!

"W-Wait! This is a misunderstanding! I'm not your father! And Earla's not your mother!" Kuro said to the little girl, shockingly.

"…What…?" the girl questioned. "But…you look just like my daddy…and she smells like my mommy."

"But still, I'm not your mother. I'm sorry." I said to her, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"What's your name by the way?" Mario asked her.

"Aria." the little girl answered and she turned back to me. "I believe you, and the black angel. I thought you were my mommy because of your sword."

"My sword?" I questioned.

"It has my mommy's scent." she answered. "…I wanna see my mommy again…and my daddy."

"Then, where are your parents?" Lucas asked her.

" I dunno…One day, I noticed that I had been searching for them all by myself. After a while…I smelled my mommy's scent. I thought maybe she was here…that's why I was singing that song, so she could hear me and find me." Aria answered.

I felt bad for this girl. She's trying to find her parents and she mistakenly thinks me and Kuro are her parents, but we're not. She was so cute and that I hugged her, pretty much mother-like. "I'll help you find them." I said to her.

"You will?" she asked me which made her voice sound happy again.

"I'll help too." Kuro said to her as I began to smile.

"I feel bad for, Aria, being separated from her parents, so count me in too!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Same here!" said Ruby.

"I'll do my best." said Link.

"Alright! Lets-a do it!" said Mario.

"Thank you…thank you so much…" I heard Aria's voice cracking and I saw her staring to cry. "You're all…such kind people…"

I let her cry on my shoulder as I started to make shush her to calm her down. Even though I'm not her mother, I'm like one to her. As she started to calm down, the others and I continued our journey.

The two of us were all the way back of the group, so it makes it difficult for the others to hear from all the way here. As I glanced at Aria, she looked so happy that we're going to help her find her parents, but I wondered who were her parents.

"Aria?" I started to ask her.

"Yes?" she answered.

"What were the names of your parents?"

She didn't say anything for a short moment. Maybe that was a bad idea to say it to her.

"My mommy…" she finally spoke. "Her name is, Asima. And my daddy's name is, Pit."

My eyes began to shot wide open. _"Is she serious?"_ I thought to myself.

"_Aria is Pit's daughter?"_

* * *

**Me: *sleeping* **

**Link: *sighs* Since she's sleeping already, we might as well finish her conclusion.**

**Ruby: In case if all of you were wondering what kind of song Aria is singing, go to and type in "Jewel - All the animals".**

**Earla: *muttering to herself* There's no way... She can't be... This is so weird...**

**Kuro: Uh...Earla? Are you okay?**

**Earla: Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. **

**Aria: Please review! *smiles* **


	42. Sweet Like A Peach

**Welcome – Ch.41 Sweet Like A Peach**

Back at the world of Subspace, the evil ruler, Tabuu, watched as his new helpers, the possessed Pokémon Trainer, Aquamarine, Misdreavus, and Mismagius, fighting against his other helpers, Samus, Richard, and Zelda.

As Aquamarine used another of her water attacks at the Hyrulian princess, she swung her arm to hit her face, but Zelda used Din's Fire and burned a little at the water-ability girl.

Red commanded, actually mouthed the words to command, his Charizard to use flamethrower at Richard and as obeyed, the fire Pokémon used his flamethrower attack the adult fighter, but Richard dodged it in time and he swung his metal pole and hit the Pokémon right across the face.

Both Misdreavus, and Mismagius both tried to use their psychic abilities at Samus, but the bounty hunter fired the missiles from her arm cannon and watched as they exploded right in front of the ghost Pokémon sisters and sent them flying, but the two of them landed gracefully and charged at the bounty hunter.

There were sounds of powers and abilities being summoned, weapons clashing, battle cries, all kinds of sounds that were heard during a fight. As the ruler of Subspace watched the fighters battling each to the death, the woman, who is also known as the Lord Of The Darkness, stood next to him.

"_I see my sons_ _have brought more members to our army." _she said. _"Do you think they're ready to fight against the other smashers, including the rest of the 7 Heroes?"_

"_Not right now, since of few of my possessed helpers have been defeated by them, especially that girl." _saidTabuu.

"_You mean, Earla?" _the woman scowled as she narrowed her eyes after hearing that name. _"I despise her so much. If none of those minions kill her, I'll finish her myself!"_

"_Calm yourself, Mel-"_

"_Don't even say my name!" _the woman spat at Tabuu. _"I am __**tired**__ of hearing my name being called, ever since my husband died! And I'm also __**sick**__ of that girl who let her people killed him!"_

"_But do you even know where she is?"_

"_I don't know! She just disappeared out of nowhere while my children were about to finish her off! All I know is, the __**other**__ half of her is still on her way, along with some of the smashers, __**TO DESTROY US!**__"_

"_And where do you think the __**other**__ half of her is right now?"_

The two rulers didn't say anything for a short moment, except the possessed smashers who were still fighting in the background, but that's when the woman snapped her fingers and a large glowing orb appeared on both of her hands.

As she and Tabuu looked closely at the orb, the two of them saw Earla walking with Aria and that's when the two rulers were in shock.

"_Who…Who is that girl next to, Earla?" _Tabuu asked surprisingly, but mostly furious.

"_That can't be the future daughter of…" _the woman trailed off. _"Where is_ _the __**other**__ child?" _she began to shout.

Then, the ruler of Subspace began to narrow his eyes furiously and that's when he knocked the orb off of the woman's hands and watched as the orb broke into several pieces right after it hit the dark ground.

As the woman looked shockingly at her destroyed orb, her eyes began to narrow filled with rage and that's when she swung her sharp nails at the ruler of Subspace as she yelled,_ "__**YOU IDIOT!**__"_, but he stopped both of her arms just before she had the chance.

"_**WHY DID YOU BROKE IT?**__" _the woman yelled at him again as she struggled to free her arms.

"_**BECAUSE THAT THING IS USELESS!**__" _Tabuu yelled back at her. _"__**WE'LL NEVER FIND THE OTHR CHILD IF YOU KEEP USING THAT STUPID ORB OF YOURS!**__"_

"_**OH REALLY? AND HOW DO YOU THINK WE ARE GOING TO FIND THE OTHER CHILD?**__"_

"_**ENOUGH!**__" _Tabuu yelled so loud, his voice echoed through the darkness, which made the possessed fighters stop and everyone and everything else was quiet.

The only sound that broke the silence is the woman's sighing. _"Look. Whatever idea you have, it better work." _she said to Tabuu and walked towards to the broken orb. _"It has to work, because their light is getting stronger now." _she finished as she saw small bits of images shown on the broken pieces.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Peach was walking on a pathway through the forest, with a smile on her face like usual, but she was worried and wondered if she'll ever meet one of the fighters on her way. This is the second time she's been feeling like this and the first time she felt is when the minions of Subspace attacked the Smash Mansion for the first time.

While she was thinking of what's going on, she heard the sound of a baby crying. As she turned her body and listen carefully where the sound is coming from, she could hear the crying sound near her, but where?

Once she took a step by step, she heard the noise getting louder and louder and that's when the noise was coming from the other side of a tree that was near her. When she goes to the other side of the tree, she found a baby boy, who was like a 9 months old, wrapped in a white blanket.

"Oh. You poor child." said the princess as she picked up the child in her arms and cradled him to help him stop crying.

As the baby was still crying, Peach began to smile as she closed her eyes and sang a lullaby to him, still cradling him in her arms rhythmically at every movement of the song. Once the baby heard the princess' lullaby, he stopped crying and began giggling and cooing with happiness and just as Peach saw the baby had stopped crying, she saw the baby had brown hair and a pair of sapphire colored eyes.

Seeing the baby smiling made her heart felt warm as she was like a mother to the baby, but speaking of mother, she wondered where are the baby's mother and father. She looked around her surroundings in case if anybody was nearby her, but there wasn't a single human being in sight. That's when she decided to take care of the baby until she finds someone who knows this child to take care of him.

* * *

**Me: Sorry this chapter doesn't have that much action, but I'll try to make the next chapter more exciting and fighting scenes. Besides, this chapter has more of a family-like moment.**

**Aria: Yes, but Peach doesn't have any children.**

**Me: ...uh...It's just part of the story, like when you thought Kuro and Earla are your parents.**

**Aria: I know, but they're not my real parents. **

**Ruby: Then, who are your parents?**

**Aria: Asi-**

**Earla: Don't say it right now! *covers Aria's mouth***

**Me and Ruby: Please review!**


	43. Welcome Rainbowkitteh's OCs!

**Me: Okay, before any of you readers read this chapter, I would like to thank Rainbowkitteh for letting me add her OCs for the rest of the story. **

**Everyone: *cheers***

**Me: So, I don't own the Super Smash Bros. charaters and Rainbowkittehs OCs. I only own MY OCs! **

* * *

**Welcome – Ch.42 Villains, Fighting, And Baseball?**

While Mario and the rest of the group were still continuing on their journey, Earla suddenly felt her head starting to hurt again and felt sick to her stomach.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" she thought to herself. She tried to ignore the pain, but everytime she took a step, she started to feel worse. She even feels like throwing up right now, but she also feels that she doesn't want to, which is weird to her. What's even worse, her vision suddenly turned blurry and now she started walking like a blind person and that's when a loud SCREECH echoed through her head.

"NOT AGAIN!" she screamed as she put both of her hands by her head as she winced from the pain.

When the fighters heard her, they all rushed to her to see what's going on.

"Earla? Are you alright?" Kuro asked her.

"It hurts! My head hurts!" Earla screamed again.

"Lucas, can you your telepathic powers to see what's bothering her head?" Link asked to the psychic boy.

"I'll try." he said and walked towards to the female fighter.

Suddenly, he and all of the fighters saw Earla's scar starting to glow all red as her eyes began to glow purple and her pupils are turned slanted like a cat's.

"…They died because of me." Earla began to speak, but her voice was different and started to crack.

"Huh?" few of the fighters questioned.

"They were only protecting me…! I did not kill them…! But she said I did!" she started to cry, but to everyone's surprise, Earla was crying purple colored tears.

"Earla, what is wrong with you?" the black angel shouted at her.

Then, Earla began to stop crying all of a sudden and glared her menacingly purple eyes at the other fighters.

"There is no escape…" she began to speak. "Once all of you find the rest of the fighters, there will be no escape for all of you to get away from the rulers."

After hearing that, few of the fighters were confuse of what Earla just said and that's when the female fighter's scar and eyes turned back to their normal self and she started to fall on the ground, but Kuro catches her just in time before she hit the ground and watched as his lover was unconscious in his arms.

"What just happened to her?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. Whatever it just happened, it's over now." said Link.

"N…No! It's not over!" Aria shouted to him as tears flow down on her cheeks. "Didn't you hear what Earla said? Something terrible is going to happen to us!"

"Call down, Aria. That won't happen." Mario said to her.

"No. Just now, I sense something. Something terrible. That is coming for everyone." the little girl began to whimper.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked her.

She didn't answer for a short moment. Instead, she wipes away her tears with her sleeves and suddenly, a pair of white wings sprouted from her back which made the other fighters' eyes widen. Ignoring their surprise expressions, Aria jumped to the air and spread her wings as she flew into the sky.

"She's an angel?" Lucas questioned, but that's when Kuro asked Link to hold Earla for him and jumped to the air as well, spreading his raven-colored wings.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back!" he shouted back at the group and went after the little girl. "Aria! Stop! Where are you going?" he called out to her.

"Finding out what's going to happen!" she called back.

"What are you talking about?" the black angel shouted to her, but then he noticed the little girl stopped in midair all of a sudden. "Aria?"

As soon as Kuro catches up to the girl, he saw that she looked frightened as her whole body was shaking. Before asking what's wrong with her, the black angel looked at the same direction she's staring and that's when he saw a swarm of the Subspace minions crashing through the forest, along with pairs of the possessed R.O.B. troops carrying the subspace bombs at the back.

"Quick. Let's get out of here and warn the others." the black angel whispered to Aria, but then, one of those horn-beaked birds spotted them and let out its horrible screech which got the other minions' attention.

"Too late!" Aria screamed and both of the angels flapped their wings fast as a swarm of those birds, Spaaks, Feyesh, Puppits, Armights, Buckots, and Auroros got into the air and chased after them.

* * *

"Any sign of those Shadow Bug creeps?" Michael asked to the others as they were still walking along the pathway through the forest.

"No. That must be the last of them, for now." Ike answered him, but it wasn't until Rebecca hushed him and the others.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered as she and the rest of the male fighters heard rustling noises from the bushes and trees near them.

Then, the fighters started to brace themselves as they waited for their opponent come out any second, but then they saw a boy came out, shouting, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! Hold it!"

His hair was black and swept a small bit to the left and his eyes were yellow and had a chilling look to them. He wore a dark brown fedora hat, black T-shirt, grey cargo pants, red and black sketchers shoes, and a dark blue cape that has sleeves and has a triangle type cut at the end of the cape.

"Who are you?" Michael asked him, wondering if he's one of the good guys.

"Me? The names Terrance, but just call me Terra." the boy answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Terra. And what brings you here?" Rebecca said to him.

"Well, I heard that the Smash Mansion was under attack and I was-" Terra explained, but Michael got in his way.

"And how do _you_ know about the Smash Mansion? We never saw you there or anywhere!" the older twin shouted at him.

"Kid, I'm from the _last_ tournament before _you _even show up."

"He's right, Michael." Ike said to the blond male fighter. "He was there before you, your sister, or any of the newcomers showed up for this year's tournament. Right Mr. Game & Watch?" he asked to the 2-D fighter, who just nodded.

"Yeah, but it wasn't until Master Hand made the tournament end early, since two of the fighters mysteriously disappeared." said a girl who just walked and stopped next to Terra.

This girl who looked about 17-years-old and her skin was extremely pale and she had a pair of grey eyes and she had noir hair that reached to her shoulders as her bangs covered her right eye. She also seemed to be thin and didn't look anything like an anorexic person, she looked a little more on the muscular side but not too much for people to notice and the clothes she wore were a white tank and a black vest over it, she also wore skinny jeans that have been ripped of to almost the hip on the left side and a nice pair of black combat boots.

"The name's, Neo Starling, but I prefer Huru, in case if you're wondering who I am." the girl also said, a little upset when she said her real name.

"So, who were the two fighters that disappeared?" Michael asked.

"Naomi and Ethan." everyone else answered, except Rebecca and Mr. Game & Watch.

Before anyone else said another word, there was another rustling sound, but this one was far and there was also the sound of ripping trees and bushes coming to their way.

For a short moment, the noise stopped and everyone and everything was quiet, until a swarm Armanks crushed the trees in front of the fighters with their large claws.

"Armanks!" few of the fighters shouted and that's when everyone started to take out their weapons and charged at the large subspace minions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach was still walking on the pathway through the forest, with the baby boy still held in her arms, but as she was, there was a sound of explosion right near her which made the baby to start crying. As she tired to calm down the infant, she heard someone shouting, "Give me the child!"

When she looked up, she saw a person who looked about sixteen and all that person wore was a white hoodie that covered his/her hair and face, a pair of black shorts, and black combat boots.

"I said give me the child!" the person repeated and by the sound of her voice; she sounds like a girl, but she had the strangest pair of red eyes which made the princess feel uncomfortable.

The girl glared at her and suddenly, she ran towards the princess and started choking her by her neck by one hand as she grabbed the child in her other hand.

"Who…are you…?" the princess gasped through her words.

"Don't you remember me?" the hooded girl questioned. "I'm, Naomi; the girl who 'disappeared' during my first tournament at Smash Mansion."

* * *

"We need to lose them!" Aria shouted as Kuro was firing his dark arrows at few of the flying minions.

As she kept on flying and dodging the minions' attacks and weapons, she heard the sound of crying. _"That sound…"_ she thought to herself and that's when she dived down to the forest.

"Aria? Aria!" Kuro shouted and dived down to the forest as well.

Just before the little girl landed on the ground, she saw Naomi who was still choking Peach and saw the baby in one of her arms. Aria's eyes began to narrow as they were filled with rage and anger and then, a pair of long golden claws with a red sacred symbol printed on them appeared on both of her hands and she sliced Naomi's arm that was choking the princess in half and quickly grabbed the baby away from her.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked Peach.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." she answered followed by a couple of coughs, until her eyes began to widen when she saw Naomi's chopped arm lying on the ground, but it turns out; it was a robotic arm.

"You little brat! See what you did!" Naomi yelled at Aria. "Just who the heck are you anyways?"

"Like you should talk." Aria scowled at her. "Don't you _**dare**_ try to hurt my brother, you cyborg!"

"Cyborg? You're a robot?" Peach asked Naomi shockingly.

"That's right! I was a cyborg for the whole time ever since I've came to the Smash Mansion!" she answered. "And _I _was the one who killed, Celeste and _now_ I have to terminate that little brat and her brother! "

"Then why don't _you_ terminate _yourself_?" Kuro shouted as he kicked directly at the cyborg's face which peeled off some of her fake skin on her face.

Then, Naomi took out her scythe and charged at the black angel. As she swung her weapon at him, Kuro dodged in time and changed his bow into his dual blades and blocked more of the cyborg's attacks with her scythe.

When Aria let Peach to carry her brother, she charged at the cyborg with her golden claws ready for another attack and just as Kuro dodged the scythe one more time, she kicked the scythe away from the cyborg. As Naomi glared at Aria, her robotic arm turned into a blade and swung it at the little girl, but Aria blocked it with her claws, but then, there was a loud explosion somewhere far away from them and that's when the cyborg let go with an evil grin on her face.

"Looks like another subspace bomb has exploded." she said.

"What?" Kuro shouted.

"Oh. Don't worry, there are plenty more where that came from so that gives you time to escape now, if you want to abandon your other team mates." Naomi said her last sentence and disappeared into the ground leaving Shadow Bugs behind.

"We have to find the others!" Kuro called out and that's when everyone started running through the forest to find the others, before it's too late.

* * *

**Me: So that's it and please review and again, thank you Rainbowkitteh! :)**

**Note: If you want to know more about Naomi and the rest of Rainbowkitteh's OCs, go read her story called, "Artificial Tears." **


	44. Another Dream, Another Fighter Killed

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm back updating another chapter of my story! Sorry I didn't came posting this chapter sooner because I had a busy week.**

**Also, in case if you're wondering what Aria's golden claws look like, they're the same type of claws that Pit uses in the Uprising game, just to let you know! Anyways, on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Welcome – Ch.43 Another Dream, Another Fighter Killed**

"_Where am I?" _Earla thought to herself as she is beginning to have another dream.

As she began to walk and glanced around her surroundings, the dream she was in was some kind of room with shelves filled with books that some of them were opened on desks while others were in piles as they're lying on the white tile floor. There were also all sorts of chemicals and potions in bottles, jars, and test tubes on the desks as well.

While the female fighter wondered where she was at, she saw a woman who was sitting on a chair next to the desk, reading a book in one hand and holding some kind of white feather in the other. The woman had short brown hair and a pair of hazel-brown eyes, and the clothes she wore was a brown and white dress, with sleeves, that reach to her ankles and a pair of light-brown short-heeled shoes. As the woman was still reading the book, there was the sound of a door opening which made both her and Earla turned their heads at the opening door and a little girl with short brown hair and a pair of brown eyes who also wore a yellow dress began entering the room.

"_Hi, Autumn!"_ the little girl called out to the woman.

"_Princess Asima, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."_ the woman, named Autumn, said back with a smile on her face.

"_Are you working on another project?"_

"_Indeed I am your highness."_

"_Autumn, you can just call me by my name."_

"_Oh. Right. Sorry. Anyways, what brings you down here?"_

"_I came here to read my favorite book_." Asima explained as she walk past Earla, as if she didn't notice her like a ghost.

"_You mean the one about the legend of Mount Smash?"_ Autumn asked her.

"_That's right!"_

"_Okay. Just give me a minute to find it here."_ the woman said to her as she put the feather in her book like a bookmark and walked to a shelf near her and pulled out a blue book that has the title 'Mount Smash' and gave it to the little girl. _"Here you go. You love that story, don't you?"_

"_Of course! It's a really interesting book and it tells about the people who made it all the way to the top of the mountain and the survivors became known as the smashers." _Asima told her. _"By the way, what are you working on?"_

"_Hmm? Oh. I'm just working on another weapon design that is suitable for fighting."_ Autumn explained. _"Come here. I'll show you."_

While Asima put down the book on a desk near her and followed Autumn, Earla went towards the desk and picked up the book, trying not to get caught. As she began opening the book she began reading.

"_They say there was a mountain, a truly wondrous place. Taller than any mountain in the universe, it is said that no human could ever reach the top or get even close to it. Caves were dotted here and there upon the great mountain, fabled to lead to the world where people were blessed and each of them full of magic and mystery. And that mountain was no other called, 'Mount Smash' that was created by the magic of the two glove brothers, Master and Crazy Hand._

_The people from many worlds used to whisper about what laid at the top of Mount Smash. Many of them claimed that there was treasure of great value hidden at the top. Others agreed that it was possibly a portal to the world where Master and Crazy Hand originated from. Still, others came to believe that the top of the mountain did not exist at all. It merely kept going on and on and those foolish enough to try scaling it would soon die from lack of oxygen and starvation._

_It was only a thousand years after the rumors of Mount Smash began that a human was courageous and bold enough to scale Mount Smash and make it to the very top. Sworn to secrecy, this man had been rewarded heartily by Master Hand. Then, that successful human was made into a Smasher, the first Smasher, in fact. His name was Mario Mario. As many weeks went by, more people made it to the top of the mountain as well. Then one day, Master Hand decided to hold a tournament –" _

Earla suddenly stopped reading when she heard the sounds of footsteps from both Asima and Autumn. When she quickly closed the book and put back on the desk, the sound of footsteps stopped and that's when she realized the little girl and the woman froze in time. Before she wondered what's happening, there was a bright flash near her and a person wearing a black hooded cloak stood right in front of her.

"Take the book." the person said to her in a male voice.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Earla said back to him. "Who are you? And why do you always appear out of nowhere whenever time froze?"

"Let's just say I'm a brother of someone you knew." the person answered and snapped his fingers which made the book appeared in Earla's arms and another one appeared on the desk. "Good luck on your fight."

"Wait! What fight?" the female fighter questioned, but it wasn't until her whole began to glow all white and disappeared into sparkles in the air.

* * *

As Earla's eyes began to slowly open, she was back at the forest with the other smashers, except her lover and Aria.

"Earla, you're okay!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Uh…what just happened?" the female fighter questioned as she was dumbfounded.

"You were unconscious for a little while." Link answered.

"From what?"

"Err…just forget about it. At least you're alright now."

"Earla, why is there a book in your arms?" Ruby asked as she pointed the blue book that was still in the female fighter's arms.

"_So I guess it wasn't a dream."_ Earla thought to herself but it wasn't until she realized something. "Wait! Where's Kuro and Aria?"

Before anyone could answer, there was huge explosion near the fighters that the trees, plants, and crumbles of dirt were blasted right off the ground and send the fighters flying and hit the ground hard. As few were struggling to get up from the pain in their bodies, Earla put away the book inside her hooded cloak and weakly got herself up, but that's when a pack of the purple-shaped wolves came running towards her and the fighters.

Not only that, Naomi, who had both of her robotic arms, came walking behind them as she glared her robotic red eyes at the female smasher which made her spine shiver. Just as the rest of the fighters were staring to attack the wolves, Earla pulled out her sword and charged at the cyborg and swung her weapon, but Naomi blocked it with her scythe.

"You know, you're a pretty good fighter when it comes to fighting." the cyborg sneered at her.

"Same to you, for a robot." the female fighter said back.

"A _**CYBORG!**_" Naomi yelled at her and that's when the two of them kept on fighting with weapon against weapon, but this time, it was a battle to death and that's when Earla raised her arm next to her and punched directly at the cyborg's face.

* * *

"How many of these creeps are there?" Rebecca shouted as she kept hitting the green blob figure inside one of the Armanks with her metal pole, but that's Terra took out his grapple hook from his sleeve and fired it at the green blob and watched as the hook went through the small minion and the Armank disappeared into Shadow Bugs.

"Nice shot." Michael said to him.

"Thanks. I always bring this thing with me for a weapon. And I think that's the last of those Armanks." Terra remarked, but it wasn't until a flock of the horn-beaked purple birds, also known as Erasers, came flying down at the fighters with their big long claws ready for killing.

"Yeah, but not the rest of the Subspace minions!" Ike called out as he swung his swords at one of the Erasers while the rest of the fighters fought off the rest of them.

Suddenly, two of the Erasers flew down at Rebecca at a high speed and each of them pierced their claws on her shoulders and lifted her off the ground. As she struggled to free herself, out of nowhere, Aria came flying at them and chopped the birds in half with her claws, but after that, Rebecca fell through the air, screaming.

"Rebecca!" Michael called out to his sister and that's when Ike began running with his arms ready to catch the female fighter, but then, Terra ran past him and caught her just in time before the mercenary did.

"Are you alright?" Terra asked Rebecca, but it wasn't until his whole face turned red as the female fighter's face was a few inches away from his, even her face was blushing like mad. He never had been this close to a girl before.

"Hey! How long are you going to carry my sister since we have a battle that's still going on?" Michael shouted which ruined the moment and somehow, Ike felt the same way.

Just as Terra let go of Rebecca, Aria landed on the ground gracefully.

"Are you okay? I could've sworn I saw blood on your shoulders when those birds lifted you up!" she said to the older female.

"Blood?" Rebecca questioned and glanced at her left shoulder and it _did_ have blood on it and so is the other shoulder. "Heh. Well what do you know, I do have blood on my shoulders." she chuckled and began to take out one of her healing pills from her pocket and swallowed it in her mouth. "There. Now the bleeding will stop."

With that, all the fighters continued fighting the rest of the Erasers and as soon as the last of the evil birds were defeated, both Kuro and Peach came running to Aria.

"Kuro! Peach! I found more of the fighters!" the little girl said to them.

"What's going on? And who are you two?" Michael questioned and pointed both at the black angel and the white-haired girl.

"There's no time!" Peach shouted. "If all of us don't get out of this forest, more of the Subspace bombs will go off!"

"WHAT?" the rest of the fighters yelled at the same time.

"Then, we have to get out of here now!" Terra shouted.

"Not yet! There are still others in the forest!" Kuro shouted at him and then all of the fighters ran through the forest, hoping if they could the last of the fighters in the forest before the bombs go off.

* * *

Okay, remember when Naomi is a cyborg? And that a cyborg's head is very hard? Well, Earla didn't know it was going to be _that_ hard when she punched Naomi right in her face.

As the female fighter pulled away her aching hand, she tried not to scream from the pain its giving it to her. Even though it hurts so much, she just gone with the pain and summoned her chains and began tying up the cyborg, but Naomi broke them into several pieces and that's when she grabbed Earla's neck and started choking her with her robotic arm.

While the cyborg was choking the female fighter, Naomi noticed the scar on the right side of Earla's face.

"I see you got scratched by one of the wolves." the cyborg sneered at her.

"What's…that suppose…to mean…?" Earla gasped as she struggled to free herself.

"Once the full moon shines tonight, you'll become one of us." Naomi explained with an evil grin on her face and made the female fighter's eyes shot wide open.

"Get away from her!" Kuro shouted as he flew down and kicked Naomi directly at her collarbone which made the cyborg let go of Earla.

Once that happened, Aria flew down also and got in front of the two fighters with her golden claws ready for an attack at the cyborg.

"Are you alright, Earla?" the black angel asked to his lover.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." she answered, followed by a couple of coughs for air.

"I guess we've met again, you little pipsqueak." the cyborg sneered at Aria.

"I guess we have, you evil robotic freak." the little girl said back.

"Touché." Naomi said her last word and that's when the rest of the fighters who were with Kuro and Aria came into the fight, until the cyborg saw the baby boy who is still in Peach's arms.

"Give me the child!" she shouted and that's when she started to run towards to the princess of Toadstool with her scythe ready to kill her and the child.

When all of the fighters saw this, they tired to stop her, but she was too strong since she was cyborg, she even injured a few of them with her scythe. Just as she was close enough to kill both Peach and the baby, Mario got in front of them and wrapped his arms around the princess, protecting her and the child and then…the scythe slashed the plumber across his back, leaving a large cut as it was gushing out his blood.

"_**MARIO!**_" all of the fighters screamed, especially Peach as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"You…_MONSTER!_" Aria yelled and she charged at the cyborg and sliced off the cyborg's left leg with her golden claws.

Just as the little girl was still fighting against Naomi, the cyborg quickly disappeared into Shadow Bugs and left the fighters who are in horror as the plumber was dying of loss of blood.

"Mario! Hang in there!" Link shouted as he pulled the plumber away from Peach and the baby and set him on the ground.

"Oh my goodness…" Ruby whispered as tears flow down on her cheeks too as she saw a large puddle of blood next to Mario.

"Look at all that blood…" said Lucas as his whole body began to shake with fear.

"Why, Mario…?" Peach sniffled as her tears began to fall like a waterfall, but then, Aria placed her hand on the princess' shoulder.

"Do you want me to heal him?" the little girl asked her.

"You…you can do that?" Peach said to her.

"Aria…is a good girl…like you. I'll help him." Aria said her last sentence and as she sat next to the dying plumber she placed both of her hands on his chest and they started to glow purplish-white.

While the little angel girl is concentrating healing the plumber, Mario weakly turned his head at her.

"It's no use…I'm losing too much blood…" he said to her.

"Don't talk. It'll make it worse."

"It already has…"

"Mario! Don't say things like that! You're going to be okay!" Terra shouted at him.

"Terra…calm down." Link said to him.

"Calm down?" Terra questioned. "Why should I _CALM DOWN_ when a person we knew is dying in front of us? Why don't _YOU_ calm down?"

"Terra! Enough! Yelling won't solve anything!" Rebecca stood up and shouted at him which made him quiet for a few seconds.

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said as he felt ashamed to himself for yelling at his own teammate while another one is slowly dying.

"No! No! No! Mario! Don't die now!" Aria screamed as tears began to fall down on her cheeks when she saw the plumber slowly closing his eyes.

"Peach…" Mario whispered to the princess of Toadstool.

"Mario…?" she questioned.

"It's no use! He's loosing too much blood already!" Ike shouted.

"No…I don't want to give up! I just need more power! I can save him!" Aria shouted.

"Peach…I love you…" Mario whispered his last words to Peach as he held her left cheek with his hand one more time and then…his hand fell to the ground with a thud.

"It's too late…" Kuro said sadly.

"…he's dead…"


	45. Trust Me

**Welcome – Ch.44 Trust Me**

"It's too late…he's dead." Kuro said sadly as he and the other fighters watched Peach closing Mario's eyes as she tried to hold back her tears.

"…I'm so sorry…" Aria said to her as she also tried to hold back her tears as well. "I couldn't save him in time…"

The princess showed a weak smile to the little girl and said, "Its okay. You've tried your best."

After hearing that sentence, Aria sniffled and wiped away her own tears with her sleeves. How can Peach say its okay since her the person she loved is dead now and she didn't save him in time? The little angel's thought were interrupted when she and everyone else heard the baby in Peach's arms crying.

"Uh…May I?" Aria asked her and the princess let the little girl carry the infant as she began cradling him gently.

"So…he's your little brother you were talking about?" Kuro asked Aria.

"Yeah, his name is Skye but…I don't know what's wrong with him." she said, but then, she and the others stopped in place when all of them suddenly saw a swarm of Shadow Bugs heading towards them.

As they braced themselves to attack the incoming minions, it turns out, the Shadow Bugs weren't after them; they were after Mario's dead body and started shoving themselves inside his wounds, making the body shaking like mad.

"What are they doing to him?" Ruby screamed.

"He's turning into one of them!" Huru shouted and that's when the possessed plumber's eyes shot wide as the dead blue color slowly turns into gold and as he got up, fireballs began to appear on both of his hands as he glared at the rest of the smashers.

But that's not the only thing they were worried about. Before any of the fighters attack, they all heard a loud booming roar which made a few of them to cover their ears while the rest winced from loudness and suddenly, some large creature flew down and snatched up both Aria and her brother in the air by it's mouth.

"ARIA!" all the smashers shouted.

"HELP ME!" the little girl screamed as she's trying not to let go of her brother in her arms.

"Terra! Give me your grapple hook!" Rebecca shouted.

"What?" he questioned and that's when the female fighter quickly took out his grapple hook from his sleeve and ran with hers.

"Everyone! Get ready to run!" she called out to the others and aimed carefully with both grapple hooks at the flying creature and fired.

As she and the rest of the fighters watched as the grapple hooks shot up way into the air and tied up one of the creature's wings, they all started to run when the creature began falling towards them, except Kuro as he flew into the air and grabbed both Aria and the infant named Skye.

Once the creature crashed to the ground, it began to struggle to free its captured wing as the fighters took a good look at the creature. This creature looks a lot like a Lugia, but its' fur color was all purple instead of white, and with silver-colored fins along its back and underbelly, and a pair of menacingly red eyes.

"What…is that thing?" Earla questioned as she glanced at the beast.

"That's Shadow Lugia." Link answered her. "Pokémon Trainer told us about that creature during his journey before he joined the tournament."

"Wait…Are you saying _that_ beast is a Pokémon?" Aria questioned just as she was gently placed to the ground from the black angel with her brother, but it wasn't until they forgot about the possessed plumber, who began throwing fireballs at them, until the smashers dodged them just in time.

"We'll answer questions later! Right now, we have beat up these two!" Huru shouted as she pulled her shuriken stars and threw them at the plumber, but Mario dodged them and threw his fireball attacks right back at her.

As Huru began to brace herself of the incoming fireballs, Mr. Game & Watch got in front of her and took out his bucket which got the fireballs inside it.

"Thanks." Huru said to the 2-D fighter, who nodded his head to her for response.

"Here, Terra." Rebecca rushed to the male fighter and gave him back his grapple hook. "And thanks."

"Y-You're welcome." he replied as a hint of pink appeared on both of his cheeks.

"You guys take care of him! I'll take care of Shadow Lugia!" Earla shouted as she ran past few of the smashers and charged at the dark beast.

Before anybody could protest her of what she's going to do, Shadow Lugia quickly swung it's tail at her, but the female fighter slid across the ground, dodging the tail right under her and at the right moment, Earla summoned several chains from both of her hands and tied a few of them around the creature's tail. Then, Shadow Lugia roared with rage and started shaking it's tail angrily with the brunette, but she still hanged on to the chains no matter how violently the speed and force was and that's when she swing herself to the air and used another chain and wrapped it around the dark creature's neck.

But that was a mistake.

Suddenly, the Shadow Lugia's eyes shot wide open and that's when the creature began flying straight up to the air at a high speed, along with Earla, who was still hanged on around its neck.

"_WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME?" _she heard the Shadow Lugia's voice yelling at her through her thoughts.

"_Not until __**you **__leave us alone or I'm going to __**kill**__ you!" _Earla thought back as she gritted her teeth with rage. _"In case if you haven't notice, there's a __**little girl**__ and a __**baby**__ with us!"_

"_And __**I **__have to take them to my ruler!" _the creature spat at her, but then…

…Earla's eyes began to shot wide open…

…when she and Shadow Lugia saw another large creature coming towards them at a high speed.

This creature was flying so fast; it was hard to tell what it looked like and in a spilt second, the fast creature tackled Shadow Lugia and that's when Earla suddenly let go of the chains and began falling through the air, to her death.

But then, something caught her just in time that it broke her fall. She was on the back of the same creature that tackled Shadow Lugia, the white form of the creature, Lugia. While she was wondering where did the white creature came from and saved her, her eyes shot wide open again when she saw a person wearing the same black hooded cloak riding the Lugia, except this person was wearing a black blindfold covering her eyes.

"You!" the female fighter shouted at the person. "Why do you always keep following me? And appear out of nowhere?"

"What are you talking about?" the person questioned in a female voice, confused.

"Wait. You're a _female_?" the female fighter asked shockingly.

"Yeah. I am. You might want to hang on." the cloaked female warned her.

"Why?" Earla questioned and that's when the cloaked female's Lugia started flying towards to the Shadow Lugia that was knocked out to the ground from the tackle.

"At the count of three, jump!" the cloaked female shouted.

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS?" Earla yelled.

"Trust me! 1…!" the two brunettes braced themselves.

"2…!" they slowly began to let go of Lugia.

"3…!" and the two of them jumped off from the white Pokémon. "Use your chains to tie a branch to break your fall!"

As obeyed, Earla quickly summoned few of her chains and tied up a tree branch near by her which immediately stopped her fall again. Little did she know, when she glanced around her surroundings to find out what happened to the cloaked female, she found her hanging on some chains on a tree branch also.

"Hey…you have chain abilities like mine!" Earla realized.

"So? How else am I going to break my fall?" the cloaked female said back.

"Yeah, but-"

"Earla!" the two females heard a voice and turned to see Kuro who was flapping his raven-colored wings next to them.

"K-Kuro?" the white cloaked fighter stammered, but was quickly embraced by the black angel.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" he exclaimed.

"Are you guys going out?" the black cloaked female questioned as a smirk appeared on her face after seeing the two fighters' faces turned deep red.

"N-No! I mean yes! Well…! Ugh!" they both shouted at the same time.

"So cute." the cloaked brunette laughed quietly.

"Earla! What the heck just happened?" Michael shouted as he started to run towards them.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"That!" the blond fighter shouted as he pointed to both Lugia and Shadow Lugia fighting against each other.

"Looks like Shadow Lugia mistakenly thought _she's_ his rival!" the black cloaked brunette shouted and that's when she let go of her chains and landed gracefully to the ground and took out a golden coin from her pocket.

As she began flipping the coin in the air like any person would done it a thousand times, she caught it in her palm and suddenly, she was holding a sword-a wickedly sharp double-edged weapon. The ridged grip fit her black gloved fingers perfectly, and the whole thing was gold-hilt, handle, and blade.

"I'll deal with this! All of you, watch behind your backs for any more intruders!" she shouted to the others and began sprinting towards the two Pokémon.

"Hey, Earla." Michael began talking to the female fighter. "Doesn't that girl act a lot like you?"

He was right. That girl _did_ act a lot like Earla. Their speed. Their powers. And the way they held their weapons. Exactly alike.

Then, Earla's her head began throbbing again, but this time; she wasn't crying from the pain so nobody can hear her. Just as the new images and sounds were beginning to appear right in front of her, Kuro wrapped his arms around her, letting her head rest on his chest which mysteriously made Earla's headache disappear.

"Your head's hurting again?" he whispered to her which made a shade of red appear on her cheeks.

"It was, but now it's gone." she answered with a bit confusion in her voice.

"Uh, guys. Hate to break your lovey-dovey moment but…we're in the middle of a battle!" Michael shouted at the two fighters.

"As if he can find his crush." Rebecca butted in as she put her arm on his brother's head like a piece of furniture and that's when the blond male glared at her. "What? I didn't say her _name _this time."

"By the way, what happened to, Mario?" Earla asked them after she and the black angel pulled away.

"Hmm? Oh. The plumber? He's over there." Rebecca explained as she pointed to the possessed plumber, who was all tied up by the chains from the grapple hooks to a tree branch, like a caterpillar inside its cocoon which made Earla sweatdrop.

"Uh…I'm not going to ask." she said and that's when both Lucas and Huru were hit by Shadow Lugia's tail and send the two of them flying and crash to the ground next to them.

"Hey! Less talking, more breaking these monsters up! They're getting out of control!" Huru shouted at them as she was talking about the two large Pokémon.

The others nodded with agreement and all of them took out their weapons or activated their powers and charged at the two Lugias.

When a few of the smashers arrived, the black cloaked female was dodging the Shadow Lugia's attacks and trying to keep the dark creature away from the Lugia with her sword.

"Protect the white Lugia!" she shouted to them.

When the others react to this, they all heard the sound of an animal barking like a dog and a shaped wolf leaped into the fighting ground bit one of Link's arm.

As the Hyrulian warrior cried out of the pain the beast is giving him, Ruby used her wind attacks and knocked off the shaped wolf away from him.

"_Oh no! He's been infected!"_ the cloaked female thought to herself once she saw the bitten mark on Link's wounded arm. After she saw this, she gritted her teeth.

"COME ON OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, YOU COWARDS!" she yelled through the trees which echoed in the forest and made all the birds from their nests started to fly away from the fighting grounds. "SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT!"

And then…

…a swarm of the shaped wolves came running towards them.

There were like hundreds, no thousands of them charging with their sharp-pointed canines, ready for killing while the smashers were watching in shock as they were out numbered by the beasts.

They knew this was the end of their lives and the beginning to become one of them, but they were ready…until…

"BLAST AWAY!" a loud voice was heard and a all of the wolves were punched, kicked, and sent out flying off screen in a fast second which made the rest of the smashers stand in awe and surprised.

"Right on time." the black cloaked fighter said to herself with a smile on her face, as if she knew this was going to happen and that's when she charged at the Shadow Lugia and started to chant words in some sort of language and threw her golden sword directly at the dark creature's chest.

As soon as that happened, Shadow Lugia began to roar straight up to the air from the pain the sword is giving it and all watched as the dark creature and the defeated shaped wolves turned into Shadow Bugs.

Then Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails landed on the ground together after using one of their powerful attacks, "Sonic Overdrive".

"Sonic? Knuckles? Tails?" few of the fighters asked in surprised, yet happy to see the animal fighters.

While all the fighters were having their "good to see you again" moment, the cloaked fighter picked up her sword from the ground, but then she sensed something as she raised her head to the sky, something terrible, until she felt a tug on the sleeve of her arm and it was Aria.

"You sensed it too, didn't you?" the white-haired little girl asked her.

Suddenly, there was a loud boomed sound like an explosion which made all the smashers froze in place and wondered what's going on.

"I'll go check what's wrong." Kuro was the first one to talk and started to fly into the air with his raven-colored wings.

"No! Wait-!" the black cloaked female shouted out to him and that's when another explosion was heard somewhere not too far away from the smashers.

As soon as the black angel looked around the forest of where the explosions, his eyes grew wide open when he found out the explosions were the Subspace bombs, creating the dark holes leading to Tabuu's world.

"We have to get out of here!" he called out to the others. "They're setting off the bombs!"

After hearing this, the fighters were shocked.

"Everyone! Get on the Lugia!" the black cloaked female shouted.

"You're not serious, are you? How on earth will that Pokémon carry all of us?" Huru asked her, seriously.

"Trust me." the cloaked fighter said her last words before she gripped her sword tightly and got on the Lugia and flew away, leaving the smashers alone as she ignored them calling her to come back.

"That's it? She just leaves us here?" Terra shouted.

"Guess she's our hope to escape." Earla mumbled to herself sadly after she thought about Aria and her baby brother, Skye, since the two of them were so young being here during war about the smashers against the dark ruler of Subspace.

"_But why do I get the feeling I know he-"_

A fire ball was shot next the female fighter which interrupted her thoughts and she and the other fighters realized that the possessed red plumber was freed from being tied up by the grappling hooks.

Before any of the smashers attacked the plumber, Earla also noticed Mario was with someone by the time he was freed. This mysterious person was wearing some sort of royal uniform like a dark blue-colored collar shirt with a white shirt underneath, a pair of black pants and combat boots, a white scarf tied around his neck, and he was also wearing some kind of mask that almost looks like a tiger's face. And by the look on person's appearance, it was boy who looked about a few years older than Earla.

"Earla! Get down!" Kuro shouted and pushed the female fighter to the ground, nearly got hit by another fireball. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." the female fighter answered, but when she looked back at the mysterious person, he was gone.

"Earla?"

"Huh? Sorry. Let's try to defeat, Mario."

With that, Earla began to take out her sword while Kuro split his bow into his dual blades and the two of them charged at the possessed plumber, but as soon as they raised their weapons to the air, something snatched their weapons away from them and once the two fighters turned to who it was, they saw the possessed Ivysaur holding up their weapons with his vine whip attack, along with the Pokémon trainer, including all of the possessed smashers.

Before the trainer had the chance to command an attack to the grass-type Pokémon to the two fighters, a huge gust of wind started blow on the battle ground.

Most of the fighters quickly hanged on to a tree or a big rock while the others were bracing themselves from the impact, but as for the possessed fighters, one by one they crashed into either a tree or the ground hard all except the plumber who was hanging on a tree behind him, trying to hold back himself from not being blown by the wind. Even though the wind wasn't enough to blow him away, something inside one of his overall pockets got out and was blown away from him and landed on the ground in front of everyone, the white diamond he found back at the abandoned amusement park.

"It's a Chaos Emerald!" Tails shouted which made both Sonic's and Knuckles' eyes shot wide open once they saw the diamond.

Not only that, the powerful gust of wind seemed to stop and that's when all the possessed fighters started running to get the emerald, but in a split second, Sonic ran and grabbed the emerald just in time.

"You're too slow!" the blue hedgehog laughed at the possessed fighters when suddenly…a long sword stabbed the blue hedgehog right behind his back and stuck right out from his stomach, making his blood drip from both his moth and wound.

"Yeah…but you spoke too soon." he heard a voice and slowly turned his head and saw a boy covered in bandages, David.

Then, the evil boy pulled out the sword from the blue hedgehog and watched as Sonic collapsed to the ground, with the Chaos Emerald next to his dying body.

"Sonic!" few of the smashers called out to him with horror, but when both Terra and possessed Richard glanced at the emerald, the two of them began running towards it.

Just as the two of them grabbed the Chaos Emerald at the same time and struggled to get it away from each other's hands, Link used his sword and attacked David while both Aria and Michael dragged Sonic from getting himself hurt more and Rebecca quickly gave him few of the healing pills.

But then, the possessed Pokémon trainer commanded his Ivysaur to use his Razor Leaf at Terra while R.O.B. began charging up his laser attack, but once Earla saw this, she used her chains fast and tied up the grass-type Pokémon, the trainer, and the robot just in time.

Then suddenly, something glowed inside the female fighter's cloak and when she started to unzip it a little, the book she was given in her 'dream' was glowing white and that's when it began to open itself to a page with two sentences highlighted in light-blue. Not only that, she also noticed the Chaos Emerald was glowing as well which made almost made everyone's eyes shot wide open.

"_Say the words that are highlighted, Earla. If you want to free your few of the trapped smashers." _a voice said to her in her mind.

As she glanced at the words that are highlighted, it looked like they were written in some sort of language impossible for her to know what it means, but she said the words anyway.

"_Ceux qui sont piégés sous forme animée,_

_amener ceux que je connais dans une lumière de tempête!_

_Par la couleur des nuages __comme le blanc_

_je te convoque le dragon de la lumi__è__re!"_

Then, a swarm of storm clouds began to cover the skies and by the flash of lightning, both the book and the Chaos Emerald glowed so brightly that all the smashers covered their eyes from burning light while few of the possessed fighters hid and disappeared to the ground including, David, as the rest stood in place, covering their eyes as well.

As soon as the light began to dim, the smashers slowly opened their eyes and they were all shocked when they saw a big white dragon standing in front of them. Not only that, the possessed fighters who were able to stand in the bright light, they turned back into their normal selves who were Richard, Red, R.O.B., and Aquamarine.

Before anybody can break the silence of what just happened, the black cloaked female came back on her Lugia and landed next to the dragon. Once she got off, she walked towards Earla, who was still holding the book in her arms.

"I see you have awakened the white Chaos Emerald's guardian's pet." she said to Earla.

"The Chaos Emerald's guardian?" most of the smashers shouted at the same time, especially Knuckles since he was the protector of the Master Emerald and learned about the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Actually, this is the pet dragon of the white Chaos Emerald." the black cloaked brunette explained to them. "Oh, and by the way, sorry for me to leave you all from earlier. I was just trying to disarm the bombs before they go off. Also, my name is, Alyssa, in case if you're wondering who I am. Now, we don't have much time for questions that just happened right now. We need to get out of here, before any of the Subspace minions find us."

With that, all the smashers quickly got on both the white dragon and Lugia and flew off just in time before the Subspace minions showed up.

But somewhere far away from the scene, the mysterious boy was sitting on the grass of a hill with his mask taken off, but doesn't show his face.

"_Vous êtes les princesses et je suis le prince._

_D'un royaume de paix depuis._

_Avec des destins ont divergé, nous avons tout perdu._

_Je vais tous vous protéger quoi qu'il arrive._

_Je vais même agir comme le méchant à tuer ce que l'ennemi a apporté._

_Si nous étions jamais donné une seconde chance à la vie._

_S'il vous plaît de jouer avec moi une fois de plus."_

As the boy sang his last words of his song, he slowly put his tiger mask back on as several tears flowed down on his cheeks.


	46. Crescent City

**Welcome – Ch.45 Crescent City**

"Hey…uh, Alyssa, right?" Knuckles began to ask the black cloaked brunette as he was riding on the white dragon. "Since when do the Seven Chaos Emeralds have guardians? Like, the white dragon is one of its pet?"

"Well, even for an emerald protector like you, there are things you still haven't know about the Chaos Emeralds." Alyssa began to explain as she was keeping the Lugia to fly steadily. "For instance, the Seven Chaos Emeralds represent the 7 Heroes and each one gives them a lot of power, even enough to meet the emerald's guardian in person like the white Chaos Emerald's guardian's pet dragon."

"Does he have a name?" Aria asked her.

"Uh…I don't think so, but why?" the cloaked fighter questioned.

"Cause I want to call him, Festus!" the little girl chirped.

"Festus?" most of the smashers questioned.

"Doesn't 'festus' mean 'happy' in Latin?"Earla asked.

"I see you understand Latin as well." Alyssa remarked. "Not only that, French too."

"French? Since when did I-?"

"By the words you've read aloud by the book one of my brethren gave you."

"…?"

"Maybe I said too much." Alyssa mumbled to herself.

"I think he likes that name, don't you boy?" Aria asked the white dragon, who respond with a happy growl.

"But, wait a minute." Red protested. "Didn't the Seven Chaos Emerald also freed us from being spirits anymore? Like me, Aquamarine, Richard, and R.O.B.?"

The black cloaked brunette shrugged her shoulders. "That I don't know. It could be, or Earla's book, maybe both?" she questioned. "Also, in case if you're wondering where I got Lugia, it's actually a Zoroark."

"ZOROARK?" a most all the smashers, except both Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B., including Aria, Earla, Aquamarine, Richard, Rebecca, and Michael were confused.

"What's a, Zoroark?" they asked.

"It's a Pokémon that can transform into any person or other Pokémon." the Pokémon trainer explained. "I see she transformed into a Lugia for the whole time."

"That's why I told you guys to protect her. Since both Shadow and the regular Lugia were both rivals back in the day, Shadow Lugia mistaken Zororark as his old enemy back for vengeance."

"That is true." Link said. "By the way, Alyssa, where are we heading now?"

"My friend's town." she answered. "Since all of you are exhausted from battling and lack of sleep, I'm pretty they'll let all of you spend the night at their place."

"And where is this place?" Lucas asked and that's when the cloaked female turned to him.

"From a town called 'Crescent City'." she announced and in a bright flash, she and everyone disappeared in midair and everything went black.

* * *

"_Where am I? Who am I? What am I?"_

When the mysterious voice echoed through the darkness surrounding himself, the unknown creature began to slowly appear in the scene. He looked like a small alien with a long purple tail and belly and three talons on both of his hands for fingers and also who looked about to be the same age as a 6-year old. As the small creature began to open his purple-colored eyes, he began to hear these noises coming near him.

"_I sense others near me. But what are those strange sounds they make?"_

"Those are words. They're talking."

Then, that's when the small creature let out a sudden gasp and once he turned to his right, all he saw a redish-orangish light next to him.

"What are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" the light questioned and that's when it slowly began to transform into the shape of a young girl. "I'm a girl. A person."

As the strange glow began to fade away from the girl, she looked about the same age as the creature. She had long greenish and bluish colored hair that reaches to her back, a pair of blue eyes and all she wore was a pair of white slippers and a white dress with a little pink bow right in the middle of the collar.

"A person? Am I a person?" the small creature asked.

"Well, you look like a Pokémon, but you talk." the girl said to him. "I didn't know a Pokémon could talk like a person."

"Pokémon? Person? What are those? Which one am I?"

"Maybe it makes a difference to you if you're a Pokémon or a person, but not to me." the girl giggled and did a twirl. "If you're in this place, I guess you must be the same as of all of us are."

Then suddenly, a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, and a Squirtle each appeared next to the girl and the small creature, although, the three Pokémon have some weird kind of lines and swirls on them.

"Huh? Who are they?" the small creature asked the girl as he pointed to the three Pokémon.

"These are my friends. Their names are Bulbasaurtwo, Charmandertwo, and Squirtletwo." she said as she pointed each of the Pokémon she announced. "What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Mewtwo."

"I thought so." the little girl chirped. "Everybody here's a copy. That's why there's a 'two' after all of our names."

"I don't understand." Mewtwo replied.

"They call me 'Ambertwo', but I'm still really Amber." the girl named Ambertwo explained to him as the three other Pokémon said in agreement and that's when everyone started laughing with joy, even Mewtwo.

"Why…am I laughing?" he asked.

"It's happiness. You're happy." Ambertwo said to him.

"_Happiness?" _the small psychic Pokémon wondered.

"Do you want to see something cool?" the girl interrupted his thoughts.

"Like what?"

"Come on. I'll show you."

As everyone were flying in the air for a little while, they stopped and came upon a small neighborhood, but all the colors it had were black, gray, and white on everything.

"Where are we?" Mewtwo asked Ambertwo.

"I call this my 'remember place'. This is where I used to live." she explained, and the next thing that happened, a small glowing orb shined brightly in the sky, illuminating everything and everyone which made the 'remember place' have all sorts of colors now.

"What is that?" the small Pokémon asked the girl again.

"That's the sun."

"What is it for?"

"It makes the whole world bright, and it keeps us warm all day."

As Mewtwo stared in awe at the glowing orb called the 'sun' he reached both of his arms out to try to touch it, but something invisible blew right onto his body.

"That's called wind." Ambertwo said to him.

"Wind?" he questioned.

"Come on. There are lots of things I still want to show you."

Again, as everyone started to fly in the sky, Ambertwo told Mewtwo that the wind helps them along and how sometimes its soft and sometimes it's very strong. Along the way, she told him many other things like how plants grow, counting numbers, and learning the alphabet. She even taught Mewtwo how to write his own name.

Finally, as the flew right across a city, they stopped to see the sky had turned into shades of red, pink, orange, and light purple.

"And that's the sunset. That's when the sun says, 'Good night, see you tomorrow.'." Ambertwo explained and that's when a big bright orb started to glow in the night sky.

"Is that a sun?" Mewtwo asked.

"No, that's the moon and the stars are the little lights that twinkle all night just so we won't feel all alone in the dark." the little answered him when suddenly, the Charmandertwo started glowing and that's when everyone found out that he's slowly disappearing.

Once the little lizard pokemon disappeared, both Squirtletwo and Bulbasaurtwo are starting to disappear as well.

"Where did they go?" Mewtwo asked as he was glancing around his surroundings to find out where were the other pokemon copies, until he saw Ambertwo starting to glow. "What's wrong, Amber? What's happening?"

"It feels like…It's time to say goodbye." she answered as her whole body was slowly fading away.

"Goodbye?" the psychic pokemon questioned and that's when Ambertwo's 'remember place' is starting to disappear too.

"I feel…something." he said to himself and that's when he touched one of his eyes and felt something wet inside them. "What are…these?"

"They're tears. You're crying." Ambertwo told him.

"Crying?"

"My daddy used to tell me a bedtime story that when pokemon are sad and they cry, their tears are filled with life."

"I'm so…sad."

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it's alright. Thank you for caring about me. And don't cry, Mewtwo. You should be happy. You're alive and life is wonderful." the girl said her last words before she and everything else disappeared into blue sparkles, leaving Mewtwo by himself.

"These tears…What good are they? Please, Amber! Come back! Don't go, please!"

"_AMBER!"_

* * *

As Mewtwo's eyes began to shot wide open from the dream he just had, he sat up and glanced around his surrounding and found himself lying on a bed in some kind of peach-colored bedroom.

"Oh. I see you're awake." he heard a voice and that's when he saw a young woman, carrying a tray with food on it.

The woman looked about somewhere in her twenties who had greenish and bluish colored hair that reaches to her back, a pair of blue eyes and all she wore was light blue dress that reach her ankles and a pair of white slippers. But by the looks of her, she did look a lot like Ambertwo in Mewtwo's dream.

"How…How long have I been here?" the psychic Pokémon asked.

"Not too long. Maybe about twenty minutes?" the woman said to him. "By the way, my name is, Krystal. What's your name?"

"It's Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo? That's an interesting name. Well, here is some food for you if you want to eat. I'm going downstairs to help my friends with work. See you later."

With that, the woman named Krystal exit the room and went down the stairs, leaving the psychic Pokémon alone, looking at the sun and feeling the soft wind onto his body.

"The sun and the wind." he said to himself.

* * *

"Remind me…never to do that again..." Alyssa said to all of the smashers as her body landed on a bush and covered her mouth and made a face like she was going to throw up.

"You think?" Michael scoffed at her as he rubbed his head.

"You could've warned us the ride was going to be fast!" Ruby shouted. "I'm not used to it like roller coasters!"

"I know! I KNOW!" the cloaked brunette shouted back. "I'm sorry! Is everyone here?"

"In my opinion, everyone does seem pretty much either dizzy or hurt from the ride." Red said which made Alyssa sweatdrop after seeing most of the smashers landed on trees, bushes, or the ground and some of them were groaning from the dizziness and the pain they had now, except Aria, who just landed gracefully as she had her baby brother in her arms.

"Anyways, Alyssa, there's one problem." Earla said to her. "What would happen if the people recognize us? We are from the Super Smash Bros after all."

"No, they won't. The people of Crescent City hardly know you guys, except my friends, but I'm not sure about Zoroark, R.O.B., Mr. Game & Watch, and the white dragon." Alyssa remarked as she glanced at the people she called.

"Well, Zoroark can pretend to be a dog; and both R.O.B and Mr. Game & Watch can pretend to be one of you guys' creations." Aria suggested.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Sonic remarked.

"But what about the dragon? Many people will freak out if they saw him walking with us." Michael mentioned.

"His name is Festus." the little angel corrected him as she glared at him. "But can't he go back to his owner, Alyssa?"

"I think so. Festus?" the black cloaked brunette asked the white dragon and that's when the magical creature began to glow all white around his body and he began to shrink as he flew straight towards the white Chaos Emerald, which Tails was holding, and the white dragon disappeared.

"Well, that problem was solved." said Knuckles and that's when everyone followed Alyssa as she led the way to Crescent City.

* * *

"Krystal! Take this tray to table 7!" a boy's voice called out to Krystal and that's when the young woman came by, picked up the tray with food on it.

"Thanks, Jake." she said to the boy who had black hair, a red eye and a blue eye, and wearing the white uniform of the restaurant cooks.

"Hey, Krystal, how's the 'creature' we found earlier doing?" another boy who also had black hair, but he was wearing sunglasses over his eyes, asked her.

"Oh. Him? He's doing alright. He awake right now." Krystal answered him.

"Really?" both of the boys shouted at the same time with shock.

"You guys! This is not the time to be talking about the creature we found unconscious! We have work to do!" a girl shouted at the three of them.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Carrie." Krystal apologized to the girl who had brown tied into a long, braided ponytail, a pair of hazel eyes, and was wearing a yellow colored waitress uniform.

Then, the two waitresses carried the trays and went to give them to the right tables as both of the cooks went back preparing the food.

Little did they know, Mewtwo was watching everyone how they work at the corner of a doorway and walked away.

* * *

"Hey, do you guys want to stop and get something to eat before we get to see my friends?" Alyssa asked the other fighters. "In case if you're hungry or not."

"Are you sure? Do we have to pay or something for the food?" Aquamarine asked her.

"No, it's my treat. So, you guys can eat as much as you want." the cloaked brunette said to her.

"You're not serious, are you? How on earth will you able to pay the food for us?" Michael said to her.

"Don't worry, because my friends work at the place we're going to eat at and they give free meals to the people they're really close to, like me. I'm sure they'll give you free meals, too." Alyssa explained, but Earla had a suspicious look on her face.

It took a little while for everyone to get to the restaurant that Alyssa was talking about, but as soon as they arrived, everything inside it looked like a five-star restaurant had. The finest and classiest designs on many of the tables and chairs that looked like they were made by professionals, silky curtains hanged up perfectly above the crystal-cleared windows, beautiful and magnificent flowers planted to the sides, expensive looking chandeliers hanging on the ceilings, and there were many fabulous paintings known to man hanged up the walls.

And by the looks on the smashers, all of them were shocked, but amazed by the view, except Alyssa who had a smile on her face after seeing their reactions.

"Welcome to one of Crescent City's famous restaurants, also the place where my friends work at." she announced.

"And I thought she was kidding." Kuro whispered to Michael who nodded in agreement as the cloaked brunette walked up to the workers of the restaurant and made a reservation for a table for all of them.

"So…how do you like your visit her so far?" Alyssa asked as few of the fighters were still glancing around their surroundings right after they all got their tables.

"It's really amazing here!" Aria exclaimed. "Everything is so beautiful!"

Alyssa chuckled. "Why thank you, but you should give my friends credit, since they're the ones who created this place."

"But where are your friends?" Earla asked her, suspiciously.

"Hmm? Oh. Now that you mentioned that, I guess they're in the kitchen, cooking and preparing the food for the costumers." that's all the black cloaked answered before one of the waiters came by to their table.

"Are you ready to order? Or are you still waiting for your parents?" he asked Alyssa.

"Nope. It's just us." she answered as she stared at the waiter who had short brown hair and he was wearing a dark red uniform of the restaurant. "And yes, I'll take a chicken tender, this fruit cocktail…and a glass of lemonade, please."

"Hey…aren't you one of Diana's closet friends?" the waiter asked her as he stopped in the middle of writing the order.

"Yup! Alyssa's the name!" the cloaked brunette chirped as she took out her blindfold and pulled down her hood and she let down her long, brown waist-length hair as she showed a pair of blue eyes at everyone and smiled at the waiter. "And these are my relatives. It's a family reunion."

The waiter began to blush a shade of red. "R-Really?" he stuttered and glanced at the smashers.

"Yeah, they are. Not all relatives look the same."

"O-Oh, that's right."

"I think I've decided, too." Link broke their conversation and got the waiter back to his work. "I want…"

After all of the smashers have ordered their meals and waited patiently for their food to arrive, most of them were having a conversation and few of them were fiddling with the utensils on the table.

As for Earla, when she glanced at the black cloaked fighter, she wondered how on earth did Alyssa knew about book she was given by a different black cloaked person that looks like her? Or the fact her so called 'friends' are going to let them spend the night at their place and give them free food? Well, when the female fighter glanced at Aria, who was laughing happily as she was playing patty-cake with her baby brother Skye and Peach.

Since the two siblings were so young and needed a good place to sleep in, avoiding the danger from the Subspace minions, Earla hoped it wasn't a trap or anything dangerous.

As she tried to ignore it, Kuro noticed the look she was showing and that's when the black angel picked up a pinkish-whitish flower from one of the plants and placed it on the side of her hair. By the way of his actions, the cloak fighter blushed and smiled at him.

"So…you two _are_ really going out." both Kuro and Earla heard Alyssa's voice and that's when the two fighters blushed a shade of red on their cheeks. "Aww…don't be embarrassed. You guys look so cute together! By the way, if you guys ever get married, can I be one of your bridesmaids? "

"Alyssa!" the two lovebirds shouted at her, until the waiter from earlier came back with the refreshments for the fighters.

"Can I have extra ice cubes in my drink?" Alyssa asked the waiter.

"Sure, but why?" he questioned.

"Because you're making me melt by your _hot_ness." she smirked at him as she waved her hand like a fan and that's when most of the fighters started laughing.

The waiter blushed again, but this time even redder and that's when he smirked at her and said, "Thanks. By the way, here are extra napkins for you."

"For what?" the cloaked fighter questioned.

"Because you might get _wet_ by the time I get back with your food." he said and the fighters began howling with laughter, except Aria who was clueless.

"Touché. What's your name by the way, waiter?" Alyssa asked.

"My name?" the waiter questioned. "Oh, it's-"

"Is there any problem here, Daniel?" a voice called out to the waiter and that's when everyone turned their heads and saw a man in his thirties who had black hair that was nicely combed back, a pair of brown eyes, and all the clothes he wore was a white clean suit with matching pants and shoes.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'm the manager here of this restaurant." he greeted and that's when Alyssa's eyes shot wide open.

"Manager?" she nearly shouted at him. "What do you mean you're the manager? Doesn't Diana still work here?"

"Miss Diana? Ah, yes, I know she's the one who created this wonderful restaurant, but sadly, she mysteriously disappeared a few years ago." the 'manager' explained to her.

"Disappeared? What about the others who helped her?"

"Ma'am, I understand you're upset that your friend is missing, but you don't want to disturb our other costumers and create a scene."

"Listen here pal," Alyssa began to growl with rage. "I don't care about your costumers when my best friend is missing. So, are you going to tell what happened to her, tell me where are her friends, or not?"

"Not, I'm afraid." that's all the 'manager' said as he waved his fingers to the air, and that's when a few men wearing black suits and sunglasses started walking towards the smashers.

"Are…Are they cops?" Rebecca asked as fear began to appear on her face.

"Earla…? Are they going to arrest us?" Aria asked Earla as her whole little body began shaking.

"_Why can't they allow us a little bit of time to relax?"_ Alyssa cursed in her mind as she gritted her teeth. _"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_"

"You'll have to come with us. We want a word with you." one of the men in black said to her as he grabbed her one of her arms, which started to make few of the male fighters to get ready to take out their weapons until...

_SPLASH!_

Soda began to drip on the cop's face because Alyssa just threw her drink at him which made him let go of her arm.

"This is one lousy restaurant, I'd say." Alyssa smirked as she put back her blindfold on and that's when she flipped the golden coin to the air and catches it in her palm which changed in her golden sword. "Now, let's fight."

When everyone in the restaurant saw Alyssa carrying her golden sword, the cops hesitated and were about to take out their bullet guns until the cloaked the fighter jumped on the table and did a sucker punch straight on one of their faces and swung her leg at the other two.

Suddenly, all of the customers began to panic. Most of them got up and ran towards the exit, some of them got out their cameras and started taking pictures or recording the fight, and a few of them were still sitting down, watching the fight.

"Alyssa! Are you trying to get us ar-?" Huru shouted out to her until she heard a loud _BANG!_ and realized a bullet shot through her hair which nearly reached to her face.

"Take her relatives, too!" one of the cops shouted and that's more cops began to come and ready their weapons.

Once this happened, all of the smashers took out their weapons or activating their powers and charged at the policemen. As the cops began shooting at them, Lucas used his PSI Magnet which absorbed the bullets inside and both Link and Ike swung their swords at few of them, trying not to hurt them that much.

Rebecca ran towards a few of the cops and hit their pressure points by both her index fingers and her metal pole. Once that happened, Michael summoned his large blue snake and watched as the viper fling its tail at them which send them flying and crash to a table or two.

Both Alyssa and Earla summoned several chains from of their hands and quickly tied most of the policemen in place and watched as Aria used her golden claws and sliced their bullet guns while Kuro did the same thing with his bow and arrow.

"Backup! Backup! We need backup now!" one of the policemen, who wasn't tied up, shouted through his walkie-talkie, but that wasn't until something or someone knocked it off from his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice called out and once everyone turned their heads to the voice, it was Mewtwo. "Especially when my friends are here."

"Mewtwo!" most of the smashers called out the psychic Pokémon as they could not believe their eyes until Krystal rushed to the next to him.

"Oh my goodness! What happened here?" she screamed.

"Krystal? Is that really you?" Alyssa exclaimed when she recognized that voice.

"Alyssa?" the greenish-bluish haired woman questioned, but it wasn't one of the cops began dragging her away from the others.

"Ma'am! Get back inside the kitchen! It's too dangerous to come outside!" he shouted.

"_(No, let her stay. We've been waiting for her.)"_ another voice called and out of nowhere, the two ghost Pokémon sisters, also known as Mismagius and Misdreavus, appeared right in front of everyone, but the two of them had a dark aura around them as their eyes were glowing like gold.

"_(Hello, Krystal.)"_ Mismagius began to talk, but her voice was different which sounded like she was under control of someone.

"Wh-Who are you? And how did you know my name?" Krystal asked as she felt her spine shivered.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" one of the policemen called out and few of them took out their bullet guns and started shooting at the ghost Pokémon, but that's when her little sister stopped the bullets with her psychic attack and send them back at the cops, which got them wounded.

Just as this happened, the smashers tried to attack, but they froze still when the Pokémon sisters used their psychic attacks on them as well, except the rest of the policemen and Krystal.

"This can't be happening. This can not be happening." she whispered to herself with fear as she watched as the possessed fighters threw the fighters everywhere across the restaurant making them crash to the tables, the customers who were still inside, or the floor, except both Aria and Skye, who were still controlled by the psychic attack.

"Krystal! What's going on here?" Carrie came by with both of the cooks with black hair, but she was shocked to see what just happened.

As few of the fighters slowly got up, they all watched in shock as the policemen tried to attack the ghost Pokémon, but they ended up being crashed through window or walls by their psychic attacks.

"Stop! Don't hurt them anymore!" Aria and Krystal screamed at the same time.

"_(You're not the boss of us!)"_ Misdreavus shouted at them.

"We'll see about that!" Carrie shouted back as she took out her weapon which looks like a whip and charged at the possessed fighters, dodging every item they threw at her.

"Come on, Jake! Let's help them, too!" the boy wearing shades called out to the boy named Jake and that's when he took out his weapon which is a red sword with a black ribbon attached to it.

Then as the person named Jake took out his weapon, which is a black sword with a red ribbon attached to it, the two of them charged as well and dodged their way towards the pokemon sisters.

Just then as Earla looked around her surroundings, she noticed few of the chandeliers were hanging above both Misdreavus and Mismagius and if she can cut them off at the right angle with her sword; she might defeat them.

As the Pokémon sisters were distracted fighting against the three fighters, the cloaked fighter quickly threw her sword at the chandeliers and watched as they were sliced off from the ceilings and came falling down at the possessed fighters.

"Get back, you guys!" Alyssa called out and that's when she pushed the three fighters out of the way just in time.

Then, there was a loud _CRASH!_ and smoke began to fill up in the restaurant right after when the chandeliers crashed on the Pokémon sisters which made Aria freed from their psychic attack and she quickly caught her baby brother before he hit the floor.

Once the smoke began to fade, almost everyone stood froze as they all saw that the chandeliers broke into several pieces as they were on top of both of the ghost Pokémon, who had their eyes closed.

"Are…Are they dead…?" Krystal asked as and few of the smashers and the policemen slowly walked towards the possessed fighters.

"I think-" Mewtwo was one of them to answer until there was a loud screeching which sounded like a mic coming from outside of restaurant.

"This is the police! We have you surrounded!" an officer's voice shouted through a megaphone.

Suddenly, both Misdreavus and Mismagius' eyes shot wide open and that's when they used their psychic powers together and send Earla flying and crashed through one of windows which made everyone in shock, especially Kuro.

"_EARLA!"_ most of the smashers called out the cloaked fighter's name.

"_YOU TWO ARE GOING TO PAY THIS!"_ the black angel hollered at the ghost Pokémon he flew towards them with his dual blades ready for an attack, but it wasn't until the possessed fighters quickly disappeared into Shadow Bugs and vanished before Kuro had the chance.

* * *

Outside of the restaurant, Earla laid on the ground helplessly as the backup policemen, paramedics, new reporters, and the passing people stood in horror as they all watched as the pieces of glass from the broken window pierced in her skin and clothes as she was bleeding to death.

"She's bleeding! Quick! Get her to the hospital!" one of the policemen shouted to the paramedics.

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" Terra asked the other smashers and just when they looked through the broken window Earla crashed through, everyone was shocked when they saw the cloaked fighter was carried and was placed gently inside the ambulance.

"Earla!" Kuro was one of them who shouted and as he tried to move to his girlfriend until few of the male fighters pulled him back. "What are you doing? She's in trouble!"

"There's no time! We have to get out of here!" Link shouted at him as he and everyone else heard the sound of people trying to break through the doors of the restaurant, the policemen.

"No! Let me go! I don't care! I just don't want to leave her again!" the black angel screamed until Alyssa stood in front of him.

"Sorry, kid." that's all she said before she hit the pressure points on the black angel's neck and that's when he was knocked unconscious.

Suddenly, the doors were broken down and a swarm of policemen came charging at the smashers.

"I'll hold them off! You guys get out of here!" Michael stood in front of him as he summoned several large blue snakes in front of the policemen.

"Michael, no! You'll get killed!" Rebecca screamed until Huru pulled her away.

"Rebecca! It's his choice! We have to get out of here!" Alyssa called out and with the white Chaos Emerald in her hands, she chanted a few words which is hard for the smashers to understand and that's when the white dragon reappeared in front of them. "Now, let's go!"

"Just trust me, sis. Besides, I'm returning the favor back when we were kids." Michael answered to Rebecca with a smile on his face, but that made several tears flown down on her cheeks.

"No! Stop! He's my brother! It's my job to protect him!" she cried as she tried to free herself from Huru's grasp as she placed her on the back of the dragon.

Then, there was a loud _CRASH!_ and that's when the white dragon flew straight to the air and flew away from the side of the town.

"Holy-!" one of the townspeople shouted as he pointed at the dragon and that's when the rest of them started panicking as most of them started recording and taking pictures, also the camera crew from the news, of the mythical creature vanishing in the clouds.

* * *

As for both Earla and Michael, Michael quickly commanded his snake army and watched as most of them squeezed the policemen tight, flicking their tails at them, or scaring them away from their fangs.

As the blond fighter was filled with confidence seeing his snakes defeating the policemen, he didn't realized that one of them began shooting his bullet gun and _BANG!_ a bullet was shot through the lower part of Michael's body.

When cried out from the pain, he watched as his wound was bleeding out of it. It may hurt him a bit, but it didn't matter to him. He just stood there with a smile on his face as he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

For Earla, the cloaked fighter's vision slowly turned blurry when she could barely see the paramedics slowly removing the pieces of glass from her body and clothes and quickly wrapped bandages around her new wounds. As she was wondering what's going on, she could hear the sound of beeping from a machine which made her feel sick to her stomach when she knew where they're taking her to.

Before she had the chance to make a sudden movement, everything went black.

* * *

**And another chapter is done! Anyways, thank you Digilady99 and DarknessOfHeart for sending your OCs and if any of you readers want to send in one of your OCs to my stroy, review or PM your OCs info and I'll try which spot and chapter they'll show up in.**

**Also, if any of you watched the video called 'The Birth Of Mewtwo', you'll see what happened about the written part of the story where Mewtow was having his dream.**

**So, read&review, please! :)**


	47. Death In The Snow

**Welcome – Ch.46 Death In The Snow**

"So, what's your house like, Krystal?" Aria asked the greenish-bluish haired woman as she and the other smashers were flying through the air on the white dragon, named Festus.

"It's like an old farmhouse." Krystal answered to her. "But I do have fifty acres of land around it. Plenty of room for you guys to run around."

"I can't believe I'm going back visiting you and the others once we get there." Alyssa remarked with enthusiasm in her voice. "It's been a while since the last time I went back to your place."

"I know. It's also great to meet you again, Alyssa." Krystal said to the cloaked fighter until she glanced at the smashers. "Also…who are these people?"

"Oh. Uh…they're my relatives!"

"Really? You've never mentioned that you have any relatives."

"Actually, she's like one of our relatives!" Aria butted in and hugged Alyssa's neck. "She's like a family member to us!"

"Oh. I see. How cute!" Krystal exclaimed as most of the smashers sighed of relief in the back. "Look! Here we are!"

Before Festus landed on the ground gracefully, everyone saw that Krystal's house was all white and was twice the size of a mansion. And where it was located on, there were fresh big trees next to the house with grassy areas everywhere with flowers in all sorts of color.

"This…looks…like…paradise." Red said in awe as he and the other smashers took a good look at the house.

"There's also a pond out back. It's shallow, so it might be still warm enough in the afternoons." Krystal told the others as se began opening the front door. "Let's go in. I want you to meet the others."

"Do you think it's safe to go inside?" Ike asked the others.

"Beats me." Sonic was one of them to answer.

"Of course it's safe. I picked up a good aura in this place. So, there's nothing to worry about." Aria noted.

"Great! Also, can someone carry, Kuro to the house? He's still unconscious and now he just fell on the grass." Lucas mentioned.

"Careful not to get lost here, you guys. This house is pretty big and is filled with lots of rooms." Alyssa warned them as she and the rest of the smashers got inside.

As everyone looked around in the house, everything seemed normal like a house should usually look like.

"You guys go find the others. I'm gonna go change out of my uniform." the boy wearing the shades said to Krystal, Carrie, Alyssa, and Jake.

"Well, see you in a few minutes, Eddie." Alyssa remarked before the boy named Eddie went to his room.

When both Krystal and Alyssa went to look for their other friends along with the others, few of the smashers went outside and saw the big pond Krystal mentioned earlier, a table with chairs and an umbrella above it, many flowers across the areas, saw some kind of old building.

"What is that?" Aquamarine questioned.

"It looks like a barn." Ruby answered.

"A barn? Like, with animals?" Aria asked as her voice was filled with excitement. "Let's go check it out!"

Inside, the barn had all sorts of animals in their rooms; pigs, sheep, rabbits, even horses.

As everyone were petting the friendly animals, one of the horses nuzzled its head against Link's.

"Ha ha. I think he likes you, Link." Peach giggled.

"Yeah, I guess he does." the Hyrulian warrior said as he was petting the horse's head, remembering he once rode a horse during one of his adventures.

"Krystal seems to love animals. Maybe she is a good person after all." said Lucas.

"Maybe. I wonder who's for dinner though." Rebecca laughed which made the animals grunt with confusion.

For the rest of the fighters inside, few of them were scanning anything suspicious around the house, but for Huru, she began to sense a different aura she never felt before, as if there was someone else near her.

Then, when everyone else were close being away from her, she quietly sneaked away and opened a door which led to a room filled with stacks of books everywhere, like a library.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out as she began walking into the room, wondering if she didn't imagine that aura she sensed, when suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder right behind her.

* * *

"You can let him rest here until he wakes up." Carrie said as she watched as both Richard and Ike set down Kuro, who was still unconscious, on one of the beds in a bedroom.

"Yo! Are you guys up there?" Alyssa called out as she went inside a bedroom across the hall.

"Anything?" Jake asked her.

"Nothing. Do you think they're in the-?"

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

"!"

"Was that, Huru?" Krystal asked.

"She's in trouble! We have to find her!" Terra shouted as he and some of the smashers raced down in the hallways and went inside the room filled with books.

"Huru! Are you alright?" Ruby shouted as she and the rest of the smashers heard her screamed.

"Does it _look_ like I'm okay?" Huru growled as she was lying on the floor with a boy on top of her.

The boy looked about he was about 16 and he had short messy black hair, a pair of gray eyes, and all he wore was a black coat with long edges that reach to his knees, a white shirt underneath, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black combat boots.

"I-I-I'm very sorry!" the boy stammered as he quickly got off from the brunette. "I-I thought you were one of my fr-!"

"Never do that again! _EVER!_" Huru yelled at him as she hit the boy's face with a book that was next to her.

"Lesson…learned…" the boy said his last words before he passed out on the floor, with his face all hurt by the book.

"Charles!" Krystal, Carrie, Jake, and Alyssa called out as the four of them went to the unconscious boy named Charles.

"What's going on, you guys?" Eddie came into the room wearing a purple hooded jacket with a green shirt underneath, a pair of blue pants, white shoes, and still wearing his shades, until he saw the scene. "What happened here?"

"That idiot just scared the crap out of me and ended up on top of me! So, I just hit him across his face with a freaking book to get him off of me!" Huru shouted at him.

"And that 'idiot' you're talking about happens to be my little brother." a voice called out to her and when everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from, they all saw a girl, who looked about 18, and she had long wavy black hair that reach her shoulders, a pair of green eyes, and all she wore was light blue pajama shirt and pants, and white slippers as she yawned and stretched her arms. "Also, I was busy sleeping until _your_ shouting woke me up."

"Your _always_ sleeping, Zoey." Eddie said to her.

"Whatever. I'm going to get something to eat." the girl named Zoey said back before she yawned and went back to her bedroom.

"Ugh. That girl doesn't care anything, but sleeping…" Alyssa mumbled to herself and turned to Carrie and Jake. "Carrie, Jake, carry Charles to his room until he wakes up."

Listened, both Carrie and Jake helped Charles get up and walked to his room while Richard felt sick to his stomach since hearing Huru scream from earlier, he remembered the same thing happened with his cousin, Lily, back at the mansion when the invasion started. When he glanced at Ike, Link, Red, Aquamarine, Ruby, Lucas, Red, and Rebecca, they were all feeling the same way too.

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THE POND OUTSIDE! IT'S HUGE!" Aria's yelling interrupted but scared everyone's thoughts and turned to see the angel girl looking outside through one of the room's windows. "Can I go swimming, Krystal?"

"Not right now, sweetheart. But you can go tomorrow." the greenish-bluish haired woman said to her, until Zoey came back to the others.

"Uh…guys…? You better take a look at this." she said to them and that's when everyone went to the living room as Jake began turning up the volume high enough for everyone to hear.

"…Of course, today there has been a big fight at one of Crescent City's popular restaurants between a group of 'relatives' and the policemen, although…few of the victims did mentioned there were also a pair of 'ghost-like' creatures fighting against the two groups." a female reporter announced on the news channel. "But apparently, the attackers escaped on…some white dragon the witnesses recalled…? Anyhow, the policemen managed to get two of the suspects who were left behind, but they were both wounded and are now taken to the hospital until recovery."

After that, the TV showed a video of both Earla and Michael being carried in an ambulance as the two of them were bleeding from their wounds which made everyone's eyes shot wide open.

"I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I wasn't able to help my own brother! And now he's in the hospital!" Rebecca cried as tears flown down on her cheeks as she covered her eyes with both of her hands.

"Rebecca…" Terra went to her and began talking to her. "I know you're upset about your brother. We all are, but he did everything he could to help you because he doesn't want his twin sister get hurt instead of him. He loved you very much and doesn't want you forget that."

The blond brunette sniffled and turned her head at Terra and said, "Thanks, Terra, for cheering me up."

Then, the male fighter began to blush and smiled at her, but it wasn't until he noticed something's wrong with blond fighter when he saw her that she looked sick. "Rebecca? Are you oka-? Rebecca!"

Suddenly, the blond brunette slowly closed her eyes and began to pass out, but Terra caught her just in time before she hit the floor.

"What's wrong with her? Is she alright?" Aquamarine asked as she and the other smashers were worried about Rebecca when they saw she was breathing heavily and coughing a few times.

"I've seen this before. It happened once to me when I thought my brother died in war, but he didn't." Zoey explained. "She has Separation Anxiety since she and her twin brother are separated now."

"And what about, Earla? Who knows what will happen if she and Michael are left alone at the hospital with wounds on them!" Kuro came by as he shouted to everyone.

"That's true, but all of us have to stay low for while, since it's all _my_ fault that I got into this mess." Alyssa mumbled to herself, but that's when Krystal's face lit up.

"Well…there is another way." she chirped and turned to Jake, Carrie, Eddie, Alyssa, and Zoey. "Do you guys remember the time Nick got into a big fight and got ended up in the hospital too? And my talent of making people's looks different than before?"

Then, that's when the five of them started to have excitement on their faces as if Krystal had the biggest and smartest idea she had. By the looks on them, few of the smashers have a bad feeling about this as if they were going to be brought to Krystal's idea.

* * *

"Okay, Nick, if you waited a day without moving your arms hard and have a good rest, you'll be fully recovered in no time." a doctor explained the good news to his patient who looked like a 19-year-old boy with brown hair, a pair of blue eyes who was wearing a blue jacket underneath a white shirt, a pair of black pants, a pair of yellow shoes, and some kind of old watch on one of his wrists.

"Thanks, doc." the boy named Nick said to the doctor before he got off the bed he was sitting on and began walking through the hallways.

Just as he was almost to the front doors of the hospital, the doors were slammed wide open and two sets of wheeled-beds were rolled in through the hallways and everyone moved out of the way as the paramedics pushed the beds fast and stopped at few of the doctors nearby.

"What happened to these two?" a doctor asked.

"There was some kind of fight at one of the restaurants and one was cut by several glasses all over her body and the other was shot by one of the policemen."

"Are they criminals? Also, did you remove the glass and the bullet from them?"

"I'm not sure. We have to help these guys!"

"Bring the two of them to the Operation Room then."

Listened, the paramedics pushed the two beds to the Operation Room while the boy caught one last glance at the two wounded patients before they were gone. Not only that, ever since he heard that they were wounded from a restaurant, he felt sick to his stomach and that's when he went to one of the paramedics, who were left behind.

"Um…excuse me, sir? Where did the fight happen at which restaurant?" he asked.

"Hmm? It happened today at the restaurant where Diana and the others worked at before she disappeared." the paramedic answered him which made Nick's eyes shot wide open.

"Is there a phone around here?" he shouted and he nearly tripped as he was running to a nearby phone.

* * *

"Do I _really _have to wear this stupid thing?" Kuro shouted.

"Don't worry, Kuro. Your disguise can't be that bad." Krystal explained and that's when the black angel walked towards in front of everyone.

To everyone's surprise, Kuro was wearing a black hooded jacket underneath a black-striped shirt, a pair of dark blue pants, and black sneakers. He even wore blue-colored contact lenses, his hair was brushed, and it was hard to see his wings by his clothes. He looked…normal.

"I look like an idiot!" the dark angel hissed.

"What? Come on, Kuro, don't be such a wimp. Even I have to wear this girly outfit, even though I hate it!" Alyssa said to him as she was now wearing a light blue tank top with rainbow colored arm warmers, a pair of blue tight shorts, high knee black boots, and sunglasses on her brown hair. "Besides, it's the only way for you to see your girlfriend in the hospital without getting caught."

"In the meantime, you're going to pretend you're her little brother and your name's going to be, Fang." Krystal explained to Kuro and turned to Alyssa. "And your name's going to be, Ariel."

"And what do I have to be?" Peach came by, but instead of her usual princess look, she was wearing some kind of blue dress and her hair was tired into a ponytail.

"For you, Peach, you're going to pretend you're Michael's and Earla's mother and your name's going to be, Lisa." Krystal said to her, until the home phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Carrie questioned right after she answered it. "Nick? Is that really you?"

"Wait. Nick's on the phone?" Eddie asked as his voice was filled with shock.

"No, no. Everything's alright. Everyone is okay and they're here with me." Carrie was still talking on the phone. "You want to talk to, Krystal? Okay."

Then, as Carrie handed the phone to Krystal and the young woman was talking to Nick, her expression went from confusion to shock.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for calling, Nick. By the way, can you wait there? Alyssa's going to meet you there with few of her friends. Thanks. Bye."

Just as Krystal hanged up, the shocked look was still on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jake came up and asked her.

"Nick, saw them. Both Earla and Michael." Krystal said. "And the two of them were taken to the Operation Room."

Then, everyone else's eyes began to shot wide open.

"It's that serious? Do you think they're going to make it?" Aria called out as her whole body began to shake.

"Alyssa, take Kuro and Peach to the hospital and let Nick and us know about what happened earlier and now." Krystal said to the brunette.

"Don't worry. You can count on me." Alyssa said before she left with both Kuro and Peach.

* * *

"_Ow….my head hurts…Am I dying…?" _Earla thought to herself until she was beginning to have another dream._ "Not another dream! Please, don't fall asleep! Stay awake!"_

"_William, are you really serious about this?" _the cloaked fighter saw a little girl with blond hair and brown eyes and all she wore was a white dress, asking a teenager boy with red hair, a pair of amber eyes, and wearing a green hooded cloak and the two of them were next to an ocean.

"_That can't possibly make your wishes come true." _the little girl said to the teenager boy named William, who was putting a piece of paper inside a glass bottle.

"_Would you like to try it, Milady?" _William asked her as he placed the bottle on the water.

"_It's a game from the peasants. I don't need to try it."_ the girl said to him which made him feel hurt. _"I mean…You grant me all my wishes, don't you William?"_

Then, the teenager began to blush after hearing that and he began to smile.

When Earla took a good look at the little girl, she saw her hair had a hint of brown streaks which made the female fighter's eyes shot wide open. Suddenly, there was a bright flash which made her cover her eyes and once she opened them again, she was in some kind of room; a patient's room and she is the patient.

Just as she was wondering how she got here, she slowly sat up on her bed, ignoring the pain her body is giving her, she noticed she was wearing the patient's uniform when they're in the hospital, until her whole face turned red when she found her whole body covered in bandages, including her breasts. Lucky for her, a couple of blankets were covering her body.

But that's not the only thing Earla saw. When she was glancing around the room again, her eyes shot wide open when she saw Michael, a few feet away from her on his bed, with an oxygen mask over his face as the monitor next to him was beeping slowly as both of his eyes were closed.

"_(Michael!)" _Earla tried to call out to him, but no sounds came out from her mouth.

Then, the female fighter made a quiet gasp as she was shocked and wondering what happened to her voice until a female doctor walked in the room.

"Oh. I see that you're awake." she said to Earla.

The female fighter tried to answer, but when she remembered she can't talk, she pointed to her throat and started to mouth the words, _"What happened to my voice?"_

"You can't talk? Oh. It must be the swelling inside your throat after you have your operation which makes it harder for you to speak, but let your voice rest for a day or two." the doctor explained to her.

"_I had an operation?" _Earla thought to herself in shock until she almost forgot about Michael and that's when she pointed a finger at the blond fighter to the doctor.

"The boy? You know him?" the doctor asked and the female fighter nodded. "Well for him, the operators said that he was shot in his liver so they have to take him for surgery because the bullet made the liver bleed inside of him and they sew up the cut. So, he might be sore by the time he wakes up. It'll take a few weeks until he's fully recovered."

"_And me?"_ Earla mouthed as she pointed to herself.

"For you, you had severe wounds and cuts all over your body from the broken glasses that the operators have to carefully take out the remaining of the small broken glasses and they also have to give you a blood transfusion so you won't die of blood loss. And it might take weeks until you're fully recovered. Now, you must get some rest. You look like you haven't slept at all."

"_When there are Subspace minions chasing and attacking us for days, that's for sure. So, yeah, I haven't been getting good sleep lately." _the female fighter thought to herself and that's when she lied back down her bed and closed her eyes as her mind is drifting off to sleep.

Little did she know, the policemen were waiting outside for her and Michael to be arrested.

* * *

"_Michael! What happened to you? Are you alright?" _a girl who looked about 14-years-old with short blond hair screamed at a boy with short blond hair and looked like her twin as his face was swollen and has a black eye on his right eye.

"_Yes, I'm alright. Sorry for scaring you."_ the boy said to the girl as he smiled as blood dripped from the cut on his cheek.

"_No! You're not alright!" _his sister shouted._ "It's those boys at school who did this to you, isn't it?"_

"_Rebecca, you don't have to worry about me so much."_

"_Then, what would happen if you died if those boys keep bullying you? Please! I can fight them off for you! That's what, grandpa, taught us for! Right?"_

"_Sis, you're girl. You can't fight against boys. You'll get hurt like me."_

"_Screw that! You're my brother and I'll do whatever it takes to kick those boys' butts so they won't hurt you ever again! Besides, we're twins! No one will notice!" _the girl cried out as tears flown down on her cheeks. _"Please! I don't want to see you like this anymore…"_

"_You know, sometimes, you act like you're the older twin than me." _her brother chuckled as he kissed his sister's forehead. _"But please, don't do it too far."_

"_Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise."_

_***SLASH!***_

"_Rebecca? Rebecca! Oh no! Somebody! Call 9-1-1! Rebecca's been stabbed! Please! Somebody!" _a teacher screamed as everyone watched in horror that the blond girl was bleeding to death.

"_Michael…the boys…they've stabbed your sister with a knife. They mistakenly thought she was you, but she started to fight them. One of the boys got a broken jaw while the others had bruises, black eyes, and cuts all over their bodies." _the principal explained to the blond boy and that's when several tears flown down on his cheeks.

"_**REBECCA!"**_

"_Rebecca? Are you alright?" _Michael asked his twin sister, who was now in bed in the hospital with an oxygen mask for her nose.

"_Of course I'm alright."_ she wrote on a piece of paper to him since she can't talk after her surgery. _"Also, I hope those boys won't hurt you again."_

"_I can't believe you go through that just because you want to protect me." her brother said to her._

"_What? They've deserved it. If they're gonna mess with my brother, they're gonna have to mess with me first. After all, we're twins."_

"_Yeah, but please, don't get into anymore fights. I don't want to see you like this anymore."_

"_Isn't it weird that you just said the same thing that I said to you when I saw you got hurt from school?"_

Michael began to laugh which made Rebecca smile at him.

"_Thanks to you, I'm not getting hurt from school. And I promise, I help you from getting hurt as well."_

Suddenly, Rebecca's eyes shot wide open as she quickly sat up on the bed she was sleeping on. Then, several tears began to flown down on her cheeks after remembering what she saw on TV earlier.

"Please, God. Please, let my brother and Earla be alright." she prayed until she heard the door open and saw Ike walked inside.

"Rebecca, you're awake." the mercenary said in shock until she noticed the tears dripping from the blond fighter's cheeks. "Were you crying?"

The blond girl nodded as more tears flown down from her eyes, making them drop to both her clothes and the blankets around her.

"It's all my fault…" she whispered. "…I wasn't there to protect my own brother…"

"Hey, it's not your fault." Ike sat next to her on the bed, wiping her tears away with his fingers. "It's nobodies' fault."

"How would _you_ know. You don't know what I've been through all these years." Rebecca retorted. "I _nearly_ died for beating the crap out of the boys who were hurting my brother two years ago."

"We all take chances to help people, especially if they're someone close to you." Ike said to her. "Just like me when I have to protect my sister and everyone else in the Laguz kingdoms."

"You have sister?" the blond fighter asked.

"Yeah, her name is, Mist. She and I are vey close, just like you and Michael."

"Heh. I guess you're right about taking chances helping people, but I just hope both Michael and Earla are going to be okay. I'm not the only one worrying about them."

"Yeah, I know. Do you need anything before I go?" the mercenary asked.

"Just some sleep. My head still hurts." Rebecca answered.

"Okay. I'll see when you wake up again." Ike said to her as he left the room, leaving the two of them blush a shade of red and Rebecca went back to sleep.

For Ike, as he closed the door behind him, he felt his heart beating fast than usual which gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside him, until he saw Terra, who didn't look happy.

"Oh. Hey, Terra, what are you doing here?" the mercenary asked.

"Nothing. What were you and Rebecca doing inside the room?" Terra asked as he was glaring at Ike.

"We were just talking. That's all."

"Sure you were." the black-haired fighter said to him coldly as he walked away from the mercenary.

"Wonder what's wrong with him." Ike said to himself.

* * *

As Nick was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Alyssa and her friends to see him, he looked up at the window and saw little white orbs falling from the sky to the ground.

"It's…snowing? At this time of year?" he asked himself as he was watching in awe as the snowflakes were making small snowy areas across Crescent City.

"Nick? Is that really you?" he heard a voice and once he turned to the voice, Alyssa came by and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Alyssa, it's great to see you again!" he exclaimed as the two of them let go. "How's everyone else doing?"

"They're doing great! What did the doctor said about your injuries?" Alyssa asked.

"He said if I don't use my roughly in a day, I'll be okay in no time."

"That's great!" the brunette exclaimed until she nearly forgot the reason why she and the other two fighters came here for. "Uh, Nick? You already know what happened at the restaurant, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Also, Krystal did mentioned that you saw two patients who were taken to the Operation Room. Do you know where they are now?"

"You know them?" Nick questioned and that's when the brunette nodded.

"Yes, they're also my friends." she said to him. "And…they're going to jail, but I don't want them to go for helping the policemen."

"Sorry, Alyssa. I don't know where they are now." Nick said back. "But if I ever saw them, I'll help them."

"Excuse me, sir? Can we talk to you for a moment?" a few policemen came by and one of them asked Nick which made the other three fighters' eyes shot wide open.

"Me? For what?" the boy questioned.

"You're one of the waiters who work at one of Crescent City's restaurants, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's right, but why do you need me for?"

"We'll answer your questions as soon as you answer our questions first. Now…where you during the fight at the restaurant?"

"I was in the hospital the whole time because I was in a gang up fight since they were stealing the money from the restaurant, but that happened months ago." Nick explained.

While the officers were still asking questions to Nick, Kuro began to notice that the policemen's eyes were all purple with shades of black and one he glanced at both Peach and Alyssa, they had the same suspicious look as well.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your conversation, officers." Alyssa was one of them to break up the policemen's questions to Nick. "But I really need Nick to come home with us."

"Who are you? And how do you know this person?" one of the policemen asked her which made her have a lump in her throat.

"M-My name is, Ariel." she told him, until she and everyone else in the hospital had their eyes shot wide open when they all saw the three policemen slowly transformed into the possessed fighters; Mario, Sheik, and Samus.

"_(Wrong answer!)"_ Sheik shouted at her and that's when the possessed fighter charged at the brunette with her chain ready to attack, until Nick quickly ran and grabbed the chain and that's when both of his hands burst into flames, burning the chain which also burned Sheik's hand.

"He has fire powers?" Kuro shouted in shock, but it wasn't until the nurses, doctors, patients, and the visitors started to panic as few of them rushed to a nearby phone or took out their cellphones and called for the police.

"Oh no. Not again." Alyssa mumbled to herself and that's when Samus turned into her 'bomb-form' and started to roll across the hallways, making several bombs explode along the way.

As for Mario, as the possessed fighter started to throw fireballs everywhere, Peach froze in place to see that her savior is now under the control of the Subspace ruler, until the plumber caught her glance and charged at the princess with a pair of fireballs on his hands. Just before the possessed fighter was about to attack, Alyssa rushed in and kicked directly at his stomach and sliced off the plumber's head with her golden sword, splattering Shadow Bugs on her clothes and the floor.

"I'm sorry, Peach. He's one of them now." the brunette said to the Toadstool princess, who was nearly in tears.

Suddenly, there was a loud _BOOM!_ and that's when the fighters found out that Samus has started to launch missiles right into each of the patients' rooms.

"Alyssa! Chains, now!" Nick shouted and as obeyed, Alyssa quickly summoned several chains from both of her hands and the two fighters charged at both Samus and Sheik and tied them up in place.

"Got them! Now, Nick!" the brunette shouted and that's when Nick burst into flames and charged at the possessed fighters and finished them off as he burned and melted them into Shadow Bugs, ignoring the rotting smell of burning flesh and blood.

* * *

Smoke. The air around her smelled like burning ashes which started to choke her that she had to wake up. Just as Earla got off from her bed, covering both her mouth and nose with her hands, she can hear many fire alarms ringing and every doctor and nurse evacuated the patients to the emergency doors, except her and Michael, who's monitor was now beeping very fast now.

"_(No! Michael! Don't die now)!" _she tried to scream, but no voice came out from her mouth. _"(Anybody, please! Help him!)"_

Then, one of the nurses came into the room and started to drag her away from the male blond fighter.

"There's not that much time left! We have to get out of here!" the nurse tried to get Earla out of the room, but the female fighter struggled to free herself as tears began to flown down on her cheeks as she watched Michael slowly dying in bed until…

_***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***_

"_(No…No…)" _Earla couldn't believe what she just heard and saw. _"(MICHAEL!)"_

* * *

"Are you guys even done yet? My turn is coming up, you know." Zoey yawned as she stretched her arms to the air as she and Carrie, who was now a simple jumpsuit similar to Zero Suit Samus's, it was yellow, were watching the smashers practicing their attacks at the wooden dummies outside.

"Wait a minute. _You _can fight, even for a girl who sleeps all day?" Huru scolded at her which made the black-haired girl scowl behind her back which made few of the smashers shuddered by the look on her eyes.

"She's worse that Samus when she's angry." Red muttered to Lucas and the blond boy nodded with agreement.

"For your information, yes, I _can_ fight, but more skillful than _you."_ Zoey scolded at Huru, until Link came up to the both of them.

"Now, girls. Let's not start a real fight right now." he tried to calm down the two girls, but it was until the black-haired girl grabbed his sword and threw it at one of the dummies which sliced its head off clean and stabbed the wall behind it and made few of the male smashers sweatdrop.

"And you still haven't apologized to my brother after what happened earlier!" Zoey shouted at Huru, until she began to felt something clod on her body.

When she looked up, many clouds began to roll in and it was beginning to snow.

"Snow…?" Jake questioned after feeling the drops of coldness on both of his hands.

Suddenly, Krystal came outside running as she was running out of breath and both of her eyes were swollen with tears in them.

"Krystal? What's wrong?" Eddie asked her.

"It's…It's, Rebecca! She's dying…!" Krystal screamed and everyone's eyes shot wide open.

* * *

"Young lady! We have to get out of here now!" the nurse yelled at Earla with rage until the girl's scar on the right part of her face started to glow all red as her eyes glowed all purple with pupils that are slanted like a cat's and her teeth grew sharp and pointy.

"_You…You __**killed**__ him…!" _the female fighter said in an evil voice. _**"NOW YOU'RE TO PAY!"**_

Suddenly, Earla began to use her sharp teeth and bite off the nurse's arms right off of her body, spattering blood and their clothes and the floor. After hearing the nurse's scream from the pain, the female fighter then finished her off by gripping the nurse's head and snapped her head right off and Earla began drinking the rest of the blood which made her pointed teeth all bloody and red.

Just before she finished, someone lunged forward and started to hold her back as she began struggling and trying to bite off the person's arms, until she saw it was Kuro, who looked like he was about to cry.

"_(Kuro…)" _the female fighter went back to reality and that's when she saw what she had done; the dead nurse, blood, and tears dripped with shame. _"(What have I done…?)"_

"What happened to you, Earla? This isn't like you." he heard the dark angel's voice until they both heard the sound of guns, ready to shoot.

"Freeze! Step away from the girl and put your hands in the air!" a policeman's voice called out, but Kuro held the female fighter tighter in his arms.

"Sir! Step away from the girl! She's a psychotic murderer!" another police shouted.

"And if I don't?" the dark angel said coldly as he gave a death glare at the officers. "She's the only one that means to me."

"Sir, I understand you don't want to let go of your girlfriend, but she has to put under arrest for murdering the nurse." another policeman explained. "So, it's either you let her go or the both of you will die together."

"_**NEITHER!" **_a voice shouted at everyone and that's when Nick came by and sent several fireballs at the walls next to the policemen, hoping they won't get hurt that much.

Then, one of the policemen started to shoot his gun, but Kuro blocked the bullets with his dual blades and he, Nick, and Earla ran through the hallways, escaping from the officers.

"What took you guys so long?" Alyssa shouted at them as she was fighting against Sheik while Peach was fighting against Samus.

"We've got trouble." Nick was one of them to answer until few of the policemen came running through the hallways as few of their body parts were burned.

"Oh, big time." one of them snarled.

"No! Stop! We have to get of here! This place is going to blow up!" another policeman came by and shouted which made everyone's eyes shot wide open.

"Earla! Hang on!" Kuro shouted and that's when he picked up the female fighter in his arms as his black wings ripped through the jacket while Alyssa, Peach and Nick got rid of the destroyed objects in their way as the five of them started to run to their escape, avoiding getting hit by the bullets the policemen fired.

Once Earla turned back at the officers, a great big wall of fire were behind them and the policemen and stared in horror as the fire burned up the officers who failed to move on.

"Hit the deck!" Nick shouted and the five fighters hid behind a few trees covered in snow and braced themselves for the explosion.

_BOOM!_

After hearing the explosion, the fighters slowly stood up and watched in horror that the hospital burst into flames.

"Is everyone okay?" Peach asked, until she saw Earl burst into tears after she remembered what she saw and happened to Michael.

Little did she know, something was bleeding in the side of her body which made the other four fighters' eyes shot wide open.

"Earla! You're bleeding!" Alyssa screamed, until she watched in horror as the wounded girl collapsed to the snow.

"Earla!" Kuro shouted as he ran to his lover and let her head rest on his chest. "Earla! Hang on! We'll find help!"

"Kuro…the doctors and nurses are gone. There's nobody left to save her." Alyssa knelt down next to them as she watched the dark angel began crying.

"No! There's got to be someone to help! Please! Anybody! Save her!" Kuro cried, until he felt Earla's hands touching his.

Slowly, the female fighter's eyes shook her head as tears began to fall from her eyes, with a smile on her face.

"No? What do you mean no? You're going to die! And if you die…I…don't know what to do without you…!" the dark angel shouted.

"_(…I love you…Kuro…)" _Earla mouthed her last words before both of her eyes showed no life in them and her hand slowly let go of his hand as her whole body was freezing cold like the snow underneath her.

Then, as Nick slowly closed Earla's eyes with his fingers, the dark angel held her cold body closer to him as more tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall.

"_**EARLLLAAAAAAA!"**_


	48. We'll Be Always There For You

**Welcome – Ch. 47 We'll Be Always There For You**

"Please…! Come back! Don't leave me…! _**EARLLLAAAAA!**_" Kuro screamed at the top of his lungs as his tears were streaming down on his face like a waterfall as he couldn't believe the love of his life died in his arms.

For both Peach and Alyssa, tears also flown down on their cheeks while Nick bowed his head down as they heard the dark angel's crying of agony.

As Kuro's tears slowly washed away the blood on her face, she looked like an angel sleeping his arms, but little did he knew, when he saw his tears froze in midair and noticed the fighters stood in place, he realized time just stopped.

"It's time to move on, dark angel." he heard a voice and when he turned, he saw the boy wearing the tiger mask on his face. "She's no longer to exist here anymore."

"Who are you?" Kuro questioned.

"That's classified, but I'm here to take the girl away from this world." the unknown boy answered.

"What?"

"You heard me. I came here to pick up the girl."

"No! You can't take me away from her!" Kuro shouted, until two people, who were hiding in the shadows and hard to tell who they were, pulled the dark angel away from Earla as the boy wearing the tiger mask picked her up in his arms.

"It's her time to go." the mysterious boy said his last words before and the other two people vanished into the mist.

"Stop! Wait!" the dark angel shouted as he tried to stop the mysterious boy, but it was too late.

"Kuro? Where's, Earla?" he heard Nick's voice when time went back to normal.

"They took her away…" Kuro answered as he started to cry again. "And I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

* * *

"Rebecca! Please! Hang in there!" Terra shouted as he and the other smashers were worried as the blond fighter was breathing heavily and coughing at the same time as beads of sweat poured on her head.

"Let me through. I can help her." Eddie announced which made Krystal's eyes shot wide open.

"Eddie? Are you sure you can help her?" she asked.

"What's going on? What is he trying to say?" Lucas questioned.

"Eddie has the power to heal people. So, he might have a chance to save, Rebecca." Zoey explained.

"He does? I can heal people too!" Aria exclaimed. "But, I'm still small and I don't have that much power in me."

"I can play The Song Of Healing in my ocarina." Link suggested. "Will that help?"

"There might be a chance." Jake said.

Then, both Eddie and Aria placed their hands above the blond fighter as Link started to play 'The Song Of Healing' on his ocarina.

Slowly, Rebecca's coughing started to get quieter and quieter as her breathing was returning to normal.

Then, the blond fighter's began to open and glance at the smashers, who were relieved that she was okay.

"Wha…? What just happened?" she asked.

"When I came to your room to check up on you, you were having trouble breathing and you looked like you were going to die. So, Eddie, Aria, and Link healed your condition." Krystal explained.

Just before anyone can answer, there was a knock on the door and that's when Zoey came up and answered it.

"Yes?" she questioned until both of her eyes shot wide open to see Alyssa, Peach, and Nick at the door. "You're back?"

"Zoey! It's great to see you again!" Nick exclaimed trying to hide his blushing face away from her.

"It's great to see you as well, Nick." the black-haired girl said and turned to both Peach and Alyssa. "Where are Michael and Earla you tried to bring back?"

"We…have some bad news…" Alyssa said sadly until she nearly forgot about someone. "But, where did Kuro go?"

"Maybe outside? I'll go check." Nick answered and went outside as it was still snowing.

Then, the male fighter began to set one of his hands in flames to keep himself warm from the coldness and lighted his way to find the dark angel and that's when he found him, burying himself in the snow under a tree.

The dark angel had cold tears flowing down on his cheeks as the chilly wind brushed them away. With a blown breath, he rubbed his hands trying to keep himself warm as he looked up at the snowy sky, ignoring how cold it was.

"Kuro, it's to come inside." Nick said to him.

"I'd rather die out here. Just leave me alone." the dark angel scowled at him.

Nick let out a sigh and said, "I know you're upset about when your girlfriend died, but I know she would want you to move on."

"You don't understand. She's the one that made me understand what's it like to have feelings and what living life is like."

"I know she means a lot to you, but I bet she would want you to be happy, smiling, laughing, and continue living life."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Kuro said to him and got up.

"Come on, it'll get colder here at night." Nick said and led Kuro back to the house. "Besides, I bet she'll be happy for you to be still alive."

"…I know." the dark angel said as he wiped off the last of his frosted tears.

Then, when the two male fighters went back inside the house, their eyes shot wide open as they saw Rebecca trying to choke Eddie as Huru, Jake, and Carrie were pulling her away from the male fighter.

"Why did you heal me? _WHY?_" the blond girl screamed as she began to cry. "He's dead! Also Earla! And I could've been with them if it wasn't for you!"

"Rebecca! Calm down!" Sonic shouted as he and few of the other smashers were trying to separate the blond girl and Eddie.

Then, Rebecca slowly let go of Eddie's neck and let her body to be held by the three fighters as more tears flown down on her cheeks like a waterfall as she was hiccupping and sniffling.

"You okay, Eddie?" Link asked the male fighter, who was coughing and gasping for air.

"Yeah….*cough* I think so…" Eddie wheezed.

"…I'm sorry…" Rebecca sniffled as she couldn't believe what she almost done. "I just can't believe my brother's dead…"

"Please…No more fighting…" Aria also began to cry as her whole tiny body was shaking with fear. "…No more…"

"Aria…I'm sorry I've scared you…" the blond fighter slowly got up and wrapped her arms around the white-haired girl and that's when Rebecca's tears began falling on the carpet under them, making it soggy by the salty wateriness. "…I'm so sorry…! …It won't happen again…I promise…!"

After saying the word 'promise', Rebecca remembered her brother's promise about when he'll protect her from getting hurt and by the time when everyone was about to escape back at the restaurant, he still remembered it after these years and helped them get away, protecting her and everyone else.

Then, that's when she hugged Aria tighter and began rocking her in her arms as more tears fell from her eyes and whispered, …"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Hey…it's okay." the blond girl heard the little girl's voice. "I understand you'll be missing your brother, but he'll be always there for you at your side, even if he's not there for you. Besides, I feel like he's here with us right now."

Before she let go of Aria, Rebecca looked up at and saw a blue snake at a shelf and that's when she began to smile and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, until Carrie came up to her.

"We'll be always there for you and each other because that's what friends do for each other." she to her.

"Now, that it's settled…" Alyssa began to talk. "Who's ready to eat?"

After hearing the word 'eat' most of the smashers' stomachs began to growl and that's when everyone started laughing.

"I guess you guys are really hungry then. All right everyone; let's serve them the best meals we can make for them!" Krystal said to Carrie, Jake, Eddie, Alyssa, Nick, and Zoey, who just woke from sleeping again.

"Yes, ma'am!" they shouted and started getting their cooking supplies in the kitchen as the smashers helped them as well.

* * *

They're looking at me. They're looking at me like they know me. It's my wings. They must've seen it when they carried me in. Right away when they saw the wings on my back, they think they know me, know all about me.

They don't know crap. I know _them_, though. Always appearing out of nowhere either rescuing people or heal them up with their healing voodoo. I don't need any pair of wings to tell me about them. It's written all over their black colored cloaks!

They're still looking at me. Even though I can't see their eyes and hair by the hoods covering their faces, I can feel their eyes are sticking to me like glue. That's their kind, looking at me like they know me.

Hey, you don't know me. So don't look at me like you do. You think with those innocent looks on your faces, as if they had faces, you're going to make me feel safe with you guys? Screw that! I'll never trust you guys! Ever! And if I weren't trapped or strapped or wrapped or whatever, I swear, I'll beat the crap out of you guys before you even scream of pain'.

"Is this really the girl we were looking for, sir?" I heard one of those black-cloaked people talking to another.

"Positive. You can even tell that she doesn't seem to like us one bit." that person answered.

"Because you kidnapped me that's what!" I hissed at them.

"We didn't kidnap you. We saved your life." another black-cloaked person came by answered me.

"Saved my life? _SAVED MY LIFE?_ As if! And why did you bring me here anyways?" I almost screamed.

"You're going to become one of us. With the help of your wings, you'll be sure to attack and help the smashers."

"Smashers? Are you talking about those people from the Super Smash Bros.?" I questioned.

"Yes. Also, you can never tell them about yourself and us. They must not know."

"And why should I even _listen_ to you guys?" I snarled.

"Because…if you tell them, we'll erase your memories completely blank so you'll never remember the people you've met and the places you've been." a tall black-cloaked person came in front of me said in a female's voice and that's when she held up a magic rod with a clear orb on top of it and inside it were other people's memories swirling around.

As my eyes shot wide open by the sight of it, I gritted my teeth and that's when I have no choice.

"I accept."

* * *

**And another chapter is done! Finally! Also, thank you TheMysteriesMrG, DarknessOfHeart, Digilady99, and Rainbowkitteh for submitting your OCs to the story.**

**If all of you other readers want to submit your own OCs to my story, don't feel shy and just give me their info and I'll make them show up in the next chapters of the story and give you the credit.**

**Thanks! Now, I'm going back watching the boxing match with my relatives. **


	49. The Smashers Who Cried Werewolves Part 1

**Welcome – Ch.48 The Smashers Who Cried Werewolves Part 1**

After dinner, everyone in the house were now wearing some warm jackets or sweaters since it's snowing outside and most of the smashers were either having conversations or watching TV while few of them were sleeping (like Zoey).

"Hey, Red? What are those 'animals' called again?" Alyssa, who was wearing a green jacket, asked the Pokémon trainer, who was wearing a red jacket, as she pointed at Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, and Zoroark as they were chasing each other and playing around.

"Hmm? They're called, 'Pokémon'." he answered. "It means 'pocket monsters', not literally but that's what 'Pokémon' means."

"I see and the three of them are yours, right?"

"Yup, that's right!" Lucas, who was wearing a yellow and red striped sweater, came by and answered the brunette girl. "I was even there when the time he caught both Ivysaur and Charizard."

"Yeah, the two of us had fun back then. And if it wasn't for him, we would've been goners." Red said after remembering the time when he and Lucas were nearly killed ever since Galleom hid a Subspace bomb inside of the machine after defeating it and how the blond psychic boy used his PK Thunder attack to chop off the machine's arm and made it just in time before the bomb set off.

"By the way, Red, you've never mentioned where you got your Squirtle from. He was with you by the time you and I met." the blond psychic boy mentioned.

"Oh. Well, I got Squirtle as gift from a friend of mine's before she moved out of my hometown, but that happened years ago. Maybe when we were little kids?" the trainer wasn't so sure.

"She? Your friend was a girl?" Alyssa questioned.

"Yeah, but I forgot her name. Her name is like it was from a different country and I couldn't make it out how to say it."

Then, that's when the brunette girl began to smirk. "And…do you have feelings for the girl?"

Suddenly, Red's face turned completely the same color as the jacket he was wearing after hearing that. "Wh-What?" he shouted.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! But…Pfft! Ha, ha, ha! You shouldn't see the look on your face!" Alyssa laughed as she pointed to the trainer's blushing face, even Lucas was laughing with her as well.

Embarrassed, Red began to hide his face with his hat as he tried to ignore both Alyssa's and Lucas' laughing.

* * *

"Wait…you're also a dark angel?" Kuro asked Jake as Kuro was shocked.

"Yeah, I am." Jake answered and that's when he let out a pair of black wings from his back.

"Wow! You are a dark angel, like Kuro!" Aria exclaimed and that's when she sprouted her little white wings from her back. "For me, I'm just a regular angel."

"Man, for a little girl like you, you're always filled with excitement." Eddie said.

"Yeah, I know, especially fighting! I love using these claws!" the little angel exclaimed as she took out her golden claws which made the two dark angels chuckle.

* * *

"Look…I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier. You know, hitting your face with a book and all." Huru sighed as she apologized to Charles after he woke up from being unconscious.

"Hey, it's okay. It was my fault that I'm blind and couldn't tell that you're one of my friends." the black-haired boy said to him which made the brunette's eyes shot wide open.

"You're…You're blind?" she questioned as she couldn't believe it what she just heard.

"Yeah…I was born blind."

"I'm so sorry for you."

"Hey, it's okay. Besides, I get used to it by the sounds, touch, and smells around me." Charles explained and that's when he placed one of his hands on top of Huru's head. "For you, you're a few inches shorter than me, you have bangs covering your right eye, and your hair feels like it's all the way to your shoulders."

"Wow. Impressive." Huru acknowledged.

"Thanks. It's like I said, I get used to it by the sounds, touch, and smells around me. Even though I can't see, I say you're a very pretty girl."

Then, a hint shade of red appeared at Huru's face and that's when she tried to punch Charles' face, but the boy blocked with one of his hands, with a smile on his face.

"I see you don't like boys giving you compliments, especially the perverted ones." he said.

"How did you-?" Huru tried to talk, but stopped.

"That's what my sister tries to do if a boy tries to do something perverted to her. After all, she is 18-years-old."

"And you?"

"I'm 16."

"16?" Huru nearly shouted. "Aren't you a little tall for a 16-year-old?"

Then, that's when Charles started to laugh, still leaving the brunette blush from the compliment he gave her.

* * *

"Also, there has been another fight at one of Crescent City's hospital. Luckily, most of the doctors, nurses, and patients were able to escape just in time before it exploded." the other smashers were watching the news on the television. "How did this happen? Many of the victims clarified that few of the policemen transformed into 'monsters' and started to attack everyone. Although, itappears that one of the people from the restaurant where the fight began, was there in that time before the hospital exploded."

"Man…I knew this was going to happen." Nick mumbled to himself.

"I guess the three of us have to lay low for a while." Alyssa noted as she was talking about her, Peach, and Nick.

"Not only that, the rest of us that's for sure after what happened earlier at the restaurant." Carrie explained.

"Also, why did you guys let that old man replace Diana as the new manger?" Alyssa asked her friends who worked at the restaurant.

"Look Alyssa, ever since Diana disappeared, nobody couldn't find her and since that old man you were talking about came to be the new manger, all of us decided to sell the restaurant to him." Eddie explained.

"YOU WHAT?" the brunette yelled.

"We have to do it, Alyssa. It wouldn't be the same without Diana anymore." Krystal said to her.

"Still…I just couldn't believe you guys sold the restaurant Diana created. I just wonder if she's still alive and still here in the city…" said Alyssa.

"We all wonder where she is." Jake said to her before the screen turned black.

* * *

_The Unknown Person's POV_

It was very cold outside, especially when it's somewhere in the middle of the night. I can feel the frosted wind blowing against my cheeks as I blew warm air into my hands fro warmth. Lucky for me, I was wearing a couple of jackets and a scarf, but it felt kinda weird when I'm now wearing a freaking black cloak underneath me!

Man! I hate those guys! But I have no choice so I won't get my memories wiped off from my head clean. So yeah, all of you may know me from earlier when I was 'saved' from the people wearing black cloaks like me and they gave me a mission to retrieve something, but I don't know what since the other two people in black cloaks behind me won't tell me anything.

"So…you guys still not gonna tell me what I have to retrieve for our 'boss'?" I scowled them.

And guess what? They still aren't answering me! Even by the time those two wanted to come with me and refused to talk to me! Give me a break people!

"Forget it. Why do I even bother asking you guys?" I said.

"Wait. Stop here. This is where the item is located." one of them answered, like finally.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"See here?" the second person wearing the black cloak said to me as he showed me a photo of seven small diamonds surrounded by a big one and pointed to the white-colored emerald. "That emerald is inside of that house and I want you to get it, without waking up anyone inside."

"If you do wake up anyone, which we all know," the first one said which made me glare at him. "use this powder to put that awoken person back to sleep."

After he said that, he handed me a small sack with the powder inside it.

"And remember, we have to get it before the full moon shows through those clouds." the second one said to me as he pointed to the cloudy dark sky as few of them were moving away from the moon. "Now, go."

With that, I let out my white-colored wings rip through both the cloak and the jackets and flew up to one of the nearest opened windows. Carefully, I quietly got inside in the room I was in and tried to sneak towards the door, ignoring the person who was inside who looked like he had black hair? Brown? Doesn't matter, I have a mission to do.

Now, if I were a precious diamond, where would I be? Then, as soon I as peeked inside another room, not only I saw a girl with black hair who was sleeping, I also saw a box on a shelf right next to her that had something glowing white inside it. Could the diamond be inside?

As I tried to get inside, one of my wings hit against a drawer which it hurts so bad I want to scream, but I had to grow strong and ignore it and continue to walk carefully the box.

Once I made it, I can feel beads of sweat sliding down on my head and my heart was beating madly with fear of what might happened if I woke up the girl. Slowly, I opened the box and I was right; the white diamond was inside it!

As I tried to get the diamond in my hands and get out of here, I froze in place when I heard the girl was beginning to wake up. Then, that's when I took out the sack filled with powder and dumped it all over at the girl before she woke up and that's when she went back to sleep.

Phew. That's was a close one. Now, time to get the diamond. As soon I got in my hands, I began to open the window in the girl's room and closed it behind me as soon I got outside.

Then, that's when I flew down with my wings and caught up with the other two people wearing black cloaks.

"Piece of cake." I said to them as I tried not to sound nervous after I nearly got caught by that girl, until I hear a couple of wolves howling in the forest which was about to make me scream, but one those guys covered my mouth before I woke up everyone. "Sorry."

* * *

"_You're leaving? Why?"_ a little boy with brown hair asked a little girl who had short brown hair.

"_It's okay. People move these days so it's normal."_ the girl answered.

"_Yeah, but I've only known you for a month and I'm starting to get used to you around me!"_ the boy shouted as he looked like he was going to cry.

The girl began to smile, but she did had sadness in her brown eyes and that's when he gave the boy some kind of egg. _"Here, I know you couldn't wait until you start your adventure as a Pokémon trainer, so I got this Pokémon egg from the daycare…as a goodbye present."_ she said.

"_Goodbye?"_ the boy couldn't believe it and that's when a few tears flown down on his cheeks. _"Please! Don't go!"_

"_I wish I could, but I can't. My parents are waiting for me to come back home."_ the girl said to him.

"_I'm…I'm going to miss you!"_ the boy cried until the little girl wiped away his tears with her fingers.

"_Hey, there's no need to cry."_ she said to him. _"Also, don't worry. We'll not always be like this together forever. But remember…you'll always be my best friend forever!"_

Then, that's when the little girl walked away, leaving the boy crying as he held the Pokémon egg in his arms.

Suddenly, Red's eyes shot wide open and that's when he sat up on the bed he was sleeping on after the dream he just had. Then, he began to feel cold all of a sudden and that's when he found out one of the windows were opened, letting the cold frost air inside the room.

"Who opened the window at this type of weather?" the trainer mumbled to himself as he got off from the bed and started to close the window.

But, as soon as he closed the window, he noticed a person wearing a black hooded cloak was walking through the snow, carrying the white Chaos Emerald in its black-gloved hands.

"_Alyssa?"_he thought to himself after remembering the female brunette once wore a black cloak like that when everyone met her earlier in the day.

Then, the trainer quickly put on his red jacket, put on his cap, took his Pokémon inside their pokeballs, and quietly went outside as he went out to search for the person wearing the black cloak with the Chaos Emerald in its hands.

* * *

_The Unknown Person's POV_

"Good. This is exactly the item the boss wants us to bring." the first black cloaked person said as he took the white diamond from my hands and put it inside some glowing container. "One down, six more to go."

I didn't know what was the main point of finding the diamond for our 'boss' was all about, but I'm glad I got it with out waking anyone in that ho-

"Alyssa?"

Shocked, I turned to the voice, along with the other two cloaked people with me and saw a boy with brown hair, a pair of brown eyes, wearing a red jacket, a pair of sky-blue pants, a pair of red, white, and black shoes, a red and white cap, a pair of black wristbands, and a yellow backpack.

"Alyssa? Is that you?" he must be asking me, but all I know is that my name isn't Alyssa and that's when the other cloaked people charged at the boy, with a pair of double-edged spears in their hands.

"Charizard, I choose you!"

"THE CHAOS EMERALD IS GONE!" Knuckles yelled so loud that everyone in the house suddenly woke up as most of them had either nearly got a heart attack or fell of from their beds, except Fremont started crying since he was still a baby.

"KNUCKLES! SHUT YOUR TRAP OR I SWEAR I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU SO HARD, YOU'LL BE SORE IN THE MORNING!" Zoey also yelled so loud that it made most of the smashers to cover their ears.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Huru was one of the last who yelled which quieted the two fighters.

"Ugh…What's going on here?" Krystal came by to the living room where the three fighters were at as her hair was a little shaggy from bed.

"It's the Chaos Emerald! I've sensed it that it was stolen!" the red echidna explained to her.

"What the Chaos Emerald is gone?" Tails came by with Sonic as the two of them went to the living room as well.

"He's right! There's nothing inside the box from Alyssa's room!" Charles came by and shouted. "Also, I think Alyssa stole it and ran away with it because she's not in her room!"

"Alyssa? No, it can't be! She would never do that!" Aria shouted as she was trying to calm down her crying baby brother.

"Have you guys seen Pokémon Trainer? He's gone as well!" Aquamarine came by and shouted as she showed a worried look on her face which made the other fighters' eyes shot wide open.

* * *

"Use flamethrower!" the Pokémon trainer commanded to his fire-type Pokémon and as obeyed, Charizard used his flamethrower attack at the black-cloaked people.

Then, one of them with the white wings on its back ducked down while the other two charged at the lizard Pokémon. Just before the trainer command him to dodge, in a light of speed Alyssa came down and blocked the other two cloaked fighters' attacks with her golden sword.

"Alyssa?" Red questioned wondering if the black-cloaked fighter that saved his Pokémon was the brunette girl.

"Hey, Red. Mind if I handle these guys for you?" Alyssa asked him as she can feel her own boiling as she was ready to fight.

"Let's go back. The boss is waiting for us." one of the other cloaked fighters said and that's when the three of them jumped into the air and used the branches of the trees as steps to escape the two smashers.

"Oh no you don't!" Alyssa shouted and threw her golden sword and watched as her weapon ripped through one of the other cloaked fighters' sleeves and cut a bit of its skin underneath which made it bleed a little.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" the cloaked fighter with the white wings on its back shouted in a female's voice and that's when she flew towards to the brunette and did a sucker punch at Alyssa.

"Then, watch where you're putting sleeping powder on me!" the brunette shouted back after spitting her saliva mixed with blood to the ground. "You were like so stupid that you put it on the blankets instead of me!"

Then after that, the winged fighter quickly reacted and dodged one of Charizard's fire attacks after hearing the trainer's command. Just as the mysterious girl was about to land to the ground, a dark arrow was shot out of nowhere and stabbed one of her wings.

Just as the winged cloaked fighter let out a cry from the pain, she clenched her teeth and hissed at the person who fired the arrow, Kuro.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me." the dark angel coldly said to her.

"Bring it on, bird-kid!" she shouted back at him and as one of the other cloaked fighters gave her one of their spears, she charged at Kuro as she and the dark angel were having a sword fight.

"Hey, rookie!" one of the other cloaked people with her called out to her. "We have to get out of here before the full moon shows up in the sky!"

But, it was too late. As soon as the full moon showed brightly in the night sky, Alyssa's eyes shot wide open.

"The infection is happening! The others are in trouble!" she shouted as she began running back at the house. "Kuro! Red! Try to get the Chaos Emerald back!"

* * *

"He's gone? What do you mean he's gone?" Link came by to the living room and asked.

"When I was walking past by his room, the door was opened and all his stuff wasn't there. Do you think he went after, Alyssa?" Aquamarine said.

Before anyone can answer, the Hyrulian warrior let out a cry of pain as the bite mark on his arm from being bitten by one of the shaped wolves earlier started glowing all dark purple. Then, as Link fell to the ground struggling to get up, few of the smashers were trying to help him get up, but stopped as they all saw not only his bite mark was glowing; but his eyes as well into the shade of dark purple.

Suddenly, the Hyrulian let out a vicious roar into the air and that's when the green warrior transformed into a wolf; a possessed wolf with menacing glowing dark purple eyes as his canines shined as they were long and sharp.

Then, the possessed wolf lunged forward and charged at the smashers, but they quickly reacted and got out of the way.

"Looks like we have to beat him by ourselves!" Huru shouted as she took out her shuriken stars until Aria got in her way.

"No! You can't hurt him! It's Link we're facing against!" the little girl shouted.

Little did Aria knew, the wolf was about to attack her until in a speed of light, Sonic ran and shielded the little girl, leaving the wolf bite one of the blue hedgehog's arms.

"Sonic!" the smashers called out.

"Get away from him and everyone!" a voice called out and suddenly, Alyssa crashed through one of the windows and used her chains to tie up the possessed wolf in place. "Everyone okay?"

"Not me. I've been bitten by him." Sonic said as he winced from the pain the bite is giving him.

"WHAT?" the brunette fighter shouted and that's when she also tied up the blue hedgehog by her chains. "That means you've been infected as well!"

"Hey! What's so wrong about it?" the blue hedgehog shouted at her.

"Don't you see? After being bitten or scratched by one of the Wolverines, the shaped wolves, you've become one of them as a possessed wolf!" the cloaked fighter explained. "So, both you and Link are going to become one of them! At least, my chains that I tied up the both of you are made of sliver; a wolf's true weakness."

"So…you're saying both Sonic and Link are going to transform into wolves?" Tails questioned.

"No, werewolves." Alyssa said and that's when he turned to Charles. "Charles, be sure to load your guns with silver bullets. We're gonna need them."

* * *

"They're coming! We have to get out of here! Now!" one of the black-cloaked fighters shouted until Red commanded his Ivysaur to use vinewhip and tied up the three black cloaked fighters in place. "You fool! We're all going to die by them!"

"Them who?" Kuro retorted when suddenly, there were several loud howls heard across Crescent City which made the townspeople to panic and all of them quickly ran to find shelter at their homes or stores while some of them inside the cars and buses each closed the doors and windows tight shut.

Then, everything around became dark making shadows everywhere and that's when something from the clouds began dropping from them all the way to the ground; shapes. And suddenly, the dark-colored shapes began to transform into the shape of wolves except their bodies were made of shapes as their sharp canines twinkle under the full moon.

"You idiots! Let us go or you'll kill us all!" one of the cloaked people panicked as all of the shaped wolves came together as a pack and just as they were walking through the streets, the townspeople didn't make a sudden sound or movement as a mysterious person wearing nothing but a sliver-colored cloak was walking along with the wolves as the person showed a pair of dark purple eyes on its face.

"Wolverines…**ATTACK!**" the person said in a woman's voice and as commanded, all of the wolves began charging and snarling their fangs as they crash through the homes, cars, buses, and everything in their way and bitten every living being as they too were also becoming one of them.

"Alyssa? Charles? Are you sure about this?" Krystal asked right after she was given a bullet gun with silver bullets inside as she was watching the two fighters she called loading a couple of guns with silver bullets as well. "I mean…there are like hundreds of them and…Do you think it's okay if we wait for the police to give us official instructions of what to do in a disaster like this?"

"'Kill all sons of bitches,' that's my official instructions." Charles said after he loaded his machine gun while Huru covered Aria's ears so the little girl won't hear what the male fighter said.

"We might also need these sliver arrows for any arrow shooters, like Kuro." Alyssa remarked after wrapping a pack of silver arrows on her back and turned to the rest of the smashers as she pointed to both Sonic and Link. "You guys stay here and keep an eye on those two until they're completely transformed into one of them."

"Zoey! Nick! Eddie! Jake! Carrie! We're going to need you guys as well!" Charles called out to the fighters he called and turned to the cloaked fighter. "I even called another friend of ours so she can help us as well."

"Good. See ya later guys." Alyssa said before she and the other fighters who were called and left the house.

* * *

"The trees! Climb them up so we could avoid getting killed by the Wolverines!" the black-cloaked fighter with the white wings shouted and that's when she, the other two cloaked fighters, and both Kuro and Red with his Pokémon quickly climbed up the trees and watched in horror as the shaped wolves were biting and ripping many of the townspeople as they were making them scream of pain the wolves gave them and slowly transform into one of them.

"What should we do? There's too many of them." Kuro whispered until one of the wolves heard him and started to jump into the air and aimed at the fighters, with its claws and fangs ready to attack. "Too late!"

"Sit!" a voice called out and suddenly, someone or something like a shadow grabbed the shaped wolf in place and started choking it which made the wolf yelped and whimpered until it turned back into the dark purple shapes to the ground.

When the fighters turned to see who was the one who killed the wolf, they all saw a slim girl with beautiful long silvery-black hair that goes down to her knees as her bangs covered her right eye, a pair of red eyes, and all she wore was a black T-shirt, a pair of light blue jean shorts, a black and white converse, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a gray messenger bag from her shoulder to her waist, a cartilage piercing on her left ear, and a pair of black wings which made Kuro's eyes shot wide open.

Before anyone can say a word to break the silence, more of the shaped wolves came charging at the slim girl and to everyone's surprise, the wolves were shot through after hearing the sounds of a gun firing bullets at them and turned back into the dark-colored shapes.

Just then, the girl and the other fighters all saw Alyssa with Charles, who just reloaded his bullet gun.

"Kuro! Catch!" Alyssa called out to the dark angel and threw the pack of silver arrows and he caught it.

"Alyssa? Charles? What are you guys doing here?" Red asked the fighters he called.

"Saving the city. Looks like it's happening again." Charles answered.

"Again? This happened before?" Kuro questioned.

"Yeah, but we have to move! Nick, Eddie, Jake, and Zoey are in the other side of the city to kill the rest of the wolves!" Alyssa shouted, but then, she noticed the girl with the silvery-black hair. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fear Nightmare. I'm the girl Charles called for help. Right, Charles?" the girl answered and said to Charles, who nodded.

"Let's go now! The others are waiting!" Alyssa shouted and that's when she and the other fighters ran through the streets of the city, killing the rest of the shaped wolves on the way.

Little did they know, the three mysterious cloaked fighters were watching them as they disappeared into the cold mist.

"Let's go. Our boss is waiting for us to return to give him the Chaos Emerald." One of said and that's when the three of them also disappeared into the mist.

"Zoey! Now!" Eddie shouted and that's when the black-haired girl stood on top of the roof from the one of the houses where the shaped wolves were surrounding from below.

Then, as she closed her gray eyes shut, she reopened them only this time they were glowing bright yellow.

"**SLEEP!" **she yelled at the top of her lungs and suddenly, all of the shaped wolves fell to the ground as they were all beginning to sleep.

Not only them, Zoey's eyes turned back to normal and were slowly closing themselves as she too was falling asleep from using too much power to make the wolves sleep in place. Lucky for her, Nick came by and caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Now guys!" Nick called out and that's when Eddie, Jake, and Carrie charged at the shaped wolves.

Then, both Eddie and Jake sliced the wolves into pieces as they swung their swords at them while Carrie used her whip and tied several of the sleeping wolves in place as she began choking them to death.

For Nick, as he gently placed Zoey on the ground, he jumped off from the roof and used his fire attacks straight at the ground for both making him lad on the ground safely and burning the wolves in his way.

Suddenly, there were a couple of gunshots that the fighters heard and when they all turned, they saw Charles shooting the shaped wolves followed by Alyssa, Red, Kuro, and Fear.

"Finally! What took you guys too long?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing much. Just a little conversation." Fear answered him. "Now, let the real master show what's it's done."

After she said that, she swiftly moved both of her hands into a wind-like movement and to everyone's surprise, the shadows around themselves came to life and started to choke the sleeping shaped wolves to death until they all turned back into the dark-colored shapes. For the townspeople who turned into the wolves, they all slowly transform back to normal, but they were also sleeping as well from Zoey's hypnosis.

"Guess that's the last of them." Carrie said.

"Not yet. Both Sonic and Link have been bitten and they'll turn into one of them any minute now." Alyssa mentioned.

"So? Let's go back before it happens!" Nick shouted, until the next thing that happened, he felt something sharp scratched at one of his arms and he let out a cry of pain his new wounded arm is giving him.

"Nick! You all right?" Charles shouted and check on the male fighter's wound, until something fast was coming in their way as it was trying to attack again, but Alyssa got in their way and stabbed the attacker with her golden sword.

After being stabbed by the sword, it turns out the attacker was the mysterious person wearing the silver-colored cloak with the dark purple-colored eyes. Not only that, as the person saw blood spilling from her shoulder where the bullet shot her, her teeth started to grow long and sharp as her fingernails were turning into claws like a wolf's.

Then to everyone's surprise, a pair of gray wolf ears and a tail popped out from her body and saw that the girl had silver-colored hair tied into a ponytail and all she wore was nothing but black clothes except a gray belt, boots, arm warmers, and necklace; it was Diana.

"Diana? What happened to you?" Alyssa asked as she couldn't believe her best friend had turned into one of them, until Diana sprinted to the brunette as she was ready to attack with her claws, until Charles shot her at her other shoulder with his bullet gun.

The possessed girl let out a yelp and whimpered as she struggled to get the silver bullet out from her new wounded shoulder as it was like burning her.

"Charles! What are you doing? You're killing her!" Alyssa shouted at the boy and took the gun away from.

It was no use. The silver bullet shot in Diana's shoulder really deep and she was having trouble to get it off of her. Not only she was trying to get it out, she was also killing herself as her claws were piercing in her wound, making it gush out blood which made everyone watch in horror.

"Diana! She's going to die!" Carrie screamed, until there was a huge loud roar echoing through the streets from the other side of the city which made everyone cover their ears.

Then, the whole ground began shaking which is making the car alarms go off, trees and stoplights crash to the ground, and breaking all the windows and glass doors from the homes and stores. When the ground stopped shaking, a large shaped wolf appeared right in front of her. This wolf wasn't like the others, it looked like one, but it had chains growing from its back.

"_**GGGRRRROOOOOHHHH!"**_the large beast roared again as the fighters knew the wolf must be the leader of the shaped wolves.

Then, they all took out their weapons and activated their powers as they knew this was going to be ugly.

* * *

**Can't say much. I have to go to sleep already before I get caught by my dad. So yeah, I'll add more chapters as soon as possible before thanksgiving starts.**

* * *

**November 23, 2011: Okay. So, while I was playing Left 4 Dead with my cousins, we were watching what the intro looks like because one of them doesn't know how or what the game was about and when Ellis said "Kill all sons of bitches,' That's my official instruction," I want Charles to say that because he is badass when it comes to guns!**

**Also, thank you TheFearlessAngel for adding your OC to the story (who is Fear). ^-^**

**Again, if you have any OCs you want to add to the story, be sure to PM me.**


	50. The Smashers Who Cried Werewolves Part 2

**Welcome – Ch.49 The Smashers Who Cried Werewolves Part 2**

He had once been a feared space pilot, striking fear into the hearts of all who knew his name. Very few times he had been defeated and it was all because of the person he had come to call his enemy. There were many times when he swore revenge against him, but though he tried time and time again, he would never succeed.

Not anymore. Once he was freed, his first goal was to get revenge on his enemy, to tear him limb from limb for the wrongs against him. He was thirsty, thirsty for the blood of his enemy.

But, as soon as he saw the full moon shining beneath his tingled body who stared in awe at it, he did one thing he always do in the night of the full moon.

He howled.

* * *

Back in the house, everything inside started to shake as the earthquake is happening and the smashers braced themselves for any objects to fall on top of them. Little did they know the bitemark on Sonic's arms started glowing all dark purple and winced from the pain is giving him as he struggled to free himself from the silver chains.

"Sonic's turning into one of them now!" Aria shrieked as she and the other smashers' eyes shot wide open.

Then suddenly, fangs began to grow long and sharp inside the blue hedgehog's mouth as his whole body grew big that his hands ripped through his white gloves and grew claws. Not only that, both of his green eyes suddenly turned dark purple and since he was growing twice his size, the chains broke into several pieces and that's when he let out a big roar which broke all of the windows in the house.

The smashers hesitated as they wondering what to do if the fastest runner of the Super Smash Bros. is now a possessed werewolf who's now part of the bad guys, until the werehog looked directly at Aria as his canines showed the reflection of the shaking little girl.

Suddenly, her baby brother started crying again and that's when the possessed werewolf started to run towards to the girl until both Ike and Terra tackled him to the floor which gave the chance for Aria to use her little wings and fly away from the werehog.

Then, as Aria went flying through the hallways still carrying her crying baby brother, Sonic let out a huge growl and that's when he scratched both of the fighters who tackled him which made them get off of him and ran to through the hallways as well, after the little angel.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!" Aria screamed at the top of her lungs after she saw the werehog catching up to her now until…

_CLANG!_

"Peach!" the little girl exclaimed after seeing the Toadstool princess just used a frying pan and smashed it against Sonic's head which made him fell to the floor and was knocked out unconscious.

"You okay, sweetie?" Peach asked her which made the little white-haired girl sat on the floor as she was panting for flying so fast from her wings.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Aria answered. "Where did you get that frying pan?"

"Oh. This? I've always had this me whenever I'm fighting with someone." the princess answered her which made the little girl sweatdrop.

"You guys okay?" Huru asked both Ike and Terra as the two male smashers slowly got up.

"I think so." Terra said.

"_**GGGRRRROOOOOHHHH!" **_all of the smashers inside heard a loud roar echoing through the city and the house.

As Richard was looking through one of the windows, his eyes shot wide open as he saw a large shaped wolf about the size of a building, but this one had several chains growing from its back.

"Krystal! Your friends are in danger!" he shouted.

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Charles kept shooting his bullet gun filled with silver bullets while Kuro was firing many silver arrows at the large dark creature.

For the other fighters, Red commanded his Charizard to use his flamethrower attack as Nick threw several fireballs at the dark creature while Eddie, Alyssa, Carrie and Jake used their weapons and sliced few parts of the leader of the shaped wolves as Fear was controlling the shadows around her to hold the large beast in place as everyone was attacking it.

But as for Diana, she finally got the silver bullet off from her wounded shoulder, hissing from the pain it gave her earlier, and saw the fighters attacking her boss. Growling, she used her claws and climbed up at one of the buildings to try to do a sneak attack at one of them.

Then, as the silver-haired woman reached to the top of the roof, she saw Zoey who was still sleeping after using too much power for her hypnosis attack. As Diana's possessed eyes showed a sign of revenge, she carried the girl in her arms and howled to the air, which got everyone else's attention.

Shocked, the fighter's eyes shot wide open as they saw Diana pricking her claws against Zoey's neck, making a drop of blood pour out of it.

"Sis!" Charles yelled as he was worried about her older sister, until he noticed the furious look on Nick's face as both of his hands burst into a huge pair of flames.

"Don't…you…dare…_**KILL HER!**_" the brunette teenager yelled at the top of his lungs and that's when he climbed up on many objects which gave him a boost to reach to the top of roof where the werewolf-human hybrid and his lover are at.

"Look who's here to play as the knight in shining armor." Diana sneered at him, still pressing her claws against Zoey's neck.

"Diana…I don't know what happened to you or why you're joining the bad guys, but put Zoey down." Nick growled at her.

Then, the silver-haired woman gently placed the girl back on the ground and that's when Diana's fangs twinkled under the moonlight.

"Then…come and get her, Nick. By fighting me!" Diana snarled and that's when the female fighter got on her fours and charged at Nick, with her claws ready to attack.

The male fighter hesitated at first, but that's when he quickly used his fire attacks and burned few bits of fur at the girl which made her yelp from the pain and quickly putted out the small flames on her burning fur. Suddenly, Diana snarled at the boy and she scratched one of his shoulders by her claws, making him bleed a little from the wound.

Ignoring the pain, Nick kept dodging the possessed werewolf's attacks and used his fire attacks at her again, trying not to burn her to death.

"I will _not _be defeated by you, Nick!" Diana shouted and just as she scratched Nick's cheek, the male fighter used his elbow and hit it against the girl's stomach, making her let out a sudden choking sound and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry, Diana." Nick said s he wiped off the blood from his scratched cheek and went to check up on Zoey as her neck was still bleeding a little bit from Diana's claws.

Then, he ripped off a piece of his white undershirt and used it as a bandage for the girl's scratch.

"Even if you can't hear me as you're still sleeping, I'm glad you're safe now." Nick said as he kissed Zoey's forehead and carried her in his arms and went to catch up to the other fighters.

Little did the male fighter knew, a smile formed on Zoey's lips as she snuggled closer to him.

In the meantime, Charles passed few of his guns to both Fear and Jake as they let out their black wings and flew with Kuro and began shooting many of the silver bullets at the large shaped wolf.

Then, Carrie used her whip and tied one of the dark creature's arms, that's when both Alyssa and Eddie ran right across it and stabbed the wolf's eyes with their swords which made the creature let out a yelp from the pain.

Meanwhile, Red was now flying on top of Charizard and commanded it to use flamethrower right above the large shaped wolf, making its fur burst into flames.

As the fighters were busy fighting against the large shaped wolf, Charles put away his guns and that's when the male fighter took out a pair of grenades attached to his belt.

"_**FIRE IN THE HOLE!"**_ he yelled at the top of his lungs which got the other fighters' attention and quickly got out of the way as he pulled out the trigger and threw at the large beast.

And then…_**BOOM!**_

All of the fighters cover their heads with their hands as few pieces of dirt and stones hit against them as they all took shelter before the explosion happened.

Then, as they slowly got up, the large shaped wolf collapsed to the ground as it slowly began to transform back into the dark shapes which means the fighters have defeated the leader of the shaped wolves.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Jake exclaimed as few of the other fighters laughed at his experience while they were relieved the fight was over.

"Whoa! What did you guys do that cause that explosion? It was huge!" Nick came by as he shouted.

"How's, Zoey? Is my older sister alright?" Charles asked him.

"Yeah, she's okay." Nick answered him as he showed the black-haired boy his older sister.

Then, Zoey's eyes fluttered open and as she was glancing around what just happened, her whole face turned red as she found her whole body is being carried by Nick.

Shocked and embarrassed, Nick's face also became red as well and that's when he let the girl to stand up.

"You okay, sis?" Charles asked her.

"Yes, I'm alright." She answered and turned to Nick, trying not to show their blushing faces. "Thank you for rescuing me, Nick."

"No problem. I'm glad you're safe now." He answered and that's when he saw both Jake and Eddie give him a thumbs up at him.

Out of nowhere, Diana came walking to the fighters as they were all ready with their weapons and powers to try to stop her again.

"Ow…What just happened?" she asked which made everyone's eyes shot wide open as the werewolf-human hybrid's purple eyes are now a pair of blue eyes which means Diana is back to her normal self.

"Diana! You're back to normal!" Alyssa can't believe it and that's when the brunette ran up and hugged her best friend.

"Alyssa? Is it really you?" Diana exclaimed as she hugged her back.

As they let go, the werewolf girl noticed the changes on the brunette's look.

"Man, Alyssa. You've gotten taller now! And your hair's long too!" Diana exclaimed.

"Diana, what happened to you? Why do you have those ears and claws? And that tail?" Carrie asked her.

"Actually…a mysterious person gave me these wolf abilities." Diana explained as Eddie began sprinkling his healing powder at her and Nick since they were fighting earlier.

"Do you even remember what this person looked like?" Red asked.

"Uh…now that you've mentioned that, I'm not sure if this person was a boy or a girl, but all I know that this person had these strange ears and has long lavender-colored hair." Diana explained.

"Lavender…colored hair?" the fighters questioned, until they all heard a few gunshots echoing through the city.

"That wasn't you, Charles, right?" Zoey asked her little brother.

"No, but I think Krystal is using the gun I gave her! So, there must be something wrong back in the house!" Charles shouted and that's when he and everyone else ran through the streets.

* * *

"S-Stay back! I'm warning you!" Krystal screamed as she was trying to shoot the possessed werewolf Link while the dark creature already escaped from the silver chains and bitten both Mr. Game & Watch and Mewtwo who were trying to protect her.

Not only that, both of bitten fighters turned into werewolves themselves and that's when the werewolf formed Mewtwo used his psychic attack and held back the other smashers in place while the 2-D werewolf began biting the rest of the smashers.

"Please! Don't kill me!" Krystal screamed again right when the Hyrulian werewolf snarled and was jumped right in front of her with his fangs and claws to attack her when suddenly…

_**BANG!**_

"Are you messing with me?" Charles got in the way and shot at one of the wolf's legs. "Don't mess with my friends when I'm here!"

Suddenly, he and his friends' eyes shot wide open when they all saw all of the smashers are now transformed into werewolves as their eyes are now dark purple which means they're all now one of them.

"Sonic and Link…they've infected them too…" Krystal explained as tears flown down on her cheeks as her whole body began shaking.

"Not all of them." a voice called out which made the non-bitten fighters turn to the voice and saw a grey wolf, but this was standing like a human and all he wore was some kind of evil uniform for piloting something.

"Wolf?" Red asked as the trainer couldn't believe one of Fox's rival is here with them.

"It's been a while, trainer." Wolf said to him and turned at the possessed werewolves. "Looks like we have to work together to stop them."

"You're going to help us?" Diana asked him.

"Hey, it's the only the way from being bitten and turned into one of them." Kuro said to her.

For Red, he already knew Wolf has been Fox's rival many years and is one of the villains of Smash Mansion, but he had no choice and let him fight with the fighters and defeat the werewolf formed smashers.

Then, as the Pokémon trainer switched his Charizard for Squirtle, that's when the non-bitten fighters let out their battle cries and charged at the possessed werewolves as they were also charging back at them.

* * *

**And part 2 of the chapter is finished! Man, I can't belive the next part of the chapter is going to be my 50th chapter I've post online of the story! **

**Anyways, have a Happy Thanksgiving to all of you reader and reviewers! ^-^**


	51. The Smashers Who Cried Werewolves Part 3

**Welcome – Ch.50 The Smashers Who Cried Werewolves Part 3**

Then, while the non-bitten fighters were about to be first ones to attack the possessed wolves, the werewolf form of Mewtwo got in their way and used his psychic attack and that's when all of the fighters froze in midair.

Suddenly, the psychic werewolf slammed Alyssa, Eddie, and Jake against a wall, both Charles and Kuro crashed into several furniture, Carrie, Zoey and Fear hitting against the ceiling, and Wolf, Red and Squirtle crashing through the doors of the rooms.

As the fighters struggled to get up ignoring the pain from being slammed and crashed to walls and furniture, the werewolf form Mewtwo was starting to use his psychic attack again when out of nowhere, Rebecca charged at the possessed wolf and pressed his pressure points with her metal pole which made the Pokémon fall to the ground as his whole body was paralyzed.

"You guys okay?" the blond fighter asked the others.

"Rebecca? You haven't been infected by the wolves?" Alyssa asked as she and the other fighters' eyes shot wide open as they couldn't believe to see one of the remaining smashers hasn't been infected.

Then, as the blond fighter was hitting the wolves' pressure points with both her fingers and her metal pole, she finally said, "Nope. Never got bitten."

"Are they any more fighters who haven't been bitten like you?" Carrie asked her.

"Yeah, both Aria and her baby brother are hiding right now." Rebecca answered. "Also, this-"

"Rebecca, look out!" Jake shouted to the blond fighter after seeing Mr. Game & Watch's werewolf form was charging straight at her, with its fangs ready to infect her.

Suddenly, a large blue snake got in the female fighter's way and that's when the slithery creature used its fangs and bit the 2-D werewolf's body, injecting it with venom. Just as the snake let go of its mouth, the possessed werewolf began twitching its body as the venom was already spreading through its veins which made the fighters show a disgusted look on their faces.

"There's too many of them! Also, how are we going to change them back to normal?" Wolf shouted as he was using his claws and cut few parts of the possessed wolves' faces and bodies.

Then, Alyssa began to think for a moment, but when she glanced at the freezing pond outside the house, an idea came up to her head.

"The pond! Threw them into the pond!" she shouted.

At first, the fighters were confused of she meant, but that's when the brunette summoned several chains from both of her hands and that's when she charged at the possessed wolves as she dodged from their attacks and tied up few of the wolves in place.

Suddenly, with all of her strength, Alyssa lifted the wolves she caught into the air as she was spinning around, holding onto the chains as the wolves were also spinning in the air. Then, the brunette threw them right through a window and the wolves were free falling into the icy water of the pond.

"Do what I do! The water's too cold for them at this snowy night!" Alyssa shouted to the non-bitten fighters.

After what she said, Carrie ran towards to the few of the other wolves and that's when she used her whip and tied up few more wolves in place and the female fighter threw them into another window which also made the captured wolves fall into the pond.

"Kuro! Jake! Fear! You guys go outside and make sure the wolves didn't drown themselves!" Charles called out to the dark angels and as obeyed, the three winged fighters flew through one of the broken windows and went to check if the possessed wolves were okay or not.

Then, once the dark angels landed right next to the pond, few of the wolves were trying to swim back to the surface and that's when the winged fighters lend them a hand and took them back to the snowy surface as the dark creatures' bodies were shivering from the coldness of the water.

Suddenly the wolves that were saved from drowning, the dark shapes began to leave from their bodies and that's when the wolves slowly turn back to the smashers; Peach, Ike, Lucas, Ruby, Huru, and Terra.

"Wha…? What happened?" Ruby asked as her whole body was shivering.

"And…why are we freezing?" Peach asked as well and that's when the princess let out a sneeze.

"You were all infected from the werewolf bites and we saved you guys from drowning in the pond." Fear was one of the dark angels who answered and that's when several more of the possessed werewolves fell to the pond.

"Guess we have to save them too." Jake mentioned and that's when the three dark angels and the shivering smashers helped save the rest of the freezing wolves as they were also turning back to normal.

Back inside the house, while the rest of the fighters were still fighting the rest of the possessed werewolves, that's when the werehog began to gain consciousness and woke up. Then, that's when Sonic began to let out a low growl as he showed his sharp canines in his mouth.

"Sonic's awake!" Eddie shouted and suddenly, the werehog used his sonic speed and charged at the fighters as he ready his claws to attack.

"Look out!" Carrie also shouted and that's when the non-bitten fighters quickly moved out of the way just in time and watched the werehog stopped just before he hit a piece of furniture.

"Move out of the way!" Charles called out and that's when he switched his bullet guns with a pair of machine guns.

_CHCKKK! _the guns were ready to fire and as Sonic's eyes were shot wide open to see it was loaded with silver bullets, the werehog ran away from the shooting range as Charles began shooting many bullets all at once at him, making most of the furniture get shot and broke into pieces in the way.

Then, as the male fighter was hurrying himself to reload, that's when the possessed werehog had his chance and used his sharp claws and ripped a piece of skin on Charles' lower abdomen, making it gush out blood which brought horror across the fighters' eyes.

"_CHARLES!"_ Zoey screamed as she watched her little brother struggling to get up as he was covering his wound with both hands.

"You…MONSTER!" Alyssa yelled and that's when she tried to attack the werehog, but he was too fast and that's when Sonic used his claws again and scratched part of her shoulders.

Furiously, Zoey took one of her brother's bullet guns and as soon as she reloaded it and watched as the other fighters attacking the possessed werehog, she quickly ran to one of the drawers and puled out a whistle.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" she yelled and as soon the fighters covered their ears as told, she took a deep breath and blew the whistle as hard and loud as she could and that's when the werehog yelped from the noise and tried to cover his ears as well, but the claws on his fingers were piercing by the sides of his head.

"Say hello to my little friend." Zoey said to the werehog and that's when she fired the gun and shot Sonic at one of his arms.

Then, as the werehog was trying to get the silver bullet away from his body, both Eddie and Carrie kicked directly at Sonic's face so hard that the werehog fell backwards through one of the broken windows and was one of the last wolves the fighters defeated.

Once the smashers went back inside the house, they were all freezing cold from the pond water at this type of snowy night and that's when Krystal, Diana, Carrie, Alyssa, and Zoey handed them some blankets to them while Nick was using his fire ability to light up the fireplace to keep everyone warm.

Meanwhile, the blue snake popped out of nowhere and began to slither on a shelf and climbed up to Rebecca's arm, trying not to let the blond fighter freak out, but it wasn't until the blond fighter realized it was that same snake she saw earlier and the one who saved her from being bitten by the werewolf form of Mr. Game & Watch.

Speaking of Mr. Game & Watch, after the 2-D fighter still has the venom inside his body; Eddie sprinkled some of his healing powder on the snake's bitemark while he and Aria were healing the wounded smashers.

"Hey, isn't that the snake that saved you from earlier, Rebecca?" Diana came by and asked the blond fighter.

"I guess so." Rebecca answered and turned to the snake. "You're lucky you didn't kill Mr. Game & Watch."

"_I know. I know. Sorry about that."_ The snake began talking which made both Diana's and Rebecca's eyes shot wide open and they began screaming which made everyone turn to them.

"The snake! I-It just talked!" Diana stammered as she was pointing at the blue snake.

"Snake?" the smashers questioned yet surprised that a snake came inside the house.

"Get this thing off of me!" Rebecca screamed as the snake was now on top of her head.

"_Jeez, Rebecca. Is that how you say to your brother who just saved you from being infected?"_ the snake asked in a boy's voice which made everyone's eyes shot wide open, especially the blond fighter.

"Michael…? Is it really…you?" Rebecca asked as both of her blue eyes began to water.

"Wait a minute. I thought Michael died in the hospital during the explosion." Kuro mentioned.

"_Actually, my __**human**__ form died so that leaves me with this snake form I'm in right now."_ the blue snake who is Michael explained. _"Luckily for me, I crawled inside of Alyssa's arm warmers just before you guys went back in the house." _

"YOU WHAT?" Alyssa screamed. "EEW! GROSS!"

"_Yes, I know it's nasty, but it's the only way I could survive. Snakes can't stand being in the coldness for too long or else we'll die."_

"Michael…it's grandpa isn't it? You got it from him." Rebecca said to her brother as tears flown down on her cheeks.

"_Don't cry, sis. Yes, I think I got my snake form from grandpa. After all, he is a snake charmer like me."_ Michael said to her as he wiped away his sister's tears with his tail.

"So…how long will you stay in this form?" Nick asked him.

"_I have no idea. Looks like I'll be staying like this until I figure how to change back."_ the blue snake answered him.

"My brother…I'm so glad you're still alive…" Rebecca choked in her tears as she was thankful for her brother to still be alive.

Little did the smashers know, Kuro was leaning against a wall as tears began streaming down on his face right after seeing Rebecca was happy her brother was alive, but not Earla.

He even remembered seeing her died in his arms and said her last words, _"…I love you…Kuro…"_

"I love you too, Earla." he whispered to himself as he was now left alone.

* * *

**Me: I can't belive it's my 50th chapter I've posted for this story!**

**Everyone: *cheers***

**Diana: Wow! 50 chapters! Imagine you've reached to 100 chapters?**

**Me: ...That'll be alot of work to do...**

**Rebecca: You made my brother be still alive, but not Earla? Are you nuts? Kuro needs love!**

**Kuro: *doesn't say anything and cries because he misses his girlfirend***

**Rebecca: See what I mean?**

**Me: Yeah, but it's part of the story. Besides, I don't want tell the readers of what's going to happen next.**

**Alyssa: You do know there's going to be serious stuff in the chapter. Like, when-**

**Me: *shuts her mouth close* Please review! ^^;**


	52. Send Me Down A Miracle

**Welcome – Ch.51 Send Me Down A Miracle**

In another world, there was nothing but darkness filling in the air as the sky was blackish-brownish by the pollution from the big factories surrounding everywhere. All of the houses were burned to grounds into ashes and rubble, many plants were all wilted and dead as they were all turning nothing but black, and there were many swarms of the creatures from Subspace, wandering around for any case of intruders.

Not only that, there were also people; innocent human beings suffering as their whole bodies were thin to the bone and had several scars and bruises as if they were being beaten up or punished and wear nothing but old clothes and rags as they were working to death by either carrying big heavy rocks, working inside the very heated factories, or were forced to dig big trenches while some of them were dying of thirst or hunger or illness.

But, there were also people who're not suffering like them. These people are one of the top ranks of the peasants as their strength, power, and wisdom are better than them and are also known as the bounty hunters who work for the Lord of Subspace. Whatever he commands, they always follow them, even if it's murdering someone, they will do it as well and their rewards are more food, wearing nice clean clothes, and fine shelter for them.

Many of the peasants tried to prove they're just like the bounty hunters, but most of them failed while few of them tried to escape the living hell they're in, but both the bounty hunters and the Subspace minions killed them and put their dead bodies in many piles. They were hoping and praying for a miracle to happen and free them from living in this nightmare, but it didn't came for their need and they started losing faith.

As the slaves were working as usual, there was a girl who looked about 18-years-old with long shaggy black hair that looked like it has never been washed, a pair of cloudy brown eyes, and all she wore was nothing but old looking clothes and rags as her whole body was thin and all pale which almost makes her look like a ghost.

In her arms, she was carrying a couple of clean sheets which she stole from one of the bounty hunters' home and was running for her life as some of the hunters were chasing her. Just then, as the girl was cornered, her whole body was shaking with fear as the hunters were coming closer with their guns ready to fire.

"I believe you have _stolen_ something from us!" one of the hunters shouted at the girl.

"No! Please…! I didn't mean too! I just want to live…!" the girl cried as tears began to flow down on her dirty cheeks.

"That's what they always say." Another bounty hunter said and that's when all of the bounty hunters pull the trigger of their guns and then…

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"What the-?" the hunters questioned as they were all shocked to see a 18-year-old boy with spiky black and blue eyes and all he wore was a gray T-shirt underneath a blue jacket, a pair of black pants, a pair of white shoes, and wearing a white pendant around his neck.

What shocked the bounty hunters the most, the boy had a pair of white angel wings on his back and that he shielded the peasant girl with his black shield which blocked the bullets.

"An angel? That's impossible!" one of the bounty hunters shouted and that's when the angel boy took out his white sword and cut through one of the other hunters armors.

Confused, the girl started in awe and shock to see a real angel in front of her, until a hand popped out of nowhere and reached in front of the girl's face. As she looked up, she saw a girl about the same age as her and she had long black hair with bangs that cover her left eye, a pair of green eyes, a black T-shirt underneath a blue jacket, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of white shoes, and a glowing ruby red pendant tied around her neck.

"We came from the heavens to come and help you to escape this nightmare." She said and the peasant's girl's eyes shot wide open as she saw the girl in front of her had also a pair of white wings on her back; another angel.

For the male angel, he pulled out his small dagger and slices the rest of the bounty hunters' arms, legs, or any type of body part to be wounded. Then, after the angel finished them off, there was a loud alarm echoing through the dead town and that's when he put away his weapon and carried the peasant girl in his arms as he and the female angel flew into the air right before more of the bounty hunters and the Subspace minions could attack them.

"Where are you guys taking me?" the peasant girl asked the two angels right when they were in the colorless sky.

"Where my boyfriend and his brother are at." The female angel was one of them to answer.

* * *

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Aria yelled with joy as she and the smashers started throwing snowballs at each other.

Since it was still snowing from yesterday and today, 24 out of the 32 smashers put on some jackets, gloves, scarves and any type of warm clothing and ran outside and split into two teams.

On the first team, the players were Rebecca, Diana, Alyssa, Huru, Richard, Ike, Terra, R.O.B., Kuro, Aria, Lucas, Red, and Fear (who came to visit).

On the second team, the players were Eddie, Jake, Carrie, Mr. Game & Watch, Mewtwo, Wolf, Link, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Aquamarine, and Ruby.

For the rest of the other 6 fighters, who are Nick, Zoey, Charles, Krystal, Michael, Zorark, and Peach, both Krystal and Peach were making hot chocolate for everyone, Michael has to stay inside since he's now a blue snake and snakes die when they go outside in the cold, Charles has to stay inside as well since after getting a deadly wound from last night battling werehog Sonic (and Eddie can't heal serious wounds), and since Nick can't stand the coldness because of his fire ability he has to stay inside but he didn't mind because Zoey was sleeping on his shoulder.

For the snowball fight, the smashers had rules to try not to go rough on each other, whoever gets hit the other team gets 10 points, and they can't use any of their powers or weapons…until Sonic broke the third rule when he was dodging getting hit using his sonic speed.

"Sonic! Quit cheating!" Fear shouted at the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, Sonic! It'd be easier if you stop running so fast!" Diana shouted at him as well.

"Hey, Diana." Sonic said back to her. "It isn't my fault that _you're too slow!_"

Suddenly, Diana's eyes glowed all red as both her fangs and claws grew longer than before as she let out a loud growl.

"WHAT THE WHAT, SONIC? LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW! YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THAT TO, DIANA! EVER!" Alyssa yelled and that's when the wolf-girl began to take out a bazooka which made the other team members in a panic, especially Sonic.

"What…did you just say to me?" Diana growled in a deep voice as she aimed at the blue hedgehog and that's when she fired a big ball of snow at him which is impossible for him to dodge and got hit as the snow buried him to the ground.

"WHOOO! 10 POINTS!" Diana cheered and made the others fighters sweatdrop. "AND AT THE FASTEST PLAYER!"

"Nice one, Diana!" Alyssa shouted and gave a high five to her best friend as the rest of the player on her team were acknowledging as well.

"What? Was that supposed to be a trick?" Knuckles stood up and shouted at the wolf-girl. "You just did it to win for your team, isn't it?"

"I don't know. Maybe or maybe not, _Knucklehead_." Diana smirked which made the red echidna snap.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" he yelled. "THAT'S I'M GONNA-!"

"You'll what? Give me a, _Knuckle sandwich?"_ the wolf-girl laughed and that's when Knuckles growled and charged at her, until Diana fired another snowball at him with the bazooka and send him flying and crash to Sonic, burying themselves in the snow.

"Hey, Knuckles." The blue hedgehog said to his teammate. "Doesn't she remind you of-?"

"Don't even _**dare **_say that name!" the red echidna snapped after remembering the bat-girl he hates who always tries to steal the Master Emerald; Rouge.

"ANOTHER 10 POINTS!" Diana cheered again and blew across the bazooka. "Man! I love these things!"

"You got that from Charles, huh?" Carrie asked her which she returned it with a nod.

"Hey! Got any room for two more?" a new voice called out and when the smashers turned, they saw the two angels.

Then, both Eddie's and Jake's eyes shot wide open and smiled as they were happy to see it was their friends.

"Lucy!" Jake called out to the female angel as he sprouted his black wings and flew to her.

"Jake!" the female angel named Lucy exclaimed as she also flew towards him and the two of them embraced and kissed and let go.

For the other white-winged angel, he and Jake gave each other a glare until Jake noticed the peasant girl in his arms, who began coughing all of a sudden.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"There's no time. Eddie, Lucy, we're going to need you two now." The white-winged angel said.

"Right, Alex." The female angel named Lucy said back to her brother and that's when she and Eddie went inside the house along with both the angel named Alex and Jake.

"Do you think the girl is going to be alright?" Aria asked about the peasant girl.

"I hope so." Huru said until she got hit on the head by a snowball thrown by Link. "Oh, it's on elf-boy!"

Back inside the house, right after both Eddie and Jake explained what's going on, Alex set down the peasant girl on a couch and both Lucy and Eddie began to use their healing powers oat her to stop her from coughing.

Then, the girl's eyes began to flutter open and breathed in and out as tears began streaming down on her face which made the others confuse yet shocked.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Eddie came up and asked her. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just…so happy…! I can't believe I'm free! Free at last…!" the girl cried with a smile on her face and turned to both Lucy and Alex. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome." Lucy smiled until her brother came up and ruffled the peasant girl's messy hair.

"Hey, stop crying, okay?" he asked and that's when the girl smiled.

Even with a dirty face and messy hair, the girl looked beautiful the way she smiled which made both Alex's and Eddie's face turn into a shade of red.

Then, Krystal came by and gave the girl some clothes.

"Here. Put these on after you're done cleaning yourself in the showers." She said to her and again, the girl made a big smile and rushed to one of the bathrooms.

"She seems nice." Lucy remarked, until she noticed the look on her brother's blushing face before the girl left. "Hey, you okay, Alex?"

Not only that, when Jake glanced at Eddie's face, his face was blushing as well.

"Eddie?" he questioned when suddenly, Wolf slammed the door open as he was running for his life to the others were and hid behind one of the couches.

"Wolf? What's wrong?" Charles asked him, until Alyssa slammed the door open as well and believe me, she didn't look too happy as her whole body was covered in snow.

"_**WOLF!" **_she yelled and once he spotted the fighter she was looking for, she charged at him. _**"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"**_

Little did she know, the snow on her began to melt and that's when she slipped and was about to hit the floor, until Alex reacted and caught her just in time. Then, the angel's eyes shot wide open and felt his head throbbing right after the two of them let go.

"_It's her! She's the one who caused all of this!"_

Slowly, Alex's headache was wearing off until his sister came up and check him if he's alright.

"You idiot! Look what you did to me!" Alyssa shouted at Wolf as she grabbed his shoulders.

"H-Hey! It isn't my fault that you're not strong enough against me!" Wolf stammered and that's when the brunette punched at his head so hard, he was knocked unconscious.

"That idiot…Not strong enough, huh? I'll show him…" Alyssa grumbled to herself as she walked out through the door. "I'm going out for a walk! Be back later!"

"You might want to excuse, Alyssa. She can have quite a temper." Charles explained to the others while sweatdropping.

Just then, Zoey began to yawn and stretch from Alyssa's yelling, but as the black-haired girl saw Nick next to her, her face turned red as the male fighter's.

"S-Sorry." Nick said until the black-haired girl said nothing and just walked away to her room. _"She probably hates me now…"_ he thought to himself feeling gloomy, until Aria came inside.

"What are you guys waiting for? Snowball fight!" she exclaimed and ran back outside along with, Jake, Eddie, Alex, and Lucy.

* * *

"Not strong enough? Me? That idiot!" Alyssa grumbled and that's when she flipped her golden coin which transformed into her golden sword and tried to slice a tree in half, but failed. "Ugh! I can't believe I'm not even strong enough to cut this stupid tree!"

"He, he. You're such a pathetic little girl." The brunette heard a voice and when turned towards it, she saw a boy who looked a few years older than her as he had a pair of red crimson colored eyes as one of them was being covered by his lavender colored bangs and hair that reach past his shoulders, skin that looks like a pale ivory color, and all he wore was a long dark violet cloak covering a long-sleeved tunic of a light shade, a gold belt is securely fasten around his waist, a scarlet semi-short pants cover half of his long legs matching sandals, and dark violet cap with a golden border surrounding a lovely ruby completes his outfit.

"LITTLE?" Alyssa snapped and that's when she swung her sword at the boy, but he blocked it with only one hand, leaving a small cut on the palm of it which didn't do anything to him. "How did you-?"

"It's like I said, you're such a pathetic girl." The lavender boy said. "You think you can cut a tree like that way?"

"Listen, pal! I don't know who the heck you are and I would shut my mouth if I were you before things get ugly!" Alyssa shouted at him.

"Oh? Is that a challenge you want to make?"

"If it is, I'll beat you!"

"We'll see." The boy smirked and suddenly, with the snap of his fingers, a huge gust of wind blew across the forest and the wind was so strong, Alyssa flew and crashed behind a different tree, gasping and choking at the same time. Lucky for her, the snow broke from getting a painful landing.

"Are you…like some kind of wind sorcerer…?" the brunette asked, followed by a couple more coughs.

"I see you're also a smart girl as well." The lavender boy remarked. "But, you're not pretty much of a worthy opponent."

"Not worthy, huh?" Alyssa smirked and with a quick flick, she pulled the chain she was holding onto and watched as the rest of her chains that were buried in the snow tied up the boy's feet and send him in the air, hanging upside down. "How about now?"

"Not bad. Not bad at all." The lavender boy acknowledged as he can feel his blood rushing to his head from hanging upside down with his lavender colored hair in his face.

Then suddenly, the wind sorcerer twirled his fingers around and that's when a small sharp wind broke the chains into several pieces and as he landed on the ground at his feet, he charged at the brunette.

Alyssa tried to dodge him, but the boy was faster than she was and that's when the lavender sorcerer grabbed both of her shoulders and slammed her onto another tree. Just then, her eyes shot wide open when she saw the sorcerer raising his sharp-like nails aiming directly at her face as the boy showed an evil grin on his face.

Then she did the stupidest thing she can come up with, she hit her head against his which made the two of them yelp from the pain and let go. Well, it's better than being killed by sharp nails, Alyssa thought as she rubbed her aching head.

But that didn't stop the sorcerer as he grabbed the girl's face by his hands and made them look directly at each other from blue to red eyes. She tried to do something, but she froze in place when the sorcerer moved her hair away from her forehead and saw a scar on it which made the boy's eyes shot wide open.

"It can't be…" he trailed off, until he moved away from her and that's when he used his wind attacks again which made him disappear in midair.

"What was that all about?" Alyssa mumbled to herself as she began walking back to her friends' house.

* * *

"No way! _Our_ team won!" Knuckles stood up and shouted as the smashers were arguing which team won the snowball fight as some of them were drinking a cup of hot chocolate Krystal made for them.

"You wish! I pwned you with Charles' bazooka!" Diana shouted back. "I even got the fastest player from your team too!"

Just before things get ugly between the two fighters, Alyssa opened the front door and walked to the kitchen to get herself a cup of hot chocolate. Little did the brunette know, Krystal noticed that she was limping from every step she took.

"Alyssa…Are you alright?" she asked the brunette girl.

"Well…I would be alright, if Wolf didn't gone so rough on me during the snowball fight!" Alyssa lied as she gave a glare at the fighter she called, hoping Krystal would buy it.

"I said I was sorry!" Wolf sputtered.

Then, the girl who was saved by both Lucy and Alex came to the living room and this time, her black hair was cleaned up and there weren't any mud and dirt on any of her body parts and she now wore a light-blue shirt underneath a blue jacket, a pair of blue pants, and a white beanie on top of her head.

Not only that, both Alex and Eddie were blushing again at the sight of how the girl became more beautiful at her new look, until both Lucy and Jake know what's wrong with their brothers; they were in love.

"Thanks for the clothes." The girl said to Krystal.

"You're very welcome. Help yourself with some food for you to eat." The woman said to her and that's when she gave the girl a bowl of fruit. "What's your name by the way?"

"It's, Ella." The girl finally said what was her name and that's when she sat down and picked up a mango from the bowl.

She hesitated at first because she couldn't remember when was the last time she held a piece of food in front of her when she was at the dead town before she was saved and when she peeled the skin away, she took a big bite at the fruit inside, letting the juice to run off her chin.

Then, she felt something small and wet slid down her cheek as this happened and that's when she managed to catch a tiny bit of it on her tongue. Salty…

Another small bead of wetness slid down her cheek, followed by another and another. She soon became aware that this strange salt water fell from the corners of her eyes, sliding down her cheeks and onto the ground. She was crying. Oh, how wonderful it felt to cry! She was free! Free at last by the help of the angels who saved her!

"Ack! Not again. Hey, don't cry!" Alex blurted out, until Ella hugged him and cried on his chest which made him blush even more and made Eddie glare at him.

"Thank you…! I knew God didn't abandon me! I'm free at last! Thank you!" Ella said as she was crying tears of happiness.

"Hey! Look what I found in the attic!" Nick came by and in his arms looked like some kind of music box which made Alyssa's eyes shot wide open as she nearly broke her cup of hot chocolate of embarrassment as her face was blushing red all over.

"My goodness! It's Alyssa's music box! I remember that she brought that with her when we met her for the first time!" Krystal chirped. "I think she was 12-years-old by that time? Maybe 13? Alyssa, how old are you right now?"

"18…" the brunette answered.

"Yup! Definitely 12-years-old by that time!"

"Wait…so you met Alyssa six years ago?" Richard questioned.

"Heh, ah memories." Diana said. "Alyssa and the rest of us have always fun together. Even Fear was with us even though she doesn't live here, right Fear?"

The female dark angel let out a chuckle as she smiled and returned the answer with a nod, until Nick began to open the music box and a happy lullaby started playing from it. (A/N: In case if you want to know what the song sounds like, type in "First Love music box version" in youtube.)

As everyone was listening to the peaceful song, they felt relaxed by the sounds of the chimes and dings making for the song, until Alyssa stood up and closed the lid of the music box which stopped making the lullaby.

"Don't ever do that again, okay?" she hissed at Nick and went upstairs to her room, furiously.

"Looks like she's upset again." Carrie sighed.

"Upset of what? Nobody can be mad after a person's friend opened a music box in front of everyone." Lucas mentioned.

"It's not that." Krystal explained. "That music box was the last thing Alyssa could remember her parents. She was an orphan."

"What happened to her parents?" Huru asked.

Meanwhile, Alyssa opened the door to her room and lied down on her bed and began crying on her pillow as she can tell her friends are explaining the smashers of her life as an orphan.

"She said her parents died in a war." Eddie explained. "That was the only thing she can remember before she said goodbye to us and left."

"Wait, she didn't stay with you guys?" Tails questioned.

Fear shook her head. "No. She said it doesn't feel the same without her parents."

Then, Alyssa furiously wiped her tears away with her hands as she tried to stay strong and stopped crying, but she couldn't. She missed her family so much. Little did she know, when she looked up at the window, she saw a dark circle of clouds had parked itself right above the house, but the rest of the sky in every direction was perfectly clear. Alyssa had a bad feeling about that.

"Poor, Alyssa…" Aria began crying. "She doesn't deserve to be without a family. She's a good person."

"Actually, she still thinks there's only one family member of hers who is still alive." Nick mentioned which made everyone else's eyes shot wide open.

"Really? Who?" Peach questioned.

"Her older brother." Zoey answered as walked downstairs to the others and yawned.

Then, there was a loud ruckus coming from outside. At first, the friends who lived in the house were confuse what was the noise, until Carrie was one of them to stand up and just as she was about to turn the knob open, Alyssa ran down the stairs to the others in a rush.

"Don't open the door!" Alyssa shouted which made Carrie hesitated and stopped.

"What's wrong, Alyssa?" Jake asked.

"Look through the windows." That was all the brunette said and that's when few of the smashers began to look through the windows and they all saw a swarm of the townspeople surrounding the house, yelling and screaming with rage.

"Oh, shoot." Kuro said and turned at Alyssa. "Do you think they're after us because after what happened at the hospital?"

The female brunette felt a lump in her throat and gulped as she can feel her whole body shaking with fear. Not only that, when she glanced at Nick, he was feeling the same way and the male fighter turned to the others.

"They only want us; me, Alyssa, and Kuro." He explained and just before he reached to the door, Zoey reacted and grabbed both of his arms.

"No. There has to be another way." She said, trying not to sound that her voice is breaking as she can feel both of her gray eyes beginning to water as she doesn't want him to go.

All of a sudden, several rocks were thrown through the windows and breaking the glass which made the fighters shield their heads.

"Come on out and fight like man you demons!" one of the townspeople's voice was one of the loudest which got their attention.

"_And this all happened because of me…"_ Alyssa thought to herself with guilt after she remembered what she did at the restaurant and the hospital.

Then, there were loud banging noises against all of the doors of the house and the fighters realized the townspeople were trying to break inside. As the fighters ready themselves as they took out their weapons or activating their powers, Alyssa gritted her teeth as tears flown down on her cheeks again and ran through the front door without any of the fighters behind her.

Ignoring their calls to her, the brunette flipped her golden coin which turned into her sword and just as she went to the door, she whispered, _"God, please…send me down a miracle…to save the ones I have left."_

Then, that's when she gripped her sword and sliced the door in half, where the angry townspeople were waiting for her.

"It's her! She's the one who caused all of this!" one of the townspeople shouted as he pointed at the brunette.

"Alyssa!" the brunette heard the smashers call her name and that's when she used her chains and trapped the fighters inside and watched as they struggled to free themselves to try to save her.

"Get her!" another one of the townspeople also shouted and that's when few of the citizens took her sword away and grabbed her arms, legs, and body and slammed her to the cold, hard ground.

Then, more tears flown down on the girl's cheeks and just as she looked up, she can see the dark clouds still swirling around above her and everyone else, until she watched in horror as one of the townspeople raised her sword in the air, aiming at her head.

All of a sudden, Alyssa began to smile as she can still hear the smashers, especially her friends crying of agony and then…_*SLASH!*_

"_**ALYSSA!"**_


	53. One Link Isn't Enough

**Welcome – Ch.52 One Link Isn't Enough**

"SNAKE!" a woman from the angry crowd screamed which made the man holding Alyssa's golden sword flinch and missed to chop off the brunette's head and the other townspeople who held her to the ground let go of her.

Confused, as Alyssa looked up, her eyes shot wide open as the man holding her sword began screaming and that's when she realized Michael slithered through the small spaces of the chains and bit the man's ankle, injecting it with his venom.

When the townspeople began panicking and tried to kill Michael, Mewtwo reacted and used his psychic which stopped the mad people froze in place.

"Michael!" Alyssa shouted and that's when she quickly grabbed the shivering snake and let him slither inside one of her cloaked sleeves to keep the reptile warm from being dead in the coldness.

For the other fighters, Nick began melting the chains with his fire ability and as soon as they were melted, the smashers quickly went up to the brunette was.

"Alyssa! Have you lost your mind?" Charles shouted at her. "You could've died if Michael didn't save you time!"

Then, Alyssa began crying again, but only this time, she was ashamed of herself of what she done back there and that's when Charles let her cry on his chest as she can't believe she nearly died because of her idiot ways.

While Alyssa's friends were glad that she was okay and comforted her and Mewtwo still keeping the townspeople from getting near the smashers, Aria began to notice the swirling clouds above were getting bigger and a sharp pain began to hurt inside of the little angel's head.

Suddenly, lightning crackled overhead which made the fighters flinch and that's when a huge gust of wind began blowing from the swirling clouds. To everyone's surprise, the storm churned into a miniature hurricane as the funnel clouds snaked down to the grounds, making a swarm of Shadow Bugs crawl everywhere and making several of the Subspace minions.

"Subspace minions!" the fighters shouted.

Then, as Mewtwo let the townspeople go, they began to scream and try to escape, until most of the Subspace creatures lunged forward and began to attack them. The smashers tried to rescue them, but it was too late as the people's body began to take over from the Shadow Bugs, turning the townspeople become one of them.

Out of nowhere, several Fire Primids began to spit out many fireballs from their mouths and began to burn up the house where the friends lived in, making their eyes watch in horror.

"No! Skye! My brother's still inside!" Aria cried as she tried to get inside the burning house until both Huru and Terra pulled her away. "Let me go! My brother needs me!"

As the little girl struggled to free herself, Nick stood up and ran inside instead since he knows a burning heat can't affect him since he has fire abilities make him get used to it.

Then, as the male fighter got inside, he can hear the sound of Aria's brother crying in one of the rooms. As he hurried himself to find the baby, he was shocked to see a Greap with a Fire Primid standing in the hallways as if the dark creatures were looking for Fremont as well.

Suddenly, Nick's hands burst into flames and that's when he and the Greap charged at each other and after dodging the beast's huge blades, Nick jumped into the air and did a fire punch at top of the Greap's red weakpoint. As the large creature rose up his blades again, that's when Fire Primid began spitting several fireballs at the male fighter which made his clothes caught on fire.

Even though he can't feel the flames burning him, he used the flames on his clothes and began making a great big fireball. Just as he was about to throw at the Subspace creatures, the Greap lunged forward and jumped it began swirling its huge blades everywhere.

But that was a huge mistake. Right after Nick threw the big fireball at the dark creatures and dodged the blades again, the burning wood above them began tumbling down. As the male fighter watched as the rubbish crashed the Subspace minions and were turned back into Shadow Bugs, he braced himself for the impact, until nothing happened.

Confused, as Nick began to wonder what just happened, he saw Carrie using her whip to stop the rubbish from falling on top of him and she was with Aria and Richard, who had Skye in his arms.

"Let's go! The house is going to come down any minute!" Carrie shouted to Nick.

Just as Nick quickly got up and went to the fighters, they all ran to find a way out that doesn't have any fire or burning rubbish in the way. Then, as they found their exit, Aria's head began throbbing again.

Suddenly, the little girl's blue eyes slowly turn into completely white and that's when she began walking away from the others and wandered through the burning house, without getting herself burned.

"Aria! Where are you going?" Richard called out to her and just as he tried to reach to her, a huge blast of fire shot up and blocked his way.

As Aria was controlled to go to the burning living room, she stopped and that's when she picked up Alyssa's music box on the non-burning table and then, the little angel snapped out of it and turned to normal.

"Wha…? What am I doing?" she asked, until few pieces of burning wood crashed on the table which made her yelped. "Help me!"

For the others, right after Nick passed Skye to Carrie once they were outside of the burning house, he tried to get back when suddenly, the burning wood and rubbish blocked the exit.

"No! Aria! She's still inside!" Richard shouted as he tried kicked his way inside, but it was no use.

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Aria screamed and that's when she began coughing from breathing in the smoke and she collapsed to the floor, until someone rushed to her and picked her up bridal-style.

"Move out of the way!" Kuro shouted as he flew down and began firing his dark arrows at the house to help make a new way in, until one of the Primids tackled him to the ground, but the other smashers helped him by attacking the Subspace minion.

Suddenly, there was a sudden gust of wind happening inside the house which shot one of the doors right out and to Alyssa's surprise, it was the lavender sorcerer she met earlier.

"You!" the lavender boy shouted to her as he pointed a finger at her. "You can teleport, right?"

"Wait! How did you-?" Alyssa was interrupted when the boy got in front of her.

"Teleport us, NOW!" he demanded.

Glaring at him, Alyssa was about to refuse until when she almost forgot about the Subspace minions attacking the rest of the townspeople and watching her friends' house burning to the ground, she had no choice and in a bright flash, she and the fighters disappeared.

* * *

At a snowy garden, there was a bright flash again only this time, the smashers were free falling and crashed on the ground. Lucky for them, the snow gave them a soft landing as the fighters with wings landed safely.

"You!" Alyssa hissed at the lavender sorcerer after removing the snow from her face. "I hope you're happy now!"

"Quite very much." The boy answered and that's when he gave the brunette her music box. "And I believe this is yours. The little angel was trying to save it from the fire."

"What the-? Give me that!" Alyssa shouted and grabbed her music box away from the sorcerer.

"VAATI?" Link stood up and shouted at him.

"Hello, Link." The lavender sorcerer said until the Hylian took out his sword and furiously held against the Vaati's neck.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to go outside of your village without Ezlo! If you're planning something evil again, I swear…"

"Jeez, Link. Even after these years, you still have that temper." Vaati sighed.

"Wait…you _know_ this guy?" Alyssa asked Link with shock.

"Of course I know him! He was once a Minish who became an evil sorcerer and nearly took over Hyrule!" the Hylian explained to her. "He even turned Zelda into stone."

"Zelda? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Lucy flew down and asked Link.

Then after hearing that, Link's face completely turned all red and that's when the other smashers laughed from the look on his face, except Diana, who showed no expression on his face.

As the wolf-girl took a glance at the lavender sorcerer named Vaati, she noticed that he as long lavender hair and his ears looked like an elves' ear which is strange to her. Suddenly, both of her eyes shot wide open after realizing it was the same sorcerer who gave her the wolf abilities she has now.

"**YOU!" **she yelled as she extended her claws from her fingers and began running on her fours, charging at Vaati.

After seeing Diana coming towards him, Vaati reacted and dodged the girl's attacks as he was confused why she was trying to kill him.

"**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME LOOK LIKE THIS!" **Diana yelled again and just as she was about to strangle the wind sorcerer, Wolf grabbed her and kept her from getting near Vaati. **"LET ME GO!"**

"What in the name of Goddesses were you trying to do to me?" Vaati shouted at the wolf-girl, who let out a low growl as she glared at him.

"Oh. Don't play dumb! _You're_ the one who did this to me!" Diana hissed as she pointed to her wolf ears.

"What are you talking about? And for your information, I've never seen you in my life."

"Quit lying or I swear you'll get what you've deserved for making me like this!"

"Actually…he's telling the truth. I can't sense anything that he's lying." Aria came by and answered and turned to the sorcerer. "Also, thanks for saving me earlier."

"See? She's the proof that I'm not lying." Vaati noted until he pulled back his head after seeing Diana still wants to kill him with her claws. "Also, you're welcome."

"Even if you're telling the truth, how come you're back into your Hylian form?" Link asked the wind sorcerer.

"Well, Ezlo wanted to me to show you this." Vaati explained and that's when he used his wind attacks and blew away the most of the snow which was covering a pathway which lead to a strange looking mirror. "He was planning to show this himself, but he was busy and wanted me to show you the mirror instead."

"A mirror? For what?" Link asked.

"Just come through it and you'll see for yourself." Vaati insisted and as he was walking down the path already, Link and the other smashers were confuse whether if they could trust him or not, until Aria flew next to the sorcerer and began walking with him, since she doesn't sense anything evil from him.

Then as the smashers also began following them, Vaati stopped in front of the mirror and that's when the sorcerer stepped inside as it was dissolving his body and motioned the others to follow him.

With no other choice, the smashers followed and stepped inside the mirror too and as their bodies were dissolved as well, they stopped as they came upon a room they've never been to. The room gave out such a holy and comforting aura as there was a stain glass behind a sword's pedestal that gave out a beautiful motif of a powerful orb.

Then, Link's eyes shot wide open as he saw a familiar sword in front of him on its pedestal.

"The Four Sword…" he said.

"Pull it out, Link." Vaati said to him.

"B-But…" Link looked at the sword with tensely, and as he brought his trembling hands to it, he found it hard to pull out the sword. He was all too nervous about the whole thing. "Vaati, do I really have to do it?"

The sorcerer gave him a blank stare.

"No, no. You don't have to do it." he said, turning his head. "Unless you want Master Ezlo to be disappointed to me for not letting you to pull the Four Sword."

"B-but… if I pull this out, then the seal placed on the evil wind sorcerer Guf…" Link stopped after hearing himself almost saying _that_ name.

Then, that's when he looked at the sword in the pedestal once more and laid his left hand on the handle.

"It is I, o Four Sword, the hero of Hyrule,

It is with your power that I saved the kingdom from looming threat.

Now I am again in dire need of your help…

So please… Four Sword…

LEND ME YOUR POWER!"

With that, Link pulled out the sword with full certainty and confidence and light shone from the sword as the smashers could see a magical aura around him and just watched the whole thing, slowly but surely they could see four figures from the clouds of mist and light emitted from the sacred sword. As the mist cleared up, their eyes shot wide open to see _FOUR_ Links standing in front of them; one wearing a red tunic, one wearing a blue tunic, one wearing a purple tunic, and one wearing a green tunic like the regular Link.

Link stood there, looking at the other three figures that stood before him. Three FAMILIAR figures…

"W-wha…?" said the one in red, looking at his surroundings. He looks at the boy in green and his eyes immediately gleamed with joy. "Green? Is that really you?"

"Hey, long time no see, Red!" said Link.

"Hey!" the boy in blue smiled, waving at the one in green.

"I really missed everyone." smiled the one in violet mildly.

"Have I been wearing my shades too long? Cause I think I see _four _Links!" Eddie shouted as he took out his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes to make sure he isn't imagining of what he saw.

"Err… Green? Who's that?" the Link wearing blue pointed at Vaati.

"Oh, that's, Vaati. Wait, I'm surprised you didn't know about him! Aren't you guys with me all these times?" wondered Link, now nicknamed 'Green'.

"VAATI?" the other three Links wearing blue, red, and violet questioned and just before they pulled out their swords, Green explained that he isn't evil anymore.

"But…he looks…different." Red said.

"Well, we never did meet him in person before…" Vio, the one in violet, tried to reason out. "And I guess that's what he looks like in Hylian size."

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" Kuro yelled.

"The Four Sword is what is happening." Vaati explained to him. "When Link pulled out the sword, he was split into four. Although by the looks of them…their appearances and personalities are different from each other. I wonder why?"

"So…kind of like quadruplets?" Carrie questioned.

"No way! We're not even related!" the four Links shouted as they pointed at each other.

"Well, you guys _do_ look the same. So, I guess you guys can _be_ quadruplets." Alex said, until Blue stood in front of him, glaring at the angel boy.

"Listen here, pal. Just to set you straight, it's the Four Sword that made us look alike, got that?" Blue growled which made Alex glare back at him.

"Hey! Knock it off you two or else you want me to force you guys to stop! Cause I will beat the crap out of you guys!" Diana got between them and shouted.

"Oh. As if you can beat _me_, wolf-girl!" Blue shouted back.

Then, that's when Diana's eyes began to turn red again and that's when she tackled the Link in blue to the ground and was trying to get her claws on him, until both Terra and Huru pulled her back. "Aw come on!" she shouted.

Meanwhile when Alyssa was watching the whole thing, she felt a sharp pain inside her head all of a sudden. Is it because she land on the snow too hard? Or…?

Suddenly, Alyssa's eyes slowly began to close and that's when she started to fall backwards.

"Alyssa!" her friends shouted and that's when both Charles and Nick caught her before she hit the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucas asked.

"She fainted!" Krystal said. "Just like last time."

"'Last time?' This happened to her before?" Peach asked.

"Yeah. We have to take her somewhere where she could rest until she wakes up." Eddie said and everything became black.

* * *

**Me: Ugh…I made it worse for this chapter…*head desk* Maybe I should rewrite this story.**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Me: I said maybe. Also for you readers, the next chapter is going to be Christmassy and since Red (Pokemon Trainer) and Red (Red Link) have the same names, I'm going to call the Pokemon Trainer by his brawl name until either he or the Red Link get killed or something.**

**The Two Reds: WHAT?**

**Me: Another thing, if you guys are wondering what Vaati and the Links look like, you can go to wiki or read the manga. The one where Vaati appears is called "Legend Of Zelda: Minish Cap" and the four Links, "Legend Of Zelda: Four Swords."**

**Also, there's already a dubbed version of the Four Swords manga. Here's the link: .com/watch?v=bcIg2rd1n14**

**Oh yeah, since there are four Links, I'll tell you the differences between them.**

**The Green Link – He's the original Link**

**The Red Link – Pretty much child-like and optimistic.**

**The Blue Link – Has a short temper, over confident, and can be aggressive.**

**The Purple (Violet) – Clever, calm, and level headed. (His name is Vio.)**

**So, I guess that's it. Wait! I almost forgot the next chapter there's going to be a soon-to-be couple who will kiss with and without the mistletoe. So, be sure to get ready which two couples will kiss! TheLifeFlower out!**


	54. The Minish Winter Festival

**Okay. Just before we get started to the chapter, I want to let you guys know again that Pokémon Trainer is going to be called like that so far in the story since Red (Red Link) already have the same name.**

**Also, since you guys who read the manga about the Picori/Minish people, I'm going to call them Minish. Just to let you know. **

**And, watch out which one of the smashers are going to kiss with and without the mistletoe. That means there might be a few couples going to kiss without it while a few other couples going to kiss with it.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Welcome –** **Ch.53 The Minish Winter Festival**

"_Name: Alyssa Sol."_

Alyssa's eyes began to flutter open after hearing her name.

"_Gender: Female."_

Then, her eyes shot wide open after being awake inside a white room as her wrists were latched up on the handles of a chair and struggled to free herself.

"_Age: 18."_

"What's going on here?" she shouted, until the brunette saw a mysterious person was wearing some sort of royal uniform like a dark blue-colored collar shirt with a white shirt underneath, a pair of black pants and combat boots, a white scarf tied around his neck, and he was also wearing some kind of mask that almost looks like a tiger's face.

"Hello, Alyssa." The person said in a boy's voice.

"How did you know my name? Who the heck are you anyways?" the brunette hissed.

"Me? Well, I'm the person who wants to give you _this_." The boy answered and that's when he placed a blue book on top of her lap.

Then, that's when Alyssa's eyes shot wide open again after seeing it was the same book Earla held with her after the white-cloaked fighter changed few of the possessed fighters back to normal and summoned the White Dragon before she died.

"Still, I don't why you left us for those friends of yours!" the boy wearing the tiger mask scolded at the black-cloaked fighter.

"How do you know?" she questioned, shocked.

"Heh. Looks like you can't remember me after I erased your memories from your past as a kid, except when you met your friends."

"YOU WHAT?" the girl was enraged and as she tried to break free from the latches, she winced as she can feel few pieces of skin from her wrist were starting to bleed. "YOU'VE ERASED MY MEMORIES?"

"Oh, and another thing, since that black angel's girlfriend died in the hospital during the attack, _you'll _be the one to wake up the girl."

"Listen, pal! I serve _no one_ but myself!"

"Are you sure? Cause it'll be the only way to bring back your memories."

Alyssa didn't say anything after that. When she glanced down at the book in front of her one more time and turned to the boy, she had no choice.

"Fine. I'll do it." She finally said and that's when the latches from the chair and began to unlock from her wrists, but she can see blood falling from the blisters.

"Good luck." The boy said his last words and that's when the brunette's whole body began to glow all purplish-whitish and disappeared into sparkles.

* * *

Suddenly, Alyssa's eyes shot wide open and she sat up as she was panting and sweating from the dream she just had. When she glanced around her surroundings, she was back at the snowy garden and the holy-like room where Link pulled out the Four Sword and split into four.

"Alyssa! You're awake!" Diana exclaimed.

"What happened?" the brunette questioned after rubbing her aching head.

"You've fainted again, Alyssa." Krystal explained to her.

"So, she's okay now?" Red (the red Link) questioned as she checked up on Alyssa.

"You guys don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." The brunette said as she stood up, until she and the other fighters heard the sound of rocks crumbling. "Huh?"

Then suddenly, all the crumbling rocks everyone heard started to come together and began to form into some kind of giant made out of rocks and boulders which began to let out a loud roar which made most of the smashers to cover their ears.

"Wha…What is that?" Krystal screamed.

"It's what Link was trying to say! By pulling off the Four Sword, the seal was released!" Vaati shouted.

"Also known as Vaati's dark self; Gufuu." Green added.

"Yeah, but still. We've beaten him once, and we'll do it again!" Blue said with confidence in his voice.

Then, the four Links took out their swords and charged at the rock giant and just as they swung their swords at the dark beast, something terrible happened; the swords have no effect and that's when the rock giant slammed its arm against the four Hylians and send them flying through the air and crashed somewhere far away from the others.

"Guys!" The smashers called out to them when suddenly, the rock giant began to open its 'mouth' started sucking trees, plants, snow, and everything near it like a vacuum cleaner.

Not only that, it was sucking in so hard and violently, the fighters have to hang on onto something, until Fear, Jake, Lucy, Alex, Kuro, and Aria's wings started to pull them backwards and heading straight towards the rock giant, screaming and yelling.

"NO!" Alyssa screamed and that's when she summoned several chains from her hands and used them to tie up the winged-fighters and stopped them from not getting any closer to the giant's 'mouth'.

"Hang on, guys!" Eddie shouted as he helped Alyssa to pull down his brother and their friends down, followed by Carrie, Krystal, Ella, Nick, and Zoey who were also helping them.

"He's trying to eat us!" Lucy screamed as she and the other flying fighters were in fear as they were going to be sucked inside the rock giant's 'mouth'.

Meanwhile, each of the four Links slowly stood up as they were groaning from being hit by the rock giant.

"What happened? Why didn't the Four Swords have effect on the giant?" Red questioned as the other three Links were wondering the same thing.

"It's been many years since we last used these swords. So, I guess that's the reason why they didn't have effect." Vio suggested.

"Either that, or Gufuu has become stronger." Green mentioned.

"Nah. That can't be it. Besides, we're just warming up." Blue said, until the four Links hear the sound of screaming and yelling from the other fighters and saw they were hanging on and using their force from not getting themselves sucked inside the rock giant.

"Let's go!" Green shouted and he and the other Links quickly got up and ran to help the other smashers.

"Carrie! Use your whip to pull down them too!" Nick called out to Carrie.

Obeyed, the brunette began to take out her whip and quickly tied up the flying fighters again and they were being pulled down a lot lower to the ground now.

In the meantime, Fear was trying to control the shadows from everywhere to close the giant's 'mouth', Diana began loading and firing at the giant using her bazooka, Charles kept shooting by using both of his machine guns, and both Lucy and Kuro were shooting several arrows, but their attacks and weapons didn't have effect either.

Then, that's when the four Links came to help them. Vio was helping pulling down the flying fighters down, Red used his fire rod and began burning the rock giant along with Nick who was using his fire powers as well, and both Blue and Green were fighting with the rest of the smashers at the dark creature.

Just then, Alyssa's eyes shot wide open as she saw the same blue book she saw from her dream was flying in the air as it was being sucked in and heading towards the rock giant.

"THE BOOK!" she screamed and that's when she let go of the chains she was holding to pull down the winged-fighters and used another chain to tie up the blue book.

But that was a_ big_ mistake. Suddenly, the cloaked fighter began screaming as she too was being sucked in and heading towards the beast.

"Alyssa!" the fighters shouted, until they all heard someone shouting, "Ivysaur, use vinewhip!" and saw the Pokémon Trainer's Ivysaur used its vinewhip attack and tied up Alyssa from not getting any closer to the rock giant like the book she's holding in her arms now.

"Don't worry, Alyssa! We're going to get you down now!" Diana shouted to her best friend as the grass-type Pokémon started to pull down the brunette.

"Easy for you to say!" she shouted back as her eyes shot wide open to see the rock giant was getting closer to her.

"_The book! Read the words that are highlighted in the book!" _Alyssa heard a voice inside her head shouting to her.

Then suddenly, the book began to open itself in front of her and stopped at a page where there were a few sentences highlighted in light-blue, but there were written in some sort of language.

"_Here goes nothing." _The cloaked fighter thought to herself and began shouting the words.

"_La joie est le bonheur, la folie est la folie._

(_Joy is happiness, Insanity is madness.)_

_Envoyez-moi vers le bas le pouvoir de trouver la faiblesse de l'ennemi!_

_(Send me down power to find the enemy's weakness!)"_

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of lightning coming from the sky and to everyone's surprise, the clouds grew dark and swirled above as they began to send down four Smash Balls. Then, those Smash balls landed in the hands of the four Links.

"Use them to kill the giant!" Alyssa screamed. "Hurry!"

After the four Hylians nodded with agreement, they all crushed the Smash Balls in their hands which now gave them a rainbow aura all over their body as their eyes were glowing gold.

"Ready, guys? At the count of four, we attack!" Green shouted. "1!"

"2!" Blue shouted next.

"3!" then Red.

"4!" Vio finished it off.

Then, that's when they all charged at the rock giant as they activated their Final Smash; The Triforce Slash. With that, the triforce symbol on the four Links hands flashes and the rock giant was suddenly trapped inside a prison of light and in a quick speed, the four warriors were slashing their swords at several place at the beast and finished it off with one final strike.

After letting out its final roar from the pain it was giving, the rock giant slowly collapsed to the ground as is was beginning to disappear. Meanwhile, the winged-fighters had the control of their wings again and landed safely on the ground as Ivysaur gently put Alyssa to the ground to her feet.

"So, I guess that's that." Vaati said, until he saw the cloaked fighter holding the blue book in her hands, looking at it shockingly. "You okay, madam?"

Then, Alyssa flinched and quickly put the book inside her cloak and turned to the wind sorcerer. "N-No! Nothing's wrong!" she stammered.

"Alyssa! You're okay!" Aria exclaimed as she flew down and hugged around the brunette's neck. "I thought we were gonna be goners for a second there!"

When Aria hugged Alyssa, the brunette's music box fell out from one of her pockets.

"Oops. Sorry, Alyssa." The little angel said and just as she let go and went to pick up the music box, she noticed there was a small red button next to the lid. "Hey, what does this button do?"

Just when Aria pressed the button…_FLASH!_ A bright flash of light blinded the angel's eyes and that's when she got all dizzy and fell to the snowy ground.

"Aria?" Alyssa and few of the other fighters shouted and both Red and Ella helped her get up back to her feet.

"Mommy…? …Is the piano swimming in the toilet again…?" the little angel asked as her eyes were spinning.

Then, Blue busted out laughing while the others were relieved that Aria was okay, until a white square-shaped paper came halfway out from the music box.

"What's this?" Fear questioned as she pulled out the white paper while Blue was shouting and laughing, "Piano swimming in the toilet? Ha ha! Ow! My insides are hurting!" until Green hit the back of his head.

Then, the white paper slowly began show some color and stopped as it was a photo of Aria before she got dizzy from the flash.

"Alyssa…? Is your music box also some kind of camera or something?" the female dark angel questioned as she hand the photo to Alyssa.

"Really? I don't think I remember that." The brunette said and picked up the music box from Aria's hands and opened it inside to check if there's something else inside she didn't remember, ignoring the music it was making.

"Your name is, Alyssa?" Vaati asked her.

Alyssa ignored him and that's when her eyes shot wide open as she found a little stack of photos inside the music box, until both Green and Blue were starting to fight each other once again.

"Uh…Are they always like this?" Terra asked Vio while the other smashers were sweatdropping.

"Yes. They can be idiots these days." he said, sighing.

"Can't we all just get along?" Red shouted as he was watching the other two Links still fighting.

"Hmph. You got the idiots part right." Diana said as she was sharpening her claws.

"Get off of me, you wanna be 'king'!" Green shouted as the Link in blue tackled him to the ground.

"What'd you call me?" Blue shouted back and that's when he dragged Green across the ground and threw the Link in green at the smashers.

"Look out!" Jake shouted and that's when he and most of the fighters got out of the way, until Vio was the one being hit by Green which made the smart Link stumbled into Alyssa, who was busy looking through the photos inside her music box to notice what's going on, and that's when their lips smashed into each other.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were shot wide open and dropped their jaws as they watched both Vio and Alyssa accidently kissed each other as the two fighters were blushing like mad as their eyes were shot wide open as well. The two of them rested there for a moment until Vio was one of them to pull away, still blushing. For Alyssa, as she was wondering what just happened, she gritted her teeth and that's when she stepped on one of Vio's feet.

"YEEEEOOWWWW!" Vio yelled as he grabbed his aching foot where Alyssa stepped on and fell to the ground, still holding on to his foot.

"Wow, Vio. Three times your foot has been stepped on already." Blue said, until both Green and Diana hit the back of his head. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"For making one of your brothers stole my best friend's first kiss!" Diana shouted at Blue.

"Listen here, wolf-girl! One, it was your friend's fault for just sitting there in the first place! And two, he and the other Links ARE NOT MY BROTHERS!"

Then, that's when Alyssa snapped and took out the blue book from her pocket and threw it at the Link in blue, which hit directly at his face.

"YOU IDIOT!" the brunette hissed and that's when she returned looking more of the photos inside her music box.

"You got hit by a _GIRL_!" Alex laughed at the look on Blue's face after being hit by the book.

"Shut up!" he shouted back.

In the meantime as Alyssa was still looking at the photos, her eyes shot wide open after she saw a photo of three little children who looked about 10? 11? She wasn't sure, but there were two girls and one boy in the photo. The first girl was on the left as she had short brown hair with curls at the ends and a pair of blue eyes as she was sitting on a rock as she wore a pinkish-whitish dress and carries a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

The second girl was in the middle as her short brown was tied into a small ponytail which gave her a spunky look and also has a pair of blue eyes and all she wore was light-blue shirt, a pair of brown shorts, and black sneakers and she was holding a sword in one of her hands.

And for the boy, he had blond messy hair and a pair of blue eyes too and all he wore was nothing but a green tunic with black sleeves, a pair of white pants, and a pair of brown shoes. By the looks of the boy, he looked like he was ready for any challenge and he was holding a sword in one of his hands too.

Not only that, as Alyssa checked the other photos, they were mostly about the three children hanging out together, at festivals, and other events. There was even one photo of the spunky girl with the boy posing as they were best friends and another one where they were slashing their swords at each other for practice.

Just before she went to check at the last few photos, she felt a hand on a shoulder which made her flinch and turned to see the Link in red next to her which made her put away the photos and close the music box.

"What do you want?" she asked him, trying not to sound suspicious, until her question was answered when Red gave her the blue book.

"I just want to give this back to you." He said. "It is yours, isn't it?"

"I don't know. I just used to hit that Blue guy over there." The brunette said as she pointed to Blue. "He has quite a short temper."

"I HEARD THAT!" Blue yelled.

"Well, it's true." Alyssa scoffed as she put away the book in her pockets again and turned to Vaati. "So, we did what your 'master' said, defeat the rock giant, and now what?"

"Actually…I'm not sure." That's all he said. "B-But, you can go visit the Minish village. It's already the day of The Winter Festival."

"The Winter Festival?" the fighters questioned.

"Well, it's actually pronounced 'The Minish Winter Festival', but it's okay if you guys don't want to go." The wind sorcerer explained.

"Wait. Are you saying…We're in Hyrule?" Green shouted.

"Of course we're in Hyrule. Where else will you get the Four Swords from?" Vaati said to him.

"B-But, don't you think that Gufuu will come back and destroy Hyrule again? The seal has been broken!"

"Green, my master told me nothing is going to happen when you pulled the sword. You already defeated Gufuu anyways in the first place."

Just before the Link in green could ask anymore questions to the sorcerer, few of the fighters got in his way.

"What's the Winter Festival all about?" Carrie asked.

"It's when the Minish people set up decorations, play some snow related games, and giving out presents to each other." Vaati explained.

"Sounds kinda like Christmas." Lucas said.

"You're right. It does." Ella said also.

"Well, should we go?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah! Let's go! I want to see what the Minish Winter Festival looks like!" Aria exclaimed.

"It's been a while since I last visited the Minish Village. So, I guess we could go." Green said.

"You sure? It feels kinda weird going celebrating a different holiday." Rebecca said.

"_Come on, sis! It'll be fun! Besides…I WANT TO GET OUT OF THE COLD OR I'LL DIE!"_ Michael shouted as he slithered out from Alyssa's cloaked sleeve.

"Yeah! We should definitely go!" Red exclaimed.

After a moment, all the fighters were beginning to agree to go to the festival.

"Great! Now it's settled!" Krystal exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "We're all going to the Minish Winter Festival!"

"_YEAH!"_

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You got beaten up by a little pipsqueak!" the evil boy named Kevin laughed as he was taunting the cyborg named Naomi.

"SHUT UP!" she hissed at him. "That girl was stronger than I thought, okay?"

"Hold still, Naomi. I need to repair you." A man behind her said as he was fixing her metal arm back to her body.

The man who was fixing Naomi had gray hair with a hint shade of purple, but you can't see his eyes because he wore a pair of sunglasses over them and he also wore nothing but a white lab coat, a pair of military boots, and a black top hat.

"I swear, when I see that girl again, I'll strangle her little neck until it cracks!" the cyborg cursed under her breath.

"Patience, Naomi. You'll get your chance, but you can't the girl just yet." The man said to her.

"And why not?" Naomi spat at him.

"Because that's what my mother says." Kevin explained as he was loading some bullets to one of his guns and aimed at the man in the lab coat. "And you have to do what she says in order for your creator to live."

"I already know that, you idiot!" the cyborg hissed at him. "And just you wait, I'll become one of the top fighters of Subspace."

"We'll see about that." Another voice was heard which made the others flinch.

"I see he's already awakened." Kevin said as he turned to the unknown figure, hiding in the shadows.

"Yes. I am awakened thanks to a certain someone I've known for a long time." The figure said and everything turned black.

* * *

"Wait. We have to _shrink_ down in order to visit the Minish Village?" Ruby asked as she and the other fighters were led to a tree trunk with some sort of hole inside it.

"Yes. It's really easy since I'm a Minish myself." Vaati said. "But, since there are a lot of you, you guys want to take turns who goes first and next."

"_Can I go first? I think I'm gonna die any minute now."_ Michael asked as slithered up to Alyssa's head.

"Sure. Why not?" Vaati said as he let Alyssa and Michael on the tree trunk and began saying words, magic words, and all of a sudden, both the brunette and snake began to shrink down into the size of a person's thumb and they both began to fall through the hole.

As they landed safely on a few mushrooms, they were glancing around their surroundings and they found some kind of door inside the stump. As they walked through the door, their eyes shot wide open as they saw the trees, the plants, and even the snow were twice the size than before, until they noticed some creatures that kinda looked like tiny elves with big eyes and were wearing nothing but leaves and flowers as clothes and feathers as tails; the Minish people.

Shocked, Alyssa began to scream which got the Minishs' attention and turned to the brunette.

"Alyssa? You okay?" Vio was also shrunk down and asked her, until he saw the Minish people staring at them.

"Oh my gosh! It's, Link!" one of the Minish shouted and that's when the other Minish people began shouting as well as they started to make a crowd around the shrunken fighters.

"Why is Link wearing purple clothes?"

"Who's that girl with him?"

"I don't know, but she's cute!"

"Another human? How fascinating!"

"Look at their clothes!"

"Hey, cutie! What's your name?"

"Are they here for the festival?"

"Can I have your autographs?"

"Link…HELP ME!" Alyssa screamed again as she held onto the Hylian, wondering what were they saying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back it up guys! There are still some people trying to shrink down for the festival!" Alex shouted as he, Red, Blue, and Green were shrunken down and they used their shields and pushed the Minish people out of the way to give them space.

"You two lovebirds okay?" Blue asked both Alyssa and Vio teasingly, until the two 'lovebirds' hit him across the head, blushing madly.

"Shut up!" Alyssa hissed at Blue while Jake, Lucy, and Eddie were next to be shrink down and catch up to the others.

Shocked, the Minish people started in awe as they saw the fighters who appeared and started to crowd around them, again.

"Four Links? How's that possible?"

"Are they quadruplets?"

"No, they must've pulled out the Four Swords!"

"Look at the girl with wings! She's pretty cute as well!"

"Uh…those other winged-guys didn't like what you said."

"Back off you guys!" Lucy shouted with rage as the Minish people were getting on her last nerves and that's when they slowly backed away after what she said.

"Thank you. Those guys were getting annoying." Eddie said to her, until he noticed Ella was free falling for a few seconds after being shrunken down and just before he tried to catch her, Alex reacted and caught her instead.

"Dang it. Alex stole my girl." He muttered to himself until Jake got in his way.

"You're jealous, aren't you bro?" he teased him with a grin on his face.

"Sh-Shut up, Jake." Eddie said.

After a little while, both Carrie and Fear appeared as the last of the fighters were shrunken down and as for Vaati, when he shrunk, his appearance changed into his Minish form which made him look adorable.

"Back to my old self again." The sorcerer said, until he saw the other Minish people staring at him for a minute, and they all ran away, screaming in fright from him. "Not again…"

"What's with them?" Carrie asked.

"It's me. They're still scared of me." Vaati sighed.

"What? Scared of you?" Peach questioned.

"It's because I nearly took over Hyrule when I turned evil and was almost killed by having too much force of the Triforce." The sorcerer explained. "After I've learned my lesson and returned to the Minish Village, everyone was scared of me, except my master."

"So, is this the reason why you wanted to invite us for the festival?" Aria asked. "You just needed some company other than you master?"

The Minish didn't say anything for a short moment as he let his head down, until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and looked up to see it was Alyssa.

"Vaati, right? Well, I understand what you're feeling right now. You were lonely that the Minish people were scared of you, huh? Just to let you know, I felt the same way after I heard about my parents' death. I thought I was going to be alone forever, until I met these guys." Alyssa said and pointed to the smashers. "And guess what? They're my friends now and yours too. So, that means we're not alone anymore because we have each other and friends stick to together till the end."

After what the brunette said, a shade of red appeared on the Minish's face as he can feel tears form in his eyes. Then, that's when he embraced her in his arms and even though Alyssa hates it when boys hugged her, she just let him hold her as she let him cry on her shoulder and patted the back of his head for comfort, until..._FLASH!_

"Whoa! I see some competition going on here!" Blue shouted as he took out the new taken photo from Alyssa's music box.

"How did you-?" the wind sorcerer pulled away and was too shocked to say anything else, until he noticed the snapped look on the brunette's face.

"_BLUUEEE!" _Alyssa screamed and that's when she lunged forward and tackled the Link in blue to the ground which made him let go both the photo and music box and free falling in the air for a few seconds until Aria caught them.

"You got three seconds to tell me the reasons why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you!" the brunette hissed at Blue which made his spine shiver.

"WHAT IN DIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice was heard which got the fighters' attention which Vaati and the four Links recognized that voice before.

Then, there stood a Minish who had a long grayish-whitish hair that's been tied up on his head in a swirl and beard, wearing a light-green cloak which makes him looks like a sage, and he was holding a brown colored cane with the shape of some kind of bird on the top.

"Master, Ezlo!" Vaati called out to the elderly Minish known as his 'master' and embraced him like he was his father.

"Okay, okay, Vaati. Stop it now." The elderly Minish named Ezlo said.

Right after the lavender Minish let go, Ezlo began to notice the four Links, especially Blue who was still pinned down to the ground by Alyssa.

"Boy, what in the name of Goddesses are you doing?" he asked the Link in Blue and it wasn't until the brunette got up and punched Blue's head.

"Idiot…" she mumbled to herself and went to Aria and put the photo in the music box and put her music box in one of her pockets.

"Ezlo? It's great to see you again!" Green exclaimed after seeing the one of his partners during one of his adventures again.

"It's great to see you too, Link." Ezlo said, until he noticed the other three. "And them as well. So, I see that you pulled out the Four Swords."

"Yup! It's great for the four of us to see each other again after these years!" Red chirped as he was talking about him and the other Links.

"So, are all of you here for the Winter Festival?" the elderly Minish questioned after seeing the smashers.

"Uh…Links? What is he saying…?" Aria was one of them to answer as she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh. Yeah. I almost forgot that you guys haven't eaten the Perara Fruit." Green said.

"What's that?" Fear questioned.

"It's a type of fruit that helps you understand the Minish language." Vio explained and turned to Ezlo. "Would you mind if you take the others where the Perara Fruits are?"

"Sure. Come along, humans." Ezlo answered and motioned the smashers to follow him and just when they began following him, Alyssa's head began throbbing all of a sudden.

As she tried to ignore it, flashes of images, people, and places appeared in her head. Just when they were trying to show her something, she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her flinch and made the images disappear. When she looked up, she saw Vio who looked worried.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Then, that's when the brunette glared at him and turned away from him. "Of course I'm fine! Even though you're trying to be nice to me, that doesn't make me forget for you stealing my first kiss!"

"Would you just forget about that? It was just a dumb kiss anyways." Vio said to her. "Besides, I just to apologize after what happened earlier when, you know."

"It's alright. I guess you're right about the dumb kiss." The brunette said more calmly, until Blue got in her way. "What do you want, Blue?"

"Don't your friends touch each other when you were little?" he asked her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You flinch everytime someone touches you."

"Do not."

"Do too!" Blue shouted and that's when he grabbed Alyssa's arm and she did flinched and he said, "Ha! I knew it!"

That got Alyssa irritated and she pulled her arm back to make him let go. I guess he was right about me flinching whenever someone touches me, she thought and catch up to the others as they were heading inside a large barrel.

Inside the barrel, there were many plants everywhere like some kind of greenhouse, except inside a barrel. As the smashers stared in awe at the sight of the plants, Ezlo went up and talked to one of the Minish who work here.

Then, that's when the other Minish people walked up to the fighters and gave each of them some kind of fruit; the Perara Fruit. When the fighters ate the fruit, it tasted sweet and juicy like any fruit would taste like and that's when they now understand the language of the Minish people around them.

"Do you understand me now?" Ezlo asked them.

For their replies, some said, "Yes," and the others said, "I guess so."

And then, that's when the Minish people inside the barrel came up to them and started to crowd around them as they were in awe seeing a lot of humans all at once.

"More humans!"

"Look at their clothes!"

"They're so cool!"

"May I get your autographs?"

"OOOH, AUTOGRAPH PLEASE!"

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ezlo yelled as he glared back at the other Minish just looking at them. They began to back away slowly as he made his way through them and went to the smashers.

Then, that's when Michael slithered on top of Alyssa's head. _"And do you perhaps have a house where I can stay at? I have to watch out for the cold or I'll die." _He asked the elderly Minish.

"Did…Did that snake just talked…?" Ezlo questioned, shockingly.

"Yeah. It's a long story and that snake happens to be my older brother." Rebecca explained, awkwardly. "But, he's serious about him dying in the cold."

"O-Oh. Very well then, I'll take you guys to my home to be away from the cold." The elderly Minish said and he hit his staff's end on the ground. "Make way!"

The people became scared and made way for them, separating the crowd into two just wide enough for them to go through.

As they went on, there was an unusually small Minish in their way. Ezlo did not mind him, of course, because he was one of the child Minish. But, this little Minish was in Alyssa's, Fear's and Carrie's way as she just stared up to them with a smile of certain joy. Her eyes gleamed seeing the three fighters with her and seemed to want some attention from the three of them.

"Like, we really need to go. So could we please pass?" said Fear, trying to be as courteous and friendly as possible.

The little Minish did not budge.

"Hmmm…." Alyssa gave it some thought. Now she knows how to make the young child happy. "Would you mind taking care of this for me?" she said, giving her black blindfold to the little kid.

When the little Minish got the blindfold, she was wondering what to do with it, until Carrie used it and tied in the kid's hair, like a ribbon.

"There. Now you look more cuter than before." Carrie said and watched the young Minish squealed with joy and scurried off to her home. "Mommy, mommy! I got a human's ribbon!"

Fear began to smile and turned to the cloaked fighter. "You know that you're never getting that back."

Alyssa just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "I got a spare." She pulled out an extra blindfold and put it over her blue eyes.

"How can you even see wearing that blindfold?" Carrie asked her.

"It's part of my training." Alyssa said and she and the other female fighters catch up to the others.

As they arrived in the house, Ezlo locked the doors to avoid any other commotion. A sigh escaped from his lips, and he settled down in the living room where the smashers stayed.

"_Warmth. This is much better." _Michael hissed happily as he slithered from Alyssa's shoulder to a nearby shelf.

"Since all of you can finally understand me now, are all of you here for the festival?" Ezlo asked the fighters.

"Yup! We can't wait!" Red chirped happily.

"And, I can see some of the Minish people are starting to put up the decorations." Vaati said as he looked through one of the windows.

"Hey, Ezlo, right? When does the festival start?" Ella asked the elderly Minish.

"It doesn't start until in the afternoon." He answered.

"Hey! In the meantime, why don't we help setting up the decorations too?" Krystal asked the others.

"Better than doing nothing…" Blue mumbled.

"I'll go! I want to help!" Ella exclaimed which made both Alex's and Eddie's face lit up.

"Same here!" they shouted, but ended up glaring at each other while both Jake and Lucy were sweatdropping.

"Okay I guess." Nick said.

Then, that's when the other fighters began to agree as well and they all went back outside to help the Minish people set up the decorations, except Michael who still doesn't want to freeze to death since he's still a snake.

* * *

_Alyssa's POV_

So yeah, now everyone's starting to help the Minish people to set up the decorations for the festival, like winter flower petals, some empty berries filled with light orbs like lanterns, and nature stuff. Also, I heard that one of the Minish people said later at night, there's going to be a firefly show. But still, I get the feeling I sense a dark aura around me, but I'm not sure where is coming from.

"What's even better, that's the time where many couples kiss right when they're under the mistletoe." A female Minish sighed after she was thinking about the romantic moment.

"Wait. You guys have mistletoes here…?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Is there someone that you really like and wanted to get a kiss from?" another Minish came up and asked me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Heck no! There's _nobody_ here that I _like_!" I said to them, until I noticed few of the female smashers were blushing all red.

But still, that Vio bookworm stole my first kiss if it wasn't for the idiotic Blue and Green! I just wish I could forget the whole thing, like someone hit me on the back of my head or someone erase my memories so I could forget it!

Then while I was putting a berry lantern next to a Minish's house, I began to notice there was a building next to the house. The building was a tree with a hole at the bottom where the roots were.

"Oh. I see you noticed the library." The female Minish from before said to me.

A library? Great! Now I have somewhere I can sit down and look at the rest of the photos inside my music box in piece!

"I'll be back before the festival starts, guys! If you need me, I'll be at the library!" I told the others and went inside the library.

Inside, the library was awesome, especially a Minish's library.

"May I help you?" a Minish was standing behind a metal-made counter.

He looked faintly disapproving, but not like he wanted to rip my lungs out, so I figured he wasn't the one I sense the strange dark aura I had earlier.

"Yes," I stepped forward, looking as serious and professional as an eighteen-year-old brunette girl can look in a library. "Is there a good place where I can sit down and relax?" I smiled at him, putting real warmth to it, and he blinked.

"Well, you go straight forward and make a right and you'll be where you want peace and quiet in the reading section." He said.

"Thank you so much," I said, smiling again.

As I followed what the Minish told me, I was in a room where there were shelved books in each row, tables made from different types of wood placed everywhere, more Minish people reading the books or studying, and Vio- Wait. VIO?

Then, my eyes shot wide open and I _did_ saw Vio. He was sitting on one of the tables and was reading a book, not bothering to look up which is grateful for me. But, seriously? Why, Vio? Why here and now? Forget it. I'm not here to see him. I'm here to find out who were those kids in the photos inside my music box.

When I sat down a chair that's far away from the purple bookworm, I quickly took out my music box, grabbed the photos, and closed the music box before it played more of that annoying music.

Then, that's when I began looking for the last photos I didn't get a chance to see thanks to Blue and Green's stupid fight and Vio stealing my f-! Gah! Why am I thinking about this now?

Anyways, when I looked at one of the last photos, I saw that spunky brown-haired girl looking all scared and panicking as she fell from a tree. I don't know why she took that picture. Maybe she accidently pressed the button or something, doesn't matter.

In the next photo, that photo made me nearly jump up from my chair I was sitting and make a scene, but I stayed calm although I was still shocked that the photo I saw had a picture of the girl with a Minish, a lavender colored Minish that looked _exactly _like Vaati.

All of a sudden, my head began throbbing again just like earlier. Then, the same images, places, and people began to appear in my head again, trying to let me see them, but I refused. I placed my hands against my head trying to scream of how much pain it was giving in my head, but I didn't

"_Scream! Scream! Scream!" _I can tell my head was talking to me and trying to make me scream, until I felt someone was behind me.

The next thing that came over me, I reacted and clenched both of my fists and hit the person, but I didn't know what came over me after I heard the cry of the person shriek after I hit him. It was Vaati who I hit. Thankfully, nobody didn't saw the commotion and that's when I helped the Minish get up to his feet.

"I'm so sorry, Vaati. I didn't know it was you and I didn't mean to hit you either." I said to him.

"It's…It's alright." He said, rubbing his cheek where I hit him.

Crap. Now I feel really bad now for hurting him like that, until that's when Vaati took out something from his hat and held a light orb in his hands.

"I want to give you this." He said and gave me the light orb.

"For me? What for?" I asked him, feeling the light orb illuminating in my hands.

"As a thanks for cheering me up earlier…" he said, but still rubbing his sore cheek which made me feel even worse.

"Well, no problem. And thank you for the orb, but are you sure it doesn't hurt where I hit you?"

"N-No. Not one bit."

Then, that's when I narrowed my eyes at him and that's when I put away the orb in one of my cloak pockets and placed one of my hands on the cheek where I hit him and he started flinch and started to feel hot all of a sudden. Did I really hit him _that_ hard?

"You liar. It does hurt." I said to him.

Then, he looked down on the ground and I can tell he must've felt ashamed of himself for lying like that, until he placed his own hand on mines where I held his cheek which made me flinch as well. Man, I hate it when that happens whenever someone touches me.

"Just s-stop. It hurts even more when you touch it." He stammered as he pulled down my hand.

Just before I was wondering what's going on with him, I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me and when I turned to see who it was, it my best friend, Diana.

"There you guys are." She said. "Come on! The festival's starting!"

The festival. That's right! I was so busy focusing what's going on I nearly forgot the festival. Then, that's when both Vaati and I got up and followed Diana to the exit.

On the way, I saw Vio again in one of the aisle and I started walking towards him.

"What are you doing here since the festival is going to start?" I asked him.

"It's not my thing." He shrugged, until I grabbed one of his wrists and dragged him to both Diana and Vaati.

"Oh no you're not staying here and miss the fun! Come on, Vio! The festival's gonna start!" Diana said to him and without having an argument, he just goes with it and we all went outside for the festival.

* * *

_Story's POV_

When the fighters exited the library, their eyes shot wide open and were in awe seeing the berry lanterns lighting up everywhere in many colors, the decorations, and both the Minish people and the smashers were gathering around in the center and by the looks of it, a few of the smashers were holding some instruments the Minish people made for them.

Both Eddie and Richard were holding a piece of wood with strings attached to it which makes it sound like a guitar and bass, Nick was holding a pair of hollow wood which makes it sound like a pair of bongos, Ella was holding a metal tube which makes it sound like a trumpet, and Jake, Fear, Krystal, Carrie, and Lucy were each holding a rubber tube with a light orb on the top which make them look like microphones.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing?" Alyssa came up and asked them as she was followed by Diana, Vaati, and Vio.

"We're gonna perform for the start of the festival." Krystal was one of them to answer.

"Really? That's great!" Diana exclaimed.

"Yes, it is, but you guys have to sit down now. We're going to start." Richard said.

When everyone in the audience sat down on some wooden chairs, they all listened as the fighters began to start playing.

**(A/N: If you want to know what the fighters are playing, it's "Feliz Navidad by Celine Dion.")**

"_Feliz Navidad," _the singers began to sing.

"_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Ano y Felicidad."_

"_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Ano y Felicidad."_

(Then, Krystal began to stand up front and sang,)

"_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of my heart."_

(And everyone,)

"_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of our heart."_

(Back to Krystal.)

"_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Ano y Felicidad."_

(Everyone.)

"_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Ano y Felicidad."_

"_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of our heart."_

"_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of our heart."_

(Krystal.)

"_From the bottom of my heart."_

(Everyone.)

"_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Ano y Felicidad."_

"_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Ano y Felicidad."_

"_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of our heart."_

"_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of our heart."_

(Krystal.)

"_From the bottom of my heart._

_From the bottom of my heart."_

"_We wanna wish you_

_From our hearts."_

Then, everyone in the audience stood up from their chairs and were cheering and applauding for the fighters on stage right after they took a bow.

"Hey! Look!" one of the Minish people shouted and pointed to the sky and to everyone's surprise, the fireflies began to appear and started to light up and fly around like shooting stars.

"Wow…" Zoey stared in awe at the show, until she saw Nick next to her which made him blush.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said and the female fighter nodded.

"Yo, lovebirds!" Diana called out to them. "Look above!~"

Then, that's when both Nick and Zoey looked up and shot their eyes wide open to see a mistletoe above them, making them blush like mad.

"It's the mistletoe!" Ella squealed and some of the fighters were all staring at the two fighters. "You know what that means!"

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" the fighters chanted.

Suddenly, Nick wrapped his arms around Zoey and pressed his lips against hers. Shocked, the female fighter couldn't believe the boy of her dreams is actually _kissing_ her which made her kiss him back, making them feel sparks and fireworks inside their bodies.

"Alright, Nick!" Rebecca shouted, until she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Terra, who was blushing and pointing in the air.

Confused, when the blond fighter looked up, her eyes shot wide open to see there was a mistletoe above the two fighters. Then, just before the male fighter leaned down to kiss her, an arrow was shot through the mistletoe which cut it and fell on top of Terra's head. Then, that's when they realized it was Ike who fired that arrow from Kuro.

"Dang it, Ike! Why did you ruin my moment to finally kiss, Rebecca?" Terra shouted, until the mercenary took out his sword and charged at the fighter, but was stopped when Alyssa used her chains and tied up Ike's sword from not getting any closer to Terra.

"Boys can be idiots these days…" Diana sighed, until she saw Blue glaring at her. "Stare as long as you want. It's true, you know."

"SHUT UP, WOLF-GIRL!"

Then, that's when the Minish people began playing the instruments and everyone started dancing to the music as they were all celebrating the night of The Minish Winter Festival.

* * *

**FINALLY! I'm done! *sighs of relief* Sorry it took me so freakin LONG to post this chapter. It's been a busy week since tomorrow is Christmas Eve and yeah...**

**Since there's nothing much for me to say, I have one important thing to tell you guys: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THIS STORY!**

**53 chapters of inspiration, and the rest are not! So, if you have any suggestions, please review or PM me. Please!**

**Oh yeah, and Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year!**

**Bye! :D**


	55. The Nightmare

**Welcome – Ch.54 The Nightmare**

Fire. Red was dreaming about fire. But instead of fire lighting up at a campfire or a fireplace to keep people warm, the fire he was dreaming of were burning everywhere around him; buildings, plants, and even people.

Tears began streaming down on the red Link's face as he covered his ears to ignore the screaming of the people burning their flesh to the bone, but no matter how hard he tried, he can still hear them suffering, until he heard a woman singing in the fire.

**(A/N: Just before we move on, type in, "Dead Space 2 Ring Around the Rosie" to give it more a scary feeling for the next part of the story.) **

"_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall down."_

Shocked, when Red turned to the voice wondering if there was a survivor, his eyes grew wide to see a figure walking through the flames, not getting herself burned up no matter how close she got to the fire.

"_Ring around the rosie_

_What do you suppose we_

_can do to fight the darkness_

_in which we drown?"_

"_Ring around the rosie_

_This evil thing, it knows me_

_Lost ghosts surround me…"_

As the figure was getting closer to the red Link, the only appearance he saw from the woman is that she had a huge pair flaming wings against her back and a pair of blood-red eyes. Suddenly, the woman's wings were raging with more fire on them and that's when she let out a large burst of fire heading towards Red. When he tried to dodge, he can feel the flames starting to burn his clothes and that's when he realized, it was too late.

"…_I can't fall down."_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

"IDIOT!" Blue yelled and hit the back of Red's head with rage. "PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Ever since the Minish Winter Festival was over, the smashers decided to stay for the night at Ezlo's home and will continue their adventure to find to find the rest of the other smashers, but as for Green, since he was still worried about the seal being broken after pulling the Four Sword, that's when the other fighters promise they'll take him to visit the Hyrule Castle first thing in the morning.

"OW! HEY!" Red yelled as he rubbed the spot where Blue hit him.

"Everything alright here?" Ezlo woke up and asked as most of the fighters are starting to wake up from the commotion.

"It's nothing. Red has that nightmare again…" Vio yawned.

"Again? Wait. This happened before?" Lucy questioned.

"Not only him, but the four of us when we were back into the original Link." Green explained.

"Do any of you guys remember what the dream was?" Vaati asked the four Links and they all shook their heads.

"I know someone who can help. Sis!" Charles called out to his sister, who just barley woke up and is half asleep.

"On it…" She yawned and went over to the Link in red.

"Zoey has the ability to look through other people's dreams and nightmares, and putting them back to sleep." Krystal explained.

"That must've explain why she always sleeps a lot." Richard recalled.

"Exactly. Her powers get more powerful after she falls asleep." Charles mentioned.

Meanwhile, Zoey placed her hands on Red's cheeks, who was blushing all of a sudden after the touch, and stared at his blue eyes with her gray eyes and that's when both of their eyes turned into a pinkish-purplish color.

"What's she doing?" Aquamarine questioned.

"She's putting him back to sleep." Fear explained, until the female fighter noticed Green, Blue, and Vio were starting to close their eyes too. "Guys, look!" she shouted as she pointed to the other Links.

"They're falling asleep too?" Alex questioned as he couldn't believe it.

"They're the same person. So, I guess that's the reason why." Ezlo explained.

"So, what's gonna happen once they fall asleep?" the poke trainer asked.

"They're going to enter the nightmare." Jake explained. "Hopefully, they can make it through it."

"WHAT?" Alyssa yelled. "You mean something bad is going to happen to them if they enter the nightmare?"

"Don't worry. Zoey will get them out before anything happens to them. Wait. You don't remember?" Charles asked the brunette, until he saw her running towards Green and started shaking him violently.

"Don't go to sleep! Come on, wake up!" the brunette shouted.

"No, Alyssa! If you wake him up, you'll be stuck inside the nightmare, too!" Diana shouted and went to try to pull Alyssa away from Green, until the Hylian began to open his eyes.

But, instead of his blue colored eyes, they were pinkish-purplish and he stared down at the brunette and that's when her own blue eyes began to change color too and slowly went to sleep as Green did the same thing.

* * *

In a bright flash, both Green and Alyssa were teleported onto a burning ground and landed safely on the rubble.

"Alyssa? What are you doing here?" Green asked the brunette, shockingly.

"Well, I was trying to wake you up, until you dragged me into the nightmare too. So, here I am." She said and glanced around the burning surroundings. "This is your nightmare?"

"I guess so." Green replied. "Still, I wonder what this nightmare is all about."

"Hey! Green and Alyssa! Over here!" the two fighters heard a voice and turned to see Blue calling out to them with Red, Zoey, and Vio.

"Alyssa? You're not supposed to be here!" Zoey shouted at the brunette after seeing her and Green.

"Hey, I forgot someone can get sucked inside the dream after trying to wake up someone who's trying to sleep by your powers." Alyssa shrugged.

"Wow. You always forget things, Alyssa." Blue recalled, until he saw the brunette's eyes shot wide open.

"How did you know that? I never met you or the other Links in my life before!" she shouted which made Blue realize what she meant.

"You're right. How _did_ I know that?" he asked himself as the other Links were wondering the same thing.

Suddenly, the fighters hear the sound of people screaming in the air through the fire which made Red whimper and cover his ears again.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" he pleaded, until he and the other fighters hear the sound of a woman singing.

"_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall down."_

Then, that's when the woman in the fire stop singing and turned to the fighters with her bloody red eyes as Red shrieked and hid behind Zoey as he and the fighters saw the figure walking through the flames and they all could see the woman was wearing nothing but a black cloak as her face was hooded to hide her appearance.

"_What? Survivors?" _the woman questioned as her voice was filled with shock. _"No matter. I'll still get rid of you all!"_

Suddenly, the woman's wings were raging with more fire on them and that's when she let out a large burst of fire heading towards the fighters. Since they didn't have their weapons with them right now, they braced themselves for the incoming attack, until Zoey got in their way and stuck out one of her hands.

"SHIELD!" she yelled and that's when a large pinkish-purplish large colored shield surrounded her, Alyssa, and the four Links, deflecting the fire blast.

"Whoa, Zoey! How did you learn to do that?" Alyssa exclaimed, until the black-haired fighter gave the brunette and each of the four Links a white-colored sword.

"Man, can't believe you didn't remember that my powers are more powerful when I'm asleep." Zoey sighed and made a boomerang for Green, a slingshot for Red, a bow and a quiver of arrows for Vio, a mallet for Blue, and an AK-47 for herself.

Then, the cloaked woman was so furious you could see her clenching her teeth and that's when she controlled some of the flames from the burning grounds and changed them into large fire-formed hawks and they cawed and squawked loudly to the smoky air.

"Holy…" Green trailed off until he noticed both Blue and Alyssa jumped over Zoey's shield and charged at the two fire hawks as Blue took out the mallet and the brunette took out her sword.

Then, both of the fire hawks reacted after seeing the two incoming fighters and that's when the two flaming beasts flew into the air and began spitting out fire balls from their beaks.

"Blue, brace yourself!" Alyssa called out and that's when the brunette shot several chains from both of her hands and used them to tie up the fire hawks and fling them down towards the burning rubble to the ground, ignoring the pain from the burning sparks are hitting against her cheeks and hands.

Then, that's when Blue charged at the fire hawks and used his mallet to crush their faces into ashes. After that, he rushed over and checked the brunette to see if she was okay, until he saw the burning marks where the sparks had hit her.

"No, don't ask. I'm okay." Alyssa said to Blue before he had the chance to ask her if she was okay with the burn marks on her face and hands.

"N-No! You're not okay, Alyssa! Look! You have burn marks all over your face and hands!" Red came by and shouted at the brunette as you can tell he was starting to cry.

"And? I've been through many painful situations than this." Alyssa said back and lifted her front hair away from her forehead which showed a scar on it. "_Many_ situations…"

"Man! I'm starting to like this girl already!" Blue exclaimed. "She's a girl who knows how to fight and doesn't care if she's hurt!"

Then, that's when Vio hit the back of Blue's head.

"OW! Hey! What was _that_ for?" Blue shouted at the Link in purple.

"Idiot. Sure she doesn't care if she gets hurt or not, but she needs to be careful not to get herself killed." Vio explained as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh? So you're saying I'm weak then?" Alyssa retorted. "That a girl like me who's not strong enough or brave enough to fight like a boy?"

"I never said that, Alyssa." Vio said to her.

"Then, what _were_ you trying to say then?"

"I'm saying you have to stop forcing yourself to get hurt even more."

"I don't care. I've been into many fights and no matter how hurt I get, I still stay strong and still fight, even if it does kill me…"

"And leave the ones you've loved left behind? Like, your friends who raised you since you were a little girl?"

"SHUT UP!" Alyssa snapped and felt like she wants to slice Vio's throat off with her sword, until the cloaked woman with bloody red eyes flew down behind the fighters.

"_Leave the ones you've left behind? My, what a pathetic girl you are leaving the ones you love crying and suffering when you want to die!" _

"Grrr….! Shut up, you witch!" Alyssa shouted at the cloaked woman and pulled out the sword Zoey made for her. "And show your face so I can hunt you down in real life after this nightmare is over!"

"_Oh, you stupid little girl. This was just the beginning." _The woman smirked and with a snap of her fingers, a large fire blast was coming towards to the brunette.

"_**ALYSSA!"**_ Alyssa heard the other fighters screaming her name and braced herself for the incoming impact.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Zoey yelled and that's when both of her gray eyes turned pinkish-purplish and all of the fighters were sucked down to the ground, including Alyssa before she got hit by the fire blast. "WAKE UP EVERYONE!"

* * *

Suddenly, Green's, Blue's, Vio's, Red's Alyssa's, and Zoey's eyes began to shot wide open as they were panting and relieved the nightmare was over.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" Peach asked the fighters who barely woke up.

"We're… We're alright." Zoey was one of them to answer while Krystal went up and checked up on Alyssa, until she saw the brunette's burn marks on her face and hands.

"Oh my goodness! Alyssa! What happened to you? How did you get hurt?" she shouted as she was rubbing Alyssa's burned hands without trying to hurt her.

"Alyssa's hurt?" Diana shouted as some of the other fighters were asking the same thing.

Alyssa hesitated at first and pulled her burned hands away from Krystal as the brunette backed away, with fear in her eyes.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine." She said, until Vio came up and held one of her burned hands which made her wince from the pain.

"Don't lie. We know you're hurt." The Link in purple said to her.

"You don't get it do you?" Alyssa scolded at Vio.

Then, a pair of salty watery began to form in the brunette's eyes and let them fall as they began to slid down on her cheeks.

"I've seen…many people _die_ in front of me…and they all died because of _me_…! They were trying to protect me…from getting hurt or killed! It scarred my life forever…!" Alyssa cried.

"So, that's the reason why you kept on fighting. You want to protect the ones you love instead of them protecting you." Fear realized.

Alyssa nodded. "And…no matter how _hard_ I tried to forget…I can _still_ hear them screaming to their deaths…My mother…my father…everyone…were gone…!" the brunette closed her eyes tight shut and furiously grabbed the sides of her head as she kneeled down to the floor, shaking with fear. "No more! I don't…want to see another person die in front of me again…!"

Suddenly, Alyssa began to feel someone bringing her into a hug and her eyes shot wide open to see it was Vio who was comforting her.

"I understand what you're suffering through. I'm sorry what I said to you in the first place." He said.

After hearing what he said, more tears flown down on Alyssa cheeks and hugged Vio back as she cried on his chest, ignoring how the tears were stinging her face on the burn marks. And the strangest thing that happened, when Vio hugged her, she didn't flinched.

"Vio, is it? Is it okay that you let go of Alyssa so I can heal her burn marks?" Eddie came up and asked.

After the two fighters pulled away, the brunette stood up and watched Eddie has he began sprinkling his healing powders on her burnt hands as they slowly began to change back to normal and did the same thing with her face.

"I might also need you to remove you cloak incase if one of your arms have burn mark as well." Eddie also said.

Then, that's when the brunette did as he said. Thankfully for her, she wore a black tank top and a pair of black pants underneath. Suddenly, she noticed everyone in the room shot their eyes wide open to see many scars and blisters on the brunette's arms.

"Guess I got some explaining about this too…" Alyssa muttered to herself.

"How…How long have you had this…?" Krystal asked her with fear in her eyes.

"I've had these when I was little. And I guess I should've shown you guys about this before I left." The brunette explained sadly. "I got these from a forest fire."

"A forest fire? Wait. I remember now. The nightmare was taken place of a forest fire." Green stood up and said. "A forest fire in Hyrule."

That got the other Links show shock spreading through their faces and are starting to remember about the main reason what was the nightmare all about as well.

"The forest fire…killed my family…" Vaati said as his whole body began shaking as fear struck into his eyes.

"You had a family…?" Red asked the Minish.

"Wow. Never knew a guy who was once evil actually _had_ a family." Blue said.

"Shut it, Blue." Vaati glared at him.

"Hyrule…" Alyssa began to mumble to herself. "Why does that name sound so familiar…?"

Wait a minute, the brunette thought to herself and that's when she searched through her black cloak and pulled out her music box. Then, when she opened it, she took out the photos inside of the three children and the girl with the lavender colored Minish.

"No way…" Alyssa said to herself as she glanced between the Links and the blond boy in the picture, and the Minish between Vaati. "Are these people you guys?"

"Huh?" the smashers questioned, until Green went over to the brunette and took a look at the photo of the three children and that's when his eyes began to shot wide open.

"This is…me…" he said, looking at the blond boy in the photo.

"Let me see that." Blue came up and snatched the photo away from Green and looked at the young boy in the photo with both Red and Vio looking over his shoulders as the other fighters were confuse what's going on.

"This is us…before we were split into for as the original Link…" Blue didn't believe it and glanced at the other two girls. "And this is…Zelda when we were kids…and…"

"Alyssa…?" Green questioned and walked up towards the brunette. "Is it really you?"

"ALYSSA!~" Red shouted and ran towards her and hugged her so hard and tightly, the two of them fell to the floor with a thud before Alyssa had the chance to respond.

"Alyssa?" Eddie, Jake, Fear, Carrie, Diana, and Nick shouted and went up to see if their friend was okay.

"Ow…Red!" Alyssa shouted at the child-like Link, who was still clinging onto her. "Let go of me!"

"It's you! It's really you, Alyssa!" Red exclaimed and turned to the other Links. "Guys! It's really her!"

"H-huh?" the brunette and the other fighters questioned, especially her friends.

"After all these days, that girl was really, Alyssa!" Green exclaimed.

"What about me?" Alyssa questioned.

"You got to be kidding me! There's no way that's the Alyssa we know!" Blue shouted at Green.

"**CAN SOMEONE GET THIS FREAKIN ELF BOY OFF OF ME?" **Alyssa yelled.

"Elf boy?" Vio questioned.

"It _is_, Alyssa!" Red exclaimed, until both Blue and Diana punched the back of his head. "OW!"

"She said get off, idiot!" both Blue and Diana shouted at him.

After Red let go, Alyssa got up and dusted off her clothes. "Okay. What is going on here?" she shouted.

"Yeah. That's, Alyssa, alright. The girl who can be forgetful these days." Vio sighed.

"Hey! It's not my fault I was born this way to forget about you guys back when you were back into the original Link when we were kids!" the brunette shouted at him and turned to Vaati. "And Vaati, I also remember meeting you too!"

"M-Me?" the Minish questioned until the brunette sighed and showed him the photo of the spunky girl next to a lavender colored Minish which made Vaati's eyes shot wide open. "That's…my sister…"

"SISTER?" everyone in the room yelled at the same time, especially the Links and Alyssa.

"Her name is, Ivory." Ezlo said. "She was a good student to teach."

"She was also my little sister…until the fire killed her, along with my family…" Vaati explained sadly as his ears began to droop.

"I'm sorry…" Alyssa said to him.

"It's…It's okay." The Minish said back, until Krystal stood up and clapped her hands together.

"Okay. It's getting late. We should all head for bed now if we want to visit Hyrule Castle in the morning." She said.

"Man, she can be bossy these days…" Fear whispered to Carrie.

"Hey, she's like a mother to us. Besides, this always happens." The brunette sighed.

"I heard that." Krystal said which made the two female fighters flinch and everyone said their goodnights and went back to bed.

In the morning, Zoey got up from bed, half-asleep. Even though she doesn't usually get up from bed early in the morning, she needs to get up since everyone is going to visit the Hyrule Castle and that means _including_ her.

As she went to the living room, she saw Fear, Carrie, Eddie, Jake, Alex, Lucy, Rebecca, Diana, Huru, Terra, Alyssa, Ezlo, Vaati, Charles, and Aria who was holding her baby brother, eating in the dining room.

"Morning, sis." Charles said to her.

"Morning, everyone." Zoey yawned, until she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and looked up to see Nick pulling her into a hug which made her smile. "Morning, Nick."

"Morning, Zoey." Nick said back to her and he placed a kiss on her cheek which made Zoey blush, but still smiling.

"Isn't that cute? They finally told each other that they love each other." Carrie smiled.

"Really? Since when?" Diana asked her.

"After they kissed under the mistletoe." Fear said. "You were so busy yelling at Blue you didn't hear them confessing that they love each other."

"Oh. Yeah, that's right. He can be a pain in the back these days." Diana mumbled to herself.

"Isn't it weird you two act the same way?" Eddie chuckled. "Same personalities, attitudes, and fighting techniques?"

"What? Not even!" Diana shouted and turned to her friends. "Wait. Do me and Blue act the same way?"

"Well…yeah, I guess…" Alyssa was one of them to answer.

"Doesn't matter. You're still our friend, Diana." Ella said after eating a water dew that tastes like candy. "I wonder what are we going to do once we go to the Hyrule Castle?"

"Beats me. This is the first I'm actually visiting a castle." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, can I talk to you for you a sec?" Terra asked her.

"Okay. Sure." The blond fighter said and that's when the two of them got up and went outside.

"I bet 10 bucks that they're not going to kiss." Charles said.

"15, that they will." Huru said. _"Cause I know Terra likes her."_ She thought to herself.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Terra asked Rebecca as soon as the two fighters were already outside. "About the mistletoe under the two of us?"

Then, that's when Rebecca began to blush. "Wh-Why are you bringing this up? It was just a-" she said, until Terra placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

As they pulled away, both of their faces were blushing like mad and Terra turned his head away as Rebecca touched her lips after wondering what just happened.

"I…I love you, Rebecca…!" Terra said to her as the male fighter began to blush more. "I've always had…"

The blond fighter was quiet for a short moment and just before she can say anything, Alyssa came by the two fighters.

"Come on, guys. Everyone's getting ready to go to the castle." The brunette said and led the two fighters back to the stump where they were shrunk down in the first place with the other fighters waiting for them.

"Here they come!" Peach called out as she pointed to the last three fighters running towards them.

"Is this everyone?" Ezlo asked.

"Looks like it." Festari said. (Festari's another character from the Minish Cap manga incase if you're wondering who he is.)

"Hey, did Terra and Rebecca kiss yet?" Huru whispered to Alyssa, hoping nobody can hear them.

"Actually, yeah. They did." The brunette whispered back.

"Yes! Pay up, Charles!" Huru exclaimed and Charles pays her his bet, grumbling to himself.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Vaati said as he turned to the fighters.

"What? You're not coming with us?" Aria questioned as the little angel couldn't believe it.

"Well, I came with you guys because Ezlo told me to tell Link he has to pull out the Four Sword and split into four." The Minish explained. "And, it looks like my job here is done."

"Not quite." Ezlo came next to him.

"Master?" Vaati questioned, until Ezlo gave him a red small-sized diamond. "What's this?"

"It's a Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles exclaimed which made both Sonic's and Tails' eyes shot wide open and the Minish flinched.

"Chaos Emerald?" Vaati and few of the smashers questioned.

"A Chaos Emerald is like diamond, but they have great power inside them and whoever holds them can use them for a large variety of things, such as creating a powerful super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space." Tails explained.

"There are seven of these kinds and after using all seven emeralds, they're all scattered around in different places and we have to find them all over again." Sonic mentioned.

"You mean like some kind of scavenger hunt?" Diana questioned.

"Exactly," the blue hedgehog answered and turned to the others. "But, didn't we have a white Chaos Emerald before?"

Then, that's when Fear, Pokémon Trainer, and Kuro began to sweatdrop.

"Guys?" Eddie asked them, wondering if they're okay or not.

"Uh…We sort of lost it to those black-cloaked people…" the trainer was one of them to answer.

"You _WHAT?_" Knuckles shouted at them.

"Hey! Those guys were tough to beat!" Kuro retorted at the red echidna.

"Anyways…Why did you give me this, Master?" Vaati asked, trying to change the subject.

Then, that's when Ezlo didn't say anything for a short moment until he finally said, "When I found this emerald, I had a vision right after I held it in my hands."

"A vision?" the other fighters questioned, especially Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails since the three of them knew that a Chaos Emerald doesn't give people 'visions'.

"What did you see?" Zoey came up and asked elderly Minish since she knows more about visions as well as nightmares and dreams.

"The first thing I saw was Link pulling out the Four Sword, which already happened now," Ezlo explained as the four Links were glancing at their swords and each other. "Then, I saw fire burning everywhere across Hyrule and hearing people scream and trying to escape."

After hearing what he said, Alyssa began to feel a lump in her throat and her whole body became stiff and when she glanced at the Links and Zoey, the five of them were nervous as her.

"Do you think it happened from the past? After all, Link did pull the Four Sword before now and the fire in Hyrule happened many years ago." Vaati suggested.

"I hope so." Ezlo muttered and turned to the small Minish. "Also, I think it's time for you to join them in their adventure."

"Really?" Vaati seemed to be lost in words as his face lit up, until Aria flew down and hugged around his neck.

"Yay! Big brother gets to say with us!" the little angel exclaimed.

"BIG BROTHER?" the other fighters shouted.

"Yup! We're all a family, right?" Aria questioned as a shade of red came upon Vaati's face. "So, that means Vaati's my big brother!"

Then, that's when Krystal began to smile as the little angel let go and landed on the ground. "Yes. We are a family, sweetie." She said to Aria.

The way Krystal smiles, it made the other fighters' faces lit up as well and all of them smiled.

After saying their goodbyes to the Minish people, the fighters went off to the Hyrule Castle.


End file.
